Kickin' and Screamin'
by Roma-Nana
Summary: She never expected her suspicions of Haruhi Fujioka to change her life. She was intent on being just a shadow; never noticed never bothered. Only entertaining herself. Until she was dragged out of her own little world to cause havoc in the Host Club.
1. Aha! You're a Girl!

**Alright. Hello there! This is your humble author, Nana. This A/U has been updated along with going through older chapters of this story. I though I'd make this a little more informative for you new comers, and you 'Aww, I wanna re-read from the beginning' readers.**

**This story is my 1st Fanfiction ever published on FanFiction-net. So be nice, my writing style has gotten more detailed since I started this story, so if you think it is iffy at the start; it get's better, I promise.**

**Disclaimer For The Story: I _do not_ own Oran HighSchool Host Club. The characters, possible episode-based chapter ideals, manga and anime adaptation belong to the series respective owner, creator and companies that produce them. I'm simply crafting a story using these well planned and developed characters and such with characters of my own and set them in a different journey for all of you lovely readers of FanFiction to enjoy.**

**Now I hope you Favorite and Review. Please? It'd mean a lot to hear from you guys how I'm doing every few chapters or so.**

**Now without further delay, Read this story! NAOW.**

* * *

The traffic, bustling cars and the constant sounding of car horns, and the masses of people all heading to different destinations, the typical clamor of the city. Such a normal start to the day, but it was all so different than it was a week ago. She started a new school this week. It seemed like just yesterday she had taken the entrance exam for Ouran Academy with all her other transferees. She had be the only one of the group who got in on scholarship, and even that was a stretch. Her mother had some connections back from her high school days. Figures her mom had to give her an unfair advantage, she even started to wonder if this whole attending a rich kid school was even worth the perks or even anything out of her own doing anyway...

She arrived at the parking lot of the main high school building 15 minutes later. She quickly found a close parking spot and pulled right in. Being a rich kid school, there were plenty of spaces to choose from, because most of the student body road in limos to school. She ran her fingers through her long, chocolate brown hair as she made her way inside the building with her backpack slung across her right shoulder. The corridors of the school were very extravagant, worthy of the school's name. Chandlers decorated the ceilings and the walls were crafted beautifully. The entire school was decked out in over the top fancy decor. '_Jeez, these people really don't know when to tone it down do they? A school doesn't need to be this nice. I don't see the big appeal of it all anyway.'_

Bam. She was too distracted commenting on the schools look to see where she was going. She either ran into a person, or a door. Seeing as she was early, not many kids were in the hall way, upon looking around, none were around actually. '_Awesome, running into the door, way to go Katsu...least no stupid kid is around to laugh'. _She looked at what classroom it was. It was classroom 1A, her class room. She opened the door, shut it behind her and sat at her designated desk way in the back, in the far right corner by the window. She took out her stuff for class and sat down. '_What a weird school this is...it's like everyone is here just for fun. Their lives already have a good future laid out for them. I'm the one busting my butt over getting in this school and getting a good education. I bet no one else has to'-_

The door opened, who would be here at this time other then here? She looked up to see who it was...

Oh... just that fragile looking boy; he didn't even notice her in the back. He sat down at his desk in the middle section like he always did. He usually came in early like she did, but he never did notice her. She was fine with it, she knew that it wasn't out of rudeness; he just never had his contacts in when he arrived. He usually put them in at his desk or something so he could read. By the time he looked up from his book people would already be coming into the classroom so he wouldn't be able to tell if she just got there, or not.

_'What was his name again? Haruhi? Yeah! Haruhi Fujioka. He's a scholarship student too. Guess not everyone here is a rich lazy-ass. He seems nice too, keeps to himself. Maybe I should talk to him for once...Nah, he's not a rich kid, but he's a Host. Most likely he'll still look down on me for something, appearances can be deceiving.'_

She got rid of the idea of talking to Haruhi; it would be a waste of time anyway. She would probably do something to annoy him and get on his and all of his fans' bad side. She instead, she got up out of her seat, and headed to the front of the classroom to doodle on the chalk board. '_He'll be way to into his book to notice me anyway' _she thought. She began to draw a flying bunny with wings, some spaghetti, a farmer-witch on a pitchfork, a turtle name Franklin,-

"Hey, those are some pretty good drawings you made." '_Please tell me that was just my did NOT just talk to me, right? He should be too enthralled in his book! WHAT GIVES! GAHHH...just my luck.'_

* * *

**Katsu's P.O.V.**

I turned around to see where the oddly soft (for a boy's) voice came from. Haruhi was looking at me; his nose finally wasn't in a book. I look at his face closely; he was pretty gentle looking in structure. Perhaps he wasn't really a boy? I had my suspicions now. I stared at him for a few more seconds until the silence was broken.

"How did you learn to draw like that?" he asked, still interested. He was as nice as he looked; no snob-like antics behind his questions, just petty interest.

"I just learned by myself, they're, um...just doodles really. I was bored, Ehehe." When did I start laughing like that? I sounded nervous. Bah, Why should I be a nervous, he's just a guy...well no, he was a Host, perhaps that's why. Even though I'm quite the eccentric-hard headed girl, I was still a girl, and the Hosts were infamous for turning heads. It was their job after all.

"Well they look nice, do you take art courses here?" He asked.

"Uh, yeah sort of, I take them instead of French and Study period, but I don't have them all the time in place of study. I take other elective classes in place of lunch sometimes too. I'm trying to learn a lot of creative skills." I pretty much blurted out my class schedule to him. Why Katsu? Why are you so stupid?

"Oh, that's seems fun, you're good at it too." He's just one of those easy to talk to people; I guess he's a natural.

"Oh, why thank you!" I loved getting at least little comments like that once in a while. It made my day.

"No problem, uhh..."

"Katsu! My name is Katsu Tsukiori. Nice to meet ya!" He laughed a little.

"Nice to me you too, I'm Haruhi Fujioka." He smiled at me. He had such a warm smile, it came with being a Host I suppose.

Then I heard everyone bustling around in the hall, so I quickly erased all my drawings on the chalkboard, and headed back to my desk. The students then came into the class room. Haruhi looked at me a bit confused.

"Katsu, why did you-"

"Good morninggg Haruhi!" Those two devilish twins cut him off, with their harmonized greeting. They always had some big entrance or welcoming for Haruhi when they came in.

"Oh, Haruhi, did you-"

"-miss us?"

They chirped. Haruhi sighed. "You two really need to learn some manners. I was talking to someone you know." He turned to look at me, signaling that we were having a discussion. The twins rested their gold eyes on me. Aughh! Why did you have to go and do that Haruhi! I don't wanna be a target for those two Hitachiin twins and their twincest. It is disgusting!

"Oh? Who is this? I don't think I've seen you before." Hikaru started.

"Are you new?" Kaoru asked, or was it Hikaru. I was looking at my desk trying to avoid the question, so I couldn't really tell for sure. I saw a hand on my desk. I looked up only to come inches apart from that face. Being so up close I still couldn't tell which, and those big cat-like eyes were distracting me.

"Well?" He asked. I involuntarily blushed, very slightly. Uh, too much like a freaking cat. He put his hand on my cheek. I could feel the girls in the classroom staring. I quickly shoved him off.

"Don't you try and burst mah invisible bubble, buddy! I like my space thank you, and my name is nona' your concern." The two gings just stared at me; their fans' glares burning holes into my head. Hikaru and Kaoru were about to reply, but the teacher interrupted them, starting class. They sat down and the lesson began. Thank youuu, teacherrr. I love their pranks, but I didn't want any more attention from any Hosts.

* * *

**3rd Person P.O.V.**

Class was finally out for lunch. Katsu was glad to be out of the same room as those Hitachiin twins. She had an art class with some others in classroom 3F. She quickly made her way to the class and went to her station. She sighed out of relief when she got settled. The girl next to her, Ayumi, was already painting away. She always did so; she was quite the silent girl. Her long wavy blond hair was draped down her back, like always. Never conversing with others. The only person she even had any conversation with was Katsu.

Katsu spun around in her stool, and addressed Ayumi. "Heyyyy Ayumi! Watchya drawin' this time!" she trilled, spinning around until she got dizzy.

"A vase of roses." She stated simply. Her voice was very soft and quite. It was a joy to hear. Ayumi talked very little to other people, so Katsu felt pride in being able to get her to carry a conversation.

"Ahh, that's boring, why dontchya make a big giant, field with an amusement park in the back made of sharks! And a UFO and some acrobats!"

"Maybe later." Ayumi stopped Katsu's ranting.

"Alright! Awesome!" Katsu started.

"Katsu, quiet down!" the teacher demanded, and continued the lesson until the bell rang.

* * *

School had just ended and Katsu was wandering around the halls musing over the day. Haruhi and her suspicions were what she was mulling over at the moment. '_He dresses in the boys uniform, is in the Host club, and girls fawn over him like any other Host...' _she paced down the empty halls. Unaware of where she was headed. Pacing helped her think. '.._On the other hand, he has a very soft voice, looks pretty soft in facial structure, and he just seems like a very feminine person despite how he talks...but I don't talk much like a girl either, so that can't be a reason to consider him a boy..' _She couldn't figure out what his gender was based on what information she had so far. She was thinking so hard about it that she didn't know, what was beyond the doors in front of her. She assumed it to be another empty classroom.

'_I need a chalkboard to write down my ideas...and maybe a doodle or two.' _She thought. She happily pulled the doors to the room open when...

Rose pedals flew into her face. _'What the hell..?'_

It was Music room #3. The tables had been placed about, lush couches and vases decorated the room. The smell of tea and pleasant fragrances wafted about, and 6 young, handsome boys in Ouran Academy uniforms were in the middle of the room.

There was one quite tall, silent boy standing there. His hair was a bit, spiky, and dark. His eyes were a dark color, like his hair, and he looked like he was made of stone. He appeared to be over 6 feet tall. On his shoulders was a boy, in complete contrast. He looked about 4 feet tall, and appeared to a middle school student, but he was in the high school uniform. His blond hair and cute cherubic face were so overly cute; Katsu couldn't help but mentally giggle at the sight of him. Off to the right of the group was a taller blond boy, with luscious blond hair. He was spouting useless babble about something to a boy about the same height as him, with black hair, and glasses. He had a very strict business like air surrounding him. The Hitachiin twins that Katsu knew from her class were there as well...and so was Haruhi, but...

Haruhi was in a light pink dress with fake roses and pedals on it. It was very cute, and it flowed down to Haruhi's feet. He was clearly a girl; there was no more doubt in Katsu's mind at that point. This was all the evidence that she needed to realize her suspicions were true. She saw this as a golden opportunity that was too big to pass up. She reached into her bag, and yanked out her camera, and took a picture. Quickly, before they could notice the camera, she stuffed it back into her bag.

The Hosts turned around to find Katsu standing there, staring at the scene.

"I knew it!" Katsu yelled and pointed an accusing finger at them all.

"..Nice, real nice Boss. You couldn't have just let it go." Hikaru started.

"Now another student knows about Haruhi's secret!" Kaoru added.

"And all because you wanted to see Haruhi in a cute, pink, dress." They ended together. Even in a crucial time such as this they had to make snide remarks. They couldn't pass up a chance to poke fun at the flamboyant Prince.

"I don't see why you would want to see me in a dress anyway. It's not that interesting. Also, I don't see how it's a big deal if people know if I'm a girl or not." Haruhi said.

"Aaahhh! Ahh! Y-you didn't see anything! My sweet princess you must not let such illusions fool you!" Tamaki ran over to Katsu and hugged her tight. He hoped that could distract her from the situation and either make her faint, or forget what was happening. His face was very close to hers, and his violet eyes stared into her bright baby blue eyes. "Your eyes are quite beautiful, like the sky itself."

"Back off, Bub. I know what I saw. Your cute butchya' ain't gonna fool me." Katsu dead-paned. Tamaki immediately went into his corner, that he designated "The Corner of Woe".

The twins tumbled to the floor laughing. "S-she totally didn't fall for it! Boss you really thought that was going to work? Ahahahaha!" They managed to blurt out.

"Well clearly it wouldn't. Sorry for hurtin' your feelings but I know what I'm seeing." she said again. Tamaki remained huddled in his corner.

"Yes while that was bound to fail at least he took action. We can't exactly let you leave as you are." the tall dark, and intimidating boy said. He adjusted his glasses, making the light glare off them in an act of intimidation. Katsu shivered a bit. She dubbed that the '_Glare of Evil'._

"Uh, why not?" Katsu asked. She tried to appear as unfazed as ever.

"Well you know Haruhi's secret. Haruhi here is a girl. We can't let this get out, it would ruin business." he said.

"What are we gonna to Kyo-chan?" The little Lolita boy asked him curiously, with a tinge of worry.

"Well, I am sure we will be able to keep the masses of students unaware of this, am I right, Miss Tsukiori?"

Katsu's mouth was left a bit ajar. "How do you know my name?"

"I make a habit of finding information on all new students coming into the school."

"Creeper! You're a creeper how dare you do such a thing as going through my information!" She chided him. Flailing her arms about in an angry fashion. "If you know my name then it is only right that I know yours!"

"Oh right, How rude of me. My name is Kyoya Ootori. Pleasure to meet you." he said.

"You're such a fake. You creeper!" she yelled again.

"Now now no need for such shouting. Now come quietly and we can discuss this matter accordingly."

"No way! I ain't gonna conduct any business with the likes of you." she said defiantly.

"It's no use fighting Kyoya-sempai." Hikaru came up beside her and put his right hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, Kyoya-sempai's father has a private police force. It isn't wise to fight with him." Kaoru came up and put his hand on her other shoulder.

"Plus, you wouldn't want to leave such good-looking twins alone would you?" They whispered into her ears.

"OFF OFF OFF! OFF YOU SNEAKY DOPPELGANGERS! NOOO!" she flailed in their grasp; they backed off fearing that she would smack them in the face.

"Ahahah, your quite the feisty one aren't you?" they commented snickering at her reaction.

"Oh, just go make out in a closet somewhere." she barked back. Her hair was a mess from her flailing. She quickly ran her fingers through it to try and fix it. The twins only laughed.

"Enough fooling around, Miss Tsukiori, Please come this way, we have much to discuss." Kyoya interrupted the dispute between Katsu and the twins. He turned around and started heading to the table with his laptop on it, along with some random files he was looking through. Katsu didn't move from her spot.

"Mrs. Tsukiori, please hurry up, and don't think of running, I don't have a problem calling my father's private poli"- Kyoya had turned in mid-sentence to find that Katsu was nowhere to be found in the room. Only a trail of smoke and kicked up dust remained at the doors and in the hall.

"Quick! We must not let her get away! She knows our Darling Haruhi's secret! Dispatch the armies, the Navy! The FBI! GOOO!" Tamaki started spouting nonsense. The rest of the club, excluding Kyoya and Haruhi, saluted, and ran down the hallway after her. Kyoya followed them, as well as Tamaki still rambling about what may happen if the secret was out, and imagining horrible out comes in his 'Inner Mind Theater'. Kyoya was worried himself, although he didn't show it.  
'_No one has ever dared run from me before. What nerve that girl has. She's quite a problem.' _He thought.

Katsu was running through the halls, dodging from turn to turn trying to get to the parking lot. She would occasionally run into walls or doors as she went tearing through the halls. She could hear the rest of the club trailing behind her, along with Tamaki's ramblings and shouts of hysteria.

"You'll never catch me alive! Ya perverts!" She yelled back at them. She turned to look in front of her and find Mori-sempai blocking her way. Her eyes widened. She was almost caught. Almost.

In the spur of the moment, she slid down on her knees, flew in between Mori's legs, and jumped dodging Honey-sempai pouncing on her. She floored it down the hallway to the front doors. Mori and Honey were shocked at how she managed to get past them. She looked back to find them standing there still. She turned back and slammed into the doors, nearly falling over. She quickly composed herself when she realized the entire Host club was right on her tail at the end of the hallway.

She busted through the doors and ran into the parking lot.

By the time the Host club got outside, she had already gotten into her car and sped past them, taking the turn out of the parking lot down the street. As she passed, the out of breath hosts, a note was thrown out of the car at them and fluttered to the ground at their feet. Kyoya, being personally insulted by her escape, picked up the note and read it.

He adjusted his glasses. The rest of the hosts stood there waiting for him to say something.

"I'll get you next time, you crazy woman..." Kyoya murmured. The twins swiped the note out of his hand and they and the rest of the host club read it.

_I rather go Kicking and Screaming, _

_Ya' buncha perverts._

_~Katsu_

* * *

**Ya like it? :) Huh? Oh I hope ya did. Please tell me how you feel about it. Even if you didn't like it tell me what you didn't like about it. Some good constructive criticism is good. **

**Just remember this is my first fan-fic, Kay? Don't be too mean. XD **

**Reviewww is what I'm trying' to say. **

**If anyone is Out Of Character please tell me. I'll try to work on it? I don't think anyone is too out of character, but yeah. Just tell me. BYEBYE! Till we MEET AGAINN.**


	2. Slippery Coincidences

**Alright! Chapter two is up! Hope you enjoyed the last one. Did you? **

**Ahhh, Okay. Nice answer!**

**MUWAHAHAHAHAHA! Now Letsa' go!**

**I **_**don't**_** own the Katsu's Alarm Clock Tune.**

* * *

It was a calm, slow Saturday. The sunshine shone across the room from the average sized window in Katsu's room. She was still pleasantly asleep, running through various crazy dreams and wonderlands.

_"BEEP BEEP BEEP...La la la lalalalala!"_

Her alarm clock suddenly burst into a pleasant and odd tune. _Happy Thoughts Museum_ was the song's title. Katsu immediately jumped up from her bed and started singing along. Prancing about in her room, she got ready for the day.

"This is; a museum. For all the happy thoughts ya been thinkin'! So come on, turn it up that's right! That's right! Hey Hey! That's right, HEY HEY!~" She sang without a care in the world. In reality she had plenty to worry about. Kyoya clearly was a wrathful person if you got under his skin, and she managed to do worse than that. Never-the-less, she got dressed in a loose fitting long-sleeve gray T-shirt and black leggings with tan tights under them. She slipped her red boots on, grabbed her bag, slung it over her shoulder, and headed down the hall and down the stairs leading to the kitchen.

Her father and mother were in there eating brunch together at the long spacious table when she walked in. '_Nice, they're in the same room for once'._ She headed over to the toaster and put in her toast. '_Toasters toast toast! Hehehe..'_ As she waited for her quick little breakfast to finish heating; she decided to overhear her parents '_oh-so-exciting-and-action-packed' _conversation.

_Cricket. Cricket..._

Yeah, they never freakin' talked anymore.

Her father, Toshiro Tsukiori, was a prominent business man. He wasn't as famous or as rich as any of the Hosts' parents, but he was powerful. The fact that he wasn't as rich as some others irritated him. It was never to be brought up in discussion. _**Ever**_. He also hated to waste money, so having an only daughter who cost money to take care of bothered him. He also loved to keep a good reputation; if any fault came to the family image he would kill whoever was responsible. He had a cold, hard look to his features, dark hair, and brown eyes; he dressed in suits often. He was strictly business.

Her mother, Ryuka Tsukiori, was more or less the same about money and reputation; perhaps nicer personally. She was a very beautiful woman, and was of course from a rich background. She was a bit spoiled and loved fashion. She wore extravagant clothes, and attended many parties. She adored various fashion designers and even designed a little herself in her spare time. She hated the fact that she wasn't very famous, and she abhorred commoners. Despite being a snobby rich woman, she was still an adequate mother who had a love for her daughter. At times she was strict with her only child, but she was not too reprimanding. It was a good thing, because if she had more than just the pressure from her father, it would be even more unbearable.

Her breakfast popped out of the toaster and she quickly gulped it down. "Bye Mom and Dad, I'll see you two later." she said, heading to the kitchen door.

"Where exactly are you going again?" Her father belted.

"To practice, I always go on Saturday mornings."

"Oh."

_'Thanks Dad. Way to be the ignorant father ya are.'_

Katsu headed out the door of the Victorian-style house. She unlocked her car and got in. Her car was simple. It had a metallic blue/purple paint job, and it had four doors. The trunk was big enough to fit all her things, and then some. She pulled out the drive way and drove down the street.

As she drove, her mind drifted back to what had happened the day before. She had found out that Haruhi Fujioka was really a girl, she had made the famous king of the Host Club depressed, nearly hit the twins on accident, and her and Kyoya pretty much had a dispute; then she nearly smashed into Mori and Honey.

'_Thank God the weekend will help the whole situation with the Host Club blow over...at least a little.' _she thought. It was kind of hard to believe that, but she left her thoughts on the matter up to that little hope that maybe, on Monday, they would leave her alone. She didn't really care that Haruhi was a girl anyway. She just wanted to know.

Well...That and maybe blackmail. _**IF**_ she needed to.

* * *

**Hikaru's P.O.V.**

_Beep. Beep. BEEP!-Smack..._

_Sigh..._I'm tired. I _don't_ feel like getting up. Just a few more minutes Mommy...

_Ring. Ring. Ring..Rinngg...Rinnggg..._

"Ehh...Kaoru, get the phone would you." I managed to get out. Clearly I sounded irritated. Kaoru would know why though, I was never an early riser.

"Nnghh, Fine." I snickered as he grabbed the phone.

"Figures." He said. He answered the phone-

"HIKARU, KAORU! I HAVE THE MOST AMAZING IDEA EVER FOR TODAY! We're all gonna go ice skating! Haruhi used to skate as a little girl; I bet she looked so cute! We _have_to go, Okay? Alright! I'll be there with everyone else at 9! Be ready!" and with that, Tamaki hung up.

"S_igh. _He always has to go and include us in his antics huh?" Kaoru asked.

"Yeah, maybe this time we should get him for waking us up." We both grinned.

Me and my brother both got dressed appropriately for ice skating. We both knew that it would be cold. We've skated and taken ice dancing lessons when we were younger, but we quit after a year or two. So, at least we knew that we would be able to get around on the ice and do some things. We wouldn't look like complete idiots, unlike like _someone_.

"Hikaru, Kaoru! Your late, we need to get going! Come on!" Tamaki said running to the limo. Honey-sempai, Mori-sempai, and Haruhi were there as well. Kyoya was also there in the limo. He was still trying to wake up even though he clearly rather sleep.

We arrived at the ice rink 20 minutes later.

The girl at the reception desk gave us all rental skates, luckily mine and Kaoru's skates fit nicely, while Mori and Honey needed to try on a few before they got the right pair. Girls that were around the lobby of the rink were obviously giving us stares. I nudged Kaoru and he glanced at the girls, and then nodded. I figured it would be fun if we showed our brotherly love here.

"Oh, damn it!~ I can't get these laces right...Kaoru, can you help me?" I pleaded.

"Of course, Hikaru." He put his hand on my cheek and we stared at each other as sparkles shined, and harps even played in the background; a flawless performance. The girls in the lobby squealed. Too easy. It was funny.

He helped me tie my skates and when everyone else was done we headed out to the ice. The ice was fresh, it was just resurfaced. We got on before the rest of the club so we could watch the show. Some girl was already on the ice; she was at the boards blowing her nose with a tissue. She seemed like she was here often. She looked kind of familiar, but she was too far away to tell for sure. Her hair seemed...dark brown? Or maybe more coal black; something like that. She was about 5,4 but skates make people look a few inches taller, so it was more like 5,2. She skated away from the boards, I don't know what she was about to do because I heard a thump behind me, I turned to look.

* * *

**3rd Person P.O.V.**

After the twins had gotten on the ice, Tamaki was eager to get on and start skating. He had imagined on the ride here that he and Haruhi would be skating around, giggling, laughing, and having the best time in the world. It was far from what he thought. The moment he stepped on the ice, he was fighting for his life. He was a mess of flailing arms and his legs were shaking trying to gain some balance.

"AHHH! What is this? Heellpp, Haruhi help!" he yelled. Haruhi sweat-dropped along with Kyoya, and Mori. Honey was having too much fun gliding across the ice to notice Tamaki's struggles. The twins were holding their sides they were laughing so hard. They were nearly in tears. Tamaki started to demand they help him, but they only laughed more.

"You two doppelgangers help me! You knew this would happen!" He said as he fell on his butt.

The twins almost fell over in laughter; they were in near hysterics at this point. Tamaki continued to babble about how they were evil and shady and that they should help him. They all stopped and noticed that music was playing. A piece of violins, bases, a wide string section in fact, and some other instrumentals mixed in. It sounded exciting. They all wondered why it was playing, when a blur of gray flew by.

"Looks like she's doing free-style." Haruhi commented; the rest nodded. Tamaki admired her grace as she did her routine. When the music ended she hit her ending pose, then started to do laps, as regular music started to play for everyone else to enjoy.

The Host Club went back to their antics. Mori was swinging Honey around in circles, while the twins whisked Haruhi away from Tamaki. Tamaki began to flail his arms about chanting "Evil Doppelgangers! Kidnapping my sweet innocent daughter! Evil I say! Evil!" He lost his balance, but he clung to the boards behind him before he fell on his butt again.

The girl who had done her routine skated up to where Tamaki was and started to blow her nose again. Now that she was closer, she looked kind of familiar.

'_Oh! She's that girl from yesterday! Katsu was it? She was scary. She probably wouldn't like me calling her princess again...' _Tamaki thought.

"Oh Katsu-chan! What are you doing here? I didn't know you skated!"

"No one knows I skate, I keep to mysel"- _'wait...Tamaki Souh? That perv from yesterday? What is he doing here! If he is here then that means-'_

She turned to look around the ice to find all the other Hosts there as well. '_Why me? Why are they here? Are they stalking me? Do they want my secret chocolate pudding? Ahh! Noo!'_

"What are you doing here? Did you creepers follow me?"

"Oh no! I just thought we could all go Ice skating. It looked like fun on T.V. and I wanted to try! So I brought all my friends with me, but...it's not as easy as it looks. I can barely get around. Ehehe..."

_'He seems to be telling the truth...Guess I can't be mad at him for a coincidence.' _

"You're quite good at skating by the way." he smiled "Have you been skating for a while? How long?"

Katsu started at him. '_He has a nice smile; I can see why he's considered the 'king'. I hope I'm not blushing.' _

"Hm? Do I have something on my face?" He asked. She quickly shook her head.

"Sorry, spaced out, and yeah. I've been skating since I was 5." She replied.

"Oh I bet you were so cute as a little girl in ice skates. Oh with the puffy little jacket that is way too stiff. So stiff that you can't move your arms, all because your parents didn't want you to get all cold! And snow pants! Those adorable uncomfortable contraptions of death that no one can figure out! I bet you were the top of your class huh?" He beamed.

"Uh, Not...Really? I don't know. Anyway, did you want me to show you how to get moving on the ice?" She offered him a hand. Tamaki just stared at her.

And stared...And stared...

"Well? I'm offering you help, ya gonna take it or not." She blurted out. Tamaki grabbed her and started swinging her around in a breath taking hug.

"Oh you're so cute! I could just adopt you and eat you up for lunch!"

"GET OFF!" She protested. She loved hugs, but Tamaki was about to strangle her to death.

"Sorry, you just looked so cute!" He explained. He thought it was a legitimate excuse, but Katsu thought otherwise.

"Right. Well c'mon, let me show you how to stroke, and maybe some cross-overs." She said, grabbing his hand.

"What's a stroke?" he asked. _'My god he has no clue about skating does he.'_

"It's the equivalent of a step. In walking you take steps, in ice skating to get around you stroke. Like this." She showed him how to push off the blade to move across the ice.

"You alternate feet, just like walking. It's easy. Try it!" She explained. Tamaki looked apprehensive.

"Ah c'mon, you'll be fine. If you think your gonna lose balance, you can hold my hand to feel safe." Tamaki took her hand and tried taking a few strokes. He glided across the ice, and an expression of sheer delight came across his face.

"Oh my lovely little daughter, Thank you! Now I can skate across the ice! Yayy!~" He sang. He then started over to Hikaru and Kaoru, who were harassing Haruhi again. "You two shady twins, away from my precious daughter!" He shouted at them.

'_He did NOT just call me his daughter, Right? He better not have. I ain't his prissy little daughter! Whatta joke!" _she fumed, pondering how it was possible to seem that prissy when you had a wang. Possibly he was a girl too? I mean, even Haruhi seemed manlier then Tamaki. She decided to drop the idea and get back to practice.

She was completely unaware of the set of glasses that witnessed and scribbled during the entire interaction.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUNNANUNANUNANUH. What will happen next time? Will they find out about Katsu's banana pudding? Will Kyoya get his 'revenge'? Will Honey suddenly grow 7 feet tall? Will the twins finally get married and have their dream honey-moon in Hawaii?**

**Tune in next time, to find out *winkwink* **

**Review please. Suggestions are welcome too! **


	3. Enter Ayumi

**Now the sudden conclusion of! The Oprah Winfrey Show! LETS GO LIVE...TO OPRAH?**

**Oprah: Check under your seats audience. *starts pointing at people* You get a Host! You get Host! Everybody gets a Host!**

**Me :Thanks Oprah...Wonder witch one I got. *checks under mah seat* **

**Hikaru:..-.- ...get this bow off my head. *in a big box with wrapping paper***

**Me: Aw, I WANTED HONEY-...Right, Well let's get on with the story :3 **

* * *

I. Hate. MONDAYS.

Especially this Monday in particular. After my run in with Tamaki at the ice rink on Saturday I rather not see hide nor hair of those stupid Hosts. I'm surprised I didn't get ambushed by the rest of them and that evil 'Shadow King'. I found out people at this school call Kyoya that name; fits him perfectly, that snotty busy-boy. The only one who even noticed me was Tamaki as far as I knew, so at least that kept me a little more hopeful that the incident before would blow over..

That and it was fun to teach him how to skate. He isn't so horrible, and Haruhi is nice too. _I wonder if..._

Bahh! Shush shush shush my inner-pushover! You needta' be quiet! Those Hosts are nothing but stupid perverts. Well, except for Haruhi.

I headed down the hall that my locker was in, weaving through the crowds of girls and boys. Is it me or are there way more girls than boys at this school? We need some more testosterone up in here. To many snobby girls in puffy yellow marshmallow dresses will be the end of me and any other sane person. Well, maybe not sane, more like insane. _Hehehe..._

_As I was saying._

I got to my locker and started to put in my lock combination. 3..15..20.._Clink. _

You're **kidding**.

_Clink, Clink, Clank. Kick. _

"You gotta be kidding! Stupid locker, RAHH!" I started to wail on my locker. Now was NOT the time to be difficult.  
"You're gonna get it now ya stupid hunk of metal! YOU WILL OPEN!" I grabbed a plastic bat and started whacking it in hopes to vent, and...to get my freakin' locker open. Soon I ran out of breath and stopped.

"You.._pant.._stupid.._pant.._locker!"

"Open says-ame."

_Click. Squeak. Squeak.._

_Sweat-drop._" Uh...Thanks Ayumi." I looked up at her holding my lock in her left hand, and her sketch book in the other. I took my lock from her and put it on the shelf in my locker. Then I proceeded to get my books for the next few classes and stuff 'em into my back-pack that I and Ayumi,(though she would never admit to it) had dubbed the 'fat-pack'. I also gathered my own sketch book and stuff for art class. I was about to shut my locker and get to class when Ayumi held out my bat to me.

"You forgot this." She said as monotone as always. Like it was ordinary to have a pink plastic-whiffleball bat with you, which it was for me.

"Oh I'm keepin' that with me. I know I gots people out to get me. I'm not gonna go into that mine-field unarmed!" I exclaimed, slamming my locker shut.

"Suit yourself." she replied, catching up to me as I had bolted down the hall. We had the next class together, culinary class.

I liked culinary class; you could make the most random dishes. They would just be weird ingredients and non-sense combinations or measurements on paper, but if you put enough imagination, and elbow grease into what you made you could find a whole new world of flavor and foods. Even the most disgusting looking things could be delicious. The possibilities of cooking are endless, just like drawing, writing, and music!

Ayumi and I had almost made it to class, when I heard squealing. Oh no, Nuh-uh. You ain't botherin' me today!

"Hey Haru-chan! can you help me make some cake for Usa-chan at the club today!" Honey spouted. Whatta jumping-bean o' joy that kid was, so cute. Mori the stone giant was with him, as well as Haruhi.

"I don't really know how to make cake Honey-sempai, sorry." Some girls were following them and admiring them from across the hall. A freakin' ray of sunshine this was. Well, I, in this situation, decided to act like an albino at the beach, and ducked into the nearest locker.

* * *

**3rd Person P.O.V.**

"What are you doing?" Ayumi asked. She stopped and faced the locker that Katsu had hid in. Honey, Mori, and Haruhi were getting closer to them as they walked through the halls. Haruhi was going to French class, while Honey and Mori had study period in the same hallway. Haruhi was distracted from Honey's pouting by Ayumi.

"Stop this."

_"Nooo! I can't! I can't let them see me! If I do I'll have that __horrible__ Shadow King and Sir Priss on my tail!"_

"You're being ridiculous."

_"Nuh-uh! I am not!"_

"Yes you are."

_"...Jerk."_

_'Is she...Arguing with her locker?' _Haruhi thought. She was still distracted by the side-situation so when Honey sat Usa-chan down so he could retie his shoe; she tripped over him and landed right at Ayumi's feet. She looked up dazed.

"S-sorry." she managed to get out. Ayumi silently held a hand out to help Haruhi up and she politely accepted.

"Thank you." Ayumi only nodded as a sign of recognition. Honey ran over to Haruhi.

"Haru-chan, are you and Usa-chan ok?" he asked.

"Yeah Honey-sempai we're ok; just a little accident." She assured him. He smiled and hugged Usa-chan.

"Yayy! That's good! Now le-" _Gruurgle._

"Eehehe...Sorry. I could still use some more cake." Honey explained. "Are you sure you don't know how to make some cake Haru-chan?"

"No, sorry Honey-sempai."

"Not even any cupcakes?"

"No, I never learned how to make sweets." Honey's head dropped and he started to pout again. Haruhi looked away and rubbed the back of her head feeling bad. Mori was being bothered by customers so he didn't really notice that Honey was upset.

_"I know how to make cakes, I take Cooking class. I'll do it." _

"_Gasp..._Really? You'll help make cakes? Oh thank you!" Honey jumped up and hugged Ayumi for 'her' generous offer.

"Oh, I..." Ayumi was caught off guard by the sudden hug.

"Come by Music Room #3 after school 'kay? Thank you so much! Let's go Takashi!" Honey grabbed Mori's hand and skipped to his classroom. Haruhi waved apologetically to Ayumi and went into her classroom as well.

_"Are they gone yet?"_

"..Yes."

Katsu burst out of the locker. "Alright! Let's go to class. Good luck with that little jumping bean Ayumi, I hear he has a bad side."

"I didn't offer; you did."

"That's not what they think~"She sang. "Do some re-con for me while you're there. _Kaythanksletsgo._" and with that she pulled her into class.

* * *

**Ring! Ring!**

Ayumi quietly continued to paint as everyone else rushed out of the room. Katsu wasn't around at the moment because Ayumi took more art and drawing classes than Katsu did. She was painting an abstract figure. It was supposed to symbolize the confusion about the after-life. She put on her finishing touches and then started to put her things away. The art room was very quiet with no one else with her. It gave her the clarity she needed to think.

_'Should I go and help him? I didn't offer, but he'll be expecting me. What to do what to do.' _she kept debating whether or not to go to Music Room #3. She headed down the hallway. Eventually she decided that she would go and help. She was too kind-hearted to ignore someone who was eagerly expecting her help, especially when they were so cute like Honey. She was shy and slightly anti-social, but she was still above blowing others off.

She arrived in front of the doors that led to Music Room #3. She could hear some drums, squeals, and various '_Hiya!' _sounds from beyond the enormous closed doors. Deciding to get it over with, she opened the doors.

And Rose Pedals attacked her face.

"Welcome!" _'Please tell me those weren't rose pedals...I-'_

".._Achoo!_"

"Uh, you-"

_"..ACHOO!_ S-sorry. Allergic." She pulled out a handkerchief and began to tend to her nose.

She looked around at what was supposed to be the music room. Girls were sitting in chairs and on couches, squealing away at the sight of their favorite Hosts in their warrior costumes. The theme seemed to be the warrior stereotypes of all ages. Honey and Mori were dressed as karate masters, they were battling away using their fighting techniques for the girls to enjoy. Honey had even dressed Usa-chan up as a red belt. Tamaki was dressed as a Viking warrior with the horned hat and beard. Hikaru and Kaoru were the stereotypical ninjas cloaked in black, they went around sneaking up on the customers then apologizing by putting on their 'brotherly love' act. Kyoya was dressed as a knight in shining armor and as for Haruhi, she was dressed as, Well...Nothing. She was still in her uniform.

"Oh how cute!~" Tamaki sang, and ran up to her embracing her in his signature swingy-tornado hug. He was stopped in his tracks soon after when Ayumi put her foot down.

"Off."

He put her down reluctantly. "I'm sorry my princess, but you were so cute that it took my breath away. Anyway, how may we serve you today?"

"..." she just stared at him.

"Um, princess?"

"..."

"What kind of Host would you like?"

"..."

"Princess?"

"What are you supposed to be." She finally questioned.

"Why I'm a Viking! See?" He pulled on his beard. "It is only fitting that I be such for this theme!"

"Why is that anyway boss?" Hikaru and Kaoru snuck up behind him.

"Yeah, why is that?" Kaoru pestered further. Tamaki jumped and turned around, flashing his triumphant smile.

"Why, I'm King of course! Dressing up as a Viking is very fitting! Get it? Vi**king**?"

_"..._You're hopeless Boss" they said in unison.

"Says you! I'm sure the fair princess here begs to differ!" Tamaki turned to get her reaction, hoping she was on the floor dying of laughter at his witty pun.

_...Cricket...Cricket._

She just stood there. Like stone.

_'Now who does THAT remind you of' _the twins thought. They looked over at Honey and Mori. Honey and Mori noticed the comotion and looked over, they both seemed to smile when they noticed Ayumi. Tamaki finally gave up getting a reaction, or a blush out of Ayumi and began to trudge back to his table in defeat.

"Honey."

Tamaki perked up. He ran back to her and came within inches of her face. "You want to see Honey-sempai? Why didn't you say so earlier!"

"No, helping with Cakes."

"Huh?"

"Oh you're here, you're here! Yaayy!~" Honey chimed in sprinting over to Ayumi. He grabbed onto Ayumi's arm and dragged her with him across the room.  
"Kyo-chan Kyo-chan! The girl who offered to help make cakes is here!" Honey scampered over to Kyoya who was on his labtop as usual.

"Oh thats good Honey-sempai. This is her?" Kyoya asked looking up from his labtop to look at Ayumi.

Ayumi locked eyes with him for a second. She quickly looked down at her shoes embarassed. Kyoya was a bit confused as to why she did such a thing, but brushed it off as mear shyness. Truth was Ayumi was always easily swayed and Kyoya was a little to intimidating for her to look him straight in the eye yet.

"Well Miss Takiizuka the kitchen area is in the back room. I'm sure you can find all the materials you'll need."

"How did you know that." she shot back.

"I make it a habit to know about the indeviduals in the student body. Your no exception miss." She mearly nodded in reply, instead of yelling at him like almost anyone else would do, and followed him to the kitchen area in the back room.

"The measuring tools are in here, ingredience you can probably find in the lazy-susane(1), and the pans are in the cabinet next to the oven. The.."

Ayumi was barly paying attention anymore, she was taking in how lovely the kitchen was. The counter tops and the table in the middle were made of granite. The cabinets were light purple and wood was varnished to perfection. The lower cabinets were painted a creamy white and the seats of the chairs were the same. The cabinet handles were made of iron it looked like. Their black smokey color matched the sleak black fridge and the back and legs of the chairs perfectly. The floor was made up of nice simple gray/purple tiles, none of which were cracked or chipped in the slightest. She had always wished to have a nice little kitchen such as this all to herself. The school kitchens for Culinary classes were not half as nice as this, althought it was a very rich school, they didn't polish up very well.

"Hm? Are you alright?" She snaped out of it and nodded. "Alright, I'll leave you to it then." He left the kitchen so she could cook as she pleased.

* * *

The girls had filed out of the Club room about ten minutes ago and the Club had gathered around a few couches and a table for a more serious than usual, meeting. Kyoya was on his labtop, typing away on a few things, while Honey continued to eat his cake. Mori stood near him like always, and the twins were pestering Tamaki. Haruhi sat next to Kyoya and was finishing up some homework. Ayumi had just cleaned up the kitchen, and began to walk out of the room unoticed by them all.

"We need to discuss how we are going to settle the problem with Katsu Tsukiori knowing Haruhi's secret." Kyoya started. "If left unattended for much longer we might face serious problems."

Tamaki hugged Haruhi and held her tight, like he was afraid to let go. "Noo! My precious daughter! we will keep you safe! just promise to be our secret princess forever! We'll make sure no one will find out you are really a girl!"

"A girl?" Ayumi questioned out loud.

"...AHHH! N-No I didn't say anything of the sort! Nothing nope none at all!" Tamaki tried to cover up his reveal of Haruhi's acctual gender. He wasn't too convincing with his arms flailing every which way and his fake beard flapping about.

"Boy Haruhi you sure are looking manly today!" Kaoru snuck up behind Haruhi along with his brother.

"Yeah you been working out?" Hikaru squeezed her for-arm.

"Haruhi is a Girl. You said it." Ayumi said.

"No she isn't!" they all shouted in objection.

"You just said she." _Sweat-drop._

Ayumi was standing there in the midst of the comotion Tamaki had brewed up. The twins were yelling "What are we gonna do! Now two people know!" they were running around in circles holding their heads. Honey was hugging Haruhi protectively. Mori looked a bit worried, but it barely showed. Tamaki was in his corner of woe and mummbling about how it was all his fault, which it was. Kyoya adjusted his glasses, he was clearly irritated with the situation.

"Now how are we gonna get that girl, AND keep this girl quiet.."

"I won't tell." Everyone stoped and looked at her.

"I'll keep quiet, if you let me use that kitchen and the back of this room as I please, I'll even continue to cook for the Club." she offered.

Kyoya looked at her and relaxed a bit '_at least now one problem is solved, and we could always use someone to cook for the club.' _He looked to Tamaki for his thoughts and Tamaki nodded in agreement. "Alright, we'll let you do that. Thank you for the compromise."

"I'll help get Katsu, too."

"You know her?" The twins asked.

"Yes."

"How are you gonna help us get her under wraps?" Kaoru asked.

She just smiled.

* * *

**(1) - A lazy-susane is like this thing in the corner of a counter where it meets another counter, that you like push on either side and it rotates, and you put jars and cans in it and all that goodness. Sorry if that's not clear enough that's the best way I can describe it.**

**OOOOO What Ayumi thinking? Not like I'd know. D'you know Oprah? **

**Oprah: NOPE, **

**Me: ah well, Till next time guys, Review please. **

**Hikaru: Hey! Get this wrapping paper offf! **

**Me: ask Oprah! *Oprah leaves***


	4. The Silenced & The Nutzo Pt1

**Ok just warning; some events from the anime WILL appear in this story, but they might be altered to fit the story, be mixed with different characters, or out-of-order. **

**Not every episode or arch will be covered though, because that would take way to long. Also, If you're reading this most likely you know like say, the flashback episodes with the back stories of each character and bglahblah, things like those episodes I won't include.**

**Kyoya: *adjusts glasses* I would start now. You owe me a nickel for every word you type.**

**Me: I don't owe you anythin', Mr. Glasses. 'kay? **

**Kyoya: -_-"**

* * *

Katsu's morning looked like it was going to be the usual. Eating a good breakfast, meeting up with Ayumi at her locker, then dodge the Host Club in the halls. How she managed to stay out of the Host's clutches so far she wouldn't know for sure, but she was thankful. She got out of her car and headed inside the school. She yawned; some people were giving her odd looks of confusion or disgust. She wondered why. She quickly headed to her locker and took off the lock. She looked in the mirror she hung on the door to find her hair was a bit messy, and her skirt was uneven. Also her tie was a little loose.

"Bah, and they give me strange looks. They're the ones wearing yellow monstrosities." She adjusted her tie and fixed her skirt. She opted to wear the boy's uniform, with minor, '_moderate' _changes. She wore the blue jacket, the button up collar shirt(or blouse, in her case), the tie, and instead of the nice dress pants, she wore a plain black _'knee length' _(It was usually an inch or two higher than the knee, no teacher ever checked her, so she got away with it) skirt, knee high socks, and nice flats. She thought it looked much better than those horrible dresses; she even started a petition to make the outfit she was wearing optional for every girl. Ayumi helped her, she wore the same school 'outfit' each day like Katsu, but other than that no one bothered to push for the change. In the spring they would wear shorter sleeved uniforms, but more or less the same.

Katsu, looking a little more presentable, headed to her classroom early as usual. She expected to see Haruhi there, since she usually came in early too, but she found the room was empty. She brought her things to her desk in the back corner, and laid her head down on her desk. She was more tired than usual, her parents were so loud she couldn't really stay asleep. She yawned and closed her eyes for a minute. Afterwards she sat up straight, only to see two ginger-headed twins grinning at her with their hands in their pockets a few feet away.

"Ahh!" she freaked in surprise and her chair titled back, causing her to fall over on her back. The twins just stood over her with questioning looks on their face, then proceeded to look at each other then laugh at her a bit. "Alright alright! What do you two want, you knew that'd happen." Katsu glared at them. They just stared at her.

"Quite the peculiar one huh brother."

"Yeah, she's like a turtle in someone's pocket."

"..What? Why am I peculiar? Why am I suddenly a turtle? And SINCE WHEN DO TURTLES RESIDE IN POCKETS!" She objected, flailing her arms at them and kicking her feet on the ground like a child.

"Jeez, chill. We just came with Haruhi to class early for once." Hikaru explained. Katsu finally noticed Haruhi sitting in her chair, reading. A light bulb went off in her head.

"Haruhi! Haruhi, help!" She cried. Haruhi was sucked into her book so she didn't know what happened before hand, when she looked up all she saw was Katsu on the ground and the twins standing over her.

"What did you guys do." she grumbled.

"What? We didn't do anything!" they explained.

"Yes you diidd!" Katsu lied. Haruhi helped Katsu up then turned to the boys.

"You two need to learn to behave and stop being so mischievous. It can cause people to get hurt." Haruhi reprimanded, while she was talking the twins saw Katsu grin evilly in triumph.

They pointed at her. "She lied! She's not hurt at all!"

"Oh just shut it, you meanies!" She said back. She ran up to the chalk board at the front of the room and began to draw, signaling that she'd hear no more of their objections. Haruhi went back to reading, and the twins crossed their arms in annoyance. They looked each other and they both thought the same thing

_'Bratty...' _After a while, they got bored, so the pondered on what to do. They walked up behind Katsu.

"What are you drawing?"

"Nona your stinkin' business that's what." Katsu insulted.

"Hey!" They shot back together, and then calmed their voices.

"No need to be"-

"So rude about it." They said.

She looked back at them and thought about it for a bit. She smiled. "Hey, Stay just like that for me?" she asked politely.

"Uh...sure." Katsu started to draw something using up much of the chalkboard, and the chalk. She looked back at the brothers occasionally then back to her drawing. When she was finished she put the chalk down and without warning put her chalk-covered hands on their faces. She went back to her desk as other students began walking in.

"Why'd she-"

"Oh wow! Who drew that?" A bunch of girls looked at the drawing Katsu made on the chalkboard; it was of Hikaru and Kaoru standing like they were. Kaoru leaning on Hikaru's left side with his leg bent and arms crossed while Hikaru was leaning against the desk behind him with his hands holding the edge of the desk. It was all pretty accurate, even their slightly confused facial expressions. They wiped off the chalk from their faces.

"Pretty good, I guess." they said to each other, they then got swamped with girls asking them to pose. They complied until the teacher walked in beginning classes.

* * *

**After School**

Katsu packed up her books and homework in her back-pack carefully. She was a messy person, but she loved her work to be some-what neat. She stretched her arms, kicked her locker shut, and latched on her lock. She hoisted her bag over her shoulder and walked freely down the hall listening to her iPod. She loved music; she loved anything original and artistic really. She thought she heard steps following her, but she decided to ignore it, she always thought she heard things when she was listening to her iPod in public. She turned another corner and came face to face with Honey and Mori. She jumped and started to run, but Mori grabbed her and picked her up by her arms. He held her against his chest and carried her down the hall to the club room with an excited looking Honey.

"No, You horrible giant let me go! I'll keelhaul ya!" she yelled, she was kicking and screaming all types of things so she could try and get free of his grasp, but he didn't budge. They got inside the club room and he sat her down on a couch in front of Kyoya, Tamaki, the twins, and Ayumi.

"Hey! What are you doin' here Ayumi, You workin' against me?"

"You can call it that." She admitted falsely.

"_**TRAITOR!**_" she accused, bolted for the door, but Mori blocked the exit just in time. Katsu pouted and crossed her arms.

"You win this time, _Takashi Morinozuka_." she warned, and did the _'I'm watching you' _finger motion. Mori just smiled slightly at her childish humor. She slumped back onto the couch.

"What do you want, ya gonna silence me? Send me to the dungeons? MAKE ME PRISONER IN SIR PRISS'S CLOSET OF HORROR?"

Tamaki twitched. "My closet is no horror! Leave that out of it, Alright?"

"As you wish, ya priss." Now she was just asking for it.

"Ms. Tsukiori. Please stop being such a pest." Kyoya interjected. "We need to talk. I'm willing to set up a deal with you."

"Pest, I'll showya' a pest you Busy-boy..." she murmured.

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothin', nothin' at all." she snickered." So what's this offer ya got?"

"Well I've done some research."

"AKA some creeping~" she piped in.

"As I was saying...I've done some research, and you pay over $400 a week on your skating career right?"

"What's it to you?"

"Well, our club would be willing to sponsor you a bit and relieve some of the cost; in return we need something of you though." He said.

"And that would be?"

"You keep quiet about Haruhi's secret and serve the food and beverages at the Host Club."

"No way. You're gonna have to give me more than that." Katsu refused.

Kyoya twitched. "Well what else do you want?" He knew he'd regret asking.

"I want Ayumi, and I to be considered full-fledged members of the club, and if we got ideas you can't just toss 'em aside because you don't like us." she grinned. Kyoya sighed irritably. _'This girl is a pain.' _He turned to Tamaki for his take on it, he nodded.

"Fine." he said.

"Alright! Then we gotta' deal!" She jumped up on the table.

"Yes! Welcome my new daughters!" Tamaki sprang up and hugged Katsu and Ayumi.

"You're...Choking...us." They coughed out. He quickly let go.

"Sorry, I was just so glad that our family has grown bigger. It feels so good to have more children, isn't it Mommy?" Tamaki turned to look at Kyoya, he just ignored the question.

"A family huh? I hope you can deal with me, I'm the problem child." she warned.

"Oh I'm sure you're not so bad; at least better than those doppelganger twins." Tamaki said.

"Oh I'll show ya how wrong you are...It's what you get for making me join your group of whores."

"Whores? Why we are not whores, so far from it!" Tamaki said.

"Oh? Then what is the ideal behind this 'Host Club'." she said, using air quotes when she said 'Host Club'.

"Alright, let me show you!" Tamaki said. He began to make all these suave hand gestures and movements as he explained.

"Only those with excellent social standing and those from filthy rich families are lucky enough to spend their time here, at the elite private school, Ouran Academy. The Ouran Host Club is where the school's handsomest boys with too much time on their hands entertain young ladies who also, have way too much time on their hands. Just think of it as Ouran Academy's elegant playground for the super-rich and beautiful."

"Yeah, sounds more like a group of whores."

Tamaki fell over. "No it isn't!" they all objected.

"Yeah it is. Look at it this way."

Katsu pointed to Kyoya. "He's the Pimp; he runs this place and deals with the money and customers."

She then pointed to Mori. "Mori is the bouncer, he's that strong guy that deals with trouble makers and kicks 'em out, or makes 'em leave if they cause trouble."

Then down to Honey who was eating cake. "Honey is that cute hooker that looks way too young to be stripping. The abused misunderstood one." Honey looked confused at the remark and looked to Mori to ask what it meant. He remained silent.

She moved onto the twins who were giggling at what she was saying about the others."The twins are the two who go as a pair. They're used for incest and threesomes." Veins popped out on their foreheads.

She pointed to Haruhi next. "Haruhi is the typical one who does it for money to pay off college loans or debt or something."

"And you..." she ended with Tamaki. "You're Kyoya's bottom-bitch!" Tamaki gasped. "You're the head hoe, everyone _loves _you but you're the fakest." Tamaki began to erode away while the twins laughed.

"She's got a point!"

"Yeah, I am only doing this to pay off debt." Haruhi said with a sigh.

"Actually, I think it would be a good idea for a theme! It could even be called "Strip Whosts!" She added.

"No way in hell." Kyoya and Haruhi quickly shot her down.

The twins slithered up to each side of Katsu. "Hey, what you said about threesomes..." They said in unison. They began to lean on her and get close. "We beg to differ."

"Look at yourselves clearly I'm right." she blurted out. She lightly brushed them off and walked over to Ayumi. She crossed her arms, and made a stubborn looking face. After a few moments of silence she broke down at Ayumi's feet.

"Whyy! Why would you betray me and join an alliance of allies with these dirty Hosts! Why Ayumi, WHYYY!"

"Because you made that offer yesterday and got me tangled up with them." she said in an icy tone, for her anyway. Any tone from her generally sounded the same.

"Ohh, I'm sorry!" She was making a crying pitiable face. "Forgive me?" She hugged Ayumi.

"..._Fine._"

"YAAAYYY!" Katsu jumped up and down. Kyoya decided to interrupt.

"Ladies, you may go home today the host club has been canceled for our discussion, but I expect you to be here right after school, alright?"

"Yes, Busy-boy." Kyoya twitched. "Toldya' you'd regret It." she grinned, skipping out of the room with Ayumi in tow, who looked apologetic to them all for Katsu's insults.

* * *

**Katsu's P.O.V.**

_Those damn hosts..._

I headed to my last class of the day, History. I liked History, but sometimes the teacher asked way too many questions, about the most obscure things; although that was the least of my annoyances for the day. What I was peeved about was those stupid Hosts, and that damn Busy-boy. I swear he is just annoying. How dare he wrap me up in that unbearable group of misfit heirs! They're so ignorant I swear. How does Haruhi manage to stay calm amongst them all? I'll never know. Sadly, I do need the money if I'm going to get anywhere as a skater...Ugh!

**Ring Ring Ring~**

Wow, well would ya look at that. School is already over! Swee- Oh, no not sweet, now I have to go to the club room. Someone help me...

_Cricket Cricket._

Thanks for the help guys.

I quickly got all my stuff from my locker, wanting to get this over with. I was about to close the locker when I noticed my pink bat. I took it out of my locker, shut my locker then continued to stroll down to the club room. If chaos erupts, I'll have something to defend myself with, and if I go insane...Well, I have a bat.

I kicked open the doors, and immediately ducked to dodge the rose pedals. "Where do those come from anyway?" I looked around to see everyone in kimonos. Tamaki even had his hair in a pony tail, and the twins had girlie clips in their hair. Freakin' tranzies I swear. I made my way over to Ayumi who was on a couch in the back by herself, near the back room kitchen area. I made sure to avoid Tamaki's ramblings about _'so my true feelings may reach your heart'_ crap, the twins fake crying, and Honey-sempai worrying about his sandal with Haruhi and Mori. I dropped my bag off next to her and stretched my arms.

"Boy whatta day. History was a bore." Ayumi just nodded signaling she heard me.

Then I felt a tap on my shoulder. "Yersh Kyoya?"

"You have to dress up like everyone else. Hikaru and Kaoru will help you get changed." He motioned to the twins and they took my hands.

"HEY HEY HEY! SLOW DOWN I AIN'T DOIN' NONA THAT! LET GO!" they threw me into the changing room, curtain...Thing! And gave me a bag with my costume in it.

"C'mon, now change! Don't be difficult."

"And what if I am difficult? hm?"

"Then we'll dress you ourselves."

"...I hate you."

"Back at ya.." "Hey hey, let's try to ge-" _Fumble Fumble. Slip, _

"Wah!" _Bam. _

"Uh, Are you-"

"-okay in there?" They asked.

"Yeah yeah, just this stupid kimono."

"We wanna see, come out already!" "Alright calm down." I said.

* * *

**3rd Person P.O.V**_**.**_

She pulled the curtain and stepped out. She was wearing an ankle length red kimono with nice designs and texture on it. It had gold on the edges of the sleeves and the other ends of the kimono. It had a few embroidered pink roses on it as well. She had normal tan sandals on like all the others and her hair was in a low pony tail.

The twins stared a moment taking in how it didn't really make her look like the annoying outburst-crazed teen she was.

"Don't drool, weirdoes." she barked.

They then realized who it really was standing there in that kimono, then shrugged her off, going back to their table of customers. Katsu headed into the kitchen to get the brewing tea pot and pour a few cups of tea that apparently people wanted. She never liked tea, or coffee. She preferred apple juice or soda. She took the tray of tea and walked back out to the room. She asked who tea it was and Tamaki waved to her. She headed over and started to serve the tea as Tamaki put on his act for pleasing his guests. _'He's cute but god he sounds so fake.' _She continued to give customers their tea and went around the other tables and places serving snacks as well.

She walked back to the kitchen to get a cake while she heard Tamaki spewing crap about how Haruhi was so cute and adorable. She made her way back to where a few of Haruhi's guests, and all the Hosts were standing. She just stood there watching with a blank face on. Kyoya was writing in his little black note book.

_'Bet you love apples(1)...' _Katsu thought.

The twins were yawning and Tamaki was talking about the ability to cry is a sign of manliness or something. That's when Haruhi and Tamaki noticed a girl standing by the entrance to the room. She was half hiding behind the wall. She had the school's yellow dress on, indicating that she was a student, a red bow on the top of her head, orange, or maybe light brown medium length hair, and brown eyes. The other Hosts noticed her when Katsu did. The twins made the first move.

"Well look the Host Club has a brand new guest! Ah!" They seemed to get an idea. They then went over to the door and Kaoru held out a rose to her.

"Come on in, what are you waiting for?" he asked calmly. Hikaru came up next to his brother and held out a rose to her too.

"Watching from afar is no fun." he added.

"Please, Miss." they said leaning in.

Tamaki then came up and butted in. He put on his most gentlemanly airs. "Stop that. How many times do I have to tell you two boys to be more courteous to out first time guests." He held out his hand to her and she stepped back a little. "Please, you don't have to be afraid, my princess." he proceeded to put his finger under her chin to lift up her face. "I welcome you, to the Ouran Host Club."

A vein popped out on Katsu's forehead. _'He does this with every chick doesn't he? What a freakin' player, and I almost thought he wasn't as manipulative as those stupid twins.' _

The new girl's bottom lip began to quiver a bit. She remained quiet, it came off as hesitation. Katsu watched as an idea formed in her head. Tamaki waited for her reply. She seemed ready to make her answer finally.

"Yes?" Tamaki whispered. Katsu put the tray of tea down and covered her ears. She then shoved her hand into his face and he yelped while she yelled.

"NO! Don't touch me! You're phony!" Everyone in the club gasped, except for Katsu, she was trying not to giggle.

Tamaki put his hand to his face, appalled. He began to back up as dramatic background music played from nowhere apparent. "Wh-What do you mean I'm phony?" he stammered.

Katsu looked around trying to find where the music was coming from. She noticed Ayumi was holding a CD/radio player. Katsu laughed and gave her a thumb up, Ayumi gave her one back. She was quiet but Ayumi had here funny quirks and moments. _'Gotta love that girl.'_

She pointed at him accusingly "Just what I said, You're a phony! I find it hard to believe that someone like you is the prince character of this HOST CLUB!" She explained angrily.

Tamaki backed up again as she continued. "You shouldn't go around spreading you love so carelessly like that you stupid!" an arrow with **Stupid** on it jabbed into Tamaki's back.

"You must be a dim-witted N**arcissist**!" another arrow with **Narcissist **on it jabbed into his chest. "You're **Incompetent**!" another arrow jabbed into him. "You're a **Commoner**!" and another.

"You're **Disgusting**!" and yet another arrow jabbed into Tamaki.

Lightning struck him from nowhere and he began to fall backwards on his back in slow motion. Hikaru and Kaoru were amazed he invented such a technique. Katsu was dying on the floor with laughter.

"Nice job with the lightning effect!" She managed to get out in her fit. Kyoya looked surprised; then adjusted his glasses before he spoke.

"I don't suppose you are-" She cut him off and ran towards him shouting

"It's you! Kyoyaa!" she jumped and hugged him. "Oh how I longed to meet you, my one and only prince charming." Kyoya's eyes widened a little, he wasn't expecting that.

_'Oh awesome, she's more of a nutzo than I am...' _Katsu commented in her head. _'Wonder what kinda storm she'll brew up. Clearly she won't be leaving any time soon.'_

* * *

**(1): Death Note reference. KYOYA IS KIRA OH NO. This also a tinny not to important foreshadow for next chapter?**

**Hidey Ho campers! Hope you liked this chapter. :) We'll get into the rest of Renge's antics from the anime in the next chapter. I just didn't want this one to get to long, ya know? Review, and...Favorite? Thanks :)**


	5. The Silenced & The Nutzo Pt2

**Third time writing this, I'm a little mad. Yeah. Lets just get this over with. ROLL IT KAORU!**

**Kaoru: but- Me: NOW! YOU SILLY HITACHIIN! Kaoru: T~T *Starts cranking a really old fashion movie reel/projector***

**Me: *Sigh* ..Thank you. Enjoy!**

**Last Time:**

* * *

_"Nice job with the lightning effect!" _

_"I don't suppose you are-" _

_"It's you! Kyoya! Oh how I longed to meet you. My one and only prince charming.."_

_'Oh awesome, she's more of a nutzo than I am..Wonder what kinda storm she'll brew up. Clearly she won't be leaving any time soon.'_

* * *

**That Same Day**

The guests had cleared out of the room twenty minutes ago and all of the Hosts were now back in their school uniform. The girl who had insulted Tamaki so brutally just moments before was now quietly sitting across from Kyoya and the rest of the club(Except for Tamaki, who was sulking in his corner, and Ayumi who was too busy drawing to care) sipping some tea that Katsu gave her.

"Fiancé?" Hikaru asked "Kyoya-sempai?" Kaoru said in disbelief.

"Of course. My name is Renge Hoshikuji and I'll be transferring into Ouran Academy's first year class A starting tomorrow." she stated proudly.

Tamaki sulked further into his corner.

"Why is he sulking?" Hikaru asked annoyed.

"Because Mommy was keeping a secret from daddy." Kaoru answered.

"Whatever, Why does everyone insist on referring to us like we're husband and wife." Kyoya asked, adjusting his glasses.

" 'Cause you're the bitchy mommy who nags, and he's the flamboyant untrustworthy daddy." Katsu said putting her feet up on the table. "Nice family ya got here by the way. Really normal." She added sarcastically.

Renge then went on a tangent about how she '_Met and fell in love with Kyoya'_. In reality, she was obsessed with a very similar looking character from a video dating game called 'Uki Doki Memorial'. The twins were holding their heads running around in circles shouted 'Who? Who?' as she went on about Kyoya's 'heart-warming actions'. Haruhi tried to ask her if she had the wrong person, but Renge just shot down her question rudely. She then ended her tangent with a climaxing declaration. She pointed at Kyoya and said

"You're my real-life Ichijo Miyabi!" The room became deathly quiet.

Katsu burst out laughing. "Oh My God! And I'm the insane one? What kind of crazy otaku, no matter how obsessed mind you, mistakes a lovable character like Ichijo Miyabi for Kyoya! Ahahaha!"

That's when it finally clicked. "OTAKU!" Tamaki shouted.

"Otaku?" Hikaru yelled.

"I've never seen one!" Kaoru yelled as well. Katsu put on a very bored, slightly annoyed face, as if to say 'Are you serious?' She did this quiet often. As of now, we'll call that her 'Really?' Face, so things will go a bit smoother. Kyoya then started talking about how she must have diluted herself into mistaking him for this Miyabi character and thinking they were engaged. Tamaki and the rest of the club then went up to him while Renge was flailing around too into her own obsession to notice.

"So, she made it up. You're not really engaged right?" Tamaki asked. Kyoya said that was correct and that they never met before now. Katsu made her 'really?' face, thinking that that would have helped if he said it a bit sooner.

Renge calmed down a bit and went back over to Kyoya. "According to my research I understand that you're in charge of managing the Host Club. Is that true, Kyoya?" she beamed.

Honey butted in to answer. "That's right! Kyo-chan is our director!" he said with a smile.

Renge gushed saying how perfect that was and how she always wanted to advertise for a business wearing a sandwich-board. The twins tried to tell her that they didn't advertise; that they were just a Host Club, but she didn't listen.

"I've made up my mind! Starting now I am the official manager of this host club!"

"Hell no! I refuse to put up with the likes of her as a manager! She is a disgrace to all anime fans everywhere!" Katsu objected.

Honey scampered over to Katsu. He smiled and then asked curiously. "Does that mean you're an otaku too Kats-chan?"

She smiled at him and patted his head. "I guess you could call it that Honey, but I'm not an obsessed freak like she is!" she shouted, Honey nodded in agreement. Katsu was nicer than Renge about anime.

When all that was happening Tamaki went up next to Kyoya who was still sitting on the couch and began to speak quietly to him.

"Uh, listen..Kyoya"-

"Ms. Hoshikuji is the only daughter of a very important Ootori family client. So please be courteous and try not to offend her Alright." Tamaki nodded reluctantly in understanding.

"So that means we must be pleasant when dealing with Ms. Hoshikuji, alright Katsu?" Kyoya said louder so she could hear and with his most polite tone of voice. He sounded like he was talking to a child. She twitched. _'Oh you did NOT just talk down to me...' _She marched over to him with her hand balled into fists.

"Pleasant? Oh I'll show you Pleasant You two-faced Busy-boy!" Katsu shot back. She grabbed him by his collar and started to shake him around like a rag doll, while shouting the worst most elongated combinations of profanities into his face.

The twins, Tamaki, and Honey cowered in the corner. "S-she's even worse than Honey when someone wakes him up!" She stopped and turned to face the cowering boys.

"What'd you say you half-pints?"

"Who you callin' half-pints we're taller than you!" Hikaru defended. A noticeable glint sparked in Katsu's eye.

"Well I'll freakin' stomp ya with spiky boots until you're shorter than Honey!"

Tamaki yelped and Kaoru covered his brother's mouth. "Shh! I'm not gonna die cause you won't keep your mouth shut!"

* * *

**Next Day, After Club Activities**

"I thought it over last night and maybe having a female manager isn't such a bad idea."

Tamaki started off the meeting. He was sitting on a couch next to Kyoya, and on the couch opposite of him were the twins. Mori and Honey were sitting on chairs to his left and Katsu, who was playing Animal Crossing on her DS and not paying attention, Haruhi, and Ayumi, who was drawing, was sitting in some chairs to his right.

"Why do you say that?" The twins asked in a very bored tone.

"Well its fairly obvious isn't it? Renge just transferred into the same class as Haruhi. So if Haruhi has a girlfriend around, it could bring out the female within her".

He imagined that Haruhi and Renge were sitting on a hill in the school's girl uniform, being like girls, and laughing while having lunch.

Haruhi twitched. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Good grieve." she mumbled(1).

"Uh Hello? Two girls right here! I'm in her class ya know!" Katsu said. Tamaki was too into what he was saying to pay her any mind.

"Now is the time to help Haruhi get in touch with her feminine side. This is an important project Men! She doesn't have any friends in her class except for those two shady twins."

"Like you have room to talk"-

"HELLO, I'M IN HER CLASS, WHAT ABOUT ME? I'M A GIRL! I GOT BOOBS AND EVERYTHING! WE AIN'T NO GHOSTS YA IDIOT!" Katsu shouted. Tamaki finally noticed Katsu and Ayumi, and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Eehehe, S-" he got cut off by Renge walking in with a batch of cookies.

"Hey everyone! You'll be happy to know that your new manager Renge has baked you all some cookies!" she exclaimed to them all. Tamaki quickly ran up and started complementing her on how lady-like she was and how moved he was, but Renge bitterly said that they weren't for him. He went into his corner of woe and sulked. She then ran up to Kyoya and apologized that she burnt them a little. Honey, Haruhi and Katsu decided to try one while she was busy talking to Kyoya. Honey held Usa-chan as he bit into one.

"Oh boy you weren't kidding these cookies really are burnt." He said cutely. Ayumi smiled at him, he was really cute, she always loved little kids and he reminded her of one.

"Mitskuni don't eat that; it's bad for you." Mori said.

_'Was that, Takashi? I've never heard him talk before.'_ Ayumi was surprised at the new voice. She had never heard Mori speak before, she liked the sound of his voice. She thought he had a very deep voice, but it was to be expected. Usually silent people had very deep or very quiet voices. Hers, for example, was the latter. Renge over heard them and started to chase them around. Her hair turned into red-eyed snakes, and was scaring Honey. Mori picked Honey up and was running away from her, it didn't tire him out much, and he was used to using the energy. Ayumi laughed at the sight.

Haruhi started to nibble on one next.

"They're not that bad at all; they've got a good flavor to them."

"Ooo! Can I try one?" Haruhi handed her one and she bit into it. "Yum!"

While that was going on Hikaru and Kaoru got an idea. They both nodded to each other and walked over to Haruhi and Katsu. Katsu was about to take another bite, when Hikaru suddenly came up.

"May I try?" He proceeded to lift her chin up slightly with his hand and bite off a piece off the opposite end of the cookie that was still in her mouth.

Kaoru went over to Haruhi and said "Oh Haruhi, you have crumbs on your face." he then licked them off gently. Tamaki's head shot up and he came charging over to yell at them.

"Did you see what they just did? He licked the crumbs off her face! And he bit-" Tamaki went on and on to Kyoya about it, while Haruhi was oblivious about it being wrong at all. Katsu on the other hand, seemed to go red in the face, her bangs hung over her eyes.

"Uh..." Hikaru blurted out. He poked her cheek. She raised her head up and glared at him, she wasn't blushing, she was gonna jump him. She held up her pink plastic bat over her head.

"Ahh! Where'd you get that from!" he shouted.

"Bad twin! Bad twin!" Katsu chanted as she wailed on him with her plastic bat. Kaoru laughed; clearly he was grateful that he had chosen the more forgiving target. Tamaki grabbed Haruhi's face and told her not to take that, but Haruhi had told him that what he was doing was considered sexual harassment. Hikaru was running from Katsu who was still swinging her bat-o-doom at him. Honey randomly went up to Renge and offered her milk. She looked like she was thinking hard about something.

'_That doesn't look good.' _Ayumi thought. She nudged Mori and he nodded, apparently they were on the same wavelength. They both plugged their ears.

"EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU! EXCEPT FOR KYOYA, ALL OF YOUR CHARACTERS ARE LUKE WARM!" She exploded on them. She continued on a rant about how girls were attracted to guys with troubled pasts and dark sides.

_'That is complete bull!' _Katsu and Ayumi thought.

"As your manager it is my duty to change your character backgrounds, Let's start with you!" She pointed at a wide-eyed scared looking Honey-sempai.

"From now on you are the baby-faced thug!" She moved onto Mori next

"And Mori-sempai you're his childhood friend, the flunky! The twins are basketball players enslaved in their own world! And Haruhi! You're an honor student who's constantly being bullied." She went to Katsu next. "Uh...What's your name again?"

"Katsu, you idiot."

"Katsu! You're an escaped mental patient! You randomly freak and scream in fear of things that aren't real! The Bipolar psycho!" Katsu twitched. "You! Uh..."

"Ayumi."

"Ayumi! You're the depressed anti-social painter. You're a struggling artist who has never spoken a word to anyone you; only speak when you're alone!"

"And as for you Tamaki..." she babbled on about his character description, then ended by declaring his character "The Lonely Prince!"

'_This isn't going to end well is__ it..'_

* * *

Hikaru and Kaoru were playing at a huge basketball game. Fans were screaming and cheering as Hikaru went for the basket. He got it in, all net, no rim. The crowd roared. Hikaru looked for Kaoru and noticed that he was on the gym floor; he looked seriously hurt. Hikaru ran over.

"Kaoru. Kaoru!"

"You've got to get back in the game Hikaru we need you-" Hikaru smacked the coach's hand off of his shoulder.

"Shut up!" Kaoru whispered to Hikaru that he needed to keep going, and that he couldn't feel his pain. Hikaru looked like he was about to cry, he took Kaoru's hand.

"I can't...It hurts, It hurts Kaoru!" he cried.

"Your pain is my pain; it doesn't matter if no one else understands. As long as we have each other we can go on living."

Suddenly, the scenery changed, they were outside in the rain. Tamaki was standing a few feet away from them, soaked by the rain. He told them he envied their strong bond to each other, and how they supported each other. They questioned him as to why. He told them

"I hate that people all worship me because of something so superficial as my appearance. I think it would be much better for me to be alone." The scene ended with Renge's skewing voice over.

"His heart told him to be alone for his benefit, while another was trapped in that very same world of loneliness and seclusion."

"Alright! Katsu, Ayumi! get ready for your parts! We'll start with Ayumi's segment then transfer to Katsu's, then to Mori, Honey, and Haruhi!" Renge yelled through a bull horn. The two went to get ready while Tamaki and the twins headed over to everyone else to rest and watch the two girls to their scenes.

"Since when did we go from changing characters to shooting a movie about it?" Hikaru asked.

'_These damn rich people...Bringing a crew from Los Angeles to shoot a stupid movie.'_

"And another thing," Hikaru said. Haruhi turned to look at him, to show she was listening. Katsu joined them, because her scene was after Ayumi's.

"Why does this stupid script portray Kaoru as the pitcher?"

"Yeah." Kaoru mumbled.

"What's that mean?"

"If you don't know never mind." They dismissed in unison.

"OOOHH, I think pitcher is supposed to mean the seme. Right?"

The twins' faces went blank. "How exactly do you know what seme means?"

"Anime fan duh, even though I'm not a fan of yaoi I know what it means somewhat. I'd have to say, I'm disappointed Hikaru. You're supposed to the aggressor," she got in Hikaru's face with a sly grin.

"Have you suddenly lost your touch? Your masculinity? I guess you're on the bottom at night now, aren't you?" she jeered at him. Hikaru blinked.

"What...The hell...That's our thing! Don't go taking our antics!" "Oh? So you admit to being mischievous hitachiincests? hmm?"

"..err.."

"That's what I thought."

"Shh! Ayumi's scene is starting." Haruhi said.

Ayumi was painting on the walls of a trashed, abandoned factory. She painted various pictures on different walls. The painting she was finishing in the scene was of a Princess, with long flowing auburn hair, in a bright emerald green dress. She was on a balcony looking down in terror at her rioting subjects. She held a rusty old lock to her chest. Ayumi silently moved her brush along the wall, occasionally patting the end of her brush onto her pitiful paint pallet. She finished the painting, and looked up at her newly finished painting. She had her bangs covering her eyes, casting shadows of depression over her face. Her eyes were empty, and her words sounded as if they were longing for a companion that didn't force her into seclusion.

"Empty...All of them." It was the only line she had in her entire scene, but that was all that needed.

"Cut! Alright! Katsu your up lets go go go!"

"Alright!" she ran off to her set, the other followed, as did Ayumi. Tamaki hugged her and swung her around.

"You did amazing my lovely daughter! You're a good actor! So convincing!" he praised.

"Th-thanks." she said, dizzily.

"Action!"

"Some are lonely, but others are lonely to the point of breaking."

Katsu ran frantically down a trashy ally way, it was covered with puddles and trash. She was already dirty and wet, she only had on baggy ripped shorts and a white soaked tank-top. She had just escaped from the mental asylum she had been in since she was 6. She ran, ran like she would die if she stopped. She tripped and landed in a puddle, becoming soaked. She brought herself to her knees, putting her hands to her face.

"No...No not again. Not ever again! I'm not crazy..I'm not crazy! Happy thoughts...I-I...No, I can't deal with this! Ah!" she pulled her hand to her head and clutched it as she screamed in fear. Her eyes widened in terror of nothing.

Her performance was so genuine, the Hosts thought she was a professional actor, she was taking acting courses but she wasn't that good. The twins thought something was fishy. They looked to Ayumi, who actually looked a bit worried, instead of amazed.

_'Something is defiantly up.' _They thought.

"Cut!" Renge yelled through her mega-phone. Honey, Mori, and Haruhi went to go do their scene. Katsu ran off as soon as her scene was done. The twins let it go when they saw Ayumi go after her.

The last scene, ended in a bit of a failure. Honey got half way through his thug persona before giving up, and hugging Haruhi, proclaiming "I can't do it! I'm sorry, Haru-chan!"

Renge flipped, but afterwards she decided to move on to Haruhi's next scene. She was to be bullied by two yakusa(Japanese mafia) member's children, then the rest of the club, lead by Kyoya, would beat them up. This scene ended in a failure as well, when one of the 'yakusa kids' pushed Renge into Haruhi, causing Haruhi to fall into the wall. Tamaki saw that Haruhi was hurt and came to her rescue. Haruhi told Renge that she shouldn't cast people by their looks; that it was stereotyping. Renge finally learned her lesson. Tamaki asked if Haruhi was alright, thinking she had cried, when it was only her contact. Renge had her perfect ending for her movie.

Until Kyoya smashed the lens with a rock. He told her that "We can't have any evidence of any host club members involved in acts of violence." and to "please stop being a pest." Renge started to cry and say that Kyoya was supposed to be a gentleman and tell her everything would be alright, which clearly, he wouldn't do. The movie shooting ended abruptly as that, and everyone went home.

* * *

Several days after Renge's fiasco movie shoot, customers began to tell the members of the club how amazed they were with their performances in their 'movie'. Ayumi and Katsu even got a few questions on how they could do their part.

"We're in the drama at the school as well as art and cooking courses." Ayumi explained. Some girls asked Katsu how she prepped for her performance.

"I didn't prepare really. It just...happened." she said nervously. Apparently Kyoya salvaged the clips that the camera already recorded, cut out that one violence scene, and made copies to sell to the customers to up sales for the club.

Haruhi wondered how he managed to calculate all that and when he started, when Renge showed up to see Haruhi.

"Oh, Haruhi! When you were talking about getting to know people more little by little, you were talking about me, weren't you?" She took Haruhi's hands as she spoke. Tamaki was freaking out in the background.

"W-what? Renge, aren't you supposed to be back in France by now? "

"Oh no, I'm going to stay here at Ouran!" _'I knew she wouldn't be going anywhere for a while when she first stepped into this joint.' _Katsu said to herself.

"C'mon Haruhi! Let's go to my house and play some games together!" she began to drag Haruhi out of the club room with her.

"Kyoya-sempai, you okay with that?" The twins asked.

"Why wouldn't I be? Everything Renge said is true."

"No it isn't!" Tamaki shrieked.

"But I thought you where the one who wanted her to have a female friend in the first place?" Kyoya said.

"Yeah female companion, not a girlfriend!"

"Technically, you did say girlfriend." Katsu butted in.

"Wha? No I didn't!" Ayumi then came up beside Tamaki.

"I believe you said..." she coughed as she tried to get the right tone of voice to mimic what he said as perfectly as she could.  
"_'So if Haruhi has a girlfriend around, it could bring out the female within her'..._So, yes you did say you wanted her to have a girlfriend."

"..B-But, I didn't mean it like that!" He objected.

"Riiight." Katsu snickered.

* * *

**(1)- Hehehe Charlie brown reference in Ouran, that line was taken right from the episode, like many of the others in this chapter.**

**It's one forty in the morning..night.. **

**Kaoru: can I stop now? T_T my arms are gonna fall off**

**Fine...Oh, Also! Thank you momo-x-11 for the help on separating where people talk and stuff, probably still some errors here and there, but anyway, thank you!**

**Katsu: Yesh! Thankya! We here in nutzo mania welcome your criticism! See! Even criticize my words all ya want!**

**Kyoya: you're a horrible speaker. **

**Katsu: stuff it busy-boy. Or I'll eat yo pervert glasses.**


	6. Never Hurt the Pudding

**Early release here! I had more free time this week so I thought I'd give you guys a little treat. I will release one on Sunday or Monday as well, on the regular schedule. Ohh, and Thank you guys so much for the encouraging reviews! I'm glad you're all laughing' about it. It might not be all laughs in much later chapters, so just a warning *wink* MUWAHAHAHAHA!**

**Ayumi: ...anyway, thank you for the support, and please keep reviewing. It's much appreciated.**

**Katsu: and Remember: WE LOOOOVEE YOU GUYS~!**

* * *

"Alright quiet down class! Quiet down!" The teacher began to take attendance, while the students whispered amongst themselves as usual.

The twins looked bored; Haruhi was reading her book so they had no one to bug. Kaoru nudged Hikaru, letting their guise of being mad at each other go down a moment while Haruhi wasn't noticing. They both had been 'fighting' with each other, and it spilled over to today. It even got to the point where they dyed their hair. Hikaru had pink hair, while Kaoru dyed his blue. Though, the fight was a fake, they just wanted Haruhi to give in to letting them come over her house. They really wanted to visit her home, out of curiosity and maybe something else. He then motioned with a slight nod over to the window. Hikaru looked, thinking he found some girl staring at them again. It wasn't, it was just Katsu; the new crazily annoying girl that had begun to work for the club.

They had thought when they first talked to her that she was kinda funny, but after only a day they found her also a little odd. Perhaps it was because she did what they did, prank others and be a bit mischievous. Whether they were similar in humor or not they felt they had an odd standing with her. She would also insult them as well as joke, but they felt she didn't mean much by it. She acted like a nutzo when she was joking around with them, but otherwise - for example during classes - she secluded herself from everyone else. Usually overly-crazy people like her babble even when they aren't wanted, she didn't. That was one of the good things about her. Also she wasn't too ugly, decent(for a commoner) which they both assumed she was. She wasn't a squealing fan girl either; they found that another reason to classify her as '_odd_'. Most girls were all over their 'brotherly love' but she found it repulsive, and used it as another way to poke fun at them. She was different from the typical kind of girl at this school. After the situation with Renge, most of the club warmed up to her presence at least, but the twins were unsure of the thoughts they held with the girl yet.

Their opinions on her were mixed, if you wish to put it in simple terms.

What was surprising was that she didn't make fun of them for their hair or how they have been fighting the past two days. They then remembered that she didn't help out at the club yesterday because she had an early extra skating practice.

Katsu was looking down at her notebook she had out in front of her, by this time the first class had already gotten underway, other students were taking notes, but Katsu just sat there fiddling with her hands in her lap. She seemed very unaware of things and she seemed lackluster in general. Hikaru blinked. _'Whats with her?' _Kaoru noticed too, he nudged Haruhi.

"Nhh, leave me alone I have to take notes." she said.

"But Haruhi, Katsu is acting funny."

"We can deal with it later then. We have a test on this tomorrow."

* * *

**Katsu's P.O.V.**

I feel like a zombie. All my classes so far I haven't been able to take any notes because I've been so tired and hungry. I had to skip out on my breakfast this morning because I woke up late. My beloved French toast~ I'm sorry! I left you unfulfilled. I need you French toast! French toast...

I was lost in the thought of my missed breakfast as I walked down the hall. I snapped out of it in time to fine Ayumi walking to her locker at the other end of the hall.

"Ayumi! Ayumiii~!" I sang above the other students voices. Ayumi stopped and waited for me to catch up with her. We headed to out lockers, telling each other how our day had gone so far. Obviously for me, it wasn't going so well. I'd have to borrow Haruhi's notes later and copy them down, maybe even have a cram session with her for the test tomorrow. I had my head in my locker rummaging through my books for my next classes.

"Katsu." _Slam._

"Owwie! What Ayumi!" I yelped as I rubbed the back of my head.

"Are you alright?" Ayumi asked concerned.

"Yeah, just a bump on the head."

"That's not what I"-

"I'm fine, trust me! Just tired." I really was just tired, and hungry. It wasn't bothering me anymore; I was over it the day after it happened. She worries too much.

Ayumi nodded after a few seconds, and then we both headed down to the lunch room. The room was bustling with students and was full of lively chatter, I didn't care much for the cafeteria, but the art room - where we usually have lunch - is closed on Thursdays so instead we found an empty table in the corner of the big room to eat our lunches.

"Whatchya' got for lunch today Ayumi?" I asked happily. I was looking forward to lunch so badly. It would help keep me awake and give me energy, as well as shut my stupid stomach up. I swear it was like Tamaki but stomach version; babbling about who knows what and never giving it a rest.

"I have a box lunch with a little white rice, grilled chicken and potato chips. You?"

"I got a...um." I opened my lunch box only to find a dinky little peanut butter sandwich.

_A Peanut butter Sandwich. _

"That's_ all_ he gave me?" I exclaimed. I was mad. I was starving,and the_one_time I let my father pack a lunch for me instead of Linda, I get this piece of crap! This wouldn't fill a fat hamster! Augh! I was so frustrated I ate the sandwich in a rushed fury. It was gone in seconds. Thanks for the nutritious lunch dad!

_Really. Thanks, ya miser._

"Want some of mine?"

"No, it's alright. I should never let him try to pack lunch for me, Shoulda' expect he'd keep it cheap as possible." Ayumi was a skinny girl; she needed the food more than me. Plus, it was hers in the first place. I know she offered, but I couldn't take lunch from her, didn't feel right. Ayumi started to pick away at her lunch while I sat there with my head down on the table, my arms wrapped around my waist in hopes of shutting up my stupid stomach.

_Growl_~

Guess it isn't working to well; Awesome.

"Kats-chan! There you are!" Was that Honey-sempai? Even better. A cute little energetic boy like him will make my energy deplete just from watching him. I felt fingers poke my head.

"What is this; finger acupuncture? Off! Away from mah head!" I swatted the fingers away. Honey was right next to me holding Usa-chan, and the twins were on either side of him, glaring at each other. The culprits' fingers...Knew it. The rest of the club was with them as well.

"Why are you over here by yourselves?" Tamaki asked.

Yeah! It isn't a very comfy table, Kats-chan, Ayu-chan, why here?"

"Katsu doesn't like to compete for attention when she is talking; she likes to sit somewhere remotely quiet when we have to eat here." Ayumi said indifferently. She continued to eat her lunch. The rest of the club sat down with us. It was inevitable, so I decided not to protest and just put my head back down.

"Kats-chan, where's your lunch?" Honey asked sweetly.

"Oh, I ate it...already." I said. My stomach growled loudly again confirming it.

"Katsu, are you alright?" Tamaki asked.

"Yeah, it was just a small lunch, that's all." '_Augh...Just leave me alone please...'_

_Growwll~ _

"Sounds like you didn't eat enough." Hikaru said. He scooted next to me and slid his tray in front of me.

"Kaoru kept copying me on my order for lunch, so I ended getting something I didn't want; here." I looked down at the tray of food. It was nicely prepared hot food. It looked good. I looked back up at Hikaru.

Yeah I had to look up. I'm 5, 2 he's like...5, 6. Don't laugh I ain't some Blondie pipsqueak who would rant at you for calling her short. I'm proud of being short. Short people are fun; tall people can't fit into tinny spaced like we shorties can. _So suck it._

I thought about eating it, and decided I'd take up the offer.

"Um...Alright, I guess."

I grabbed a fork and stuck it into a piece of the chicken. I quickly shoved it into my mouth.

_Oh. My. Fiddlesticks._

It was delicious! I nearly began to shed tears of joy! Not only was it delicious, it was good relief to my aching empty stomach. I swear I must have looked like a 4 year old eating chocolate for the first time it tasted so good. The twins, Honey, and Tamaki were staring at my reaction, but I didn't even feel embarrassed one bit! It was just so good~

My eyes sparkled. "Soo good~" I chirped in glee. I continued to eat happily. Tamaki jumped up and hugged me; babbling on about how cute his 'little daughter' was. I was too content eating my lunch; I even decided to play along.

"Daddy, Can I have some chocolate pudding with my chicken?" I looked up at him with sparkling eyes.

Tamaki dashed off and quickly came back with tons of pudding. "Oh here my sweet daughter, have all the pudding you want! You're so cute!"

The twins had begun fighting suddenly flinging things across the lunch room, but yet again I was too happy with my food to care.  
_'Not my problem! I got food! HmHm~' _I kept munching away with Honey who was also munching on cake. Ayumi finished her lunch and headed back to class early, as did Kyoya, who didn't want to deal with the twins bickering any longer, I guess. That's when I noticed the twins had different colored hair.

"Hey...You got different hair! Hehe~"

The twins stopped. "You didn't even notice?"

"You still thought we looked the same?" I just shrugged. They looked mad that I did.

I let my spoon hang from my mouth. "What'd I do?" They were about to answer when the bell rang signaling lunch was over. I quickly stuffed all my chocolate pudding snacks into my bag and sped off happily to my classes.

* * *

The rest of Katsu's classes went better than in the morning. She was completely focused, when she needed to be. Otherwise, she was full of energy. The food really helped her and she felt great. The only way that her day could be ruined was if negativity was around, or if, God forbid, someone took her pudding. The bell rang for the last class of the day and the Host Club was going to meet today, but for some reason they weren't allowing customers in today. Katsu just ignored the weird happening and skipped her way to the club room. She felt like a little child still, it was great. She opened the doors and leaped inside.

"Yooo!~" she sang happily.

"Hello Haruhi-chan! How are you? Such a beautiful day! Oh, and Mori-sempai! You're looking quite toned today! Have you been doing extra kendo practices?" she asked. He nodded. She jumped up and grabbed onto his arm and started to swing on it.

"Weee!~ Your strong Mori-sempai! Hehe!" Honey started to swing on Mori's other arm with Katsu. They giggled as they played on Mori's arms. Tamaki was waiting for the twins to get there, and Kyoya was on his laptop. She then jumped down and got in Kyoya's face.

"Hiii Kyoya! How are you today?" she smiled happily. Kyoya was taken aback by how happy and pleasant she was being.

"It's a good day Katsu, why are you so happy all of a sudden?"

"Because Daddy got me chocolate pudding!~" she held up a pudding cup and peeled the top off, she plopped on a couch and began to eat happily.

"She's so cute today!~ Don't you agree mommy?" Tamaki asked Kyoya.

"Sure, Daddy."

Then the twins busted into the room and right away commotion started brewing. They wouldn't give their fight a rest at all. Everyone was getting annoyed and fed up with their fighting except for Katsu, who was too happy with her pudding to care. The twins began to throw things across the room like they had at lunch and in homeroom. They were too into their own little fight to notice what they were throwing. Tamaki was gaping at the piles of stuff they had been flinging at each other.

"Guys, we're getting sick of your fighting cut it out already!" Haruhi shouted.

"You're getting sick of it? It's driving me crazy!" Hikaru shot back.

"How do you think it feels to be mistaken for someone like him?" Kaoru said.

"Immature." Ayumi blurted out.

"Yeah. Ugh..." Haruhi agreed. The twins continued to throw things at each other. That's when it happened. Hikaru grabbed the closest thing to him, which happened to be, Katsu's pudding. He chucked it at Kaoru and it got all over his face.

"Hey!"

"Ha! sex pixie!"

"Hormonal pig!"

Katsu just sat there as she was. Her hand was cupped like she was still holding her pudding cup. Her happy smile had frozen on her face. Hell must have frozen over. The others felt a gust of wind blow into the room, but a window wasn't even open.

"Hikaru. Kaoru, yo-"

"What!" Ayumi pointed to Katsu. They looked, and immediately realized what they did. They began to back away, while Katsu just sat there.

"H-He did it not me!" Kaoru accused.

"What? If you didn't act like such a dumb ass and start throwing stuff at me it never would have happened!" Hikaru shot back.

"That's it I'm sick of you Hikaru!" Kaoru pulled out a wooden doll carved in the shape of Belzenef the cat hand puppet Nekozawa, president of the magic club, always had with him.  
"I'm going to write your name do-"

"Hikaru, Kaoru..." Katsu said. She sounded like she was on the verge of tears.

They both looked to her. "Y-yeah?" She motioned with her finger for them to come over to her. She rubbed her eye and pouted like a child. They came over warily.

"What is it?"

"You. Y-You.."

"We What?"

Katsu yanked their hair and began to bash their heads together. "YOU'RE HORRIBLE LIARS! HOW DARE YOU PULL MY INNOCENT PUDDING CUP INTO YOUR FAKE FIGHT! This isn't even real dye is it? It washes out doesn't it!"

"Owww! Let go, Let go!"

"No!"

The rest of the club stood there with their mouths gaping. Ayumi just sat there with a 'Really?' face plastered on.

"Fake..."

"...Fight?" Haruhi and Tamaki stole the twins' habit for once

"Yeah fake fight! I'm no idiot you two, you're horrible, horrible liars. How dare you!" she clunked their heads together again.

"Ow!" she finally let go and crossed her arms. She turned her head stubbornly, acting as if they weren't worthy of eye contact. They looked at her rubbing their heads.  
"How'd you figure it out?"

"Because, Hikaru, Your brother wouldn't start a petty fight such as this. Your brother is more level headed than you are. If a fight really did happen, you would be the one to start it. Also, you two love each other don't you? You wouldn't let little things like this make you two fight. You're too dependent on each other to fight for this long."

The twins looked at each other, they were a bit amazed that she had figured that much out, and had good reasoning behind it too. They looked back to Katsu.

"So, what your saying is-"

"-You know us too well to believe we would fight?" They said, back to finishing each other's sentences.

"Yeah, what of it?"

"Wait here!" They then scampered off quickly to the back room to wash out the dye from their hair. The rest of the club was trying to clean up their mess from the fake fight. Kyoya was annoyed that they had to close club activities for the day, just to find the reason was a fake. Haruhi couldn't believe she was almost duped into letting them over her house. She had remembered when Katsu explained that it was fake that it started when she refused to let them over her house. Ayumi gave Honey some more cake to eat, and was talking to him and Mori. Katsu was opening another pudding snack and continued to go back to her happy kid like antics for the day.

The twins quickly came back five minutes later, with all the fake dye washed out of their hair. They were back to their normal looks. They pulled their hats onto their heads, and stood in front of Katsu.

"Katsu!~ Its time to play the _'Which one is Hikaru?'_ game!" They sang. Katsu just made her '_Really?' _face.

"Why?"

"Because! We want to!" they said together. "So, can you tell which one is Hikaru?"

"Hikaru is on the left, for once." They blinked a few times.

"L-lucky guess! Again!" they ran around each other and around the couch trying to confuse her. They stopped in front of her again. "Which one?"

"The right this time." They jumped behind the couch.

"And now?"

"Mhh...Hikaru is on my left again. Kaoru on the right." The twins kept going around and around making her guess over and over again. Katsu got it right every time, until they started getting rediculous. Tamaki watched Katsu and the twins play the game. He smiled _'There world grows with each new person that enters this club. With how reckless Katsu is, she might just demolish all their walls completely.' _

Ayumi was standing next to him looking at his face. She could tell what he was thinking. "They'll have to help Katsu break her walls too, Tamaki."

"Huh?" he looked over at her.

"Katsu's walls are like steel. It'll be hard. Many layers, many walls..."

"I guess that'll be something interesting then, won't it?" he said with a smile.

"...Yeah." she said smiling back.

* * *

**Hehehe, Fun. A chappy forming friendship between Katsu and zee Twins. Review :) Hope you don't find it Mary-Sue-ish of Katsu to be able to tell the twins apart.**

**Ayumi: Those three working as a team to prank others. I think the apocalypse is upon us Nana.**

**Nana: oh don't worry. I'm sure it'll be fine. *grin* **

**The three of them: Oh Ayumii~**

**Ayumi:...**

**Nana:..Least it'll be a funny end of the world, Right? **


	7. Expo of the 'Egocentrics'

**Vroom! Hehehe. Lez Gez Goinz Back into the Old sort-of schedule!**

**YAHOOOOoooOOO~**

* * *

_Mhh...Mehh-_Eh? Oh, I must have dozed off...on my biology book. Aw man I hope I didn't drool on the pages. Wait, what was I doing with this book before I fell asleep? Hm...

_'Alright, what cycle of Photosynthesis doesn't necessarily have to occur in sunlight?'_

_'Krebs cycle?...zzz.' _

_'Sigh...Guess I'll call and tell them she's sleeping over.' _

"Oh Yeah!" I exclaimed out loud. I jerked my eyes awake and sat up straight.  
"I'm awake Haruhi, Sorry for nodding off on ya'! No need to call my parents; I'm good!" I looked around Haruhi and her father's apartment to find Haruhi wasn't in the room.

I heard someone cooking in the kitchen beyond the sliding door to my left. "You slept for 8 hours Katsu, That wasn't exactly just nodding off." _Sweat-drop._

"Oh...No wonder it's so bright in here." I started to get my stuff together and put them back in my bag. I then got up and opened the door to the kitchen.

"So watchya' got planned for today?" I asked heading over to her.

"Well, I was planning on going to the Izumi Shopping District to look around." She told me.

"Ooo! I'm coming too!"

"Fine, but please don't cause too much trouble. I'd like a peaceful morning okay?"

"Scouts honor!" I saluted her. That's when I remembered something. "Uh, can I borrow some clothes to change into?"

"Sure, you remember where my room is?"

"Yeah, Thanks Haruhi!"

* * *

**3rd Person P.O.V.**

_"Hey Kyoya! I just got the most brilliant idea!"_

Tamaki's voice rang in his head. He slowly opened his eyes to see he wasn't in his bed, or even in his house. He was sitting on a green bench surrounded by people and signs. His hair was a bit messy, and he was still very tired. He looked around at the crowds and currents of people. He assumed he was in some public place or facility for commoners. However he couldn't tell what specific kind of place from mere observation.

"How on earth did I end up here?-Tamaki." He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He vaguely remembered that Tamaki and the rest of the club had shown up at his house, in his _bed room_no less, trying to get him up out of bed. Tamaki had been babbling about some exhibit he was overly excited to see. He also remembered he said he wanted the entire club to go so that they could understand Haruhi better and observe how commoners lived in their 'natural environment'. He then remembered getting angry at them, but they decided to drag him along with them anyway.

Lastly he remembered something about the twins chanting _'Mass Pro-duc-tion! Mass Pro-duc-tion!'_ and Tamaki talking about ice cream.

Upon looking around again, He didn't see any of the other club members in the nearby vicinity. Perhaps they left him there, or they didn't notice he fell asleep on them. _'Knowing Tamaki he probably led them off to some bizarre area of this...what was this place anyway?' _Kyoya looked around at some of the signs nearby. He caught sight of one that read 'Hometown Regional Products Expo'

'_Well, at least I know what exhibit he was talking about now.' _He thought. He stood up and looked behind him at another sign. Apparently he was at the Izumi Shopping Center. It wasn't exactly within walking distance from home, so he couldn't really return by foot. He reached in his pocket to get his phone. He was going to call home to get a car to come pick him up, but his phone wasn't there. He then noticed his wallet wasn't with him either. He continued to search his other pockets for them. He hadn't even realized he didn't have anything with him.

_Growl~_

That and he was very hungry. Things didn't seem to be starting well for Kyoya. He began to think of what to do, when a little kid ran into him. He looked down at him, but the kid got scared, called for his mom, and ran away in fear. Apparently Kyoya looked terrifying.

"Tamaki is a dead-man when I get my hands on him." Kyoya muttered angrily.

"Kyoya-sempai?"

Was that Haruhi? Kyoya turned to look to find the short little brunette standing there next to him. It was good for him to find someone he knew, it could help his situation. He just hoped she was the only person she ran into, and not some _other_ girl from the Host club...

"I didn't expect you to be here today." She continued with a bit of a surprised expression. Kyoya stood there thinking for a few moments; then asked out of the blue.

"How much money do you have on you Haruhi?"

"Oooo~ someone's turnin' into a mooch! Don't have any money with ya busy-boy?"

_'You're __**kidding**__...She's here?' _Katsu run up next to Haruhi and stopped to put her hands on her hips, in some act of triumph.

"Now you're askin' us for money? Oh how the mighty have fallen. Boohoohoo!~" She taunted. Kyoya twitched.

_'This is not something I need right now...'_

* * *

**Katsu's P.O.V.**

A rich guy like Kyoya, gettin' McDonald's? Oh, my Jeezits, Hilarious!

Never the less Haruhi was buying McDonald's for the three of us because Kyoya was apparently very hungry. He was also apparently left with no money or cell phone(Probably due to one of Tamaki's in the moment field-trips). We waited in line at the little McDonald's fast-food stand to order. When it was our turn Haruhi asked Kyoya if he rather go eat at a nice place upstairs. Even I was considering asking, I mean Kyoya doesn't seem like he'd be able to stomach greasy fast food that you get from places like this. Even I didn't eat from here that much. I'm more of a Burger King girl. Why you ask?

I'm stubborn and need things my way.

Kyoya seemed to get quite angry, and simply said "Don't worry, this is fine. Just keep the recites; Tamaki will be reimbursing you tenfold..."

"Sweet! Then I'm gonna get something too! Get me a 5 piece chicken selects meal, and two honey-mustard grilled chicken snack wraps!" I ordered. The girl who took our order seemed to be blushing. She looked at Kyoya a lot while Haruhi ordered for us. She then offered us a dessert, but Kyoya simply said he didn't like sweets. I noticed the girl swooned even more. '_Wow, who would even like a guy like him. He is Evil!' _She began to offer one more thing, but Kyoya was quickly enveloped with a purple evil feeling aura and shot her down.

"I have given you my answer." He said coldly. A blizzard plopped on top of the girl.

"Hey! Don't be rude! She's forced to offer that crap. Now suck it up and be polite, Busy-boy." I chided him. He seemed to twitch before his facial expression softened. Guess he realized I was right. I felt kinda bad when fast food workers are looked down upon. They get called stupid constantly by customers, and they also complain about how they constantly offer things they don't want. I mean, it isn't their fault, sure they aren't the smartest people but they aren't that stupid. Also, they really are paid to offer stupid stuff you don't want.

Anyway, we got our food and then headed over to an empty table/semi booth to sit down and eat. I quickly slid into my chair and began to get at my food. Surprisingly, Kyoya sat next to me instead of Haruhi. You think he'd want to stay as far away from me as possible. Eh, he probably didn't care right now, what with being hungry at all. I can understand how it feels to be irritable and out of it with your overly hungry. I decided against bringing it up and just began to eat.

"You know, just 'cause you're in a bad mood doesn't give you the right to go around talking to people like that." Haruhi told Kyoya. He just reached for his food while I was already half way through my second snack-wrap.

"Yeah, be nicer. You're rich, but you should still know manners right? You act polite at school, so act polite here." I added, biting into my snack wrap. Kyoya took a bite into his hamburger, saying it wasn't her job to annoy him with weak sales pitches. In reality it was, he was just being difficult. Silly rich people, always gotta act like they're right.

"What?" Kyoya said, looking at Haruhi.

"Oh Nothing, I've just never seen you eat before. You think it'd be a more fulfilling experience." She said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" We both said. I then looked at Kyoya, and he looked at me. We both squinted; then looked back to Haruhi questioningly. She just shrugged it off. Kyoya started to explain the basis behind fast-food and how it was time over quality. I just tuned out his business jibb-jabbin'. I sadly knew about business, and I didn't want to know anymore about the food I was eating beyond that it was food and that it was remotely healthy. Business and I have a bad relationship for a reason.

He then went on to say his 'momentarily laps of manners was because he didn't need to keep up appearances in a place like this'.

Bull crap! He's just a whiny tired jerk. He needs to learn that he is just like everyone else no matter his status in society. I looked over to find a group of girls with food trays coming this way. Probably swooning over Kyoya like the cashier had. _Here we go..._

They asked to borrow a chair for her friend from our table; great ploy ladies. I bet you're swarmed with boys at school arntchya'. Kyoya just rudely said they could. They said that was awesome and swooned, _again._

Haruhi and I wondered why he and Tamaki got along so well together. Well, apparently Kyoya is Mr. Mind-Reader and began explaining. He said it was in his interest to get along with Tamaki and that he had to look out for number one. It was in that moment that I deduced this.

Kyoya isn't an heir of his father's company; he has brothers if I'm not mistaken. That fact must make it hard to take over the family business, and he must work three times as hard to be recognized by his father. I noticed he puts his best efforts into everything that is in his interest and benefit, and he claims that's what he does with the Host Club and Tamaki, but..That isn't exactly it.

So besides now understanding he has great pressure along with being a great dude-o-business, I've figured out this.

He's a _softy._

"Tamaki-sempai would be heartbroken if he heard you say that." Haruhi said. Kyoya rebutted.

"On the contrary, he has understood our arrangement from the very beginning. The same goes for all of them: Hikaru, Kaoru, Honey-sempai, Mori-sempai. The glue that holds the Host Club together is our mutual egocentricity. It's the principle that drives the alliance between our families, and ensures each of our futures. Though..." He trailed off. He looked up at us both finally. Well, more Haruhi than me, 'cause she was across from him.

Either way, what he said was a total web of lies! I didn't believe him one bit. It got my blood boiling. You think he would speak more familiarly about his friends! 'egocentrablahblah' has nothing to do with friends. He honestly thinks he can dupe me into believing that slop? Friends aren't something you make and use to conduct business, even if it's so worth your benefit to do so! You just don't toy with people like that! People aren't little rungs on a latter that you step on and use to get to the top. Bah, the dumb ass. He's such an idiot. He can't fool me with his little busy-boy mask. I swear, if he says one more thing like-

"There is quite a bit you don't understand yet about that. The point is we are both very different creatures."

_'Alright, that's it!' _I slammed my hands on the table, and stood up quickly. I glared at Kyoya; I wanted to get my point across swiftly and as strong as I could.

"You're full of bullshit Kyoya." Kyoya shot a glare at me from the side at that remark, while Haruhi looked surprised. I didn't care if I was making him mad either, I didn't care at all. In fact it was funny when I got him mad.

"All of that was some egotistical bullshit. You're a horrible liar. All of you stupid hosts are. I get what you mean when you say you have to look out for number one, but..." I clenched my fists.

"What you said holds the club together is no basis to form a friendship and you're completely wrong! That is in no way what keeps you buncha perverts together!" I spat in his face.

"Katsu, calm down-" Haruhi tried to quiet me down, but unfortunately for her and Kyoya I didn't intend on listening. I sat up, brushed Kyoya off _on purpose_, and walked away in annoyance.

"You don't speak of friends in such a way!" I yelled back at them as I began storming off.

* * *

**3rd Person P.O.V.**

Kyoya and Haruhi continued to browse through the shops and stands selling things. Haruhi thought they should have gone to look for Katsu, but Kyoya said they would run into her eventually like they always did. It was inevitable that she would find Kyoya and bother him once again. As they walked, Kyoya had overheard a man selling expensive and apparently authentic pottery to an old woman in a kimono. Kyoya had confronted him and exposed him as a fraud, and had the police take him away. The woman, who Haruhi had learned later, was the wife of a big CEO in a technology company and a customer of the Ootori family, thanked Kyoya for his help. After thinking it over, she noticed that there was no way Kyoya could have seen the woman's 'unmistakable wedding ring' from where they were in comparison to the stand.

Afterward, Kyoya noticed a bag of snacks that was artificially made to taste like melon. He questioned why people went through the trouble, while Haruhi laughed at him. She explained that he sounded exactly like Tamaki, even though he said they were both completely different. He seemed caught off guard by that. He then purchased the snacks, using Haruhi's money of course.

While that's was going on, Katsu, after being long gone from where Haruhi and Kyoya were, was walking around aimlessly on the top floor of the building. She was leaning on a railing watching kids play on the merry-go-round they had there. She was trying to cool down from her little outburst and get some fresh air. She then spotted an ice cream stand.

_'I could really use some ice cream right about now.'_ She thought. She wandered over to the stand and pulled out a few bucks.

* * *

**Katsu's P.O.V.**

"Soft serve vanilla ice cream please!" I said cheerily. Sugar could always cheer me up, especially ice cream, or chocolate. Oh, Chocolate~

I love chocolate, but to be honest, I didn't really like chocolate flavored ice cream. I was a vanilla girl. I loved chocolate, but it was too rich for me. I didn't like dark chocolate either. Vanilla chocolate was a stretch too, but I didn't mind it as much.

So I'm picky, sue me.

I had apparently walked a few feet away from the stand already. I began to lick my ice cream happily. It sure did the trick. I began to space out again, wondering how Haruhi was holding up with Kyoya. Then I got reminded of why I left, and I didn't feel so sorry anymore. I would rather jump off a building than stay and take those lies he was feeding us. Did he honestly think we were that stupid? I don't exactly hate the Host Club, and I know they're odd but it's clear they're all true friends. How can he brush it off as mean mutual business crap? Even if I'm included in that 'egocentricity' group crap I'm not in it for that. Kyoya may believe everyone else is in it for what he thinks but I know better.

Then again...he has grown up in a very business type family. Perhaps he doesn't know any better? It could be how was raised. Depending on his father, he could probably have been forced to make friends for business relations for the Ootori group. Huh...if that's the case. Then maybe-

Someone's tongue was on my ice cream. No scratch that, two tongues.

**ON.**_** MY. **_**ICE CREAM. **

I went berserk. I pulled my ice cream away from them and kicked them both in the face. They went flying backwards simultaneously, and fell on the floor.

"How dare you!" I was steaming. I then noticed giggling. It sounded like a boy. I looked down at my feet. It was Tamaki playing with a cute dog. It was licking his face and everything. The twins had fallen right next to where Tamaki and the dog were playing, and they began to pet the dog as well. It then licked Hikaru's and Kaoru's faces. It began to play with all three of them. Now forgive me for my slip here. I just couldn't help it, and sadly...I said it out loud.

"Aww~! So, cutee!" I exclaimed. The three of them looked up at me at that point. The twins grinned devilishly, while Tamaki simply smiled at me. He seemed happy I showed up. The twins got up and got in my face. They were just trying to get to me, I could tell before Hikaru even opened his mouth.

"So, you find us cute?" He started. I didn't answer.

"Hmm? Do You?" Kaoru continued.

"You're cute when you swoon like that." They finished together

"Hell no! Now get away! You just _violated _my ice cream! Get back! Get back I say, you shady twins!" I swatted them away with my hand while cradling my ice cream cone like it was my love child. We continued to bicker until the expo that apparently they were here to see, started. It was for little kids. The dog wouldn't leave Tamaki alone as he was trying to watch, so I sat next to him and began to pet the dog and stroke under her chin to calm her down.

Apparently Renge was part of the show(which stunned the crap out of us all), and was telling the kids to do their homework when an evil beast, Dr. Whatever-I-Need-To-Shave came in wielding an axe. The Club was amazed, while I was bored. I continued to play with the dog that was now sprawled on my lap. I smiled; it felt comfy to have the dog on my lap. She made my legs warm. I then heard shouting on the stage. I looked up to see a guy in a full black body suit doing a bunch of ridiculous poses, saying he was the 'Shadow King leader of the Ouran Host Club Rangers'.

The whole crowd of little kids turned to look at me as I burst into uncontrollable laughter. That was just too ridiculous! Is Renge that distorted that she would make up something like this? Though it was all so ridiculous, it made the club realize that Kyoya was missing.

"Kyoya is with Haruhi guys, I was with them just a little while ago." I said. They then began to drag me away from the show to find Kyoya anyway. Soon we were at the information desk, and Tamaki placed an announcement to look for a 'Lost Child', named Kyoya. I nearly pissed myself I was laughing so hard, Mori had to keep me from rolling on the floor laughing. When Haruhi and Kyoya showed up all I could do was point and laugh.

"Kyoya! Why are you...With Haruhi?"

_Idiot doesn't listen to a word I say. _I got up and headed over to Kyoya. I stood right in front of him. I had thought it through, and even though I hated to do this, I had to. I held out my hand to him.

"Sorry...for the yelling. Let's bury the hatchet. 'Kay?" I offered, though I sounded childishly stubborn throughout the entire thing.

He seemed to think it over. That pissed me off, I felt a vein pop out on my forehead. The other Hosts were watching and I didn't want them to ask questions. I just wanted it to be over with, you dunce of a Busy-boy so shake! You're smart like a dog, now shake!

Finally, he shook my hand. "Apology accepted." He said formally.

"Oh~! You two have agreed to get along. How admirable! Mommy, my little princess, you're so cute!-Wah!" The dog he had with him (which I just learned was Antoinette, his new dog) tackled Tamaki down again and began to lick he face as he giggled. I almost called him cute again, but I remembered what he called me and that kept me in check.

"Did you just call me cute?" Kyoya twitched in anger.

"Call me princess again and I'll set hounds on you, and I assure you they _won't_ be like Antoinette." I growled.

* * *

**Bahaha! Gang up against Tamaki! Muwahaha. REIVEW.**

**Hope you liked this, my brain has been a lil scrambled on the ordering of the chapters I've written so far, but I think it'll all work out.**


	8. A BitterSweet Realization

**Hello Everyone! This chap is Honey centric here! Another chapter based off an episode, but I include it for a reason. Thankya VERY MUCH.**

**Lessgo! Mori! Hit it! **

**Mori: *blinks*...Mhh.*presses play button* **

* * *

"Who is responsible for this? Who got Usa-chan dirty?"

Ahh Here we go. Those silly boys got themselves into it, and I have nothing to do with it for once. Oh! Right, you just got here. Let me try to explain.

Honey had just woken up from his usual nap to find that someone had spilt tea on Usa-chan. Tamaki and the twins cowered in fear of Honey, which I don't see why they would, he's cute even when he's mad. That young evil just makes the more developed masterminds all the more proud! Anyway, one of the twins was responsible and that was all that they knew.

Personally I think it was Hikaru, but that I will leave up to your own speculations.

Hikaru and Kaoru had wanted Haruhi to dress up in a bunny outfit and other cute cosplay. When Haruhi tried to run away they both grabbed her, but one of them knocked over a full tea cup and it spilt on Usa-chan. Tamaki tried to put Haruhi in a bunny suit so she could be a decoy but she fought against the idea. I didn't think that would even work, and I would have let him go through with it if it wasn't for the fact that if Honey's temper was as bad as they say, I wouldn't want Haruhi accidentally getting hurt.

It's not like I believe Honey would hurt Haruhi on purpose though. He has morals unlike _some_ people around here; who shall remain nameless.

They even said that Honey was considered a lethal weapon, and that he was the cause of a few bad ties between Japanese and American army forces. I didn't believe that one bit, and even when Tamaki told me that he had the same blood type as Kyoya I wasn't convinced; I said that I was the same blood type too, and he seemed to shrink away from me and back behind the couch with the twins and Haruhi as Honey woke up.

"Someone come help! Help, Mori-sempai before he hurts us!" Tamaki shrieked; stammering in fear of Honey's expression that well, I will leave up to your imagination to what it looked like. The kid is quite a pro at striking fear on people though. Ahh so cute~

"He was thirsty, so Usa-chan decided to have a drink."

Pftt...There was _no way_ Honey-sempai would leave it at that, Right? I mean he acts like a cute kid but he is 17, he isn't stupid. Proving my smart idea wrong Honey's expression lightened right up.

"I see, so that's why his face is all dirty isn't it!" Honey then raised Usa-chan up to Mori cutely asking "do you think he'd like some cake too?" Aughh. Why does a guy like him have to have the mind of a child?

The twins and Tamaki sweat-dropped, _'That's all it took?"_ they thought. How did I know that? Well, let's just say it was written all over their faces.

* * *

**3rd Person P.O.V.**

The next day Honey was at his table with his customers and Usa-chan. They were trying to guess his favorite kind of chocolate and sweet. Honey just explained that he liked all of them, Usa-chan, and all of his customers. They swooned. Renge was unconvinced though, she believed something was missing from his character. Katsu headed over to Honey's table to serve him more cake and to give his customers their tea.

"Thanks Kats-chan!" Honey said, as he dug into his cake.

"Honey-sempai, you can't eat nothing but sweets all the time. You know, you're going to end up with a cavity." Haruhi said. Honey reassured her as he lifted his fork to his mouth

"Oh, don't worry; I always brush my teeth, Ahh" he opened his mouth and took a bite, only to be greeted with an unexpected(yet very on queue) pain in the back of his mouth. The club room went silent; everyone looked to Honey as he held his cheek. It seemed to be swelling. Haruhi, the twins, and Ayumi went over to him to ask him what's wrong.

"Honey-sempai. Is it..?" Haruhi began to ask.

"Nah, it's nothing...'kay?" He said. The twins and Ayumi wanted to check, but Honey kept squirming so they couldn't see.

"Stop messing with me!" Honey cried. Mori came up, pulled his arm up, and pulled him onto the couch roughly. He grabbed his chin and opened his mouth to look at his back teeth. The girls in the room began to squeal.

"Yes, that's it That's it! That's what was missing, it's-"

"Shush yo-self, crazy otaku." Katsu cut her off.

"You're quiet the bitter fan aren't you?" she said.

"Least I'm not warped like you. You take things too far sometimes." Katsu said.

Mori's suspicions were correct. Honey had a cavity. Mori looked back to Tamaki.

"Tamaki." he said. Tamaki nodded and cleared his throat to get everyone else's attention.

"Everyone, until Honey-sempai gets over his cavity I'm afraid he can't have sweets." Honey gasped at this. "Therefore, we will be supportive and ask you to kindly refrain from eating snacks in the Club Room until this ordeal is over." Tamaki decreed. Honey was distraught, so was Katsu. She loved her snacks.

"What! You're kidding! No snacks! Aahhh! "She said. The twins hugged her.

"Aww, until you can have snacks again you can play with us! We're sweet to ya know." They said.

"Pfft, sweet my ass you two are rotten. Get off me." she insulted. Ayumi looked at Katsu and she began to poke her nose and chide her.

"We should be supportive; don't whine like a child. Refraining will do you good." she explained.

Katsu frowned. "Meh." was all she replied with.

"No Takashi don't take my snacks away, please!" Honey yelled as Mori began to take his plate of cake away. "I can handle it!" he cried.

Ayumi got in his way. "Sorry Honey." Mori turned around and merely said

"No more cake." Ayumi shook her head and sighed, while Honey looked like he was about to cry. Ayumi patted his head trying to calm him down.

"And that's how it began. One little cavity and Honey's life became a living hell." Renge spoke into a microphone.

"You're not helping the situation." Katsu said irritably.

The next day, Honey had to walk around with his swollen cheek, and a pale pink towel wrapped around it. Some girls pitied him; others thought he looked like a little bunny rabbit with the pink cloth tied at the top of his head. Mori had taken his secret stash in his book-bag, even though Honey said he wouldn't eat any of it. Mori seemed to be unreasonable about the whole ordeal; being a little more mean then he needed to be. Not many of the hosts noticed, but Ayumi and Haruhi did, possibly even Kyoya. Kyoya was in a pleasant mood that day; the club was saving plenty of money because of the ban on sweets. Katsu was growing irritated without her snacks, though not as badly hit as Honey. The twins kept bugging Katsu trying to distract her so she wouldn't go bonkers without her snacks, it had worked throughout their classes thus far.

Haruhi was walking around the court yard. She didn't need to go to a class at that moment, she was just going through. She spotted Mori and a girl standing there under the archways that were held up by tacky pink columns. The girl had straight brown hair, and some was pulled to the back and braided, while the rest down her back and shoulders. Her bangs were at eyebrow level and her eyes were purple. She seemed like she was talking to Mori about something serious. Haruhi hid behind one of the columns to listen.

"I just can't hide it any longer. I have to get this off my chest..." she said to him. "I need to know your feelings towards me, and if you'll accept my love." Mori just stood there listening; his usual expression was laced across his face.

"Will you please, - unless of course there is someone else. Please tell me...Is there someone else who is dear to you?" she asked. He remained quiet.

"There is, isn't there." she said, down trotted. She fled from him crying. Mori didn't go after her; he just stood there like nothing had happened.

_'Surely she is confused, and even if not, I can't lie and say that there isn't someone else. Honey is dear to me, and that appears to be all. I don't mind it that way either.' _Mori thought to himself.

* * *

**Honey-sempai's 'get sweets' strategy No.1: Use the Cute.**

Honey ran up to Mori laughing and smiling. "Look Takashi! My cavity is all better now!" Honey started.

"You sure?" Mori replied, not looking up from his book.

"The swelling has even gone down!" he said happily.

"Positive?" Mori replied tersely.

"So, do you think I could have a piece of cake? Just oooone? Please?" Honey pleaded cutely. Mori took out a blue ice Popsicle and shoved it into Honey's mouth. His cheek immediately began to swell again, and the aching pain became apparent to Honey's mouth.

"You're not fully recovered yet." Mori said walking away. Ayumi sighed. She began to fasten the pink cloth around Honey's swollen cheeks again to keep the swelling down.

**Honey-sempai's 'get sweets' strategy No.2: The Indirect Method.**

Honey snuck over to two of the customers at their table drinking tea.

"Watchya drinking, ladies?" he asked nicely. The girls jumped.

"We're drinking tea Honey!" one of them answered.

"Oh, what are ya gonna have to eat with it? Hm?" he asked. "I think something sweet would go nicely with it! Yeah, something...sweet!" he suggested. They sighed at his cuteness. They just left exclaiming, _'We're sorry Honey!'_ Honey's second attempt was another failure.

**Honey-sempai's 'get sweets' strategy No. 3: Pulling at Heartstrings.**

Honey looked depressed. He trotted over to Haruhi and Katsu with his hair in his face. He pulled on Haruhi's sleeve.

"Hm? Honey-sempai?" Katsu looked over and gave Honey a questioning look.

"Haru-chan...Kats-chan..." he mumbled sadly. "Am I a bad person? I just don't understand why God hates me, what've I done?" he asked with tears in his eyes. Katsu felt bad for him at that point, so did Haruhi. Haruhi sighed about to each into her pocket while Katsu sprang forth and hugged Honey.

"Oh! I'm sorry Honey-sempai! Mean old Mori-Dori and Sir Priss will pay for taking our sweets away! I'll beat them I promise!" Katsu yelled.

"T-Thanks Kats-chan." Katsu put Honey down after that.

"Sadly I don't have any sweets on me right now." Honey frowned. He then looked to Haruhi. Haruhi put a little box of 'Kyoto Kelp.' in his hand.

"It's the same color as chocolate." she said with a smile. "Try it."

"Uh Haruhi, I don't think that's a good substitute." Katsu huffed. Honey failed, he had choosen the wrong people to go to.

* * *

It was the third day of the ban on sweets and Honey and Katsu couldn't take much more. Katsu had a big stomach. She needed her food, any food really. Honey needed his sweets specifically. Honey hugged Usa-chan irritably pacing back and forth in a circle in front of the club doors, while Katsu was leaning on the table fidgeting; her stomach wouldn't stop growling either. She needed her food fix.

"He's gonna crack." Tamaki said reluctantly, as he watched Honey.

"Could somebody please talk to him, he's scaring me." Kaoru said. That's when Katsu snapped.

"Aughhh! I NEED FOOD, WHY TAMA-CHAN! WHY ARE YOU SO MEAN TO KATSU AND HONEY-SEMPAI! WHY WHY WHYYY!" she shouted. She was rolling around on the club floor kicking her arms and legs every which way like a child throwing a tantrum. Everyone looked over to her squabbling. Honey went into the back room where all the candy would be stashed while they were focused on Katsu, but of course the cakes weren't there.

"Waaaahhaahhh! Tama-chan is mean! Tama-chan is mean! I'm going to get the fairy bunny to turn you into an ugly frog! WAAAHHH!" she wailed. Tamaki looked genuinely confused.

"A-ah...Katsu, there's no reason to be upset. I'm sure this won't have to continue for much longer. Hehehe...Please stop wailing." She stopped and looked over at them all; she looked like she was an upset child with a stubbed toe.

"Meh. You're mean." she pouted.

The twins ran over and hugged her; they started petting her head. "Aww, don't worry, forget about the stingy old Boss over there." Kaoru said.

"Yeah, No need to fret. New toy." Hikaru assured. They both smirked at Tamaki. They wanted to win over Katsu so next time she got mad she would resent Tamaki, not them. Tamaki started to accuse them.

"You let go of my daughter! Don't think petting her like a dog will redeem you! Evil doppelgangers, Katsu don't listen to them!" Katsu just continued to pout.

Ayumi pulled Katsu from the twin's grasp and thumped her on the head. "Quite, you're being disruptive and rude."

"But I'm hunnggryy." she whined.

"Get over it."

"Meh, fine." she gave in.

After Honey slapped Tamaki's teddy bear on the ground, He fell over on the floor giving in as well. "Well, after 3 days he's given up." Hikaru commented. Tamaki went over to Honey.

"Uh, Honey-sempai-" Honey bit Tamaki's arm. Tamaki began to flail around in panic, but Honey stayed clamped to his arm. Ayumi just started at the sight with a '_really?'_ face. Tamaki yelled for help, and Mori got up and pried Honey off of his arm.

"Mitskuni, don't take this out on other people." he warned. Honey let go of Tamaki. Tamaki went over to Ayumi and she lightly bandaged where Honey had bitten him. "It's disgraceful." Mori added. Honey finally had enough; he turned to face Mori violently.

"Takashi...You idiot!" Honey grabbed his arm and flipped him over onto the floor. Mori slid on his back across the room then finally stopped. The rest of the club gasped. Honey was glaring at him.

"A little bit isn't gonna hurt me! You're so mean! You're sucha hardhead! That's it I hate you! I hate you Takashi!" He screamed as tears formed in his eyes. Ayumi noticed that when Mori sat up he looked hurt, but also relieved. Honey ran from the room crying. Tamaki and Katsu ran after him.

"Hey, Mori-sempai?" Hikaru started.

"That was harsh. Will you be alright?" Kaoru finished. They both sounded worried. Mori tried to get up and hold onto a table to gain his balance, but he fell over. Honey's words rang in Mori's head, it really hit him.

"It was on purpose." Ayumi said walking over to him. She kneeled down and sat behind him, checking if his back had begun to bruise from being thrown to the ground. Haruhi had caught on to what Ayumi meant.

"You were trying to get Honey-sempai to hate you." she thought out loud. "Have you been acting like this to try and get punishment from Honey-sempai?"

"You're right. This was my fault." he said. "I forgot twice to tell him to brush his teeth. If Mitskuni has to get false-teeth, it'll be my fault."

The twins disagreed "Ahh, Don't worry that's not gonna happen."

"I wouldn't be able to live with myself if he hadn't thrown me down." Mori admitted.

"You're foolish, Takashi." Ayumi said. She was finished checking his back. He would bruise for sure with how much strength Honey used. She went to the kitchen in the back to get some ice.

"Mori wanted a punishment from Honey-sempai to make up for his mistake." Kyoya said. The twins rolled their eyes, thinking that was a bit inept. Tamaki and Katsu opened the club doors, to reveal that Honey had eavesdropped on the entire thing. Tamaki put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Well, there you have it Honey-sempai. What will you do now?" he asked. Honey began to tear up; he ran over to Mori crying.

"I'm sorry! Takashii! I'm so sorry Takashi!" he ran over and sat next to him; Mori was surprised by it. Honey promised to never forget to brush his teeth again. The Host club watched with content, everything was back to normal. Ayumi came out of the kitchen with ice, but decided to wait and let Honey and Mori finish before bothering them.

Soon after, Honey overcame his cavity, and the ban on sweets was lifted.

* * *

The next day all was back to the way it used to be in the club. Honey was back to eating sweets, The twins were putting on their act, Tamaki was being the over dramatic prince he was, Haruhi was still wondering _'how long is it gonna take to pay this debt?',_ Katsu served tea and food, and Ayumi drew to her heart's content. Kyoya was in a foul mood because of the ban being lifted. He was calculating the business expenses of Honey's eating when Katsu snuck up behind him.

"Aww, looks like scrooge is losing money. Hehehe." she grinned. Haruhi turned her focus from Katsu meddling with Kyoya to notice the girl who had tried to confess her love for Mori come into the club room and come over to them all.

"Excuse me..." she said. She looked up at Mori.

"Are you a fan of Mori-sempai?" Tamaki asked. She nodded.

"Well Mori, I understand now. I know who you feel so strongly about...and it's ok." She looked over to Honey at a table with Ayumi. He was eating cake happily while Ayumi was drawing. She looked back up at him. "I must say I find it a little surprising that it's Honey. To think he's so special to you. I-I don't know." she began to shake a little. "It's just so...Yayy~!" she said excitedly. Sparkles of fandom were in her eyes. Haruhi twitched in disbelief. Renge put a hand on her shoulder.

"Congratulations! You've just taken your first big step in to a brand new world." she said into a microphone. _'Where on earth does she come from?' _Katsu thought while she took an empty plate of cake from Honey, and as Mori headed over to the table. Mori let all that sink in as Katsu waved to him and stuck her tongue out at him. He watched Ayumi look up at him and Honey. She smiled and reached for a napkin as Honey ate the last of the cake. She got up and started to clean his face.

"Oiee, Ayumi come help me!" Katsu called after her.

"Here Mitskuni, You need to keep your face clean." She gave him another napkin. Once she was done she patted Honey on the head and went to the back room after Katsu. Mori watched the two girls back retreat away from him back to the kitchen room.

_'Honey is important to me, but I'm starting to think he isn't the only person who is special.' _

* * *

**Me: Mhmmm, Mori having thoughts?**

**Mori:..Hmm.**

**Me: Yeah, Mori having thoughts, but maybe someone else is too? *wink wink* **

**NOTIIICCCCEEEEEEEEEEE READ THIS NAOW!**

**I may not update as frequently or on a schedule anymore, because well...I got writers block. I know things that I want to fit into the story, and generally how it will end. However, I haven't been able to create new chapters and I think that is due to lack of inspiration, or...laziness piled on with school work. I also need to have a more focused direction for the story, and I need to debate how long this story should get.**

**So I'm sorry if that disappoints you guys, but for the well-being of the story I think that is for the best. **


	9. Meet The Boy

**BLAGHEDHEDIBNGLYBHAGDHEDH**! **MANAGED TO GET THIS OUT ON THE LAST DAY OF REGULAR SCHEDULE.** **I doubt this'll happen next release though. xD but I did manage to make another chapter or two, so it won't slow down too much. ;) **

**Enjoy! (If there are extra sloppy errors in this chapter, I was just too lazy to fix them. When I have more motivation I'll look it over and fix it.)**

* * *

"Waahhhhooooo!" Weekend, weekend! Lovin' da weekend. I love weekends. Didn't you know? Well, sorry, but now you do.

This one could be better though. My car is outta gas and Ayumi has to come help me.

**8 minutes ago...**

_"I needaa doughnut! Doughnuts doughnuts doughnuts! Letsa' go to Dunkin' Doughnuts!"_

_Plop. _

_Shift-Shift. _

_Clink._

_Vreverververver-ppffft._

_"Huh?" _

_VREVREVREVREVREVREVREEEE-PFFFFFTT. _

_VREVREVREVREVREEE-P-P-PPFFF-PFFT..._

_Slam. _

_Irritated sounds._

_Shift. Shift-Shift._

_Beep Beep Beeepp Be-be-beep Be-beep_

_Brr. _

_Brrrr.. _

_Brrrrrr..._

_"Ayumi?"_

_"Hm?"_

_"I can't go get mah ice-make-break doughnuts." Sniff._

_"You're out of gas again."_

_"Help?" _

_Groan. _

_Whimper._

_"...Just this once."_

I was wiping off my skates in the locker room at my regularly used rink. I loved this place; it was the perfect little rink. Not too hot, and certainly not to cold (it's always so frigid in other ice rinks during the winter). It was Olympic-sized too, not one of those smaller standard sized rinks. I always would feel like I was going to run in the boards when I compete in rinks like that. Olympic-sized was huge, and they just felt amazing.

I had another session coming up, and I was resting during the ice make. This time of day no one is here, so I pretty much have the ice to myself. An occasional skater here and there, but I was usually just by myself skating with my coaches.

Yeah, I'm actually kinda up there in ice skating. I'm not very internationally known or anything, but I guess you can say I'm good I'm trying to get my name out there. You would have to when you have multiple people to work with, some not even really from here. I have an overall coach, a choreographer/moves tutor, and a ballet instructor. I even have a specific skate shop that I always go to for skates, new boots, blades, and all that fadoodleness.

My primary coach is from England. Her name is Alina Vance. She has dirty blond hair and green bold eyes. She's 29 and a retired senior level skater. She had to retire because of leg and knee problems that kept reoccurring. She defiantly knows what she's doing though. She's tough, but she's a very nice person outside our lessons. She only pushes when she needs to. I've been taking from her for a long time, since I was 10 actually. She's basically the reason I've gotten so good, I wouldn't deny it either.

My choreographer is from Japan; actually he only lives in the next town over from me. His name is Kiseki Matsumoto. He's only 2 years older than me, we're really close. He actually still skates too but he's mainly in pairs, which I'm not primary in. I'ma free-style skater, but I'm on a decent level in all three fields. He's pretty tall, about 5, 9, with slightly toned skin, dark black hair and blue eyes. He's the best at making up my programs, along with selecting and cutting my music. Every lesson I have with him is a blast. We get things done, but we also have a buncha fun doing it. We're awesome friends basically.

Lastly, my Ballet instructor is surprise, from France. Annette Rousseau. She's sucha Frenchy I swear. Most people think we're on more of a strict seeming relationship, but not exactly in a teacher student way. They're kind of right, but we are very good friends. Most people wouldn't find it like that, we do though. That is because I only go to her for stretching techniques, and things related to that. I only see her once every week or two. She is a very pretty French woman. She has long curly bleach blond hair that goes down to her flat as a board butt. She doesn't have a lot of curve for a 22 year old, but she makes it work for herself. She's a tough dance teacher, but with me she isn't so harsh. I've walked in on some of her classes though, and let me tell you. It's hilarious when she gets pissed. She starts swearing in French. It's just...

OH. My God.

I cry it's so funny.

Oh yay! The ice is done!

I headed out to the door and stepped onto the smooth fresh ice. I glided over to the boards and put my box of tissues, my two music CD's for my programs, my cell phone and my guards down. I strapped a small knee pad around my left knee and began to do my warm up routine while I waited for Alina and Kiseki.

* * *

**3rd Person P.O.V**

_'What's a limo doing here?' _Kiseki stood looking at the shiny stretch limo pulling into the rinks parking lot. Alina was already inside getting her skates on, but Kiseki was late and was just getting to the entrance of the building now.

He continued to watch as a bunch of teenage guys all around his age were piling out of the car. Kiseki was dumbfounded.

"Hey!" the tall blond one shouted happily and ran up to Kiseki.

"Can you tell us if Katsu is here?" he asked happily.

"Uh...hello?" Tamaki stuttered, confused at his expression. Kiseki just burst out laughing.

"A-Ahahahahha!" The club looked at him like he was insane. The twins kind of frowned. The rest just kind of stared at him. Kiseki eventually recovered from his laughing fit and looked Tamaki straight in the eye.

"I guess you're the Prissy Prince I've heard about. Tamaki is it?" Kiseki asked. Tamaki nodded.

"I wouldn't say prissy, but yes. I am Tamaki Suoh! So, do you know where Katsu is? Is she here?"

"Yeah, I'm her choreographer. I'm teaching her with Al right now. C'mon." Kiseki motioned for them to follow him inside.

The twins looked at each other. "Al?" they imagined some big chubby guy with a mustache. Boy were they wrong.

They got inside and Kiseki quickly tied his black skates on. He headed out to the ice surface and the Hosts followed. They all sat on a bench on the side of the ice Kiseki entered on. It was the coaches' area where they would put their bags and all that. A radio and stereo system to next to it and it was playing music from Katsu's IPod. What was playing at that point was 'Raise Your Glass' by P!nk. Katsu was entering a death drop while they all watched.

The hosts noticed a very pretty blonde woman a few feet away from them standing on the ice in custom ice skates, counting out loud each rotation in Katsu's spin. She had her arms crossed over her curves(though they didn't know about that because her brown winter jacket concealed it for the most part) and was sounding pretty strict as she counted out loud.

"8...9...10! Good!" She nodded her head. Katsu exited the spin and after holding the landing position for a few seconds, and immediately looked dizzy. The woman turned to the boys and one girl. "Well, and who are these boys?" She asked Kiseki as she was looking them over.

"They said they were here to see Katsu." he said simply. "Hey Katsu! Looks like you have fan boys." he joked. Katsu looked over. A visible vein popped out on her forehead in annoyance.

"What the hell are you perverts doing here?" she barked as she skated over.

"We found out you skated here at this time, and I wanted to see my little daughter skate!" Tamaki declared happily. The woman burst out laughing.

"L-Little daughter? Ahahaha!" she held her sides. Kiseki chucked a little as well. Katsu sighed and face palmed.

"Tamaki. You're so embarrassing sometimes..." she told him. Tamaki looked like someone shot him through the heart with an arrow. He turned white and his soul floated out of the corner of his mouth as he deflated to the ground like an insulted inflatable arm flailing tube-man, only it was no longer inflated. The twins started laughing at his reaction.

"Haa! Boss is that embarrassing dad that-"

"-no daughter would be caught dead with!" They insulted in between their laughter. This made Tamaki's blob of a white soul start floating to the ceiling. Kiseki grabbed it and stuffed it back into his mouth.

"Now now, you're being disruptive, Tama-kun." he grinned mockingly. "You should learn to be a better parent and not interrupt a skating lesson." The twins caught his slightly mischievous tone. That was there stuff, and here was Mr. Suave using it right in front of them.

"Ah, sorry." Tamaki rubbed the back of his head. "But can we watch?"

"Yeah! I wanna see Kats-chan skate!" Honey interjected.

"Fine, but distract my student again and you'll be a heap in the gears of the Zamboni." Alina threatened shaking her fist. The boys shrunk in size at the threat.

"Wait, you're the coach?" Kaoru asked.

"I thought you said you were teaching with some dude named Al." Kaoru looked at Kiseki. He just grinned. Hikaru glared at him a bit, and they got into an accidental stare down.

"My name is Alina Vance you dimwits. Al is a nickname."

"My fair princess you're name is of the Heavens itself! A beautiful name! It almost sounds French!" Tamaki explained. She hit him upside the head.

"Excuse him, he can be a bit...outspoken. In an annoying way." Kyoya apologized.

"Well, you sound smart. Nice to know one of you has a brain." She said.

"Oh yes, I'm quite smart. Probably far smarter than commoners."

_Twitch._

"You say it as if it's an insult." she said. Clearly annoyed with the comment. Haruhi sighed _'Someone has a bit of a temper.'_

Kyoya was about to reply to her but Kiseki cut him off by leading Alina away from them.

Kiseki smiled innocently. "Alina calm down let's get back to the lesson before you try to kill them. Remember last time?" he said.

They had continued on with the lesson without any further interruptions from the host club. They all sat there watching the two teach Katsu. She had done spins and various jumps. Singles, doubts, and triples. Tamaki kept mentioning how it was just like on TV. while Honey was beaming at the things Katsu did. Kyoya was writing in his little black notebook-o-doom and Haruhi, Mori and the twins simply watched. Kiseki folded his arms and looked at Katsu as she fixed her pony tail.

"Alright, let's switch to pairs for the rest of the hour, alright?" Katsu nodded and handed Alina her money. Once she put the check in her pocket she said goodbye and headed off the ice, going out to the lobby to take her skates off and go home.

"Awesome! Can we practice lifts? We haven't done them in a while." Katsu said wiping off her skates when she reached the boards. Kiseki laughed.

"Sure." he said.

"What'sa lift?" Honey asked. They both looked at him.

"We'll show ya!" they both smiled and skated off to the other end of the ice. Honey watched them gain speed by doing cross-overs, and then Katsu entwined her fingers with Kiseki's. He hoisted her up off the ice as she pushed against his hands with hers. Kiseki lifted her over his head and Katsu placed one foot on Kiseki's shoulder lightly while stretching the other up behind her. They glided across the ice for a few seconds while Honey's jaw dropped. He even dropped Usa-chan on the ice in shock.

"Woah!" he exclaimed, his eyes sparkling. Kiseki slowly spun around while holding her, and then began to slow down. Katsu quickly removed her foot from his shoulder and Kiseki let her down in front of him before they stopped. They headed back over to Honey.

"That's a lift!" Katsu told him.

"That was so cool Kats-chan!" Honey complimented. Mori nodded in agreement.

"Yes quite impressive. We weren't putting money to waste by sponsoring you." Kyoya added. Katsu sweat-dropped.

"Uh...thanks?" _'Everything is business with him. Even compliments.'_

"How long have you been skating Katsu?" Haruhi asked.

"Since I was five!" she said happily. "I even still have pictures of when I first started."

"So do I." Kiseki grinned, pulling her close to him so they were hip to hip. It didn't go unnoticed by a few choice hosts. Katsu blushed out of embarrassment.

"O-Oh don't you dare!" she warned him, he didn't listen. He took out some photos and showed them. The twins, Tamaki, and Honey jumped at the chance to see.

In the pictures was a cute little three year old Katsu in little girl pigtails. She wore pink Barbie helmet with a sticker on the front that read 'Katsu' along with typical black snow pants, a puffy silver winter jacket and over-sized mittens. They were most likely her mother's. A Boy resembling Kiseki was there as well. He was next to her holding her hand. He looked 7 years old and a little taller. He had on a navy blue Thomas the Train-Engine helmet, hockey skates, a blue winter jacket and snow pants. Both their cheeks were pink from the cold, and from laughing.

"Nahh! I was right! You were so adorable!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"Yeah, you were pretty cute." The twins said with a grin. They leaned in and got in her face. Katsu was about to shove them away and give some 'creeper twin' insult, but Kiseki pulled her away from the twins before it happened. The twins frowned a bit and looked at Kiseki. By now, as you can clearly tell, they weren't turning out to be friends. Katsu tilted her head and looked at them questioningly. The twins couldn't help but think she looked like an immature little kid.

Unknowingly breaking the quick tension Tamaki kept trying to swipe the pictures but Kiseki stuffed them back in his coat pocket. He dropped his head in disappointment.

"You were so cute as a kid Kats-chan! You too Kise-chan!" Honey complimented.

"Kise-chan?" Kiseki told him. He thought it was weird that someone would even call him that.

"Oh, should I use -kun instead?" Honey asked him.

"Sure?" He said in a bit of a confused voice.

"Okay Kise-kun!" Honey said with a bright smile.

"Hey Bubo, Don't be rude to Honey-sempai." Katsu elbowed Kiseki. He laughed.

"Heeyyy, no elbowing. They're boney." he said laughing.

"Boney? I'll showya boney!" Katsu shouted.

"I'm sure you will." he said winking at shot out of Katsu's ears.

"OH NO YOU DIDN'T!" Kiseki began to skate away as Katsu chased after him. It went on after a while all around the rink, until Katsu was out of breath. She bent over panting. Kiseki looked back and quickly came to her side and leaned down a little.

"You okay?" She nodded. They stood there for a minute, when Kiseki turned to look back at the Hosts. They were all talking amongst each other. He smiled and turned back to Katsu.

"Hey, let's freak out your friends." Kiseki whispered.

"By doin' what?" she asked.

"Pairs jumps."

Katsu's eyes brightened right up, like when Honey got cake.

"Yeahh!" She shouted in excitement. The pair of skaters glanced over to the unsuspecting victims and grinned evilly. They then began to do backwards cross-overs until they were at the right speed. Kiseki held Katsu close to him with her back pressed against his chest. Katsu then nodded up at him and drew back her leg into take off position and placed her hands on her hips. Kiseki grabbed her hips over her hands and suddenly threw her into the air right in front of the hosts. The hosts all nearly had a heart attack and turned pale in the face. Tamaki nearly screamed like a girl. Katsu rotated two times and landed the double axel perfectly. She wavered at the end holding her landing but came out fine. She began laughing at her friends.

"Ahahahah! y-your faces! Oh my Geezzz!" She was holding her sides. She came over and leaned on the boards continuing to laugh at them. Tamaki shook her by the shoulders.

"Don't scare me like that! Ahhh!" he cried, tears flooding down his cheeks. "I thought you were going to die! Never do that again!" He hugged her tight and began to wail. Katsu was suffocating against Tamaki's chest. The twins were half glaring half ready to pounce on Kiseki who was just laughing and Kyoya immediately started looking into Katsu's medical records and insurance. He was suddenly thinking she was a tornado of accidents waiting to happen. Haruhi and Mori were trying to calm Honey down.

This is when Ayumi walked in.

She stood there in a purple scarf, a skirt with light colored leggings, a brown winter jacket, and boots. She was holding a coffee and bag from Dunkin' Doughnuts. Her facial expression showed utter indifference, with a tinge of annoyance.

"Katsu."

"Nah! Ayumiii! Yayy you're here! Do you have the gas-Ooo is that my doughnut?" she asked happily. Ayumi pulled Tamaki off Katsu and shoved the bag in her face.

"Why are the boys and Haruhi here?" she asked. She looked at them all. They were still bickering, except for Tamaki who was with them.

"We wanted to see Katsu skate! But then she freaked us out by having that _monster_-" he pointed at Kiseki. "-Throw her into the air! It scared us half to death!" Tamaki cried. Ayumi turned to Kiseki and gave him a reprimanding glance. Kiseki laughed nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh, don't worry. They do that all the time. Kiseki is a bit of a trouble maker." She reassured Tamaki. He relaxed. Ayumi clonked the twins on the head and they finally stopped glaring.

"Calm down." she told them. They crossed their arms, and pouted a little. Ayumi turned to Honey, and put Usa-chan back in his arms. She patted his head.

"You too Honey, alright?" She told him. Honey nodded. Ayumi looked at Mori and smiled with a small wave, same with Haruhi and Kyoya.

"Well, now with her pigging out on a doughnut, I guess lesson is over. I'm gonna head home, It was nice meeting all of you." he said. He hugged Katsu.

"Seeya on Monday." he said with a grin. Katsu hugged back.

"Sure! Byee." He then went across the ice and got off. Katsu did as well and was followed by her friends out to the lobby. She wiped her blades, took them off, and put them away. Ayumi filled Katsu's car with a gas tank she brought for her and then went home in her own car. The hosts all piled in their limo they came in and Katsu got to her car as well.

She received a phone call once she turned on the car. She quickly answered it.

"Yellow?"

"Banana. We still on?"

"Hell yeah!"

"Sweet, it's a date."

"Ha, Yeah a romantic one. Cool."

"See-ya."

"Bye-o~" Katsu then hung up and pulled out of the parking lot.

* * *

**Romantic date? HM? Who was the banana caller? Hm?**

**HMMMMMMMMMMM?**

**Ahahaha. Well I'm mean and not gonna tell you, so you'll be left wondering for at least a WEEK!**

**AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH!**

**Twins: You're immensely creepy.**

**Me: least I'm not incestuous. **

**Twins: We aren't!**

**Me: Good to know. Please Review you guys! I'm hearing enough to finish this story, but I do wanna hear as much of your input as possible! :)**


	10. Valentine's Day Antics

**This isn't much of a chapter but I thought I'd do something for Valentine's Day :)**

**PLEASE NOTE! THIS IS A FILLER-ISH CHAP! **

**This isn't really in order(in real time anyway), but yeah. I felt like cranking something out for you guys. So here!**

**So besides that, enjoy this chappy!**

* * *

"AHHHHHH! YESSS! MUWAHAHAHA!" Katsu shouted throughout homeroom. She had opened the Valentine's Day card her mother had gotten her. She was running late this morning so she had just taken the card with her didn't give it any thought. In the car she even bit it thinking it was her muffin causing her to get a paper cut on her tongue.

"What are you so happy about?" The twins asked.

"Moneyy! I'm flat broke dude. I needed this 30 bucks." she said waving it around. "I didn't get any chocolate though, but oh well."

"You don't even have 30 bucks?" Hikaru asked.

"Are you that poor?" Kaoru asked as well as he read her mother's card over her shoulder. Katsu snapped at them.

"Well, I'd explain why, but since you were so rude just now you'll have to wait to hear the awesome reason until Host Club! HA!" she shouted in their faces, making sure to put extra force on the HA. The twins pouted.

"But we wanna knowww!" the whined. She crossed her arms in defiance and turned away from them. Haruhi sighed; she knew this wouldn't be going away until after school.

"Did you buy a whale?"

"Or a pony?"

"DID YOU HAVE TO PAY BAIL TO GET OUT OF JAIL?"

Katsu wiped out her pink bat. She whacked them on the head.

"No." _Whack._

"No!" _Whack._

"AND NO!" _Whack!_

The twins ended up sprawled out on the classroom floor hallucinating that they were being beamed up into Heaven.

"Don't go into the light Hikaru!" Kaoru shouted. Hikaru flailed his arms and legs.

"No! I'm too young and handsome!" He met the wrong end of the pink bat again.

"Pfft, Handsome my ass!" Katsu barked as she hoisted her bat over her shoulders. Haruhi surveyed the damage she had done.

"Remind me to never get on your bad side like then." she ended it off with a nervous laugh. Katsu just gave her a thumbs up.

"Nah, I would never bring mah pink bat of Wrath down on ya' Haruhi, you're chill. And to be honest..." she said with a pause. The twins had gotten up at that point. Katsu struck them again and they tumbled into their seats with a dizzy expression on their faces.

"I love torturing these two." she said grinning. The twins rubbed their heads.

"We'll find out. Ohh, We will." they warned. She turned to them with a look that seemed to say _'Oh? You think you can? Really?'_

"Bring it! Ya 'ginges."

"I'll get out the score board." Haruhi said reluctantly. The challenge had officially commenced.

* * *

Hikaru looked to his brother who was sitting next to him. Haruhi was to their right, and Katsu was in the farthest corner against the window to their left like usual. They had devised a plan to get her to spill it. They would have been bored throughout this entire history class, not to mention the rest of the day otherwise so they decided, 'why not?'

They almost always had group assignments in history class, so it was the perfect time to get to her. They usually just read together and decided on important notes to take. They had Haruhi in their group all the time, so they would drag Katsu into it this time too and win.

"Alright class, read sections 2 and 3, and take notes. You may work in groups if you wish." The class immediately broke out in clamor amongst the students. Some girls asked the twins and Haruhi if they would work with them, but the twins politely declined. Haruhi, being unaware of their goals, accepted the offer with some of her close customers while the twins snuck up behind Katsu, who had already started doing the work on her own.

"Hey, Katsuuu~!" they sang. She looked up with an unknowing face.

"Eh? What do you want?"

"Come work with us!" they grinned. She just blinked. Her head was right back in the book and her hand scribbling away a second later.

"No thanks." The twins felt like they just got buckets of cold water dumped on them. The girls they had denied earlier became mad.

"Hey! So she gets special attention and we don't?" one of them asked. It was a red haired girl with blue eyes. Some other girls nodded and glared at Katsu. Katsu was oblivious to it all.

"S-Sorry ladies, but see she's...well." Kaoru looked to his brother.

"Hey! Don't put me on the spot." he whispered to him.

"She's...-she works for the club! We have to be well acquainted with our help at least right? It is after all-"

"The gentlemanly thing to do. Even if-"

"-the help is, annoying," they heard Katsu twitch.

"Stubborn," Kaoru added.

"And sadistic." they said together, they had an air around them that just screamed. _'Snobby and sophisticated'_. They heard Katsu's pencil crack.

"Sadistic? I'LL SHOW YOU SADISTIC!"

What she did was so outrageous; I will not dare try to describe it to you.

All you need to know is, now the classroom needs a new box of chalk.

* * *

A few periods later Katsu was standing in the lunch line with Tamaki, and Kyoya in the lunch room. They were holding their wallets and were looking quite bored while they waited. Katsu didn't have time to take her home made lunch with her in the morning, and Tamaki and Kyoya always got the school lunch. Katsu was unbelievably bored as they waited, so she went into annoying mode. She started puffing air into Kyoya's face making his hair fly up in odd directions. He winced slightly.

"What are you doing?"

"Making your hair defy gravity!" she puffed at his hair again. He put a hand over her mouth.

"Please don't."

She said something, but Kyoya's hand muffled it into incomprehensible drabble.

"If you stop I'll take my hand off." he just guessed she was telling him to get away. They both stayed still. All he felt next was her mouth grin underneath his hand, and then felt her tongue graze his palm. He yanked his hand away in disgust. She just laughed.

"Ahaha! Germaphob."

"It's called being sane not being germaphobic!"

"Is there a difference? Cause I wouldn't know." she said with another chuckle. He turned away from her ending the conversation. It didn't last long though.

After a minute he heard her wiggling around next to him and he wondered what the hell she was doing. When he turned he came face to face with her. Her forehead was practically against his. She was looking right at him, but yet again, how could she not when they were that close. She cracked another grin. Kyoya didn't even say anything. He was still in a bit of shock, it was quite uncomfortable.

"W-What are you-" He began to say, but Katsu just breathed on him heavily and fogged up his glasses. He twitched in annoyance. She just laughed right in his face.

Literally.

At least her breath smelled nice. That's was an upside for Kyoya at least.

Right?

The trio eventually got their lunches and joined their friends at the table. Honey was stuffing his face with cake as usual, Mori and Ayumi were sitting with him eating too, while the twins were; (As Katsu saw it as) mind molesting Haruhi. She slapped her tray down next to Haruhi and pushed the twins away. She stuck her nose in the air and glanced at Tamaki. She patted the seat between her and Haruhi. He looked confused but quickly accepted. He got to sit next to Haruhi without the twins getting in the way, it could only make this day that much better.

"Hey Haruhi! What do you have for lunch today?" he asked as he started eating his own.

"A boxed lunch like I usually do. Why do you ask?" she looked at him.

"Just curious. So you make them for yourself?"

"Yeah, if I left my dad to do it I don't think it'd even be edible." she said with a look that seemed like she was reliving a horrible event in her head. She shivered when she snapped out of it. Tamaki let out a chucked.

"Not much of a cook I'm guessing. Huh?"

"Nope." she said as she stuck her chop sticks in her mouth.

They continued to talk while on the other side of Tamaki, Katsu and Kyoya got into a heated discussion. How it was really brought up is still unknown to this very day.

"So, that's how the Chicken came first!" Katsu said happily. Kyoya sweat-dropped.

"No, the Egg was first. It's not like the chicken just dropped from the sky, it had to have come from an egg first."

"OHHHH!" She said sarcastically. "OHH, MR. KNOWYYING-OF-ALL! Tell me then. Where'd the egg come from? Ehhhh? Eh? Eh Ehh?" She was completely determined to make him look like a fool. He just stared blankly at her.

"Did it drop from the sky? _Ehhhhhhhhhhh?" _She poked his shoulder as she continued to say_ 'Eh'._

"I don't know. Why are we even talking about this?" he finally realized. Katsu went blank at the comment. Wind blew in and out her ears as if nothing was there. She blinked.

"A-Ah...because I demanded it!" She blurted out. "Yeah." she nodded with a cocky smile. "That's it."

"Right."

"Yes it is right! Because I said so!"

"Conceited." he said staring her blank in the face.

"WRONGG! The correct term is awesome, Kyoya. Please, you must learn these things if you are going to survive."

"Survive what?"

"2012."

"...Idiot."

"Busy-boy."

* * *

**The Host Club is now open for Business**

The customers had swarmed the hosts as soon as the club had opened for the day. The hosts were getting tones of valentine's gifts such as cards, chocolate, and flowers. All of which Katsu had to lug to the back room and put into piles for each Host. Her arms began hurting after about 20 minutes. She even had a few light cuts from thorns of a bouquet of roses Tamaki had gotten. Apparently the stupid girl didn't know flowers were supposed to have plastic around the bottom.

_'Whatta dumbass.' _Katsu though. She walked back out to the main room to get more gifts that Honey had gotten. Luckily, he mainly got cake and pastries. The sweet aromas filled her nose. She took her time with them just so she could smell them for a while longer. She had continued to do such until the last set of appointments. She came out and got some gifts for Haruhi. She took some bouquets of roses from the small table next to her and her customers. As she reached down to pick them up Haruhi noticed her arms.

"Uh, are you okay?" she asked. The customers turned their attention to Katsu.

"Oh, Yeah. Justa' few cuts. Nothin' to see here just go back to what you're doin'." she shooed them off. She picked up the bouquets in her arms again and headed to the back room. She set each one down carefully in Haruhi's pile. When she put down the last one her hand brushed deep against another thorn on the same bare bouquet that cut her arms before. She shrieked and gripped her hand as if to strangle it.

"Damn it! Can't people figure out that you put bouquets in _**plastic! **__Just get a Market basket bag, or even freakin' Katy Perry Man! Just somethin'!" _She shouted in frustration. Upon closer inspection she noticed the thorn was stuck in her finger. She went to just recklessly yank it out, but when pain shot through her finger a high pitched 'yip' squeaked out of her mouth.

"Nahh, Ayumi!" She yelled as she headed out to the main room. She scurried over to her and held out her finger like a child.

"Get it out." she pouted. Ayumi put her book down and looked through her bag until she found some tweezers. She grabbed her hand and gently pulled it out. Katsu jumped for joy.

"Yaayy! Yaayy!" She waved her arms all around.

"Katsu cut it out! You're bleeding everywhere!" Haruhi told her. Katsu squeaked again.

"Quick, Haru-Haru, band-aid me! " she told her. Haruhi pulled out a smiley face band-aid and wrapped it around her finger. Katsu grinned and wagged her finger.

"Sweet. Smiley faces are cool." She then looked at everyone in the club room. All the customers were being ushered out by Mori and Honey. This was the perfect time.

She turned to the twins.

"You wanted to know my reason for being broke, right?" They jumped up.

"Yeah, out with it!" She ran into the back room. She soon came out with six bags of gifts. She went to Kyoya first. She gave him a dark blue bag.

"Happeh Cupid Time to ya dude. Hope you like it." She got him a new note book and some gel pens. She also stuffed in some chocolate and a simple card that read in her messy hand writing.

_'You're always so busy. Figured that notebook would run out sometime. Don't get chocolate stains on it, Busy-Boy.'_

She jumped at Tamaki and presented his present next. He quickly scrambled through the bag and took out a card with a picture in it, chocolate, and a white rose made of white chocolate. Tamaki grinned. In the card it said

_'YOU, BETTER LOVE ME FOR THAT PICTURE. Was hard to get it from Haruhi.'_

_"_Eat that rose in front of your customers tomorrow, they'll freak." she said with a laugh. He nodded and thanked her.

She looked to Honey and handed him his. It had three small cakes in it, along with of course a card. Inside it read this.

_'Don't get diabetic dude. These don't have as much sugar in them though, so you can at least go to town on these. Managed to make them myself.'_

She gave Mori his as well. She didn't know exactly what to get him when she bought his gift, but she thought it would be good enough. She got him a thing of chocolates and a card with a small piece of paper in it. It was a 'coupon' for a 'deep advice discussion and hug party'. He looked at her when he read it she just laughed. He thanked her. She got to Ayumi and shoved her bag in her face.

"HERE!" She said happily. Ayumi opened it. It was full of things. There was a thing of chocolates, an iTunes gift card, a thing to clean her violin with and a new sketch pad. Ayumi smiled.

"Know me to well."

"YOU KNOW IT! Haruhi, Haruhi, Haru-Haruuu. Here is yours!" she gave her a bag. She opened it patiently and found yet again, a thing of chocolates, a bunch of pencils, and a card that seemed home made. It was colored in funny inside jokes and drawings. On one page it said _'Mah Study Buddeh. Our study sess's' _with an arrow pointing below it to a picture of two crudely drawn stick figures with extremely large text books_. _They had very nicely drawn cute faces and heads, but the rest was pure crap on purpose.

Haruhi smiled. "What the heck is this? T-Thanks Katsu." she said; laughing a little at the end of her sentence.

Katsu then went into the back room quietly. The twins looked annoyed.

"Hey, Where's our gifts Eh?" they said to her. She shouted back.

"HOLD ON A SEC, SHEESH!" She ran back holding two identical bags, but they had very different silly drawings on it. She handed the one drawn with marker to Kaoru, and the one with crayon on it to Hikaru. She was shaking as she gave them to them; she looked like she was trying to keep a straight face. The twins both tore through their bags. They both got some chocolate, (big surprise? Not in the slightest), cards, and at the bottom-

"Did you get us...condoms?" Hikaru looked at her. Katsu burst out laughing.

"YESSS!" She was rolling on the floor laughing. Kaoru pulled out some from his bag too.

"...Why do they say extra small?"

That just made Katsu start laughing even more, she continued laughing and rolling around for two whole minutes until she started crying she was laughing so hard. Her face was as red as the twins, only theirs was red in annoyance. She just kept laughing like a drunken child.

"GET THE PUDDING ADDITC!" the twins shouted and dived on her. They began tickling her to death as punishment. The rest of them just started at the three. They went on for another 5 minutes until Katsu was practically getting tortured from laughing so hard. She couldn't breathe. The twins didn't seem to notice.

"A-ahhahaha! S-Stop! HAHAHAHAHAHA! C-CAN'T-"

"Can't what?" Hikaru said mockingly; he continued to tickle her.

"We couldn't hear you." Kaoru told her, tickling her as well.

"BREATHHE!" She suddenly went from purple to white in the face and went limp in their arms. The room was eerily silent for a minute. The twins looked at each other.

"...Did we break her?"

* * *

**Oh NOEZ!**

**Is Katsu deaded?**

**Hope you like this, if it's sloppy, well...****I don't care this time. This was all done in about an hour or two. I'm glad I cranked it out. :)**

**REVIEW, read again, Blaah, whatever you want~! **

**Now, as for me? I'm back to Hetalia to find when Prussia seizes certain 'vital regions'. **


	11. A Not So Regular Day

**Tamaki: eh? Where's Nana?**

**Haruhi: I don't know sempai- Oh, look. *points to the corner* **

**Me: *wallowing in self depression in the corner* Second time...typing it all...*mumbling***

**Tamaki:...Nana-chan? You alright?**

**Me: *more mumbling* **

**Haruhi: well, we need to start the chapter. So, enjoy while we try and get her out of the corner. ^^" *smiles at the audience* **

**Tamaki:*hugs her* oh you're so cute! **

* * *

She could already hear her loud trucking down the hallway to her locker. It was like a stampeding elephant, and it was unmistakable. Ayumi looked up from digging through her back-pack which she put on the ground in front of her open locker.

"Morning Katsu." she greeted her best friend.

"Yoo!~ How's your morning?" Katsu asked interested. She plopped her back-pack on the ground and began to switch her books quickly. Ayumi continued to do the same, but in a more mannerly fashion.

"I have to attend my normal classes today. No art class or culinary class. It will be pretty boring." Ayumi said with a hint of disappointment. She loved her normal courses, and now she had to go back to the regular classes for today. It was because there was a teacher convention for that section of the teacher staff so art students have to revert back to the typical schedule. Katsu patted her on the back hard.

"Hehe, good luck buddy! Though, you may need it, you may not." she said indecisively. Ayumi gently pulled her bag onto her back and shut her locker.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Well you're a sophomore...You're gonna be with Tamaki and Kyoya." Ayumi's face went white at that realization.

_'Both of them? Really? Just. My. LUCK!'_

Color returned to her face, and then she remembered.

"I'm a jumper in mathematics and science. So, I'll at least get a break." she said, kind of relieved. Katsu chucked. They began walking down the hallway side by side. They continued to talk.

"Right..a break." She commented.

"Someone's up with the smarky comments early today." Ayumi pointed out.

"Smarky? Please tell me you didn't just mast together smart and snarky." Katsu asked. Ayumi smiled.

"That a problem? Mrs. Smarky?" she taunted.

"Pfft, Ahahaha." Katsu cracked a smile. "You're humor is showinggg~." she poked her.

"My humor dresses moderately thank you. Nothing is 'showing'." Ayumi said with a fake seriousness. Katsu just laughed again.

"So by how wacky you acted, I'm guessing us hanging out with Akira and Jiroki yesterday was a good relief?" Ayumi asked her.

"YESSS! I didn't realize how much I missed them until I saw them. Kira kept eating all of Jiji's food though. Did you notice? He got a little upset. He's sucha shota, Hahaha. That movie was totally strange too."**(1)**.

"Yeah, it was. Who has luck that bad?" Katsu shook her head, not being able to think of anyone who did. They then stopped at Katsu's homeroom. Katsu opened the door.

"See-ya later Ay-" she got cut off.

"Kaa-"

"-tss-"

"-uuu~" The twins immediately sprang up and grabbed her by the arms and sang her name.

"How pleasant of you to join us three in homeroom!" Hikaru said happily.

"Haruhi won't entertain us, since she keeps reading and shutting us out." Kaoru said with a fake pout.

"So, good thing you're here, toy!" they sang.

"You two are the creepiest friends I have ever had..."

The twins looked at each other and blinked. Then they smiled like they understood something.

"We aim to please! Now c'mon! We won't bother Ayumi with our games. She has somewhere to be, right?" they looked at her. She nodded.

"Don't play too rough you guys." she warned them. They just grinned and dragged a flailing Katsu further into the classroom. Ayumi laughed a little and waved goodbye.

She shut the classroom door and then proceeded to the stairs and get to her own homeroom. She felt it kind of odd to actually be going to her homeroom early. She usually showed up right when the bell rang and stayed there as little as possible. She didn't care to be around the people in her homeroom. She barely even remembered who was in her homeroom. She had friends in homeroom(though only like one or two), but they weren't very close. She just rather be in her art classes.

She opened the door and stepped inside. The only other people who was there was Kyoya, Tamaki and two other students in the back. Ayumi glanced around the room, located her sort-of-usual desk in the front corner against the wall, and placed her bag down on the side of the desk. She took out a sketchbook and began to draw a scene from a movie on TV. she saw over the weekend. It was of a woman walking down the streets of France with an umbrella and she was in a dress. She sunk out of her rich father's party to go see the base of Eiffel Tower.

Ayumi had just finished the arch making the top of the woman's umbrella, when a shadow casted over her. She looked up from her work.

"Ayumi! What are you doing here?" Tamaki smiled. He had noticed her sitting there and came over. Ayumi smiled. She was used to being a wall flower so it was nice someone noticed her.

"I have regular sophomore classes today instead of my art curriculum. I'll be in junior science and math though." She told him. He sat in the desk across from her.

"Oh, so you usually aren't here in homeroom?" he asked.

"No, I am. I just try to spend as little time in here as needed." she explained, going back to her drawing.

"Oh? Why is that?"

"There is no point." she said, as she continued to draw. She was listening to him though.

"Oh, yeah I guess it is a bit useless. In practical uses anyway. But it's fun to talk in homeroom though. That's a purpose right?" he proposed.

"True, but I don't have many close friends in homeroom. Or in any of these classes for that matter." she said like it was just an accepted fact. Tamaki jumped out of his seat.

"Well we'll just have to fix that!" he declared. Ayumi looked up with a confused look on her face.

"What? No, that isn't necessary Tamaki." she told him. Tamaki sank back into the seat he was in.

"Ah...Well, I'm still going to bug you during these classes today whether you like it or not." he said smiling. She blinked with her usual bored face on.

"Oh? You'll bug me? That's not very nice." she chided. Tamaki blinked. _'She's actually talking, not just a word or sentence here and there.'_

"Hm? You alright?" she asked, flicking his forehead. He laughed.

"Oh yes, yes I am. Today looks like it'll be a good day." he told her.

She nodded in agreement as she finished her picture.

"Hey, why don't you come and sit with Kyoya and I?" he offered.

"Ok." She got up and grabbed her bag. The two headed over to Kyoya and they sat down. Ayumi sat next to Tamaki, while Kyoya sat behind them. Kyoya looked up from his notebook.

"Hello Ayumi." he said to her.

"Hello." She said shortly.

"It's a great day Kyoya! We have another friend with us in class for the day!"

"Yes, that's great." Kyoya said as he went back to his notebook.

"Well, someone sounds enthusiastic." Ayumi commented quietly. Kyoya looked up at her.

"..Did you just use sarcasm with me?"

"Is that a problem?" she asked innocently. Tamaki hugged her.

"My daughter, you're so cute!"

Ayumi and Kyoya sweat-dropped. While the three moderately spoke amongst themselves, the other students had piled in and the teacher was currently taking attendance.

* * *

The bell rang signaling that French class was now in session. Students quieted down as the teacher stood at the front of the class and told them to open their books to page 140. The sound of pages turning shuffled through the air of the room as light strokes of a piece of chalk gently brushed against the chalk board. The teacher was writing a warm up conversation assignment while they looked over the page.

Ayumi quickly read over the page and then stared at the front board. She was quite bored. She stretched her arms a little as she read the warm up assignment.

_'"Converse with a partner in class about what you did last weekend. Be specific in you're answers. You don't have to ask to many questions, just maintain a conversation." Well who do I talk to? I don't really know anyone. Maybe I can get away with just sitting here.' _Ayumi though.

"Neh, Ayumi. Comment s'est passé votre week-end?" Ayumi heard the fluently sounded French question come from her right. She turned to face Tamaki. She blinked.  
("Neh, Ayumi. How was your weekend?")

She didn't expect Tamaki to talk to her. She though he would talk to Kyoya. It threw her off. She replied none-the-less.

"A-Ah...C'était amusant. Que je fréquentais avec mes deux cousins et Katsu chez moi. C'était après nous avons tous couru dans l'autre à la patinoire. Qu'avez-vous fait?"  
("A-Ah...It was fun. I hung out with my two cousins and Katsu at my house. This was after we all ran into each other at the rink. What did you do?) She replied fluently. Tamaki was a bit surprised. She even had a bit of an accent when she spoke in French. Apparently someone else could speak well in French besides himself. He always wanted to be able to talk to a friend in French, like when he was little back in France.

"Votre discours est très bon! Parlez-vous couramment?" Tamaki asked interested. Ayumi blinked.  
("Your speech is very good! Are you fluent?")

_'Why is he so happy? It's just a language.'_

"Ouais, je suis à l'aise. Mon père est de la France et il a toujours parlé français quand j'étais plus jeune. Il m'a appris à parler aussi."  
("Yeah, I am fluent. My father is from France and he always spoke French when I was younger. He taught me to speak it too.") She said with a smile. She remembered her father always thinking out loud to himself in the language. Though she can't remember what he would usually think about, she always liked to hear him.

"Yaaayy!~" Tamaki shouted and threw his arms up in glee.

"Enfin quelqu'un qui peut soutenir une conversation!"  
("Finally someone who can carry a conversation!") He hugged Ayumi and began nearly suffocating her in a daddy-bear-hug. Ayumi started turning purple.

"Tamaki! C-can't, breath!" she told him, hitting his arm. Tamaki finally noticed and let go.

"Sorry. Hehehe." he said with an apologetic expression on his face. She just laughed it off after a second.

"Oh, ça va Tamaki." She said  
("Oh, it's okay Tamaki.")

They continued to talk until they realized the teacher was listening in on their conversation.

"Il semble que nous ayons une autre parle couramment le français dans la classe en plus de Tamaki. Même si vous savez comment parler s'il vous plaît ne prendre au sérieux cette classe, Miss Ayumi?"  
("It seems we have another fluent French speaker in the class besides Tamaki. Even though you know how to speak it please do take this class seriously, Miss Ayumi?") The teacher told her. Ayumi suddenly grew very quiet and reserved. She nodded timidly, a bit embarrassed.

"E-Eh...Oui madame."  
("E-Eh...Yes Ma'am.") Ayumi slumped back in her seat with her hair in her face. She was blushing out of embarrassment. Tamaki poked her.

"You okay?" he asked her. She simply gave him a curt nod. The rest of the class she was very quiet and only spoke when needed.

* * *

"Ayuuumii" Katsu tackled her to the ground in a hug. "How yo day with the prissy prince and busy-boy going?" she asked with a grin.

They were in the cafeteria now, and were right near the table where they would sit for lunch when they came there. The Hosts insisted they join them in the cafeteria for lunch today, so they agreed after a little convincing, or to be more accurate, annoying.

"Get...off me." Ayumi told Katsu with a huff. Katsu got off and helped her up. The two sat at the table as the others just got into the cafeteria.

"EHH! OVER HERE YOU NUMBSKULLS!" Katsu shouted as she waved her arms above her head.

"We see you; you know! No need to do that!" Hikaru and Kaoru shouted.

"Kats-chann! Ayu-chan!" Honey called to them as he ran over. They both smiled at him.

"Hey Honey-sempai! wassup?" Katsu asked.

"Cake, Kats-chan!" he said, getting out his food. Katsu laughed.

"Right, of course." she said. The rest of them sat down as well. Honey suddenly turned to the twins.

"Hika-chan, Kao-chan, did you want some cake?" Honey asked as he kept eating his own.

"Sur-"

WOAH WOAH WOAH, HOLD YOSELVES!" Katsu shouted raising her arms in the air."Why do you call him that?"

"Call who that, Kats-chan?"

"Kaoru! What'd you call him?"

"...Kao-chan?"

"PFF-AHAHA!" Katsu burst into hysterical laughter at the little nickname. She started rolling around on the floor. Kaoru just watched her laugh at his expense. Ayumi thought she was laughing for nothing. It really wasn't that funny. _'Why does she have to be such an idiot?'_

"What's so funny about it?"

"C-Cow-chan! Ahahaha! MOOOO!~" she continued to laugh even more and make mooing sounds at him. Hikaru looked annoyed.

"You're an idiot Katsu." he insulted.

"My thoughts exactly." Ayumi put in.

She just ignored the insult. She continued to laugh then after a while started to calm down. Honey stood over her and offered her a hand. Katsu took it and got up, but then something hit her. She burst out laughing again and fell on Honey and Usa-chan. She was chuckling and giggling uncontrollably in his lap. All of them were staring at her.

"What's so funny now?" the twins asked.

"Y-Your names! Oh My Guush! What's the Light fragrance, Cow butt?" She held her sides, laughing. The others didn't seem to get it, but soon Ayumi and Haruhi caught on and they began to giggle. Tamaki soon figured it out as well and started right out laughing.

"M-My little girl is a comedic genius! Ahaha!"

"What was-"

"-the joke?"

"The meanings of your names, in English it translates to Light(Hikaru) Fragrance(Kaoru), and Kao sounds like English for cow.." Katsu explained, over her fit of laughter. She remained sprawled out on Honey's lap. Honey looked a little flustered.

"Well, How were we supposed to know that?" the twins shrugged.

"You weren't." she said then giggled at their annoyed expression as she finally sat up. "Oh cheer up you two!" she chirped. They eased up, but then a light bulb went off above them. They smiled.

They got in her face. "You know...-" Kaoru started.

"We don't smell like cow butt." Hikaru finished.

"Oh yeah? Prove it!"

"Alright!" Hikaru shouted, then took off his blue school jacket, and shoved it in Katsu's nose.

"_NOOOO!_ Clorophorm! He's trying to kidnap mee! _Nuuu!~_ Tama-chann!"

Tamaki came to her rescue and made the twins fly across the room. "No drugging my little girl so she becomes addicted then needs an accidental interventioonnn!~"

_'These are really the people I associate myself with?'_ Ayumi thought, clearly questioning any of their sanities, including her own.

* * *

Ayumi roamed the halls trying to get to her math class. She was busy wondering how she had managed to keep from being a crazy nut like the rest of them. She finally found the room and managed to arrive at a desk before the bell rang.

"Phew...made it." she whispered to herself.

"Ayumi?"

Her head shot up and looked at the person standing in front of her.

"Oh, Hello Takashi." she smiled. "You're in this class as well?"

He nodded. A small silence set in. Before Mori was about to go to the back of the room to his regular seat Ayumi spoke up.

"Did you want to sit with me?"

He looked back at her. _'Sit with her?'_ He looked her over. Her eyes were extra bright today. Though, he always thought they were bright anyway.

"Sure." he said, for some reason not making eye contact with her as he sat down. He stared at the chalk board in front of the room. He could feel her steady gaze in his direction. Eventually after a few minutes passed he turned to look back at her. She smiled.

"What?"

"Nothing." she said.

"No really, what?"

"Nothing!" she said with a smile. "I just like looking at you."

_'...W-What?'_ He gave her a questioning look. She just laughed a little. Then it seemed to fade and she began to think.

"...A-Ah..I didn't mean it like that." She told him, while she blushed a little out of embarrassment. He fought the urge to laugh. Instead he just gave her a relaxed smile.

"I understand." Mori looked back to the board where the teacher stood now writing vocabulary and Theorem notes on the board. Ayumi started to take out her notebook, so did Mori.

_'I kind of wish you did though.' _These little comments seemed to come up in his head a lot. Mainly when it concerned Ayumi. He didn't know why he found himself making these comments at the most random of times, but it didn't concern him a lot. He was starting to figure it out why he was making them. He was worried of what would happen if he was to act on them, so he decided against it for now.

The class copied down the theorem notes and they began the lesson. It was quite quiet and boring in class and not many people talked. The only real sounds were the rubbing of chalk on the board, the teacher talking, pages flipping and pencils writing on paper. At the end of class they began to correct homework from the night before together. Half way through checking a section of the homework the teacher realized he needed to go get extra copies of the night's homework from the copying machine downstairs.

"While I go get the assignment; finish correcting and comparing answers with your neighbors. I'll be back in a minute." with that he left and people immediately began to chatter instead of doing the work.

"Hey, can I see your notebook Takashi?" Ayumi asked. He nodded and handed her his notebook. She checked a problem on the homework she didn't really understand and nodded her head when she understood. She then took her pencil and drew a little doodle next to the problem and gave it back to him. He looked at the drawing. It was of a little silly picture of her sticking her tounge out with a little text bubble saying "Thanks :)" in it. He laughed a little.

"You're more like Katsu then you let on Ayumi." he told her. Ayumi snapped her head back to look at him again.

"W-wha? N-no I don't."

"Yes you do."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"..." she just crossed her arms and turned away from him quietly. He laughed at her being slightly childish. Again the teacher returned and class ended 5 minutes later. Mori stood up and got his things. Ayumi did as well, and they decided to walk together to the science lab. On the way they met up with Honey, who was delighted to hear they were going to have Ayumi in class with them.

They entered and started class right away. They were supposed to do an experiment on the effects of certain acidity levels in rain showers on the land. Ayumi didn't have a lab partner so the teacher allowed her to join Mori and Honey. Honey had tried to show them both how smart he was and start the first part all on his own but he ended up spilling some of the acid on the stool next to him and it burned through the top of Ayumi's lab bench. Mori immediately took the flasks from Honey, while Ayumi cleaned up the mess. Mori tried doing the first part of the step afterward, and kind of over did the amount of acid. Ayumi told him he should be more precise and took it upon herself to do it right. After the failed attempts the class went along smoothly.

School let out 10 minutes after they were done and everyone scurried to their lockers to go home. It was Monday so they had a lot of work to do. Mori and Honey already had all their things they needed so they walked with Ayumi back to her locker. They didn't have Host Club today for some reason, so afterward they were just going to go home.

"That was great Ayu-chan! I wish you were in Chemistry with us all the time!" Honey said. He was on Mori's shoulders.

"Actually. I think one of my classes is being canceled so I'll be able to be in science every day." Ayumi said.

"Really?" Honey said brimming with happiness. Ayumi smiled at him a little.

"I'm not sure yet. Possibly." she told him.

"I sure hope so! its fun when you're in class with us, right Takashi?" he turned to Mori for his input.

"Yeah." he said.

* * *

**(1)- Tadaa! Call at the end of chapter 9 was it? Was **_**pointless**_**. It was Akira. Akira and Jiroki are old time skating friends who had to quit due to injury, they are also Ayumi's cousins. They aren't important as far as I've developed the story, and I doubt that will change. :)**

**A note, I used Google translator for the French part, so if it isn't right don't blame me. **

**If you haven't noticed by now. I like confusing you readers o' mine. **

**But don't worry, **

**I LOVE YOU :0**

**Keep reviewing! Next chapter uh...I forget what I scheduled for next chapter. Hm.. *flipping through a notebook***


	12. Nets, Slapping, and Witches, OH My!

**Hehehe...Blaugh. Here we go! Chapter...12? I hope you don't get bored with episode based chapters.**

**Katsu: I hope not, -.- *holds up bat* **

**Me: ahahah...no beating up the readers, they're the only reason you're known, outsida my MINDDDD**

**Katsu: D: ! READD READ AS IF MY LIFE DEPENDED ON IT! WHICH IT DOES YA DOPES!**

* * *

"Next item on the agenda is, I move to discuss what our class plans will be for next week." Class President Kazukiyo Soga announced. Vice president Momoka Kurakano, who was also one of Haruhi's regular customers, wrote down a list for ideas on the board as Soga spoke.

"Next week?"

"Yeah, Halloween!" Hikaru said.

"Wahh! Don't tell me you don't know anything about Halloween Haruhi!" Katsu shouted. She began to fret, thinking Haruhi had been deprived of one of, in her opinion, the best holidays ever. Momoka began to explain to Haruhi and, as well Katsu since she didn't know what the plans were exactly for. They could use the school for plans together as a class for one day for the celebration. Hikaru and Kaoru told Haruhi and Katsu about what they had done usually in the past, but Katsu found all of it boring.

"BORING, BORING! BORINGG!" Renge shouted and jumped up onto one of the desks. _'My thoughts exactly.' _Katsu thought.

Renge began to show off her new cosplay outfit. It was pink and white, a regular sailor girl style school uniform. Though in reality, almost no schools actually had such as a uniform. Katsu knew exactly what she was dressed up as, but she found it surprising she got one before the release date. Renge spouted about how Halloween was when people dressed up as monsters to fend off real monsters. The twins then rebutted, saying some people didn't wait for Halloween to cosplay, they meant her, but she didn't get the hint.

"This Halloween celebration needs something special! A Halloween Test of Courage Tournament!" She exclaimed.

"A tournament?" Katsu questioned.

"We'll ask the principle to come here after hours when it's dark, then put on our freakiest costumes and proceed to scare the crap out of each other!" She explained.

"Oh! The loser will also be posted on the school paper's front page as the King of all Cowards!" The twins decided. Everyone seconded Renge's idea. The class rep tried to find someone who would oppose the motion, but it was passed by a unanimous vote. He gave in reluctantly, but said that there should be teams of 3 or 4. Kurakano agreed that it would be scarier that way, but that wasn't what Sago had in mind. The twins seemed like they were going to enjoy this idea. Katsu, stayed far away from them, but not out of fear. She had her own plan.

* * *

**Katsu's P.O.V.**

This. Will. Be. **AWESOME!**

I love Halloween, and scary movies. So this will be the best Halloween ever! I will win this tournament and scare everyone, I swear it. _Hehehe..._

_T__hose damn twins and I will raise hell...Muwahaha!_

We headed to the club room once the meeting was over, because even on days like this we have to go. Yay responsibilities! Like this joke of a club needs to be serious.  
I kicked open the doors and headed to the back room before my train of thought could be disrupted, but sadly Tamaki's overly cheesy actions stopped them dead in their tracks.

Of course, being near Halloween time, it was Halloween cosplay today. All the boys were dressed up as vampires. _How horridly unoriginal_...

I found a package in the kitchen area for me. I took out my costume, which was a very stylish, in my opinion, version of a witches outfit. It had the pointy black witch's hat with a purple band around the top. It had black and dull purple striped tights and black buckled shoes. The rest was a black dress with, sort of puffy sleeves and a tutu like skirt. It even had a broom and black wand with it. I liked it, but I wanted to also, make my own changes to it. I stuffed it in my bag and headed out to where the rest of the hosts were, so I could tell Tamaki I couldn't be in for a few days, since I was on the committee that was organizing the event. Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi were on it as well as Class-Rep Sago and vice president Kurakano.

I looked over all them in their vampire costumes again. The look was perfect for Kyoya. Creepy and manipulative seeming. So much like him. Honey and Mori looked a little funny in it, it didn't suit them, and Tamaki, eh well, and he made everything fit for him I guess. The twins, they looked like they would eat each other on a regular basis, so the teeth only made it more creepy and awkward. However, that wasn't what I found annoying 'bout today's theme. Halloween isn't just about vampires. What about wear wolves? Ghosts? Frankenstein? Sure, I guess those aren't things you would swoon over though...Well, unless your image of a wear wolf is the Twilight version. God help you if it is...Bah.

"Tamakiii~" I sang. He looked up. He looked like he was about to nibble on one of his customer's neck.

"What? Katsu Why aren't you in your costume!" He said back.

"One." I held up my finger. "I will wear it later. Two, Go drink some cranberry juice insteada' yer customers, and Three-"

"All four of us are on the committee that's organizing a tournament for Halloween at the school. So we'll have to pass for a few days." The twins explained, cutting me off and grabbing me and Haruhi. I twitched, while Haruhi just rolled her eyes at what she knew was to come.

"Noo! Why is Haruhi going?"

Hikaru smirked devilishly "Well, she is on the committee too, she's in our class."

"Oh, and it's a Test of Courage tournament." Kaoru added, with an as equally creepy smirk.

Tamaki's face went white. He was going into his inner Mind Theater again. He was probably imagining Haruhi getting easily scared and asking the twins to hold her and protect her. Pfft...those twins would probably be asking to hold one another if anything.

Tamaki began to beg her not to go, saying 'daddy won't allow it'. I noticed when he grabbed onto Haruhi's shoulders, Kaoru seemed to frown. I stared at him for a bit. Why would he frown? Surely he expected Tamaki to react that way, he provoked him to. I wonder what he's thinking...maybe he liked Haruhi? Or maybe it was something else. He soon noticed me staring at him and he grinned.

"Not crushing on me are you?" he asked playfully.

"Pfft, you know better than to think I'd stoop so beneath me." I said with a fake 'smug' tone. He just laughed a little. Hikaru didn't seem to get it.

"Well, someone's acting conceited today." he remarked.

"Myyy Word. You need to learn how to read sarcasm, Hikaru." I poked his nose.

"Oh, Whatever."

Tamaki was still going on about how daddy wouldn't allow Haruhi to go with us to the meeting. I felt like interrupting now and began to loom over him, cracking my knuckles.

"Oh..Tamaa.." I said. He jumped off Haruhi an coward in his corner in a matter of seconds.

"Good, now stay. C'mon guys let's go!" I said. I hooked arms with Haruhi and skipped out the door. The twins soon followed.

* * *

The meeting was boring, we were just deciding minor things, groups, rules, regulations; a nurse if anyone fainted, crap like that. I was bored. I saw Haruhi get up to leave the room. I guess she needed to get out, or someone needed to talk to her. I just stayed in my seat zoning out. I thought back to Kaoru earlier. It bugged me that I didn't know what he was thinking. Usually I can figure people out but today just wasn't my day. Maybe it wasn't his day either? Maybe he just wasn't feeling happy today and it was for no particular reason. Maybe I should forget about it, sometimes people didn't like it when others meddled in their affairs, even though it was with completely good intentions. Things sometimes need to be done by yourself. I do that much too often, so does Haruhi. We are quite independent, and in the long run, that's probably good for us.

The twins don't act independent of each other at all now that I think about it. Always with one another, always helping the other out. They're a bit detached from the world, but they're practically attached to each other at the hip. They really need to break that. I guess it's sad in a way, having your own little world, and no one else is there but your seemingly mirrored image.

Maybe that's what was wrong with Kaoru?

Did he finally notice that wouldn't work? Cause they needta know.

It won't last forever. It'll either be opened up or come crumbling down.

I snapped back to reality, and noticed the only other person there with me was Momoka. She heard someone yelp out in the hall, so she and I got up to go check it out. We saw Haruhi sitting on the ground, Class-Rep Sago in the corner, and the twins were standing next to each other grinning. Momoka decided to ask them.

"Hey guys, who did you want on your team?" she was going to record the names down and make sure everything was straightened out. I was about to say something when the twins piped right up, grabbing Haruhi and Class-Rep.

"The four of us will be a team!" They said a bit overly happy. They had a glint in their eye.

Ulterior motive? Check.

"Okay, you're team B then, alright?" she said happily writing down their names. The twins snickered.

"It'll be fun, right Class-Rep?" Class rep just shivered. I frowned.

To be honest, I really wanted to be on the same team as Haruhi and the twins. We'd win and we'd scare the crap out of everyone. Guess I'm not important enough. I know it's over reacting; really I do, in retrospect at least. I do it a lot. When I'm in the moment I'm kinda rash. Though whether it was irrational or not isn't the point: I wasn't happy. I squinted at them.

"What team do you wanna be on Katsu?" Momoka asked nicely. All eyes turned their attention to me.

Well...crap.

"I'll be myself." I said shortly. Then I headed down the hall to go to the club room. I could feel all their eyes looking at the back of my head as I walked away.

I ignored it.

I ignore things a lot when I'm upset or mad; stuff of that nature. At least I thought that was it. Or maybe I was disappointed? Yeah, that fit the feeling better. I mean I didn't have this many friends in middle school and now that I had friends like this they choose someone who isn't a friend over me. Though it was probably the twins' choice and not Haruhi, the effect remains the same. In a way it was worse because I knew the twins were doing it for some prank or a plan they have, and they put a little petty fun before a friend. I'll never bring it up. It isn't big enough to bother and I'd just feel like an emotional emo if I did. But I was disappointed.

Well, if I'm on my own. I'll just own them.

By freaking the _**crap **_out of 'em.

Heh.

* * *

**Halloween Night.**

Haruhi, Class-Rep, and the twins hid behind the side of the stairway, waiting for someone to come along for them to scare with their set up. The halls were decked out with Jack o' lanterns and other typical decorations. Class-Rep was shivering a bit, he didn't want to be there. He didn't want to because: One, it was dark and a little scary and Two, Hikaru and Kaoru kept telling each other scary ghost stories. Currently Kaoru was telling Hikaru about one where a girl dressed in a witch costume fell to her death off the school clock tower, and that anyone who sees her ghost on Halloween night, would be cursed forever. It freaked the Class-Rep out and he coward in the corner. His soul was leaving his body and floating up to the ceiling. Haruhi reprimanded them about scaring the Class-Rep.

"But no one's come yet, we're tired of waiting around!" They said walking in place because they were to antsy to keep still.

Haruhi slapped the Class-Rep's soul back into his head and began to read him an old decrepit book about staying calm. It didn't help. He began not to care if he was classified as king of all cowards, he just wanted to leave, but the twins reminded him of Vice-president Momoka, and he blushed. Then he eventually spilled that he agreed to the tournament because he didn't want to let her down. The twins then exclaimed that their powers were useless against him because he had a heart of gold. Unlike Tamaki, who was apparently fair game.

"Uh, D-Did you guys see that shadow...outside the window." Haruhi asked, with a bit of a stutter. Class-Rep began to freak when a skull tumbled down the stairs. They all freaked, but Hikaru gained his thoughts and yelled back at the person who dropped it to scare them.

"It's not your turn you guys!" He told them with a kick sending the skull back up the stairs.

All four of them looked to see a creepy figure clothed in shaggy, dirty white clothes, and it had long, jet black messy hair. It kept muttering about its skull. The clock tower started to ring as well. The person lifted up its head revealing their mangled, pale, and creepy face.

"Why, did you kick...my head!" They shrieked hoarsely. All four of them shrieked and ran away. The class rep and Kaoru ran off one direction, Haruhi in another and Hikaru in another as well.

* * *

**Katsu's P.O.V.**

I heard someone coming. It was about time, I was getting bored. They seemed to be running. Guess someone started scaring before me. Bah, I'll show 'em one better. Hope you're ready to piss your pants-

Hikaru? _Perfect! _Hehehe...

He was running my way. He was running from someone, but that wasn't what he should be afraid of. He slowed to a stop and caught his breath. That was my cue.

"Hehehehe..." I started chucking. He apparently heard me, his ears perked up. I laughed a little louder. He started to shiver a little. Then I threw my head back, and started manically laughing in the most uncontrolled creepiest way possible. I heard him yelp, which made me laugh for real. I slipped down from the chandler on the top of the ceiling and slide down the rope until I was hanging upside down right next to him. I was wearing that costume Kyoya had given me to dress up in at the club, but I made my changes. I ripped up the sleeves, and made cuts and rips in other places as well, I made it look like I had fallen from the clock tower and got mangled and killed. I even made it look like I was bleeding from various places, including my head, and the corner of my mouth. I waited for him to turn around. When he did I put on my act.

"Why'd you push me off the tower?..Hm?"

He winced.

"You're a horrible person. You shoved me off. So now.."

I heard him gulp.

"I'm gonna throw you off!" I jumped onto his back, and wrapped my arms around his neck. He began to freak out and started running, trying to shake me off. I just laughed evilly. That was until Hikaru ran too far and fell into someone else's trap, causing me to fall into it too.

* * *

**3rd Person P.O.V.**

"Wah-Ah!" Hikaru had triggered a net trap and the two teens were flung up in the air and then clumped together by a human size hunting trap. They ended up toppled over each other in the dangling but surprisingly secure net. They scrambled to not be stuck in some awkward position. They ended sitting mannerly, but in a more uncomfortable range that they would have preferred.

"Watch it! You're on my foot ya ging'." Katsu barked.

"Well this isn't exactly comfortable for me either. I-Katsu? Damn you nearly gave me a heart attack!" He shouted.

"Pfft, Pansy." Katsu insulted.

"What's your d-..." Hikaru's eyes widened a little as if he realized something.

"..What?"

"Kaoru! Where's Kaoru! I gotta find him!" Hikaru exclaimed suddenly. He began to thrash about trying to get out of the net trap. Katsu tried to get him to calm down.

"Hikaru! Stop thrashin' around likea dead fish!"

"No I have to go find Kaoru!"

"Hikaru!"

He refused to listen and kept making a fuss about trying to get out of the trap to go find his brother. He was too worried about Kaoru, and it ticked Katsu off. She was right, they were too damn dependent on each other. He was trying to pull at the ropes to get free. Katsu got even more aggravated at this. Since when did Hikaru become such a weakling? Enough was enough.

"Hikaru!"

_Slap_.

Hikaru's eyes widened in shock. His face was turned sharply to the right, and his left cheek stung as a light red hand print began to fade onto his usually flawless completion. It took him a few moments before he registered what happened and snapped out of his dazed state. He twitched and immediately got in her face.

"What'd you do that for!" he barked.

"Because you were freaking out for no reason!" Katsu explained.

"No reason?..._No Reason! _I have a perfectly good reason! I have to find Kaoru!" he objected.

"Well freakin' out like that isn't the best way to get out of here! We need something to cut the ropes, which we don't have. So cool it!" she ordered.

"Shut up! I'll get out myself!" he said starting to pull at the ropes again. She kicked him in the chest, knocking the air out of his lungs. He began to catch his breath as he spoke.

"_Huff_...you're...evil."

"No, I'm level headed. Now calm down." she argued."Why do you need to find Kaoru so badly?"

"Because I just have too!" he explained. It wasn't much of an explanation.

"..You realize he doesn't need you to freak out like that. It'll get both of you nowhere." she said. Hikaru glared at her.

"What the hell do you know? What is that supposed to even mean anyway you psycho?"

"Get some manners Bub, I'm a lady." she crossed her arms. "What I mean is you don't need to worry about him so much. Same goes for him worrying about you."

"What would you know? You're an only child! You don't know what it's like when you only have one person who is close to you!" Hikaru said.

Katsu just sat there and stared at him. She didn't look mad, she just looked very happy either though. What he said must have crossed some proverbial line. He didn't know what kind of line he crossed though, and what exactly was going through Katsu's head at that moment. Hikaru's aggravation pretty much vanished at that point; he was more worried at what the slightly blank expression on her face was there for. He didn't like it. He looked at her.

"Uh..."

"You're right, I don't." she agreed finally continuing the not cooling conversation. "But you're still not understanding me."

"What's there to understand?" he asked, getting a little annoyed again.

"What you have to understand is that you and your brother aren't children anymore! You think your brother is strong, right?" she asked.

"Yeah of course, but what does that ha-"

"When you worry about him like that you're calling him weak. You make him as well as yourself seem like a lost little child and you're not." she explained harshly."You need to realize that it isn't just the two of you, and you can't just rely on yourselves. You need to do things on your own and you need to get out of that narrow little world of yours!" she finished. Her voice then softened a bit along with the look in her eyes. She gave him a little reassuring smile along with her next words.

"You two may be idiots Hikaru, but you're not alone anymore. You aren't helpless."

Hikaru just sat there and let it all sink in._' No, I guess we aren't...Someone's trying too hard with this, huh? Yeah, you defiantly are Katsu. Prophetic nutzo.'_

"Ya all calmed down now?" Katsu asked him. Hikaru looked over at her and finally nodded. She grinned playfully.

"Good! You're annoying when you freak out."

_Twitch_. "And you're annoying constantly." he said back. She didn't bother to reply to his comment. They sat there in silence for a while.

"Wonder how long we'll be in here before someone finds us." Katsu thought out loud after a while to cutting the silence between them.

"Dunno."

"HEYYY! ANYONE OUT THEREEEE, WE NEEDA LITTLE HELPP!" Katsu yelled.

"Oww!" Hikaru covered his ears as she continued to yell for help. Haruhi apparently could hear her from where she was wandering around in the halls and followed her shouts until she found them.

"How on Earth did you two get trapped in there?" she asked as she took out her sewing scissors.

"Yaay, Haruhi to the rescue!" Katsu said in a more normal volume. Hikaru thanked God it was over.

"She scared the crap out of me and I got my leg caught, and it yanked us both in the net." Hikaru explained. Haruhi finished cutting and the two captives fell to the ground. Hikaru quickly jumped up and ran off to go fun Kaoru. Katsu sweat dropped_. 'Didn't listen to a damn thing I said did he._'

"C'mon Haruhi, let's go after him before he gets lost again." She said. Haruhi nodded and they both ran off after Hikaru.

* * *

"Kaoru!"

"Hikaru!"

Kaoru smiled when he saw his brother, and they hugged each other. They stayed like that until Class-Rep spoke up.

"So, uh...where is Fujioka?"

Hikaru blinked. "Oh yeah that's right! Kiinda lost track...Hehe." he said. Haruhi and Katsu ran up a few seconds later, out of breath.

"What is wrong with you? _Pant_. I get you two out and you go..._Pant_...tearing off by yourself!" Haruhi said between breaths. Katsu just stayed quiet so she could breathe better.

"S-Sorry.." he said putting his hands up. Kaoru looked surprised at the scene. They then headed out to the court yard to find the rest of the teams. Apparently they had called off the entire tournament because they needed to find the four of them. They felt guilty. Then they all saw a creepy shadow figure high in the sky and they all screamed, except for Katsu.

_'That's just Belzenef guys. Man...' _Katsu thought. She remained quiet as everyone got over the initial scare. She was a little peeved that none of them had noticed she was there, even when she ran up with Haruhi when they caught up with Hikaru. It seemed like even Haruhi had forgotten about her. She frowned a little, then she shook her head at the feeling.

_'A mistake probably, whatever.'_

* * *

"Our plan backfired..." The twins said together as they looked at the news board. Momoka, Class-Rep Sago and Haruhi were there. Katsu had come with them, but was uninterested in the paper headline.

_'Everyone in class 1-A (Except for Katsu Tsukiori) Is a Captain of all Cowards'_

_'That's right you exclude me, I fought my ass off to get them to put that in there.' _

"Why is it excluding Katsu? Was she there?" Kaoru asked. Katsu frowned. _'Thanks for noticin' me dude.'_

"Yeah, you didn't see her? She looked creepy! She looked like she got murdered; fake blood and all." Hikaru answered.

"Oh, really? She must have worked hard to get herself to look like that. When'd you see her?"

"She tried to scare me when I ran off, then we got caught in a trap the other team set up, I think. And um..." Hikaru trailed off.

"And?" Kaoru asked. Hikaru lowered his voice.

"I kind of freaked out when I noticed you weren't around and she got mad. She said we weren't children anymore, and that we should stop freaking out when it happens." Katsu caught what he told him and grinned when she heard it.

Kaoru smiled. "Maybe she's right."

"You think?"

"Yeah, in a way. Maybe the spell on the pumpkin is fading." Kaoru said. _'I hope it turns into something better though...not the same crappy pumpkin.'_

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hikaru asked.

"Oh, nothing. Let's get out of here you guys!" He said to Hikaru, Haruhi, and Katsu. He pushed Haruhi and Hikaru forward and they began walking and talking amongst each other. Kaoru fell behind and began to think to himself.

_'One day Hikaru will realize he's ready to make the next step on his own. When that day comes...I don't know what I'll do-'_

"Hey, Kaoru!"He looked up_._"No fallin' behind! Now c'mon, or I'll beat you with my bat!"

"Oh...Sorry! Coming!"

* * *

**Little more bonding in this chappy. :) Hope you had funn. **

**Hehehee, REVIEW! I know the actual order of these events is odd, but..just...YEAH! SORRY, BUT I JUST SNAPPED. I DUN CARE, ISH FUN. Suck it :) J-Just kidding! ehehe ^^" I love you guys really. Just disregard the order of any specific holidays or dates that happen in this story. **

**I have been getting pretty detached with this story lately. Blame Hetalia, America is just so cute! *cuddle* **

**America: um...why am I here? WHY IS IT PINK? Pink isn't the color for a hero you know!**

**Me: Shut up! I need closure or however you spell it...*hug* or motivation.**

**America: =\ *hugs back hesitantly* Uh, she's defiantly getting distracted so you know. She does know what to do but she has neglected to write chapters. She'll try to get herself together though. If you wanna help be a hero like me and get her back on track, encouraging reviews are a good way to do it! **

**Me: Alfred...just shut up. T_T -I HAVE SCHOOL TOMORROW! *Starts crying* **

**England: America, what did you do? **

**America: Nothing Iggy, I swear! **

**England: Right.**


	13. Using The Coupon

_**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT**_**. Sorry if this disappoints you but I'm going to stop updating for about, 2-3 weeks? For a number of reasons. **

**The biggest reason being I've been loaded with so many things I have to do: tests, studying, projects, oral reports, essays, applications for NHS(which I'm so scared my dad will get pissed and yell at me if I don't get in. I'm doubting I'll be accepted..) and all that. Also, I need to collect my thoughts and start writing chapters again. To be honest, the ones I've been putting up have been done for a while.**

**Sorry if you're all upset. I know I get impatient with stories I like too and if it goes on for too long I stop reading all together. But please, don't forget about this story alright? I promise this won't be too long. **

**So now that that is out of the way, I hope you enjoy this chapter. *slight smile*? ^^"...eh T_T**

* * *

**Katsu's P.O.V.**

I was driving my car to school as usual. I had my chocolate chip muffin in hand and my bag in the back seat. I was blasting my music that I love oh so very much, on my lovely IPod. It was a good morning. The past few days have been good, but crazy. I liked it that way though. It was winter now and I loved winter, always have always will. We had a delay for school today, so we still had to go, but all the classes were shortened. I was heading to school earlier than we needed to; I wanted to ease into the day. That and maybe look around the school grounds for one apparent reason. I wanted to see then empty and covered in unslushified snow.

Didn't you just love looking out at your yard when you were a kid and seeing it covered in snow? I did. I wanted to relive that at the school.

Childish? Nahh. Far from it! More nostalgic if you ask me.

I actually used to play around in the snow as a kid in a place like this school. It may have even been this school, or some park, but the fact is it'll give off the same feeling. I always went to play in the snow when I was younger. I would ask others to play with me, make snowmen, snowball fights, the works! I'd usually get brushed off and end up playing by myself or Ayumi. I didn't mind too much though, I was just being friendly.

I pulled into the parking lot to find it was nearly empty like usual. I pulled in to a spot and got out of my car. I adjusted my purple scarf and my teal jacket. I was wearing thick tights that went with the uniform today, so I wouldn't freeze to death out here. I got my mug of apple juice, and my muffin out of the car and slung my bag over my shoulder. I shut the car door, locked it then proceeded down the outside side walk to the front doors. There was a resting area with benches near there and I wanted to sit and watch the snow fall. I turned the corner to enter the common area with the benches, and I saw a ridiculously tall dude there. I knew it was only one guy.

"Mooorri!" I shouted and began to run over to him. He turned and looked at me, he waved. I was about to stop right in front of him, but the snow made me slip and I fell right there instead. My mug tipped to the ground, while my muffin flew out of my hand and landed on my face. I caught it with my eye.

I'm just that awesome; I can catch stuff with my face. I completely planned it all. Yeah! You no doubtin' my amazing face mitt skills.

"Nahh-Aw man, my juice!" Some of it spilled on the ground. I was already a mess this early in the morning. Awesome. Mori offered me a hand and I got up. I thanked him then quickly picked up my mug and brushed the snow off. I looked up at him as I munched on my muffin.

"So Why are you here so early?" I asked between munches.

"I wanted to see the snow, and to think." he said. I smiled.

"Cool, I came to see the snow too. What did you need to think about? Something important?" I asked. He nodded.

"Nahh, tell me! Come, come grasshoppah, let's sit and converse!" I motioned to the nearby bench and we both sat down.

"So, what's on your mind?" I crossed my legs and sipped from my mug.

"Uh...Feelings."

"Oooo, Feelings? What feelings?" Katsu asked excited. "Is it a girl?"

"..Yeah." he admitted to me. I'm glad I got him to have a conversation with me, he's much to quiet. He needs to speak up once ina while.

"Ahh, You want her to notice you or something?" He nodded.

"Be yourself!-well, wait...yeah yourself, but talk to her too. You're much to quiet, she may not notice your feelings by just how you are around her either, you'll hafta tell her." I advised him. I finished my muffin while he let my advice work his way through his brain.

"I see. So, talk to her more? About what?" he asked. Aww, he really is gonna take my advice! Sucha good guy Mori is.

"Just anything! But still, the most important part is to respect her feelings about things. The more understanding you are, the safer she'll feel around you. 'Kay?" I smiled at him. He gave me a slight smile back.

"So, who is the girl anyway?" He blushed and turned his head away from me. Who knew Mori got embarrassed. He rubbed the back of his head.

"I rather not say right now." he said.

"Oh, alright." I said. We sat there in silence for a few minutes. We were watching the snow fall. He nudged me and handed me that coupon I gave him for Valentine's Day. I laughed. I hugged him and then ripped it up. We continued to sit out there and watch the snow fall for a little. After I finished my juice I turned to him.

"Wanna go inside now? It's getting colder out here." He nodded. We both got up and headed to the front doors. Once we were inside we roamed around until we made it to the cafeteria. It was empty. I never noticed how nice it was before. The tables were always clean and nice. So were the chairs, and the wallpapers. It reflected how prestigious this school was. Rich kids and laid back circumstances. It was funny, even though this school looked nothing like any of the public schools around here; the people were as crazy as ever. I liked it that way though, boring people are just, eh, I don't know how to put it. They're a downer.

Mori and I sat at an empty table. After a few minutes of Mori sitting there thinking to himself, and me going over some vocabulary homework, I became extremely bored. I jumped out of my chair.

"Nahh, I'm bored Mori, I know its school but we have the cafe to ourselves! Let's do somethin' outrageous!" I proposed.

"Like?" he said, giving me a questioning glance. I just scanned the room, and then locked my eyes on the lunch trays. I grinned.

"I know!" I searched my bag and pulled out a roll of duct-tape, or as I and many others liked to call it, Duck tape. Yeah, duck is better than duct, so you can shove off people who don't like ducks.

Ducks are cool.

I ran over to the lunch trays and began taping them to my body. I put some on my chest/stomach, my back, and on the sides of my legs and arms. I then slapped a bowl on my head and grabbed a spatula.

"I AM LUNCH TRAY MAN! RAAHH!" I jumped up on the table, and ran at Mori. I jumped onto his shoulders, and began to pester him with the spatula, and continued to make beeping sounds. Mori just stood there with an odd looking face, like he saw a three headed hot dog. Which I find even more funny, since hot dogs do not have heads.

After a little while, I heard someone coming into the cafe, I turned to see Kyoya, and Tamaki in the doorway.

"Well hello fellow nut bars! How are you this fine day?" I shouted across the room. Tamaki looked confused; Kyoya looked like he saw it coming.

"Katsu...Why are you covered in duct-tape and lunch trays?" Tamaki asked.

"It's **Duck-**tape to you mister! And I got bored, so I decided to play Lunch Tray Man to the rescue with Mori here." I grinned. Kyoya adjusted his glasses.

"That's the most absurd thing I've even heard." Katsu just ignored the negative comment.

"Tama-chan! Let's get you suited up!" I pulled out the duck tape.

"H-Huh? Why?" he asked confused.

"The twins are coming, right? And Haruhi?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Then we don't have any time to waste! C'mere!" I dragged him over. I taped trays to him like I did myself and gave him my spatula; I could spare it and use my trusty bat. I then hid in the corner with him and we waited for my three classmates.

"These trays smell funny." Tamaki complained.

"Shhh!" I told him. "I hear them!" We both got quiet again and heard footsteps coming our way. We heard them go through the doorway and that was our signal, we jumped out from behind the corner.

"RAHHHHHH!"

We heard a yelp and a screech. I stopped before my pink bat came into contact with some girl. Apparently it wasn't the twins and Haruhi; it was three different girls who apparently were customers of Tamaki.

"Oh my! I'm sorry ladies. We were waiting to prank the twins and Haruhi when they arrived. Forgive us?" he asked, in his special 'manly' way. The girls swooned and forgot all about their sudden attacking. They went over to a table and sat down. We watched them go.

"Nice job Bubo! You jumped too early!" I nudged him with my elbow.

"Whaa? You almost whacked them on accident!"

"I thought they were the twins-"

"Looking for us?" We turned around to see the twins standing on either side of Haruhi. They had their arms crossed.

"Ahh..." Tamaki and I blurted out.

"It was his idea!" I threw him to the dogs.

"Nuh uh! It was yours!" he pointed a finger.

"Liess! I know none of disss! I am foreigner, S-SO SORRY, I KNOW NOFING OF DIS COUNTRYY!" I then dashed away, only to be caught arm in arm by the twins.

"Nahh, Stingy twins, let go naow! I have a green-card I swear!"

"You're the strangest girl-"

"We've ever met. Did you ever-"

"-get dropped on your head as a kid?" they asked. I stuck my tongue out at them. Tamaki began to flail around.

"Get your dirty hands off my little girl!"

Then Ayumi walked in, followed by a sleepy looking Honey-sempai. Honey pranced over to Mori, and Kyoya; Haruhi went with him. Ayumi just stared with a blank face at me, the twins, and Tamaki.

"Ayumii! Theyz be errybody up in here!" I motioned to the twins who were hugging me. I squirmed but they wouldn't let go, just to bug me and Tamaki. Ayumi walked over. She got in Kaoru's face, then Hikaru's. She flicked them both on the forehead, and then pulled me away from them.

"Thank you!~" I sang, and gave her a big hug. Tamaki rejoiced.

"My darling daughter Ayumi-chan! You're always so cute even when you're helping your destructive sister Katsu!"

"Who you callin' destructive?"

"You nearly hit innocent customers with your pink bat!" he accused.

"So did you!" I defended.

"You're both guilty. Shame." Ayumi said, and thumped us both on the head. We both put our hands on our foreheads and whined.

"Ayumiii~! So cruel!" She just walked away and joined Kyoya, Honey, Mori and Haruhi.

I looked at the twins, then Tamaki.

"Heyy wait! Don't leave me with the creepers!" I ran after her.

The three of them twitched.

_"Who you callin' a creeper?"_

* * *

_'Ahh, Classes are so boring!' _

Katsu pouted and put her head on her desk. They were in English class. It was one of those lessons when they were starting a new play from the Middle Ages. Katsu loved plays and old European literature, but she didn't like taking notes on it. She glanced around the room. Apparently Kaoru was as bored as she was. Since they sat next to each other in English, Katsu took Kaoru's notebook and started doodling on it. Kaoru noticed and peeked at what she was doing. She showed him what she drew. It was a picture of him as a pirate holding a sword and wearing a straw hat. Kaoru laughed a bit, then took the pen, and began adding to the doodle. He added a miniature unicorn on his shoulder. Katsu then took out another pen and they began doodling all over the page together.

The bell eventually rang and Kaoru's notebook was filled with mindless doodles of the most unrelated things: him as a pirate with a unicorn, a stick guy with a beard, an evil snowball eating a turkey, a drunken guy trying to ride one of those little kid rides where you put in a quarter. They looked it over and couldn't keep from laughing.

"Where'd you come up with the unicorn?"

"I don't know, just did. Ahaha."

"Oh, Oh! Bet that drunk guy had the spins afterward. Hahaha." Katsu commented.

"Ahahaha yeah."

Hikaru looked at the notebook.

"Is that what you two did the entire class time?" he asked.

"Yeah! Don't worry next class I'll mess with yours." Katsu assured.

"But it's the end of the day." He pointed out.

"Tomorrow then!" She corrected herself, jumping out of her desk and heading for the door.

"Now c'mon, ya gings." She waved back at them, running out of the room. She headed to her locker and met up with Ayumi.

"Heyy, bud. How'd you're end of the day go?" she asked. Ayumi stuck her head in her locker to put away books.

"It was good. Yours?"

"A lil' boring, but I pasted the time doodling last class." she answered.

"Typical you." Ayumi commented. She closed her locker and they headed down the hall. Katsu ran past the twins and bolted into the club room. She then jumped onto their usual couch in the back and headed to the back room. There she ran into Kyoya.

"Oh, Hello Mr. Glasses!" she saluted him. "How ya doin'?" she asked.

"Oh, Good, thank you. I need to ask you to do something different today."

"Eh? What?"

"I need you to go change into the girl's uniform, just this once, and attend each of the Hosts for one appointment. I need you to blend in with other customers, and I'll need you to evaluate each Host. Alright?"He told her handing her a bag with the girl's uniform.

"B-But why me?" she stuttered.

"Because Ayumi said no; that makes you the only option."

"..Do I hafta go incognito, or just wear this dress."

"Just wear the dress is all that is needed, and wear these glasses." He handed her some blue rimmed glasses. "Try not to look how you normally do, and rate them all honestly alright?" He reminded her as he pushed her into a changing room.

"Right...Asshole." she barked behind the curtain. She slipped on the ugly yellow dress, then tied her hair into two low braids, fixed up her bangs a bit, and put on the glasses. "Here we go. Damn that Busy-boy.."

* * *

She was currently at Tamaki's table. She had already been to Haruhi, and she didn't need to go to Kyoya, since it would be a waste of time, he already knew his rating was fine, and he knew she was incognito. Haruhi's table was a good start; surely if she started with someone else she wouldn't be able to stand it. Tamaki was being a suave like usual. Wooing his customers and making them blush with his princely characteristics. Katsu tried not to look too bored with it, but princes didn't necessarily interest her. He was doing a good job of entertaining the others though.

"My princess, you are as magnificent as fireworks in the night sky." He said to the blond girl next to her. She blushed. Katsu tuned out the conversation and just spaced out. "Princess, are you enjoying yourself?" he looked at Katsu warmly as he asked.

"M-Mh...Yes." Katsu spoke softer than usual, not to act different, but so he didn't recognize her voice. Her look made her appear to be a different person, but she had to act different too. Tamaki took it as shyness.

"My dear, you don't have to be so quiet." he smiled and lifted up her chin, she was looking down. "Alright, my delicate little flowers?"

Katsu nodded and blushed, not very sincerely, she could fake it, but she understood how girls would dote over Tamaki. He was very attractive, so were his mannerisms. However, Katsu preferred the spastic side of Tamaki over the princely side. Spastic Tamaki was much more fun to her; he also went along with her jokes and such sometimes. All in all he was her funny buddy.

Her time with Tamaki was soon over and she switched to see Honey and Mori. She was happy to see these two. Honey was so cute, Mori was very polite, though silent, and there was cake! Katsu sat to the right of Honey, and next to where Mori was standing. She looked up to Mori.

"Hello." she smiled.

Mori blinked.

"Hello, Ka-"

"Shhh! incognito!" she whispered to him. He nodded.

"Sorry."

"Ish cool." she tunes back to the conversation the other customers were having with Honey.

"Takashi won the tournament he enlisted in that day too! We both wore our medals home." Honey finished off a story with a grin. He looked over to Katsu. "Did you want some cake?" he asked.

"Oh, Yes! I sure would, thank you." She said. Honey waved to Ayumi. She came over and served cake, in place of Katsu. She placed a slice of her favorite angle cake with frosting on it. She knew Katsu liked that kind the best. Ayumi then looked to Mori.

"Did you want any cake, Takashi?" she asked him.

"Ah...Sure." Ayumi looked surprised. She then nodded and went to get him a piece of cake. She came back after a few minutes and handed him a plate.

"Here you go."

"Thanks."

Katsu ate her cake happily and then a few minutes after she finished. Her appointment with Mori and Honey ended. She grimaced. She only had one more appointment left to attend.

_The twins._

_'Help me...'_Katsu begged. She made her way over to the twins table. She was going have to try as hard as she could not to yell at them, or look disgusted. She _hated_ their 'brotherly love' crap. She found it annoying, and creepy. She sat down across from the twins, with two other girls. The rest of them began to talk and all, while Katsu kept quiet. Ayumi came over and gave them some cups of tea, and places another slice of cake in front of Katsu. Katsu couldn't help but smile and began eating. _'Ahh, Ayumi, You're awesome. This is delicious!'_ She devoured the cake in a matter of minutes, she did it politely though. Her lack of manners could give her away as well as attitude and voice.

She looked up and tried to listen to the conversation at hand. They were talking about food or something. Katsu yawned a little, and looked back to her plate. Kaoru glanced at her, noticed some frosting was still on her face as well as some crumbs, from the cake. He smiled warmly then reached across the table to her face.

"Oh my, you have frosting on your face." Kaoru commented; then wiped it off with his finger. Hikaru soon caught on. He took his brother's hand and licked it.

"Mhh, that's good." he complemented.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru blushed a little out of embarrassment. Katsu had to focus on not bursting out at them already. It made her face heat up; it looked like she was blushing with the rest of the customers, only she wasn't babbling about their 'love'.

"Oh what, we do more than just this when we're at home eating pastries together." he taunted lifting his brother's chin up. Their faces were dangerously close. The customers squealed in delight, saying their love was so irresistible. Katsu grimaced, she couldn't help it. The twins glanced at her, they tilted their heads questioningly.

"Are you alright?" they asked. Hikaru was still lifting Kaoru's face.

"A-Ah...Um..." _'Noo, no blowing up, hold it in...hoooold it.' _She tried to keep it under wraps.

Hikaru hugged his brother closer. "Are we making you nervous?" _'Alright, I can't stand it anymore!' _she jumped up from her seat on the couch and towered over the twins. She tossed off her glasses, and they landed on Hikaru's face somehow. The twins immediately knew doom was upon them when they saw a pink bat in her hand.

"Katsu?" they shouted together.

"NAHHHH! Bad! Bad! Disgusting, Gross No! Evil twins tryin-ta' make me puke!" Katsu began to wail on them with her pink instrument of terror. He stopped momentarily to catch her breath. The twins tried to weasel themselves out of any more of her wrath.

"Y-You wouldn't hurt a cute guy with glasses would you?" Hikaru stammered, trying to save himself. Katsu stopped, considering it for a moment.

"YES!" she continued.

"Where do you even-" Kaoru started

"-keep that stupid bat anyway!" Hikaru finished.

"IN MY CARPET BAG, I'M MARY POPPINZ' BIZZANICH!" she whacked them again.

* * *

Katsu's bat rampage ended 5 minutes later, when Mori took her bat and dragged her away, while Ayumi tended to the twins. Honey guarded her when she was sent to the corner of woe, which at that time for her was 'The corner of seething'. About a half an hour later the club room had cleared out of their customers, and Katsu, Haruhi and Ayumi were putting tea cups and plates away. The twins stayed on the couch, keeping an eye out for Katsu. She apparently noticed.

"Nahh, Alright. Fine. Sorry for wailin' on ya. My pink bat can't exactly hurt ya though. It's a wiffleball bat."

"It hurt Katsu." Hikaru pouted. He was trying to get to her. Kaoru hugged his brother.

"I'll help you get better Hikaru." Kaoru said. They were going for another 'brotherly love' act. Katsu twitched; then got an idea. She smiled then ran over to them. She hugged them both and began to coddle them.

"Ohh, my poor babies. I'll nurse you back to health. You can stay in my closet with that other boy I tried to help." she purred petting their heads. Hikaru began to flail around.

"Ahhh, Help, she's gonna kill us!"

"Boss, ahh!" Kaoru shouted.

"Ohh, Look at that, my little daughter is hugging her brothers, isn't that cute?" he commented.

"That's right daddy!" she said in a kid like voice. She grinned evilly down at the twins. She laughed, then let go.

"Score Katsu: 2 Twins: 1 HA!"

* * *

***Going to start watching episodes of OHSHC* Ahh, maybe it'll help jog my thoughts... Hehee~ Enjoyed? I hope you did.**

**Katsu: REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Me:..Ooops. She's broken. Oh Well!**


	14. Snow Day Wars Day

**Okay, YOU PEOPLE YES YOUZ.**

**I know I said I'd stop updating for a few weeks but I just wrote up another chapter, and sorted out my plans. I found it would make more sense to put out this one last chapter before I take my small break.**

**It'll help the flow of the story, at least I think so. **

**Enjoy the off schedule, but okay-ish chapter? **

* * *

**Katsu's P.O.V.**

"U-Urghh..."

_Flop. Slam._

_"_Ooowww..." What just happened? Did I fall out of bed again? It feels like it. I moved around my hands and felt the surface I was laying on. Yeah, defiantly my carpet. I would hoist myself up off the floor but my eye lids feel way too heavy and I just wanted to go back to sleep above all else. I would have stayed asleep too if it wasn't for one fact.

I have school, damn it!

I sat up lazily and scanned across my slightly disheveled room. A few articles of clothing here and there, and a pair of shoes lying around. Other than that my room was pretty under control. I sat up and rubbed my eyes while heading over to the window. I took a peek outside to see what the weather would be like, and to my pleasure, it was snowing again! The flakes fell down from the sky gently, and they were perfect looking flakes too. Up against the glass I could even see the typical snow-flake like structure of each one as they slapped onto the cold glass barrier.

I wonder how snowflakes even got to be that shape sometimes. I mean, it's not like the clouds made them like that right? So what did? Maybe there are little sprite sculptors inside of the clouds and carve each snowflake and then drop them to the ground! Ahaha...

It's way too early for sense to be made.

No sense, only apple juice.

I could use some apple juice.

I headed out to the hall and began to shuffle downstairs to the kitchen. I'll change later; I need my juice first before I do anything that requires a lot of energy.

"Ahhh...Juice." I said as I finally got my apple juice box out of the fridge. I sucked on the plastic straw and headed out to the big living room. I switched on the TV. quickly when her phone rang. i scrambled over to the table where she left it and picked up, nearly falling over.

"Merr...It's too early for you to call!" I slurred sleepily.

"Ohh, that's no way to greet me!"

"Hikaru? What do you want?" I asked rudely. Yeah, I'm not a good conversationalist in the morning. I heard a scuffle over the phone and a disgruntled groan come from Hikaru.

"Hikaru and I were wondering if you wanted to hang out today; since it's a snow day and all." Kaoru answered me instead. I probably would have gotten a witty smarty-ass comment from Hikaru if he didn't.

"Ahh, Sure. Where?"

"How about Tamaki's house?"

"You're not planning on telling him are you."

"Nope!"

"...Sweet! I'm in!"

* * *

**Ayumi's P.O.V**

I sat up in bed, finally waking up. As I stretched my arms above my head I kicked up the remote that was apparently on my bed. I caught it in my hand and turned the TV on, while I tried to finger through my slight bed-head I managed to get during my sleep. I really don't roll around too much in bed; I guess I just had a rough night.

"Oh look, School is canceled..." I blurted out, reading the announcement on the bottom of the TV. Screen, then I switched it off and snuggled back in bed.

"Ahhh. Yay, Sleep..." I muttered, slipping back into my comfortable covers and fluffy pillows.

_Knock. Knock._

"Go away please."

_Knock Knock Knock._

"Mhh, School is canceled. Please leave."

_-KNOCK!_

I jumped up and hauled it over to my bedroom door to yanked it open.

"What!" I shouted. These silly maids need to learn to listen to what I'm saying. Is this person new or something?-

Yeah. They aren't a new maid.

Why would they hire Takashi as a maid anyway?

I just gaped at Takashi standing in my doorway for a few seconds, letting it set in. Takashi was in my house. Why? Ehh? Why? I'm so confused! Also, I'm only in a tank top and shorts; very short shorts. The ones I wear under my skirt at school.

I turned into a tomato.

I started stuttering and heat rushed to my face so intense that it felt like it was summer in here! He just looked down at me. Oh God, I feel so embarrassed...

Are his cheeks pink?

Maybe from the cold...

Or not...

I hope not.

I jumped behind my bedroom door and peeked around to continue talking to him.

"W-What are you doing here, Takashi?" I asked, barely managing to get it out with just one stutter. He looked away for a second then back at me.

"Hikaru and Kaoru invited us to Tamaki's house. Mitskuni thought we would come and get you." he said in his voice that always seemed warm to me. I feel like he'll be speaking a lot more than usual today. I smiled.

"Oh. Mitskuni is here? A-Alright. Let me just change and we can go."

"Alright."

I shut the door a little too forcefully out of a fading embarrassment from the incident. I hope I didn't scare the guy. I let out a big sigh to calm myself and then headed over to my dresser to change. I changed into a purple and tan striped V-neck with slightly ruffled short sleeves and some jeans. I pulled on my light brown boots and grabbed my red and blue plaid pea-coat. I also through on little black hat and then bolted out the door. I stopped abruptly when I saw Takashi waiting outside in the hall for me. I waved.

"I'm ready." I said able to keep my cool now. He nodded and we both started down the hallway to go down the stairs. While we were walking I couldn't help but cast sideways glances at Takashi. He was wearing dark jeans, and a navy blue/black graphic-tee under a half zipped gray sweatshirt.

He looked so cute!-

Err uh...Handsome. Yeah. Handsome.

Wait...Huh?

Oh, darn you girlie feelings! I can feel a blush coming on...

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah..." I lied. I knew he noticed I was lying too, but he seemed to let it go.

We got to the foyer and I got attacked by the ever eccentric Honey. Though he is always full of energy, sometimes it's a little too much. I was glad to see him though. He dragged me and Takashi out to the limo and we were then off to Tamaki's house.

* * *

**3rd Person P.O.V.**

"Why are you three staking out that door?" Ayumi asked when she caught sight of Hikaru, Kaoru and Katsu ready to burst through Tamaki's bedroom door. The rest of the club was there, but they all looked sleepy.

"Everyone is here, let's do it!" Katsu said to the twins. They nodded.

"On Three."

"1..."

"2..."

"3!" They burst through the door and rushed through to Tamaki's bed. They were shouting animal noises and stopped right at the foot of Tamaki's bed. He woke with an ear piercing scream.

"Wow that sure sounded girly." Katsu commented blandly. The twins nodded in agreement.

"We knew princes were girlie, but..." they trailed off. Tamaki clutched his sheets and glared daggers into them.

"H-How dare you, you evil doppelgangers!"

"Oh, I'm a doppelganger now? How cruel of you..." Katsu feigned an insulted expression. Tamaki winced.

"A-Ahh, No! Don't feel down my little daughter!" He jumped out of bed and gripped Katsu in a papa-bear hug. Katsu's face flushed.

Why?

Tamaki had no shirt on.

"C-Can't breathe! Tamaki!" she shouted, but it was muffled into his chest. He laughed, apparently her mumbling tickled, and he let her down grinning. Katsu looked away.

"Put a shirt on...man hoe." she insulted. Tamaki only grinned more.

"Is that a blush I see? Are you falling for me?" he asked, reverting to his more suave and princely mood. Katsu crossed her arms. An awkward tension set amongst all of them for a few seconds where she should have answered. Eventually he got an answer though.

A fist to the rib cage.

"Go put a damn shirt on!" she shouted, throwing him until he tumbled into his bathroom. She slammed the door behind him.

"That was a little much." Haruhi and Ayumi commented simultaneously. They looked at each other and both cocked an eyebrow in confusion.

* * *

The rest of the day at Tamaki's house was just a generic, snow day amongst children.

Yes children.

Because we both know besides Kyoya, Mori, Ayumi and Haruhi,

The others are horribly child-ish.

They had obviously gone out to play in the vast white blankets about the estate's yard. Katsu bugged Ayumi and Haruhi into making a snowman. Honey joined in followed by Mori, while the twins and Tamaki bickered to Kyoya as usual. Kyoya simply stood irritably there on the front steps while they did so.

"Anndd...There!" Katsu said, sticking the carrot into the snowman's face. It was supposed to be his nose.

"It...Looks lop-sided." Haruhi said.

"S-So! It's our snow man! You must love it. It is our snow child!" she exclaimed. Ayumi sweat dropped and watched Honey and Katsu cheer at their accomplishment. She headed over to Mori who had rejoined Kyoya on the front steps. Apparently the three of them weren't snow people.

"Oi, Boss you know you're just too easy. That's why!" the twins blurted out, still bickering with Tamaki. Tamaki flailed his arms up and down and charged at the twins.

"Ahhh!" he punted them across the lawn and they flew straight through the mid-section of Katsu and Honey's beloved snow-baby. The both sat up from making snow angles to see the tragedy.

"...MY SNOW MAN! AHHH!" Katsu shouted loudly. She managed to get up at lightning speed to start wailing on the twins.

She was greeted by a pile of sticky white snow to the face as soon as she got 10 feet from them. She whipped it away to see Tamaki standing there with another snowball in his hand. The twins jumped up.

"Ohh, Why you!" Katsu fumed. "You're-"

"-Gonna-" Hikaru continued.

"-Get-" Kaoru kept it going.

"IT!" The twins finished, dropping a big chunk of snow on Tamaki from behind.

"Hey you! Stop hijacking mah sentence, jerks!"

"Watchya gonna do about it?" They asked as they shrugged. They didn't know how serious Katsu took her snowball fights. She didn't participate in snowball fights.

She participated in snowball _wars_.

And this was going to be a snowball massacre.

"THIS!" She jumped them and an all out war commenced between the twins, Katsu, Tamaki, Honey, and surprisingly, Haruhi. Mori helped Honey build up a fort for the war. Kyoya stayed out of it all together with Ayumi. They stood at the front doors as the carnage occurred. Katsu had eventually sided with Haruhi, Honey, and Mori. They had made a reinforced wall and the twins, lead by Tamaki, had built up one as well. Shouts, war cries and screams resonated from the battle field until every single man was down and soaked.

Honey moaned, covered in snow. Mori brought him over to the front steps and tried to help him get it all off before it melted and got him soaking wet. Haruhi's hair was matted with snow and she didn't feel like fighting anymore. Katsu was still going at it with Hikaru and Tamaki. Kaoru was under a pile of snow that Katsu had launched about 3 minutes ago. He was something we generally call 'incapacitated'.

Ayumi watched the depleting battle rage on. Knowing Katsu -and she knew her far too well- this could go on for another 2 hours. She decided to end it.

"Hey!"

Katsu, Hikaru, and Tamaki looked up from chucking snowballs at each other to find Ayumi on the slanted rooftop above the entrance to the large mansion. The color drained out of Katsu and Tamaki's faces as Ayumi lifted up her foot, with a bored expression.

"Heel." She stomped it down and an avalanche fell on the three idiots. Arms and feet were sticking out of the piled on snow at odd angles. Katsu finally got her head out of all the snow.

"Nahh, No fair Ayumi!" she whined

"To bad." she smiled in triumph. "I win."

* * *

After the catastrophe of them all getting out of the turbulent war zone of a front yard, they all managed to find dry clothes to change into, thanks to the staff working in Tamaki's house. Then they were all gathered around an old fashion brick fire place sipping hot cocoa the maids had given them. The twins were sitting next to each other on one couch with Kyoya and Katsu. Tamaki was on another couch with Haruhi, while Honey, Mori, and Ayumi sat on another. Katsu sprawled herself across the laps of the other occupants of the couch and stretched her limbs. They all looked unnerved.

"..What are you doing?" Kaoru asked, her head was in his lap. She poked his nose forcefully in reply.

"Noffin'. I'm sleepy..." she stated obviously.

"Get off me, my legs are going numb!" Hikaru complained.

"Too late guys..." Haruhi said suppressing a laugh. Katsu was fast asleep. She nuzzled her head into Kaoru's lap. Kyoya looked annoyed as he adjusted his glasses.

Ayumi yawned, she was feeling tired as well. She poked Mori. He looked at her.

"Can we share?" she motioned to the blanket he had, he nodded and wrapped it around her. Ayumi rested her head against his shoulder and yawned again. Mori tried to keep his always indifferent face, but was failing miserably. _'He seems to be blushing too much lately...'_

Perhaps there was a reason?

_Yawn._

_'To sleepy...figure it out...Later...zzz...'_

However she resolved to wake up and figure it out that instant.

_'No...Zzz...'_

After protesting her odd other voice-like thoughts, she did unhappily wake up.

_..Zzzzz...Zzz..._

"...Oiii, Ayumi, wake up!" Katsu shouted.

"...zzz...'

"...Lazy butt. Imma go break yo pencils."

* * *

**AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Strange end I know. Sorry if it disappointed. I don't think it would though.**

**Seeya next time~!**


	15. Some Normalcy? Well Not Anymore!

**Yawn* Ahhh, Hello my friends! Ladies, Gentlemen(are dudes watching this? That'd be cool to know.)**

**Another Chapter is here! I AM BACK, HAHAHA Yes Yes I know, you're all disappointed that things have been going oddly lately bu-*dodges a brick* **

**HEY! WHO WAS THAT!**

**Katsu: *whistling* ...~**

**Me: Well someone's being bitter. Anyways, a little thank you. I love you reviewers of mine so much, you're really giving me feedback here. *smiles* I love hearing even the littlest things from you guys, it shows me that it's worthwhile to keep this going and that my writing isn't crap. I'm really happy you've been enjoying this so far, and hopefully, more people will jump in on the fun. **

**For those readers who don't review, thank you for reading at least! Also, I make sure to read all the reviews, so really, don't hesitate to review. Sometimes I'll even reply to it(err, also, I wouldn't dare be mean to you guys in replies), so really don't feel off put to put in a little comment here or there in reviews.**

**Katsu: That was touching and all Nana, but...Start the chapter so I can get back to being the lovable oaf people LOOVEE!**

**Me: err, alright, on to the chapter then! Note that this is more of a small time laps/progression chap, but things will happen. However, this chappy might be a little shorter than usual. **_**Enjoy! **_

* * *

"Well looky who showed up?"

"It's our favorite toy!"

"Morning Katsu!" the twins sang in their most shrill and annoying voices. The only ones in homeroom at the moment were them, Haruhi, and Katsu, who had just walked in with her bag slung lazily over her shoulder.

"Oiii, Silly Ginges! Why are you here early again? I'm not ready to deal with you guys in the morning..." Katsu moaned. She walked right past them and placed her bag next to her desk and flopped on top of it groaning.

"Haruhi, how do you do it? Be so productive in the morning." Katsu asked.

"I'm productive? How?" Haruhi looked up from her book questioningly.

"You can actually think!" she exclaimed. "There is no way I can do that this early."

"Like you do it any other time of the day?" Hikaru remarked. This caused him and Katsu to get in a pointless 'argument' to pass the time, with Kaoru eventually settling it down.

This is how things have typically gone for the two months that have passed since their one and only snow day. That day had been fun but it ended abruptly when Shima, the woman who looked after Tamaki in his estate, had to ask them all to leave. Ayumi woke up so she was no problem, but Katsu on the other hand had to be carried out draped over Mori's shoulder. She had been in such a deep sleep she drooled in Kaoru's lap, making it look like he wet himself. He wasn't very happy.

After that day of fun the school situations began to get some what regular. Haruhi would come in early, and Katsu would soon come in a few minutes later. Sometimes the twins came early as well, and sometimes they didn't. When they did they would usually talk, or rather _bicker _with Katsu and joke around. When they didn't, Katsu and Haruhi would chat a bit as Haruhi read her book. Sometimes the conversations Katsu started with her would even get her to stop reading. Katsu always found it a goal of hers to do so. Her reasons?

_'She needs to get her nose out of those books once in a while, if she doesn't she'll suffocate!'_

To her it makes perfect sense. Once classes commenced Katsu would get into work mode, with light chatter with the twins and Haruhi. Why only them? Well, though our little idiot is loved by all of us, fellow classmates find her...strange. This has always been the case, and Katsu doesn't seem to care so much for their attention at this point. Therefore, she simply talks to those who are her friends or are nice and not to those -as she puts it- 'judgmental flap-bags'.

At lunch time she and Ayumi had started to go down to the cafeteria with the club much more than they would go to the art room to eat together like they used to. Lunch is always hectic and ends up in some mini fight. Whether it be a small food fight, trash fight, verbal fight, or a poke war, things would never get slow. Honey would innocently munch on his cake. Ayumi and Mori would get into a conversation, Kyoya would be tolerating Tamaki's spastic 'fatherly decrees', but brought Katsu into submission if she even dare try to push his buttons. Despite the fight back she gets from him, she does anyway. She would try to take his notebook, chew on his precious pencils, fog up his glasses with her breath, or try to get him to give her a piggy-back ride. The twins would 'sexually harass' Haruhi as a team until Katsu broke away from annoying Kyoya to intervene, and start pointing fingers in their faces, literally. They then went on a tangent of noises between each other. Katsu instigated, Hikaru turned it for the negative or the suggestive, and Kaoru joined in. Haruhi, in the midst of it all would try to get the jokes and innuendos cooled down, but usually got dragged off by Tamaki in the end. When she did things got more heated and usually ended up with Katsu laughing at Hikaru's expense before being shut down by Ayumi who was the one who usually attempted to get things civilized again.

If you haven't noticed, Katsu likes to bug people; especially Kyoya. It's her 'favorite past-time'.

As is getting under Hikaru's and Kaoru's skin.

The afternoon classes are when Katsu would begin to complain about still being in school for the day. Whining to Ayumi about it and reluctantly doing her paintings and notes is how she spent the first of them. Then in English and study she'll usually doodle on one of the twins' notebooks, initiating a doodle war. Whether it be Hikaru or Kaoru, they would end up creating wildly random pages of completely pointless drawings. Afterward they would look over it all and laugh about it.

The last period of the day would go by rather quickly, and before Katsu knew it, the last bell would ring and she trucked her way to her locker to meet up with Ayumi and blab about the second half of the day, as well as other things while they got the books needed for homework. After doing all their business at their lockers, Katsu tended to walk strangely to the club room with Ayumi in tow, meeting up occasionally with some of the hosts on the way there.

Once there, typical hosting activities ensued. The twins molested each other while girls squealed. Tamaki made girls swoon with his princely manner. Honey acted like a cute cherubic child and Mori acted like a big brother earning countless 'awws' from the girls. Haruhi usually attempted to be charming, but her natural disposition would earn her customers to relieve her debt instead. Kyoya did his very professional duties as shadow king, Katsu would serve tea and cake to customers, and Ayumi did homework or drew for a few choice people.

This day is no different than the past 60.

Or was it?

"Katsu." Mori put a hand on her shoulder as she was cleaning up tea sets. Chatter of customers leaving the room echoed from the doors as he spoke to get her attention.

"Eh, Yeah? What is it?" She said as she continued to gather things up in her arms.

"What I told you about two months ago. I think I'm ready."

"Ohhh, the uh-" She lowered her voice to a whisper and held her hand to the side of her mouth. "Crush?"

Mori nodded. He clearly looked like he felt out of place. Katsu gave him an encouraging smile.

"Ohh yayy! Go for it, anyone would be lucky to have you. Though you refuse to tell me who, I know they'll say yes. I mean c'mon, you're Mori!" she exclaimed, almost dropping a plate in the process. She managed to catch it but, didn't manage to avoid a reprimanding glance from Kyoya who was across the room. She simply stuck her tongue out at him and turned to Mori again.

"Do it Bud. You'll be fine."

"Thanks." With that they went their separate ways; Katsu to the back room, and Mori over to Honey and Ayumi. He plucked Ayumi's head phones from her ears. She looked up from her drawing and blinked.

"Takashi?"

"Can we talk, in the hall." he said, not making eye contact.

"Um...Sure."

Ayumi sat up and gave Honey a little wave, telling him she was stepping out for a little bit. The tall boy and shorter(in comparison) girl headed to the two double doors and exited out into the empty hallway.

"Do I smell love coming from those two?" Tamaki commented calmly, but as curious as ever. Haruhi looked at him with a weird expression.

"That's a really odd thing to say sempai."

"Not really? Love is an art! Being able to detect it is a keen skill I have acquired." he winked at the end of his statement. Haruhi had to keep from calling him obnoxious again.

"Pfftt, right. Keen skill. Then how come you're an idiot about your liking Haruhi? hmmm? You seem pretty dumbfounded on that huh?" Katsu butted in, deciding to put the questions in Tamaki's thoughts. His reaction was as she expected. Tamaki freaked in defense.

"That's different! My precious daughter is special! Do not be the rude step-sister and ruin this special relationship I have with my daughter by dissecting it like some frog!" he wailed, hugging his 'daughter' as he did so. His face was slightly pink. Haruhi was caught by surprise, but soon looked a little annoyed with the action.

"_'rude step-sister?' _Take that back, frog prince." she threatened. Tamaki heard the slight malice in her voice.

"F-Fine! Just do not try and pick apart things!" he said defensively, still hugging Haruhi. Though now his grip loosened and she managed to push away from him with a small mumble about how he was _'too clingy and strange'_.

"Aww...That's cute." she patted his head. "Okay, because you asked." She went over to Haruhi and whispered in her ear.

"Good luck with him. You know it'll happen." Haruhi made a mildly baffled face at the comment. Katsu started walking away with a triumphant smirk on her face, but soon got entwined between the twins. They had her arm and arm and were smiling.

"Boo~!"

"Off!"

"No!" They whined. They were clearly bored.

"Fine. Then let's do this." Katsu proposed, suddenly very bored as well and deciding to pull a random stunt.

"What?"

"We're off to see the wizard..." she trailed off to let them finish.

"The Wonder Wizard of Oz!" the trio sang and started skipping around the room.

"I'm surrounded by idiots." Kyoya muttered into his notebook as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

* * *

"So what was it you wanted to talk about Takashi?"

Ayumi was leaning against the pink ever sparkling walls of the hallway just outside the club room. She had a little idea as to what it might be, but she had a lot of doubt in her mind that it would actually be happening. For all she knew he just needed help with something or maybe it had to do with Honey. She didn't know. To any other person this would look like just two people talking normally but it was anything but that in both their heads.

Mori stood in front of her and was trying to collect his thoughts. _'How am I supposed to do this exactly? I haven't really done anything like this before.' _

"I...uh." he began with a bit of a stutter. Ayumi looked at him and he felt that strange feeling in the pit of his stomach again. It was an odd feeling of uncertainty and he never really felt it as bad as he did now. When it took Mori a while to continue Ayumi suddenly got confused.

"Are you okay? You usually don't stutter like that." She asked with a tinge of worry. Mori simply looked away and nodded. Regaining his normal composure he looked at her straight in the eyes once again set on what he wanted to say.

"Ayumi, I really l-"

_Spark. Spark._

_Vrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr-cur-chunk!_

"Ohh, Mori-sempaiii! Guess what I have for you!"

Renge suddenly appeared out of the ground on her rig of terror, ruined the moment and, cut him off.

Mori was tempted to yell the girl.

Ayumi was ready to smack a bitch.

Renge, completely oblivious to the halted situation, ran over and shoved a costume in Mori's face.

"Next cosplay day you'll be wearing this! So I want you to come try it on and see if the measurements are right." she explained. He was about to object but she grabbed his hand and dragged him away against his will. Ayumi just gave him a sympathetic wave and a smile that seemed to say _'Next time'._

* * *

"Hey Takashi! So did you tell her?" Honey asked while walking next to Mori. He had his usual bounce in his step and was brimming with happiness. Mori just walked normally next to him. Everyone else had gone home, and they were on their way to their car to go home as well.

"No, Got interrupted."

"By who?"

"Renge."

"Aww.." Honey pouted looking sad. "Don't worry, you can ask again and make it real special! I'll even help you, okay?" He beamed. "Maybe Kats-chan will too!"

Mori looked down at him. He nodded and patted the shorter boy's honey blonde head.

"Thanks, Mitskuni."

* * *

**Poor Mori...Don't worry! D: You'll get your chance. Promise! **

**:P Yayy for getting back into making the chapters! Woooo!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW-Okay I'll stop being annoying. But please review, okay?**


	16. A Shack? Really? Wait, You Like Me?

**BOOMSHAKA I don't own any canon characters in this. Yep. That's all.**

**WEEHEHEHEHH NOW GO READ(What the hell is wrong with me? I'm so sorry, ugh.)**

* * *

Oh this school. I don't know what to freakin' make of it.

I was in study period; I seem to be coming here a lot more lately. The reason I was here today was because the art teacher was sick with the flu so I had the alternative classes instead. I thought it was going to be cool and relaxing until I remembered the study hall was way too loud. I could hardly focus on my stupid work. Eventually, I gave up and shut my book. I didn't have much to do anyway; it could wait until I got home. Haruhi and the twins came over to the table I was at and sat down; they were apparently trying to convince Haruhi into something.

"No you guys can't come." Haruhi said.

"Ohh, but why not?" they both asked.

"Because you two would pick my house apart with your comments." she argued. She opened her biology book and started to do homework. Being lazy, the twins discarded their attempts and set their sights on me instead.

"Heeyy, Katsu! Can we-"

"-come over your house this weekend?" They asked.

"No." I deadpaned.

"Why not?"

"Because I said no!" I replied cheerily. They looked confused at the sudden cheeriness while I shrunk back into my seat, losing the smile and replacing it with a book to stick my nose in for no reason at all.

"We're boreddd. We want to have something to look forward to for the weekend." they whined.

"Your rich aren'tchya, go on a ski trip." I said with my head wedged in between the upside down book's pages.

"We wouldn't be able to do much over just two days. Plus we wanna see what you're house looks like! We've seem Haruhi's house, but we wanna see yours too!"

"Oh, you assume I'm a commoner then?" I asked.

"Well, yeah of course." I sat there a moment to let that sink in. I didn't care what they thought of me, but it was pretty rude to think that they were so above common people that they treat them like a different race. That's when I got my best idea ever. "Well you sure know your commoners. Why are you curious about where we live?"

"Well, we've just never seen a commoner's residence before besides Haruhi's. We wanna see if it's as bad as we think." Hikaru said.

"Yeah. I mean we're set for life, but we don't know much about your lives. We wanna know." Kaoru added.

"Oh.." I pretended to think for a second. "A-Alright, if you two want. I guess you can come to my house...if you're that interested."

"Really? Cool." they said with a smile. I grinned back. "Hey Haruhi, Haruhi! Wanna come with us to Katsu's house?" they asked.

"Oh, sure I guess. If that's ok with you Katsu."

"Yeah, you can bring the whole Host club if you really want to." They have no idea what they're in for.

* * *

It was another normal day at the host club. Everyone just stayed in their uniforms and entertained their guests. Some girls had begun to ask Ayumi to draw portfolios of them. She complied silently, and actually ended up making a bit of money off it. Kyoya had begun to notice and made his way over to Ayumi, who was drawing a candid picture of one of Tamaki's customers.

"What are you doing, Ayumi?"

"Drawing someone, she asked me." She said, not looking up from her canvas.

"Oh, I see." he said. He watched Ayumi sketch in her manila paged notebook in silence for a while. He then adjusted his glasses before he spoke. "I'll have to confiscate any money you receive."

"No, you will not." Ayumi shot him down. She continued to draw as if she hadn't just denied an Ootori.

He blinked away the immediate refusal and became more business-like in manner. "The Host Club must collect any profit from any service given in this room and associated with the Club, so please don't be difficult." He explained. Ayumi finished her drawing and glared back at him.

"It says on no written document of rules, regulations, or even conduct in this Host Club that I must give up any sort of small profit I receive from the customers at this establishment. You have no power over what I do, or any currency I receive. I only share my art with others." She retorted in a stern yet polite tone. Kyoya was again taken back at how much she had actually said. She was a quiet one but she would stand up for herself if she needed to it seemed.

"Do **not** try to elbow me out of any kind offering I receive for my art, _Thank you_." She returned to her work. Katsu came up after watching the little scuffle from the side-lines, a smirk played along her features.

"Ooo, looks like someone decided to bother Ayumi on one of her bad days, eh? When she doesn't get a full 8 hours of sleep you don't wanna bother her the next day." Katsu snickered. She skipped away from them both and back to the kitchen to get more cakes for Honey. Kyoya just went back to his laptop. After another half hour, the customers left, and the club began to just sit around a little longer.

"Hey Katsu." Hikaru called her attention to him. He and Kaoru were standing over her as she lay on the couch eating her chocolate pudding.

"Mhh, what." She mumbled, annoyed that she got disrupted from her pudding.

"What time should we come over to your house?" They asked. Tamaki jumped up.

"Whaaat? You're inviting those doppelgangers over and not me? Why?" He began to whine. The trio expected as much and game him "really?" faces before resuming their former expressions.

"Mhhgh, You can come too Tamaki." She said taking another spoon full of pudding and stuffing it into her mouth like a glutton.

"What about us Kats-chan?" Honey asked nicely.

"Sure, you can all come. Even _Kyoya_ can come if he really wants to." Katsu spat. "Now lemme finish mah pudding!"

Tamaki turned to Kyoya."Will you come too, hm? Mommy?" Kyoya sighed.

"Sure...Daddy." Katsu laughed.

"I love how you go along with that, you're both such prisses." Katsu joked.

* * *

**Saturday 1:00**

What do you think Katsu's house will be like Boss?" Kaoru asked him.

Tamaki had picked up everyone in his stretch limo, and they were now heading to Katsu's house.

"I'm...not sure. I hope it isn't as bad as the address makes it sound." he said.

"13 Parc-c Ave, Right?" Kaoru asked glancing at the jotted down directions.

"Yeah..."

"I hope Kats-chan has something fun to do!" Honey said cheerily.

"Yeah, it's gonna be boring if it's a crap-hole." Hikaru muttered.

"Hikaru! Don't be so blunt. Katsu is our friend; we must respect her life style! She may be a commoner but she has feelings! So no using offensive words, alright?" Tamaki told him.

"Alright Alright! Calm down." he said.

"Here is your uh, stop sir." the driver told Tamaki. He looked out the window and his jaw dropped.

All that stood before him was a very tinny, sort of shabby looking house(that seemed more like a shed to be honest). The paint was peeling off of the one story structure, and the roof shingles were a mess. The lawn had a few weeds amongst the untrimmed grass as was a disheveled as the roof. One of the front windows was boarded up with plywood because the glass broke as well. Tamaki got out of the car and continued to gape at the house. The twins joined him. Honey looked at the house with confusion. Haruhi had a bit of a surprised look on her face, but it soon became one of understanding when Katsu burst out of the front door to greet them.

"Hey guys! You actually showed up!" She said. Her face was a little dirty, and her jeans were ripped. She was just wearing socks, and her shirt was a bit baggy. The twins gasped and turned white at the sight of what she was wearing.

"T-That's a terror of an outfit!" They exclaimed. Tamaki covered their mouths.

"SHHHH! Stop that!" he whispered.

"Well guys, come on in! It might be a little cramped but I'm sure we'll all fit." She headed back inside.

"Wow, this is a pretty nice sized house!" Haruhi exclaimed as she went inside. Tamaki's jaw dropped again. _'How is this considered a nice sized house? It's a shack! A pile of rotting wood! Do commoners really live this way? Oh my poor daughters! Literally!'_

They all made their way into the house, and Mori shut the door behind him.

"Do you guys want somethin' to drink?" Katsu asked hospitably.

"Yeah can we have some tea?" Hikaru asked. He was looking around the room, scrutinizing it down to the last detail. Tamaki glared at him as if to say _'How dare you burden her by asking such a thing! She probably doesn't even have any tea to serve!' _

"Ah...Um, alright! I'll see if we have some." Katsu headed into the shabby run down kitchen and looked in the cabinets. One of the cabinet doors fell off the hinges and cracked apart when it hit the floor.

"W-woops! Hehe...that's the second one this month.."

"Ah, lucky. Mine fall off every week." Haruhi commented.

"Oh, you should try hot glue! It might help the hinges" Katsu offered.

"Oh, I never thought of that. Thanks!" All the hosts turned pale white at their little conversation. The twins pulled Tamaki to the side and huddled up.

"Boss! This isn't right something seems off!" Hikaru proposed.

"This place doesn't even seem healthy to live in!" Kaoru added, horrified that this was where their toy actually lived.

"Shh! You two should stop insulting Katsu's home! I know it's uninhabitable but it's rude to say such things!" Tamaki reprimanded. They nodded and broke their little huddle when Katsu brought out the tea for everyone to drink. The cups the tea was in weren't very high quality, but Katsu thought it was fine, so did Haruhi. They both drank their tea respectively while the twins were afraid to drink it. However they swallowed their pride and did so when Tamaki pestered them into it. Katsu then took the cups from everyone and put them away once they were all done. As she put them away, Tamaki started to shiver.

"Oh, I'm sorry Tamaki. The window has been broken for about a year and it lets a bit of a draft in. There is a blanket in the corner if you need it though." She told him. Tamaki looked to the corner and all he found was a stitched together rag. His polite un-judging mask crumbled apart and fell when he held the blanket unraveled in his arms. He broke into hysterics and pulled Katsu to his side with the horrible excuse for a blanket.

"Ahhhh! My darling daughter how can you live like this? It's unbearable! This isn't even healthy!" He began to shake her by the shoulders.

"I'm sorry that you must endure this hell of a household!" The twins began to apologize about her living conditions too.

"You can come over and stay at my place whenever you want Katsu!" Tamaki offered fawning over her with over-dramatic sobs of pity.

"And if you need some new clothes we can give you our hand-me-downs too!" The twins cried at either side of Tamaki and Katsu. Katsu just looked at them while they calmed a bit to gauge her reaction. She stayed quiet for a bit before falling back in a fit of hysterical laughter on the floor. Haruhi began to laugh a bit too. The hosts looked genuinely confused.

"You honestly thought this was my _house?_ Man you're all dense! This house is supposed to be torn down in a week, idiots!"

"Whaa? Then why'd you bring us here!" They shouted, clearly they weren't happy about being stumped. Katsu sat up straight to scold them.

"To teach you rich-boys a lesson! Don't look down on commoners. We know how hard life is, we work for our stuff. We're more rich in life then you are. Though, some of you may be a different story, all you rich people don't get what it's like to feel the everyday joys of a commoner's life. Don't think we're pitiful." Katsu wagged her finger at them. She then got up and headed to the door after brushing the dust off of her apparel.

"Alright, let's go! My real house isn't far from here, a ten minute walk at the most." With that she walked out of the soon to be parking lot, with the dumbfounded club members.

* * *

"See, now this is my real house. It's a bit too big for my taste, but it's alright I guess." Katsu said.

The house was definitely not a commoner's home. The house had a big front yard of lush green grass, carefully tended trees, a flower garden to the side of the house and also a gate to finish off the 'highly simple yet esteemed' air of the home. The front entrance was a pair of double doors carved from dark wood, surrounded by creamy white colors and all different shades of black along the exterior of the house. It looked to be about 3 or four floors in total. A butler even opened the door for them. Katsu greeted him casually.

"Hey John! Do you know if Linda bought the groceries already?" She asked him.

"Why yes. She and the others just finished putting them away in the kitchen." he said with a smile. The hosts looked around the house. It was a very nice house which surprised them. They didn't know Katsu's family actually had money. Now that it was brought to light, some of them realized Katsu never talked of her family or anything important to her past.

"So, you're not at Ouran on a scholarship?" Tamaki asked.

"I am; it's only a partial scholarship though. My mom still has to pay the school some money." Katsu explained. Tamaki gave her an odd look. She explicated further for him.

"My mom wanted me to go to Ouran because she wanted to make sure I had all the skills and tools I needed to make it big when I become an adult. To be honest, we could afford to pay the entire tuition, but my dad is...well, he didn't want to pay money if he didn't have to. Basically he's kinda...stingy." She said. She seemed to drift off in though there for a bit, but after wandering into the kitchen she brushed it off. Ayumi was waiting in there sipping on a small cup of coffee. She waved to them all.

"How was the house?" she asked with a slight knowing smile.

"Wonderful." Tamaki groaned in response. The Host club all sat and joined Ayumi at the classic dark wood dinner table. Mori and Honey sat on Ayumi's left, while Kyoya and Tamaki sat on the other side. The twins sat across from her with Haruhi. Katsu remained standing at the head of the table.

"Alright, you guys hungry?" She asked them.

"Yeah! Takashi and I brought some cakes for dessert too!"

"Oh cool Honey-sempai! We can have them after Lunch."

"So what's for lunch huh?" Tamaki, Honey and the twins asked with a grin.

"Uh...I dunno. Wonder what there is?" She tried to remember all the food they had.

"Can you make us something Kats-chan?" Honey asked. "I bet you're good at cooking. You take culinary class with Ayu-chan right?"

"Yeah I do. I guess I could whip something up, but you guys will have to wait. That okay?"

Tamaki beamed. "Yes! We get to eat some of Katsu-chan's lovely cooking!"

"Better not taste like slop." Hikaru said. Katsu hit him with a spatula.

"No negativity in this kitchen mister." Katsu tied a cream colored apron around her waist. "If any of you wanna help me, ask now. It'll go by quicker that way." Ayumi stood up and put an apron on after she finished speaking. Haruhi got up as well.

"I'll help, I know how to cook." she offered.

"Sweet, here." She was tossed an apron.

The twins sprang up and raised their hands.

"We wanna help too!" Katsu threw two aprons at them.

"Alright put those on, you gotta be careful when cooking 'kay? And listen and do exactly as I or Haruhi say. I don't want lunch ruined cause of you two bein' sloppy."

"Waaiitt, I wanna help too!"

"I don't trust you in my handy dandy little kitchen, Tamaki." She glared. Tamaki shrunk back in his seat while the twins laughed. The 5 of them then went into the kitchen. The twins watched Katsu and Ayumi get out ingredience for Italian pasta putnesca and spaghetti with meat balls, while Haruhi was getting the plates and pots out.

"Hm...I wonder if we have enough stuff to make lasagna..-Eh, no, that'd be too much work." The twins blinked.

"Katsu, are you Italian?"

She smiled. "Ve~"(1).

She started to explain how boiling the pasta just long enough helps give the meal a little zest and how to mix in the sauce just right so it wouldn't be all blobby. Haruhi didn't know much about foreign foods, but it seemed easy enough. Almost like ramen noodles. Ayumi put the sauce and meatballs in the pot to cook, and soon after the twins tried to help with the sauce and spread it on the pasta right. They were making a bit of a mess. Hikaru found the beater used for cake mixing and thought maybe it would mix the meat balls and the meat sauce better. Sauce started to fly everywhere and splat on the table and walls.

"Ah! Hey Hey Hey! You're makin' a mess gimmie that!" She wrapped his knuckles with a wooden spoon, like a nun would do with a wooden ruler to a catholic school student. The beater dropped out of his hands immediately and onto the counter. He hissed at her.

"Oww!" he wrung his hands.

"Oh Shush ya ging."

She gave then another glance and sighed.

"You got sauce everywhere you ginges." She said as she pressed a wash cloth to Kaoru's face. Haruhi and Ayumi were putting the boiled pasta on the plates and ladling the sauce on it, as Katsu reluctantly scrubbed the twins' faces clean. Hikaru watched her face as she cleaned his and his brother's faces. _'How can someone as violent as her look so nice..-what am I thinking she just hit me with a wooden spoon!' _

Kaoru looked over to him, gauging his body language and expressions, but after a few moments he shrugged it off as confusion. Ayumi watched the three as well as she wiped the counter free of meat sauce. "Hmm..-"

"Now you two go out there and wait with everyone else, we can handle it from here. We don't need another mess from you two." she pushed them out of the kitchen. They took off the aprons and sat down at the table after the door shut behind them. When they sat down they noticed Honey was babbling about cake, Mori looked like he was thinking hard on something, and Tamaki was off in his Inner Mind Theater imagining Haruhi making lunch for him while Kyoya ignored the things around him. Haruhi, Ayumi, and Katsu came out a few minutes after and gave everyone a plate.

"Hm? What's this Katsu?" Honey poked his spaghetti with a fork.

"Its Spaghetti Honey-sempai! It's Italian. It's a little like ramen noodles only with sauce instead of broth!" she told him. "Try it! I love spaghetti; I bet you would like it too!" She sat down next to Tamaki and across from Haruhi, while Ayumi sat next to Mori. They all began to eat their food. Honey devoured his entire thing, Katsu did the same. Tamaki swooned over how cute Haruhi looked while she was eating. Haruhi just ate, trying to ignore him.

"This is really good Kats-chan!" Honey complimented.

"See, I toldya you'd like it. Gotta trust me more often, Hun!" Katsu said. "Now, let's have that cake!"

"Yaayy! Cake! Here Kats-chan, which one do you want?" he started pulling out cakes left and right from his bag and placing them on the table. Katsu's eyes sparkled. Haruhi wondered how he managed to stuff all those in a bag of that size.

"I want the Angel cake!" she blurted out, jumping up and down in her seat at the sight of it. Honey handed the pink fluffy cake she requested to her and she quickly grabbed a fork. Ayumi took a strawberry short cake instead, and Haruhi choose a simple vanilla cake. Mori started to give Ayumi his strawberries off of his cake.

"You like strawberries, right." he asked. She stared at him.

"..Y-Yeah, Thank you Takashi." she replied, trying to downplay the feeling in her stomach, and the curiosity that popped into her head as to why his cheeks looked a bit pink.

"Oh, that's so cute!" Katsu commented. Ayumi glared at her, then seemed to blush more from embarrassment. Mori didn't let it go unnoticed.

Haruhi ate her cake, Tamaki kept drabbling about how cute she was eating cake, and Katsu happily ate hers as well. She got some cake crumbs on her face.

"Yoo, Haruhi! Lemme havea bite!" Katsu shouted as she got a look at what Haruhi was eating. Before she could even reply, Katsu had taken Haruhi's fork right out of her hand, and ate a piece of her cake. Tamaki was mortified at the simple action.

"T-That's practically indirect kissing! No No No! I wanted to do that!" Haruhi twitched at his complaint.

"You're over reacting sempai." she told him.

"B-But...but..." he stammered to himself.

"Oh boy those cakes sure were good.. Thanks Honey-sempai!" Katsu interrupted the little lover's squabble with a relaxed sigh. She glanced at the twins and noticed their empty plates in front of them.

"Hey, why didn't you eat any?"

"We don't really-"

"-feel like having cake."

"...What." she slammed her hands up on the table and stood up.

"HOW CAN YOU NOT WANT CAKE? I'm abhorred to even be at the same table with you two! I-"

"Oh Katsuu~ I'm home!-...Who are all these boys? Why are there strange boys in my kitchen?" Katsu's mom spouted. She looked like she was fashionably dressed for business in heels and a nice formal dress. _'Her fashion could use a little tinker here and there.' _the twins though. Tamaki sprang up.

"Why m'am! We are your daughter's friends from school! It's a pleasure to meet such a distinguished person such as yourself." Tamaki complemented, using his normal princely charm.

"Stop trying to hit on Katsu's mom, Boss." the twins scolded. Katsu's mom look appalled.

"My word! This is the kind of boy my daughter spends her time with?" she asked no one in particular.

"Mom, they aren't _that_ creepy, promise!" Katsu said running to her mother's side.

"But sweetie clearly this boy is trying too hard to get me to like him. It's a bit, suspicious." he told her. Tamaki went back to his seat at the table and sulked at the mild insult.

"Oh, you must be Haruhi! It's nice to meet you dear." Katsu's mom waved to Haruhi who was seated at the table.

"It's nice to meet you to m'am." Haruhi greeted. Kyoya got up from the table and adjusted his glasses.

"O-Oh my! You must be Kyoya, who I've spoken to on the phone. You look as mature as you speak." She complimented.

"Why of course Mrs. Tsukiori, It's a pleasure to finally meet you." he said with a smile. Katsu went blank.

"YOU CALL MY HOUSE KYOYA?"

"Why of course." Kyoya replied as if it was completely normal.

Katsu shook her fist. "I'll KILL you..." she threatened.

"Katsu! Don't be so rude, Kyoya seems like a nice boy. It's nice to see at least _some_ decent friends you've made, besides Ayumi." she waved at Ayumi, she waved back quietly. Ayumi had been over many times. She was almost like a second daughter she visited so much. She was no one new to her.

"Now, I'm sorry to ask but I'll need you to all clear out. The maids and chiefs need to start preparing dinner for a dinner party I'm having later." Her mom asked. Honey, the twins and Tamaki nodded, saying they had to go anyway. They hailed Tamaki's limo, and left politely. Ayumi, Mori, and Haruhi cleaned up the plates they used, while Katsu's mom reminded Katsu that she needed to tell her when she was having people over. Once they were done, Mori and Haruhi walked out and just stood by and looked around the room while Katsu and her mom talked.

"I get it Mom, sorry." Katsu muttered.

"_Sigh..._its fine sweetie. Just try to tell me next time. Now, who is this? Does he need to stay here?" She pointed to Mori.

"Oh, that's Mori, well his full name is Takashi Morinozuka, but I call him Mori-Dori." Katsu said with a grin.

Mori just nodded and said a simple. "It's nice to meet you."

"Oh, it's nice to meet you too. Are you staying a bit longer like Ayumi and Haruhi?"

"Yeah, but my driver will be here in an hour or two." He said simply.

"Oh, it's alright, Katsu needs to join us soon though. You'll have to stay upstairs if he doesn't show up before then." she said.

"That's alright, Thanks." they said.

"Katsu get ready. The guests will be here in about an hour, but one special guest is coming early to see my dress on you. They said they were bringing their boys too! Now go! Go get ready and pick out a dress I made for you! Go Go~!" She pushed her towards the stairs.

"Okay Okay, sheez. Ayumi, come help me?" Ayumi nodded and followed Katsu up the stairs, Mori and Haruhi followed silently.

* * *

After much searching in a group effort, they had manages to help Katsu pick out a dress that she didn't think looked ugly. She chose a short sleeved, V-neck dress that was a bit like a sailor outfit. The bottom was nice and just like a skirt. It was white and the end had a nice gentle pattern on the hem of the shirt and edge of the sleeves. She wore knee high socks with it and comfortable flats with it. With some complaint about 'feeling like a freakin' doilies' Ayumi applied her make up and put a white ribbon in her hair, and braided a small lock of her hair to look cuter. Her mother would freak if she didn't look nice for the guests' boys, so she let Ayumi get away with making her look girlie. She and Katsu's father always wanted her to be off with some other famous family's son. Mom wanted a fashion industry in-law, while dad wanted business corporation heirs. When she was all ready Ayumi sent her downstairs when her mother was heard calling for her. She left with a groan, but finally the three(Mori, Ayumi and Haruhi) where left in Katsu's room to do whatever.

"Ahh, she is a handful." Haruhi said in an exhausted tone as she collapsed onto Katsu's bed. Ayumi sat on the floor and Mori sat at Katsu's computer desk on the swivel chair.

"Yeah, she has always been a bit stubborn." Ayumi spoke, which was followed by a slight smile at some old childhood memory about said stubbornness. Katsu was always one for throwing fat kids. Mori merely nodded. Haruhi sat up on the bed and rubs the back of her head.

"Hey, where's the bathroom?" She turned to Ayumi. She opened the door to the bedroom and directed her two doors down with her finger. Haruhi muttered a polite thanks and headed down the hall, leaving the two alone. Ayumi sat back down on the floor after she shut the door.

"So...um, last time; in the hall. You kind of got interrupted. What was it you were going to say? It seemed important." Ayumi asked suddenly after a few moments of silence. Mori jumped in his seat a little and turned his head to look at the door at the mention of the incident.

_'You can do this Takashi. It got brought up, so go for it.'_ he tried to convince himself. He looked back at her and felt his face heat up when he noticed she had been staring at him.

"Well...I-"

_'Damn it just say it!' _

"-I like you."

Ayumi's face immediately went red.

"W-What? You, um..."

"I like you."

"A-Ahahaha, uhh..." She was at a loss of words at this point. What the hell is she supposed to say? She didn't know. Well, no. In reality she knew exactly what to reply with, but it wouldn't come out for some reason.

"W-Well, T-T-That's..." _'You sound like a bumbling Valley-girl! Pull yourself together Ayumi!'_ She scolded herself. Mori sat on edge waiting for her reply.

"I..." She snapped and scratched furiously at her head to get past her nervousness. "NAUUUGHH! I LIKE YOU TOO!" She shouted. Mori couldn't help but laugh, the scene was childishly adorable.

_'Oh, Oh crap. He's laughing. What's that supposed to mean? I feel so stupid right now...'_

"Did you want to go on a date soon?" he asked with a smile on his face; a very genuine smile. Ayumi smiled back, it was a contagious action at that moment for the two.

"Yeah, I'd love to." she said.

When Haruhi came back from the bathroom she was puzzled as to: why the two were blushing, why Ayumi looked fidgety(for once) and why Mori looked so happy.

* * *

**(1) - Oh this reference. You like APH, you'll understand yes? Haa, I love the coward, And that show. It had kidnapped my attention from this story a lot though.**

**Yes! A Cliffy! Don't you love those? Well, it's not much of a cliffy, more like a cliffette. **

**If anyone gets the joke about the fake address will get a gifty from me if they review and tell me. First to review and get it right wins. MUWAHAHAHAHA**

**AND ALL THAT CHEEZZ. BYE!~**


	17. Can We Stop Dancin Now?

**Hehehe...HIIIIIIIIII**

**Katsu: you'reawfulandIhateyou.**

**Me: LIES! ALL LIES**

**Katsu: I hate this chapter! AUGHH! T_T**

**Pfft, baby. ENJOY CHAPPO! SDorry this is later, I spend all yesterday with my friend and were were pookin for stuff for our cosplay for a con next weekend.**

* * *

_'Sigh..Here we go..'_

Katsu headed down the stairs in her most polite demeanor. She gripped the wood railing of the stairs, and soon she could see her mother's 'oh so important guests'. She looked over and saw a very distinguished woman, wearing a very fashionable and expensive looking dress. She had familiar orange looking hair and blue-ish eyes. She was quite tall as well. She looked to the father, he had darker brown hair, and green, almost yellow eyes. He looked very respectable and high in status, but he didn't seem cold and mean like her own father. He seemed more easy going. She made it to the bottom of the stairs and looked at her mother and father.

"This is my lovely daughter, Katsu. She's the same age as your two boys right?" Her mom asked.

"Oh why yes! They're in the same class, yes? Boys! come in here!"

the woman motioned to her two sons to come into the room. When they came in, Katsu turned to stone.

Hikaru and Kaoru walked in wearing matching tuxes, only Hikaru had a red tie and Kaoru had a navy blue tie. They locked eyes with Katsu and hell broke loose.

'"Hikaru, Kaoru! Nahh! It's you two gings!" Katsu shouted. Their mother Mrs., Hitachiin, jumped at the sudden outburst. Katsu's father shot a horrible glare at her and she shrunk in size._ 'These are the two important guests' sons, HIKARU AND KAORU? Nooo! I don't wanna have to do this, especially for them!'_

She then returned to normal and swallowed her pride once she glanced back at her father. She curtsied for the twins and smiled nicely.

"Hello...Hikaru, Kaoru."

They stared at her baffled. She was acting polite? That's a first.

"Uh, Hi Katsu." They greeted back. Katsu twitched. She had to be formal but they could act as relaxed as they wished.

"Mom, this is our friend in class. We already know her." Hikaru mentioned to his mother.

"Oh, really? wait, the one who hit you with a bat?"

"Ah-.." Katsu shot him a look. "No, just a friend." He answered.

"Oh, alright! Well, we should head this way where the party will be held, please follow me." Katsu's mother said. Mr. and Mrs. Hitachiin followed her and Katsu's dad, while the twins straggled behind with Katsu.

"So you're the girl our mother wanted to see?" Kaoru asked.

"Y-Yes."

'Oh, I thought we were going to meet some hot chick, not Ms. Hyperactive here."

"Ass."

"-Ah Ah Ah! You need to be polite, don't you?" Hikaru wrapped his arm around her left side, Kaoru on the right.

"Now let's go have some fun. Eh?" They grinned dragging her to the dining room.

_'I'm gonna die, this could NOT be any worse..'_

"I hope you don't think of having fun without me." The threesome turned around to see Kyoya standing there. His family was with him: his father, mother and two older brothers. They all looked very prestigious. Katsu had to be hospitable, despite how much she loathed her situation. She ran over and greeted them.

"Welcome Ootori family! It's an honor to have you here! The dining hall is this way. Please, follow me." she said cheerily. She then walked past the twins and lead them to the dining hall.

_'Correction, it just a whole lot worse..'_

* * *

**30 minutes Later**

Most of the guests had arrived by this time, and they had all gathered in the big dining hall to converse and dance. They were all in their most respective clothes and looked their best. Katsu wanted to slip away. She didn't want to be shown off to a bunch of rich people. It felt like her parents were just trying to auction her off. They probably were behind her back.

_'AN ELABORATE PLOT TO GET RID OF ME! NOOOO!' _

Other handsome looking boys were at the party with their parents besides the twins and Kyoya, as well as were girls. The girls -in Katsu's eyes- looked very stuck up and didn't bother to pay attention to her. As for the boys, some look interested and some didn't. She didn't care though. Once she was finally dismissed from another meeting and introduction to a family, she avoided the people dancing and headed to the buffet table. She wanted to avoid all the boys, even the twins and Kyoya. She rather not be in a situation as awkward as that.

She grabbed a plate when someone stopped her. She looked up.

"Hm?"

"Hello Miss, Would you like to dance?" A boy asked her with a smile. He seemed nice, pretty looking too. He had sandy blonde hair and green eyes, he was pretty tall too.

"Ah..Sure." She said, putting her plate down. He grinned and took her hand, leading her out to the dance floor.

_'I don't wanna ballroom dance with this guy, It'll never end!'_

He put his hands on her hips and She put her arms up around his neck and shoulders. They danced to the light music piece they had playing, amongst the other couples dancing. Her mother seemed to notice her dancing with the boy, and smiled in delight. Katsu sighed.

"Is something wrong?" He asked her as they danced.

"Oh no, nothing." She assured him with a smile. "So what's your name?" she asked, deciding to strike up a little chit chat.

"Oh, it's Jeinkou. You're Katsu, right? the Hostess' daughter?"

"Yeah, A bit obvious isn't it. Ahaha..." _'Whatta bore this guy is..'_

"Yeah." They danced in silence for a little longer until another boy cut through, and began to dance with Katsu.

"Well, ambitious aren't you?" she asked. This boy was only an inch or two taller than her, She found it a bit odd. He had dark red hair and brown eyes with a few freckled speckled across his face.

"Sure am." he grinned at her. "I'm Tai, nice to meetchya." he said.

Katsu laughed." I'm Katsu, it's nice to see someone has a more lax speech like myself. Sadly If my parents heard it right now I'd get like, wacked by the mafia or somethin'." she said.

"I get what ya mean, haha. Your speech is safe with me." he assured.

"I like you Tai, you're alright." She complimented. They then continued to dance and chat together for a good ten minutes Until another boy cut in. Then another, and another and ANOTHER. Most of the guests sons wanted to be a shoe in for a spot to be a suitor, since it was obvious that they would become the successor to her father's company and money because Katsu was an only child, and a girl who could nearly be wed off already. The music had changed many times over the course of her dancing with boys. Katsu felt tired of all the various boys coming her way. Some were nice, some were boring, and some were annoying. One boy was even gay and needed to cover up by dancing with her. Katsu agreed to help him, and acted like she enjoyed his company, but didn't over play it in case they were forced to date or something.

He was grateful, and they did genuinely have a nice time with each other. Apparently another boy noticed and decided to cut in. He lead Katsu away from the boy. He grinned down at her.

"Well, Hell-o There."

"Uh, Hey."

"Names' Jeiku. Bet you like what you see right?" he asked in a cocky tone. Katsu began to scrutinize his every detail. His eyes were too round, he was too tan, too built, she hated people with too much muscle(It didn't even look natural!) and he was way too tall for her. She had to crank her neck up to see him.

"Not really, Sorry." she said honestly.

"Oh, You'll warm up to me, promise." He then began to forcefully ear rape her, by telling her all about himself. She tried to tune him out, but it didn't work well.

_'Someone save meee-'_

"Excuse me, I think I'll take it from here." She heard a familiar voice say, and she was soon led off to the other end of the dance floor, away from the cocky Jeiku. She looked up, this guy was pretty tall, glasses, nice dark hair-

"Oh, Kyoya? Pretty odd of you to want to dance with me." Katsu said. Kyoya looked down at her with a bit of a smile.

"Oh well Katsu, I must keep up apperiances, right? After all I must look out for number one, and it might be in my benefit for us to be seen involved together at a time like this." He said. Katsu twitched.

"Smile, It'll hinder us both if you look grumpy. Also, stand up straighter." Kyoya commanded. She noticed her mother was in earshot of their conversation. She was about to insult Kyoya, but she couldn't get away with it. _'Ughh..' _She smiled pleasantly like he told her too.

"Why sure Kyoya-sempai, thank you for the pointer." She said in a strained politeness while taking his advice and using her best posture. She absolutely** refused** to use the -kun suffix, so sempai would have to be enough.

"It also looked like you weren't having much fun with the boy before me so I saved you from that. He seemed to be talking your ear off." Kyoya led Katsu into a different dance as the music changed on them. It was faster tempo than before.

"True, thanks then." _'This might be better than the guy before, but I don't wanna stay with Kyoya for too much longer.'_

Sadly, due to Kyoya's great prestige, no other boy cut in for quite a while. Kyoya was intimidating, and if any other company's son cut off and Ootori they for saw some kind of consequence. Whether it would really happen or not they decided to play it safe. Kyoya and Katsu spoke little to each other. Katsu would speak her mind, but her mother was very tentative to be within earshot of her so she wouldn't back sass Kyoya. Katsu was getting a little bored, and right when Kyoya was about to let her go sit down, someone else swept in taking her off Kyoya's hands in a whirl of orange.

"Oh, Hey Moo-chan!" Katsu smiled, brightening up when she saw it was Kaoru. Kaoru smiled back.

"You love calling me that don't you?"

"Why yes I do." she said while sticking her nose in the hair. Kaoru laughed.

"Kyoya looked like he was boring you to death. Since no one else seemed brave enough to step in, I thought I should." he explained.

"Nahh, Thank youu! He was boring me. How can people think he's so amazing, he isn't. He's a busy-boy." Katsu complained. She liked to confide in Kaoru a bit, he was the more open half of the pair.

"Ah, It depends on preference. You're just weird, so of course you wouldn't like him that way." Kaoru said. He then mumbled to himself. "..You'd choose the most uncontrollable of them all.."

"What was that Kao?"

"Oh, Nothing, Nothing. Just remembering something I had to do later." He said. They continued to talk and laugh for quite a while, until the music changed again and it was a pretty fast tempo. Kaoru started to dance in a more expert way, and Katsu became exhausted trying to keep up with him. Halfway through he noticed and decided he'd put her out of her misery. Once they were in the right position and within proximity, he pulled Katsu's arm up and twirled her away from him. She spun across the room, unaware he had sent her in Hikaru's direction. Hikaru looked up from what he was doing and managed to stop Katsu from slamming into him by taking her hands and pulling to the side.

Katsu, after getting over the initial dizziness noticed who she was pawned off to. Hikaru just stared at her.

"You look like crap."

"And you look gay."

He twitched. "Jee, thanks."

"Welcome!..-_Yawn ._Ah, sorry." She said. The music had slowed down, it was a slow number and the married couples were on the floor, along with some other young couples.

"Just to punish ya for that insult, You'll hafta do this dance with me." She said.

" Really? Do I have to? You're a bother." he groaned a little.

"Yeah, and it's because you're brother nearly wore me down." She glanced over at Kaoru, who was with Kyoya at the buffet table. He waved with a snicker. Katsu shook a fist at him behind Hikaru's back. That shut him up because he immediately turned around and went back to picking out food. Hikaru and Katsu danced for a little longer, but they didn't really talk. They would have but Katsu was too tired. Though eventually some slight pointless conversation was made.

"So You don't have any siblings around here?" Hikaru asked.

"No, I'm an only child." Katsu answered shortly. "My mom can't have anymore either."

"Oh..Why not?"

"Ah, she..became infertile." she stuttered. "Yeah, Can we talk about something else?" The topic seemed to be sensitive. Hikaru nodded. They continued dancing. Katsu yawned again and just rested her head lazily on his shoulder.

"You that tired?"

"Yeah, You're brother is a dancing machine. Hope ya don't mind, cause I ain't movin'." she said with her eyes closed. Hikaru was in no position to object since Katsu had already made up her mind, so just let her rest her head as they finished the song.

"I like your dress by the way. Suit's you..sorta."

"Thanks, I'd say the same, but red doesn't suit you." She said just to annoy him. It worked.

"You wanna stop now?" He asked.

"Yeah." She lifted her head off of him and headed over to the buffet table. Hikaru followed close behind, but before they could get there they were ambushed by their parents.

"Oh, You two seemed to be having a good time out there." Katsu's mom commented. After finding out that Hikaru and Kaoru were the Hitachiin brothers, she was over zealous that they were already friends. She would give ANYTHING to be associated with her favorite designer, Mrs. Hitachiin. Mrs. Htachiin smiled at the two of them.

"It's nice to see my sons taking an interest in a girl. Usually they keep to themselves." she said. "How long have you been friends now?"

"Um.. a few months, m'am." Katsu got quiet and respectful. Hikaru found it weird to hear. She was always a loudmouth.

"Yeah." he added, saying she wasn't lying. Some girls had done that before to get in good with their family. It made their mother and father a little wary of hosts when they were invited over places. Especially to meet daughters they had.

"Oh, I hope you're not disrespecting them just because you're friends sweetie. They are my sons after all." She said, adding a strong laugh afterward. It sounded like a normal joke to everyone else, but Katsu felt she was being looked down on in a way. Her father looked at her. The glance telling her to answer and be polite.

"Oh No, never! Hikaru-kun and Kaoru-kun are very gentlemanly. I don't see any imperfections in them." she said sweetly.

_'Bullshit, she insults us daily.' _Hikaru thought. He crossed his arms loosely, then yawned. He was clearly uninterested in the conversation. Their parents talked and asked questions about school and other 'important' things. Eventually they got onto other subjects and Hikaru wandered off. Katsu had to stay because they wanted to inspect her dress and let Mrs. Hitachiin view Katsu's mother's talents.

Hikaru met back up with Kaoru at the buffet table.

"Hey." he sat down next to him. "Have fun dancing?" Kaoru asked, wiping his mouth with a napkin.

"She called me gay and made fun of my tie." Kaoru laughed.

"I'll take that as a no?"

"Eh. She said you exhausted her so we didn't talk much." Hikaru said back.

"That's good. Wonder if mom is gonna take her mother up on the offer."

"I don't care either way."

"Oh really?" Kaoru asked, nudging him. "We'll see her even more then the Boss. It'd probably bug him like it does with Haruhi."

Hikaru grinned. "True, true. Let's bring it up tomorrow." They both looked at each other and laughed after imagining Tamaki's reaction.

Eventually the party ended and the guests cleared out. Mrs. Hitachiin stayed a bit longer to see other designs of Katsu's mother's. Katsu and the twins hung out down in the foyer, but they didn't do much.

"Nehh, Kao I'm tired. 'mere." She motioned to him with her finger. He came over.

"Gimmie a puddin' cup?" She asked half whispering, half yelling. He quickly went to the kitchen, and came back with one.

"Feed meh."

"What?"

"You heard me, feed meh! Open it up and feed mehhh." She said lazily, wiggling her arms slightly as she spoke.

"No." Kaoru objected. Katsu glared at him. Then reluctantly snatched the cup from him, peeled the top off, and ate by herself. She stuck her tongue out at them.

"Losersss." She said childishly.

"You always act like a kid when you eat pudding." they said.

"So?" she said with a smile. "Ahh I feel better, I needed the food."

They started mindlessly chatting until their mother's came down the stairs a few moments later. Mrs. Hitachiin and Katsu's mom were talking like they were best friends now. Katsu loathed the thought. She stood up as they came by and headed for the door. Hikaru and Kaoru got up as well and headed over to their mother.

"Well, We should be going. It was a pleasure meting you and your family Ryuka. We'll defiantly keep in touch, yes?" Mrs. Hitachiin asked.

"Oh of course!" She said with delight. "Any time. I'm usually available."

"See you at school Katsu." Kaoru said.

"Yeah, Seeya."

"Bye you two." Ryuka smiled and waved to them as they and their mother left the house.

* * *

**ROARRRRR. WATCHA THINK. HMM? HMM?**

**Oh, I'm way to strange in these A/Ns. Anyway, good chappy goodchappy. This was the dinner party mentioned last chapter BTW.**

**REIVEW. Its right down there. You know ya Wanta Fanta. DONTCHYA WANNA?**


	18. Stalking Dates

**Climax for the little subplot-couple-thing! **

**Date chapter, Now how does that feel? Ehh? Ehh?**

**Mori&Ayumi:..Don't ruin it for us, please.**

**Host Club: TOO LATE!**

**ME: Enjoy! :)**

* * *

_Ring._

_Ring.._

_Ring..._

_Click._

_"Yawn...Hello? Oh, Takashi! Good Morning."_

Ayumi's drowsy voice sounded from the light phone pressed to Mori's ear.

"Hi Ayumi." He replied as curtly as always. "Are we still,..going out today?" In all honesty he was still nervous about the whole thing. He finally was going on a date with her but his nerves simply wouldn't relax and let him enjoy the victory. He heard shuffling on the other end.

_"Of course. Why? Are you nervous?"_

He nodded, but then remembered they were speaking over the phone.

"Yeah."

Ayumi giggled a little._ "Don't worry about it. Just a nice first date between the two of us. Meet at the park in an hour right?" _

"Yeah, I'll see you then."

_"Yeah, see you then. Bye." _He could picture the smile that she probably had on her face when she said that. After her goodbye Mori hung up and stretched his arms that had gotten a bit stiff for whatever reason. He cast his gaze around the kitchen to see what he could make for himself when he spotted the kitchen door was slightly ajar. It was never left like that so he could only suspect one thing.

"Mitskuni."

The short blonde yelped at the sudden call of his name. He was almost out the front door when he was caught by his much taller cousin. He turned around to face him, rubbing the back of his honey-blonde head on reflex.

"Hehehe, Hiya Takashi! I uh.."

"Where you eavesdropping?"

"N-No! I..." he looked around, trying to find a good excuse. His behavior didn't sell his innocence like he wanted. Finding no immediate way out he clutched Usa-chan tighter and simply shouted.

"USA-CHAN AND I HAVE TO GO NOW OKAY BYE TAKASHIIIII!" He sprinted down the long drive way of the Morinozuka estate as he shouted his dismissal. Mori got to the door just in time to see his cousin vault over the front gate of his home and fly into his family limo. He gave a heavy sigh. All though his changing and getting ready to go meet Ayumi for the day he had one plea running though his mind.

_'Please, don't tell the others.'_

* * *

His plea fell on deaf ears.

Well, what ears that could hear thoughts anyway.

"G-GUYS GUYS!" Honey spouted over the phone to each of the Host Club members. He was bouncing on his bed in excitement.

"Takashi has a date with Ayumi today!" He exclaimed.

_"What?-"_

_"-Really?"_

_"Awesome!" _The twins spouted.

_"Our good friend Mori is finally coming out of his shell! Oh love, I KNEW IT WOULD FIND IT'S WAY!" _Tamaki was as ecstatic as Honey was_._

_"That's great Honey-sempai." _Haruhi congratulated.

_"Yes it is great, but what business is it to us?" _Kyoya questioned. It brought up a good point to Haruhi, but for Tamaki the question was clearly absurd.

_"Why we must follow them of course! See how the two love birds will progress. We must be there to cheer on our friend!" _

_"Sigh..Fine."_ Kyoya knew he wouldn't win, the only other person he seemed to have on his side was Haruhi.

"Yaay! I think they're meeting at um.." Honey thought for a second before it came to him. "The park! Yeah, the park in town."

_"Alright, everyone! rendezvous at the store across the street to the entrance. Operation: Guide The Lover Birds, is a go!" _Then Tamaki hung up.

_"We'll bring binoculars!" _The twins sang their last note before hanging up as well.

_"This won't end well." _

_"No, it won't." _

"Seeya later Haru-chan, Kyo-chan!" Then Honey hung up as well.

* * *

Ayumi had just arrived at the park. It was a nice clean cut park, no trash or bad dealings going on as far as she could see. It was a perfect day. It was even warm enough for her to wear more warm weather clothing. Her shirt wasn't too tight and went down below her hips. It was a warm yellow color and had some ruffles on the edges of the short sleeves. It was V-neck, but not too deep, and even though it was simple in pattern it was nice and comfortable. She word light colored jeans with it and nice yellow sandals to go with her shirt. Her hair was straightened for once and her bangs were neat and softly framing her face.

She wandered over to the fountain where she was to wait for Mori, only to find he was already there. He was wearing darker jeans and a light brown t-shirt under an unzipped gray hoodie. His hair was as it usually was: dark, clean, and not exactly neat, but neat enough to be presentable. He was sitting on the park bench and looking at some kids playing on the grass.

"Hi Takashi." She stood in front of him and smiled. He smiled back and quickly got up.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked. She nodded.

"Were are we going to go first?" Mori had said he would take care of the plans for the date, but he never really specified what they were going to do. Mori simply smiled and took her hand. They began walking to the exit the park and walk across the street.

"Let's go see a movie first." He said finally, already walking halfway across the cross walk. They were still holding hands. That little fact make Ayumi feel warm inside. She held his hand tighter and ran ahead of him.

"Okay, then let's go!" She began to lead him down the sidewalks full of busy people to the movie theater that was in the strip mall a few blocks down. Once the park entrance was out of their peripheral vision the other hosts poked their heads out of the bushes.

"Aha! The movies. Good choice Mori-sempai, good choice!" Tamaki grinned, a few leaves adorning his head. He turned to his right where he expected Haruhi to be.

"Why don't we go do that? Hm? Haruhiii?"

"Boss, Hurry up! We're gonna leave you behind if you don't c'mon!" The twins called to Tamaki, the only one left in the bush. He jumped up and ran after them when he realized Haruhi was among them and not beside him in the bushes.

"My daughterr, don't abandon meee!" He shouted as he fumbled across the cross-walk after them.

* * *

"Wow, it sure is dark in here."

"I-I don't like the dark, H-Haru-chann.." Honey whimpered, clinging to Usa-chan and Haruhi's arm. Haruhi patted his head to calm him down.

"Don't worry Honey-sempai. Nothing to be afraid of. Now keep it down okay?" She heard noises behind her. She turned her head.

"That means you guys too! You may have dragged me along but that doesn't mean I'm going to get caught doing this because you three won't stop bickering." She reprimanded the twins and Tamaki who were bickering again.

They were in the movie theater that Mori and Ayumi had entered before them, fully intent on watching how their date progressed more than the actual comedy they had bought tickets for. It was a miracle that the couple hadn't noticed the 6 of them tailing them by how loud they were. Yet again, this was a first date, so maybe they were too involved in each other's company to notice? She wouldn't blame them. They looked like they were having a lot of fun with each other.

_'I wonder what it would be like to be in that situation..' _

" Oiii..Haruhi. We're bored." The twins whispered in her ear.

"So watch the movie."

"But that'ss booringg!"

"Deal with it!"

She heard them huff and turn their attention back to the movie. She sighed.

Further down in the same theater Ayumi and Mori sat next to each other. They had bought various amounts of snacks and two sodas for themselves. Ayumi was every so often reaching into the bag of warm popcorn to eat and Mori would stare at the screen pretending to watch the movie. Even after the movie had started the had a hushed conversation with each other.

"This is a really cheesy movie don't you think?" Ayumi looked to Mori, munching on some more popcorn.

"Yeah..sorry."

"No, I like making fun of cheesy movies. Good choice."

"Really?" he sounded surprised. Ayumi suppressed a laugh.

"Yeah, Katsu and I do it every once in a while. It's fun." She laughed. Mori nodded.

"I could see how that would be fun. Katsu seems like a big movie talker."

"Yeah, she is." She took a sip of her soda. "Oo..Uh. Is that...?" Ayumi motioned to the screen.

"..A guy in a hockey mask?" Mori finished the question, as much questioning in his voice as hers.

"AHHHHHHHH!"

"SHH! Sempai!"

"ITS SCARY, MY PRECIOUS DAUGHTER, PROTECT ME!"

The couple turned around in their seats to see the rest of their friends freaking out, 5 rows above them. Tamaki was clinging to Haruhi for dear life, Honey stared at the movie screen in amazement, Kyoya looked bored, and the twins were stealing everyone else's popcorn.

"..I knew it." Mori pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Huh?"

"They've been following us. Mitskuni overhead us talking on the phone." He said.

"Ah, Well, let's ditch while we have the chance."Ayumi proposed. He nodded in agreement. While Haruhi and Kyoya were calming down Tamaki the two teens held hands and snuck out of the dimly lighted movie theater.

"Guyss! They're gone!"

"CRAPPP!"

* * *

"You just had to freak out didn't you Boss." Hikaru pouted. They were now walking down the side walk of the local strip mall. They had failed at relocating Mori and Ayumi and were aimlessly wandering about.

"I-It's not my fault they stuck that in the movie! I thought it was supposed to be a comedy! Not a slasher film!" He defended.

"It was a comedy Tamaki. You're just too easily startled." Kyoya remarked. Tamaki deflated.

"You're against me too huh Kyoya..."

"Always have always will." He stated almost proudly.

"Well since we lost them let's at least stop to grab something to eat, I'm a little hungry." Haruhi said. The others nodded in agreement, they all seemed a little hungry, or at least tired of walking around. They turned to the small cafe among the shops of the strip mall a few feet ahead. They quickly stepped inside and looked around at the interior.

It was a pretty nice, yet small cafe. It seemed fairly new and most of the staff that came in and out seemed quite young.

"Katsu?"

The girl nearly dropped my tray. Katsu stumbled to catch it and placed it on the counter. Then she looked at the entrance. Much to her dismay, the Host Club had straggled into where she worked occasionally on the weekends. Their stares were completely obvious.

_'I don't look that weird do I?'_ She thought. All she had on was an apron, a blue V-neck shirt, light denim color skinny jeans, and had her hair in two braids that went down her back. Though while she was pondering to herself if it was that out of character for her, The Hosts made their way over to the counter she was standing by. She still continued to think to herself, as if she was talking to someone.

_'I mean I know they're used to me in my 'uniform' but come on... And Yeah, skinny jeans. Wanna fight about it? You'll lose. Trust me. It'll be like Wrestling on T.V. Only I'll be the rigged victor every time Hun. If you ever wanted to pick me out of a group, just look for the skinnies. It's usually me. But still I don't look that weird.'_

She eventually sighed as a vein popped on her forehead. It twitched.

"What do you lug-heads want?" She asked bluntly. She was trying to work and they just had to be here, on a slow day. They could bug her all they wanted. Knowing Tamaki or the twins, they'd end up getting her fired.

"We were following Ayumi's and Mori's date. They ended up finding out because _someone-_" He motioned to Tamaki "-had to freak out during the movie. We lost track of them so we decided to take a little stop for lunch in here." Kyoya explained, studying his handy dandy note book.

"Kyoya.."

"Yes?"

"Do You believe in shinigami?"

"Uh..No."

"...Good." She ended the conversation there. "You guys can go take that table over there." She pointed off in the direction of a big table that was meant to seat exactly 6 people. "I'll get someone to help ya in a bit."

"You going to be our waitress Katsu?" Kaoru asked as all the others headed over to the table.

"Sadly. Now go sit Kao-chan." She pushed him in the direction of the table and followed him over. Once they were all seated she handed out menus, listed off specials, and went in the back to let them think it over.

"I didn't know Katsu had a job. Did you Kyoya?" Tamaki nudged his dark haired friend. Kyoya nodded his head.

"She works here from 12 to 6 every Saturday. Ayumi's family owns this cafe so they let her come in when she needs the money it seems."

"Ayumi's family owns it? What kind of business are they in anyway?" Haruhi asked next. She and the twins had already decided what they wanted.

"A small string of cafe franchises, but mainly they are big in the art's industry."

"Oi, No spewing every detail about Ayumi's life. You're so impersonal. Here's the things you guys wanted."

"But we didn't even-"

"order yet." the twins pointed out. Katsu continued passing the dishes out regardless.

"I'm sure you guys will like what I brought you anyway. Honey-sempai I have ice cream in the back for after your meal. Anyone else want any?" She was met with negative responses and 'no thank you's.

"Kay, here's the bill, seeya." She placed the bill down and headed into the back to clean dishes. The hosts were surprised to see she had guessed each of their dishes generally right.

"..Do you think she's psychic?" Tamaki asked to no one in particular as he poked at his food.

"I AMMM THANK YOU." she shouted from the back.

"YOUR A WITCHHHH!"

he was answered back with a hysterical laugh.

* * *

Ayumi and Mori were walking down the side walk, back to Ayumi's home. After they had ditched the Host Club they went through one more walk in the park, and then to the arcade. Ayumi had won plenty of things, and Mori as well. They each held multiple prizes consisting of stuffed animals, strange toys, and other cheap things as they walked.

"That was fun." Ayumi said after a string of laughter. "I can't believe that guy slipped on an ice cream cone and fell over the counter."

"Yeah. That was pretty rare." He commented with a smile. He was replying the scene in his head.

They walked in relative silence for a few more minutes before they arrived at the front gate of Ayumi's home. The sun was setting and the sky was a gentle mix of purple, pink, yellow and orange.

"Today was fun, Takashi." Ayumi said looking up at him. Mori nodded.

"You even talked a lot more than usual." She smiled, Mori looked away to keep from blushing. She laughed.

"Oh come on! We're dating now, no need to hide the pink from me." She poked his face. He smiled at her sudden spur of childishness. He opened the front gate for her and lead her up the long paved drive way to the front door.

"I'll see you at school, okay?"

"Yeah."

She then stood up on her tip toes and gave him a slight peck on the cheek. This made his face go even darker and she laughed.

"Bye." She slipped through the front door and shut it behind her. Mori touched his cheek.

"Seeya."

* * *

**Fluffleness.**

**Er, REVIEW PLEASE?**

**I'm not entirely satisfied with this chapter. It's decent, but not my best. **

**SEEYA NEXT TIME! We're going to delve more into Katsu's affairs.**


	19. These Halls Are For Confrontations

**BO****O! HEY!**

**If this is shorter than usual...sorry? Yeah. Haha.**

**Well, KATSU! ROLL IT!**

**Katsu: Woot! *presses button* *starts tumbling down the stairs* **

**me:...spaz.**

* * *

I walked into home room like I have every day of the year. An abundance of pink wall paper, over-decorated halls and an almost empty classroom. Only other things in the empty desks and chairs were Haruhi's book bag, her book, and me, flopped face first onto my desk. I really rather not explain why I'm so lazy. Just seems to happen. It's random.

"Heyy Haaaru-

-uuhii!"

"Aughh! Do you ever shush yoselves even once?" I groaned. I didn't get enough sleep last night. I'm tired, lazy, and irritable. I don't want to deal with them right now. They're funny and everything, but I just rather be left alone after what happened again last night. I didn't need them being all sing-songy now.

"Naww, What's got your thong in a twist?" Hikaru asked, my face went red. I smacked the boy upside the head for the remark.

"And what makes you think I'm wearing a thong?" I shouted.

"Because Hikaru knows his undies Katsu!" Kaoru explained since his brother was now on the floor. He grinned up at me.

"It's my sixth sense."

"..Go die. In a hole." I blurted out, and went back to half sleeping on my desk. I closed my eyes, trying to drown out their shuffling around. I didn't want to know what they were doing. I didn't care...Nope. Not at all. Nooo way.

"Hey, Katsu!"

"Wh-" I cut myself short when they shoved a bright orange flier in my face. It said something about checkups? Checkups for what? I took it from them.

"Ah..Physical Exams tomorrow?- Hey, weren't these things supposed to be like, at the beginning on the year?" I asked, looking back at the two who were now seated in front of me. Hikaru folded his hands over the back of the chair and replied in the most nonchalant manner.

"They were, but there was a problem with the doctors we had to call in so it got delayed until now."

"Most of the students have personal family doctors anyway, so it wasn't a big loss to push them back until this spring." Kaoru added, leaning back against his desk. I huffed. I rather not deal with these things, I see my doctor more than once a year, I didn't need this.

"I hate doctors..." I muttered against the surface of the desk.

"Why?" They asked cocking and eye-brow at me in curiosity. It made me uneasy the way they were looking at me. It wasn't that weird to hate doctors, right? Please, tell me I'm right!

"B-Because I just do!" I began to spout my reasons. "They're creepy, always try to smile, tell you what to do with your life-style, do 'tests' on you, all those other doctor things, and they have creepy stethoscope! Also, They creepy!"

"You said creepy twice." Kaoru pointed out. I began flailing about.

"That's not the point! I just don't like 'em!" That's an understatement. I hate them with a passion. A passion more passiony than the Passion of whatever Passion is defined by. It might be because I have a very bad history with them. It was because they were creepy too though.

Before I noticed the giggle that Kaoru tried to suppress, I felt slender arms look around me. With only one person who was no longer in my view present in the room, it really shouldn't have startled me, but it did.

"If you want..I could be your doctor. Me and Kaoru play doctor at home all the time." Hikaru cooed.

**_Bam._**

"Owwww!"

"Ha! Don't try to feel me up ya perverted ginger bread cookie!" I said as I stood over him, once again triumphant with Haruhi's very big book that she had left open on her desk.

"Katsu, you should really lay off Hikaru. You might give him more brain damage, haha." Kaoru warned her light heartedly.

"Ehh, I guess you're right Kao. After all, you are Mr. Milk Carton!" I said, suddenly breaking into my usual semi-spastic mood.

"..Going pretty heavy on the milk jokes there."

"..Anndd?"

"And you-" Hikaru smashed Haruhi's book over Hikaru's head again. That's when Haruhi came in.

"Would you stop using my Bio book like some kind of weapon? Don't you already have something for that Katsu?" She asked as she swiped the book from me, her awesome friend! I needed that for hitting the ginges! Whyyy!

"It's in the hospital. Please, I need that replacement! NOOOOO!"

Other students came piling in as I was on my knees shouting 'No' over and over again. The teacher looked at me strangely until the bell rung, and I vaulted back into my seat.

* * *

**Lunch Time**

After enduring a long tiresome morning Katsu had managed to lift her spirits enough. Now with Lunch period, she'll be in her spastic weird self. Food always got her going, and eating this Wednesday was no different. If anything she had an extra boost knowing vacation was next week. She didn't have anything planned, but she was eccentric at the fact she would have time to do whatever she wanted. Maybe even sneak in extra practices with Kiseki and Al during the afternoons.

Since Ayumi wanted to have lunch with Mori(by themselves) Katsu was at her locker alone, gathering up her things for the afternoon. Her head was in her locker as she felt a shadow cast over her.

"Oh, Hey Tama! Wazzup?" She turned back to the half-French blonde. He grinned and started jumping up and down.

"Katsu, We get to have lunch outside in the common today! Hurry, Hurry!" he spouted. A huge grin spread across Katsu's face at the news.

"AWSUM!~" She jumped up and down too. She and Tamaki began to do some odd dance and sing the "we get to go on a adventure!' song they came up with on the spot. They made a spectacle out of themselves until Kyoya wacked the both of them on the head. They froze in their identical poses and turned to Kyoya.

"Stop wiggling your arms, I rather not be late for lunch." he told them. "The others are already out there. So if you don't hurry I'm going to leave you two behind."

Katsu pouted. "Someone has his briefs in a bunchhh." She said, continuing to wiggle her arms like an octopus with tentacles. Tamaki on the other hand cut it out and began to run down the hallway shouting back at Katsu a garbled and rushed sentence explaining he would see her when she got out there. Kyoya walked after him, with a slight wave to Katsu as he departed down the now the almost deserted hallway. The only other person left was a red-headed girl standing at her locker.

Katsu was unaware at the gaze the girl had fixed on her back as she was on her tip-toes, trying to get a book from the back of her top shelf. The girl made her way over, just in time to see Katsu tumble over and drop her book.

"Are you-" Before she could even finish Katsu had started laughing out loud. It made the girl cringe and frown.

"M-Man, I really am a klutz.-Oh, hey! You want somethin'?" Katsu looked up at the girl. She only seemed to frown more, but held out her hand.

"I have a proposition." She finally got out. Katsu looked at her funny. The girl went on. "You're annoyed with the Host Club right? They make you stay and work for them?" She crossed her arms. "I could help you, you know. We could both benefit with them gone."

Katsu let that process. Then looked at her earnestly. "Eh...Sure, sometimes they're annoying, but I like working there. It's fun!" She got up, oblivious to the hate that suddenly got shot her way. The girl spoke more forcefully.

"So let me get this straight. You're there because you want to? With those _idiots_?" Katsu nodded. "Did they offer you that position? What is it anyway?"

Katsu answered her as she started zipping up her back. "I serve tea and snacks. Sometimes I have to cosplay with the Hosts. That gets kind of annoying, but I'm like the concession stand lady. I cure the munchies. Anyway, yeah they did offer it to me. It was a good opportunity too so I just had to take it." She picked up her lunch back and smiled at the girl. "Ya know what I mean?"

The girl frowned. "No, I _don't_." She glared at Katsu again. "I'd be careful if I were you. The Host Club isn't all sparkles and rainbows." and with that she walked passed her and down the stairs to the library.

"What was that all about..." Katsu mumbled to herself as she headed down to lunch. She looked out the window at the common to see The Host Club frantically waving at her to get down there. It made her wonder.

_'Is me knowing Haruhi is a girl the only reason I'm in this club?'_

* * *

**After school, Host Club Hours**

"I'm heeree!" I shouted to everyone. They said hi back normally, guess they're getting used to my greetings. I'll have to mix it up tomorrow then.

"So, what's up for today's agenda Busy-boy?" I asked Kyoya.

"We're cosplaying again today." He answered.

"Oh, what's the theme, hmm?"

"It will be of Middle age England: kings, queens, lords, their subordinates and help." He said. "Your costume is in the back. Please be quick changing, alright? Someone may want to check that you're wearing it right."

"..'Kay?" I headed to the back room to change. I found my costume in a package with a post-it on it.

_'Please, show me how it fits when you're done changing! _

_I made it a few days ago, and I'd like to see it on someone._

_-KH_

_..._

_What the HELL is this?_

Okay, I was used to cosplay by now, but this outfit is unbelievable! I'll kill Kyoya for letting him supply my costume this time. I can't believe I hafta wear this thing. It was a maid's outfit. Black and white, the typical style.

Well, _sort of._

It had the maid frilly hat/band thing to put in my hair. I thought that part was cute, but the skirt part was unreasonably short. I wouldn't be able to bend over in this thing in the slightest, I'd be showing the whole room my undies. Good thing I had shorts on. It was short sleeved, so it showed my arms up to my shoulders, which I also thought was a cute addition, but it made it look skimpy by how much of my skin I would be showing in all. Another thing was the top was a bit tight due to the apron I had to wear, and it was a bit too low cut for my taste, even though that didn't mean much. I always felt weird in very low cut things, I usually dressed moderately. I put it on though, and put on the shoes that went with it(which were the least of my complains). I looked at myself in the mirror. I hated it. It was too frilly, and too hinting. I thought he was the nice twin.

I shook my fist in anger. I only had one goal after this.

_Murder. Kaoru._

* * *

"Katsuu! Come on out we wanna see!" Kaoru shouted to her from the entrance between the backroom and the club room.

"What do we wanna see Kaoru?" Hikaru asked. He had dragged him back her, but failed to explain why.

"Yes, what _do_ you want to see?" Tamaki snuck over.

"Katsu c'mon!" Kaoru repeated.

"I'm coming!...You closet pervert." Katsu replied angrily. She stepped out of the changing curtain and put her hands on her hips. She frowned a bit trying to look as unhappy as possible, but it came out as bit of a child-ish pout. It only made her situation worse.

Hikaru fell over. Tamaki's face went white and his jaw dropped. Wind blew into the room making shivers go up their spines. Kaoru simply snickered.

"I, will murder you. You're. On. My. List." Katsu threatened. Hikaru got up and averted his eyes.

"Why on Earth did you put her in something like that! She isn't Haruhi you know. She has noticeable curves." He exclaimed.

"I wanted to see everyone else's' reaction! I think I did good on it."

"Oh shut yerself! It's not like I have cow boobs, I'm only a C-cup. " She crossed her arms. He still didn't look at her.

"How did you get that to even fit! unless you..y-you..." Tamaki stuttered.

"When did you measure Katsu's cleavage!" He and Hikaru shouted. Kaoru shrunk in size, putting his hands up in surrender.

"I g-guessed! Really!" He admitted.

"Yeah right. Knowing you Hitachiins you probably snuck into my house and measured me in my sleep." Katsu said.

"You four are very loud you know. You need to learn to control your voices." They all looked over to Ayumi who was in an outfit as well, but hers wasn't suggestive at all. It looked cute. She was supposed to be a personal artist who painted portraits for the family. She had a light tan smock/apron with stains from washed out paint on it, brown boots, and a knee length skirt. She wore a hat with it as well. She looked like she came from France.

"Anganganhahahaaa! Kaoru!" Tamaki itched his head uncontrollably when he saw Ayumi.

"W-What?" Kaoru stuttered.

"She's so cute!" He ran up and hugged her in a tight 'papa-Tamaki hug'. Ayumi's face was squished against his shoulder. Mori was blushing slightly at the sight of her, but a twinge of jealousy was noticeable in his body language. He wanted to be the one holding her. Ayumi noticed his change in attitude, but just remained looking bored so Tamaki would lose interest.

"Damn it, why can't I have a normal one like that!" Katsu complained to Kaoru.

"Yeah, I think someone might die of blood loss Kaoru." Hikaru said holding his nose.

"Shush, perv."

"Well Katsu, I have my reasons!" Kaoru said smugly with his eyes closed. Acting like it was spoken for, which it wasn't.

"Katsu, you need to get to work. So do the rest of you." Kyoya alerted them. He heard the commotion and needed to break it up, or Katsu might kill Kaoru. If that happened then he could say bye-bye to his 'loving brothers catalogue'. He's be missing a brother. She glared at the twins. She then glanced out into the room and saw the customers piling in. She smiled and turned to Kyoya.

"Kyoya, next time. Can I make the twins' costumes?" She said pleasantly.

"Will you not kill them?" He asked.

" Heavens no!~ they're my little babies." She cuddled the twins squishing them 'lovingly'. Their faces went pale and they began to shiver. They both silently prayed to themselves that he would say no.

"Sure."

"We're done for." They said to each other.

* * *

I may have to wear this, but oh man will I make those twins _pay_ for it. I'll make their costumes 10 times worse next time. Hehehe..

I served tea and snacks as usual in the club. I felt kind of uncomfortable. The customers kept glancing at me. They must have thought I was a slut. I wouldn't put it past most of them, and I would probably think the same thing. I'm giving Kao the silent treatment the rest of the week for this. I swear!

I headed over to Tamaki's table. I gave him a quick wave, he smiled back at me. I placed the tea down and the customers(like they all had been at the other tables) stared at me and whispered amongst themselves.

_"She's just trying to get attention.."_

"_She's not even pretty.."_

_"What makes her so special?"_

I just rolled my eyes. I didn't care what they thought. I never cared about opinions very much. They didn't know me, I didn't know them. They shouldn't judge but they do it anyway, I just let it be. I didn't care for them, they didn't care for me. If it was someone I cared about I'd be upset, but that wasn't the case.

At least they weren't saying it to my face.

The twins waved me over to them. Guess their customers wanted something so I headed to their table. I smiled at them all, but glared at Kaoru when we made eye contact.

"Hello ladies! Hikaru! How can I help ya'?" I said happily.

"See, this is the new outfit I made. Do you ladies like it?" Kaoru asked motioning to me. I twitched.

"Yeah! it's..pretty!"

"Yeah you did a nice job!"

"If you ever need another model I'm available."

"_Sigh.._Is that all you and your brother wanted, Hikaru_?" _I addressed him as I was still intent on ignoring Kaoru.

"Um.." He thought for a moment.

"Can I have a slice of cake in the back?" He asked scratching his head.

"Sure."

Kaoru perked up. "Hey can I have some to-"

I just walked off. I could feel Kaoru watch me leave. So I decided to mess with him. I purposely burnt myself with some tea I had on the tray. I winced a little and almost dropped the tray. Kyoya saw me fumble with it. He never lets's it pass. Stupid busy-boy.

"Ow.." I frowned.

"Hey, you okay Katsu?" Hikaru asked.

"Oh, Yeah. Just burnt my finger..." I glanced down at the floor and a glint twinkled in his eye. I think he caught on to what I was doing. He came over to me and took my hand in his.

"Here, let me help." he put my finger to his lips, to cool it down I guess. I wanted him to get a bandage and treat me like a little sister. Dumbass goes too far. Never count on this guy to be your evil help on the spot, he won't do it right. Kaoru didn't even look insulted. He _smiled_, while the customers had swooned at how gentlemanly Hikaru was and wished he would do that for them. How the hell is this something gentlemanly?

_Err..Well, I guess it does feel kind of nice.._

Whatever. Hikaru is still an idiot.

"Ahh, You can't do anythin' right can ya?" I pulled my finger away.

"Well what do you expect of me? I came to your evil assistance like you wanted." He got in my personal bubble like always, coaxing me on to shout.

"You should be thanking me." he prodded.

"Thank you?...Pfft." Challenge accepted, moron.

* * *

_'Of course those two have to disrupt the peace of this room. We finally weren't having disputes for once. They always do this.' _Ayumi thought to herself. She had been spending time with Mori off in the cough in the corner. Since they had gotten together they let Mori be excused from the table occasionally to be with her, she found it nice of the customers to do, even though they mainly paid attention to Honey. Either way she was glad to have her time with Mori. They seemed to be getting closer every day, and the pleasant feelings haven't seem to fade at all, which Ayuymi found a relief. She was worried with how she usually is, Mori would become uninterested. She was glad she was wrong.

"You two, cut it out." She pointed accusingly at them. Though they continued to be obnoxiously loud and bicker, throwing sarcastic jokes this way and that.

"Ahh, Hikaru, I'm going to eat you!" Katsu shouted. Hikaru laughed.

"And how exactly are you going to do that? I think I'm a little too much for you to handle."

She quickly shut the smug confidence by brandishing her pink bat.

"YOU SHALL BECOME GERMAN POTATOES!"

"Ahhh!" Hikaru quickly started to run in circles, soon being joined by Kaoru. The twins kept skipping around the room about a foot ahead of Katsu constantly. They kept laughing every time she missed, until she launched herself at their backs and tackled them to the ground, and the three rolled out the door and into the hallway.

"DUTCH POTATOESS"

_'Dutch isn't the same as German. Idiot.'_ Ayumi thought. She walked over, and was ready to yank the trio apart, but something caught her eye. It was a girl student out in the hallway. She knew it was a student because of the yellow dress, but Ayumi had never really seen her around before. She had her sights fixated on the twins and Katsu. She seemed to be brooding over something. Her arms were crossed and she had her brow scrunched in thought.

"Hey, You." Ayumi called to the red haired girl, while the rest of the Host Club was dealing with the twins and Katsu. She had frowned more when she saw the interactions between Katsu, Haruhi, and the rest of the Host Club member.

The girl jumped at the sudden call, almost as if she had hoped to be invisible to the world. She turned and gazed back at Ayumi with resentful dark blue eyes. She didn't seem like a regular customer. Her demeanor just screamed _'I know I'm better than you'_. It made Ayumi off set in her manners.

"Who are you?" Ayumi asked. The girl turned from her and quickly fumbled with her hands behind her back. She then looked back at Ayumi.

"My name isn't any business of yours thank you." She said it as if she hadn't added the end phrase to that. Her attitude in her voice wasn't exactly friendly, mostly selfish.

"Right. If you want to pick a Host You need to ask Kyoya." she said, thinking she was just bitter about not knowing how to request a Host. The direction only seemed to make the girl seethe and grimace. She mumbled almost incoherently to herself.

"I can't..thanks to the damn commoner.."

"What was that?" Ayumi hadn't heard the last part. She had never heard of someone banned from the Host club activities. Instead of getting an answer out of the high-strung girl, she sent a glare back at the open doorway at the Host Club. She then made a 'humph' noise, and walked off. Ayumi watched her go, all the while thinking.

_'Something tells me this won't be the last of her..'_

* * *

**You enjoy? Good! **

**We're getting into some foreshadowing! Ooooo~ Mysterious.**

**Looks like this was actually on the longer side! Sweet! Now you can't complain.**

**SO REVIEW, I WANT TO SEE MORE REVIEWS HERE. **

**MHM, MOAR. Right Mori?**

**Mori:..Hmm.**

**YUS. REVIEW. MOAR.**


	20. Her Moostache's Medical Secrets

**So sorry this has been delayed for SOOOO long guys. **

**Though most of the pressuring crap is out of the way I still do have work to do on the weekends. Skating in the morning, occasional school work, And this week I had two essays to write for a Scholarship application. OH, also an English essay (though only a few pieces of it).**

**Though, I do have chapters after this one already made up, they just need some tweaking. Make everyone in character, smooth them out and make them perfect because God are they BIG. BIIG BIG Plot chapters. Plenty of revealing. It's where we get into explanations for relationships, bringing back of some characters, and all that. And then a riding out for a few chapters, then a drama peak might set in, and lastly a build up for the climaxing event. **

**But I wanted this in between the last chapter and the next one which is so big it had to be two parts.**

**Anyway! Please enjoy. Don't forget to review, tell me if there are any big spelling mistakes, things you liked, ECT. I love hearing from you guys. I really take it to heart. **

**Oh and of course. READ first. Haha.**

* * *

"Welcome Ladies."

They should really try to find a new greeting for the guests.

It's flattering and polite and all, but come on. Since when are any of them besides Haruhi and Mori _polite_?

Well, busy-boy too, but he's really just 'a nest of vipers dipped in chocolate'. I heard someone say that once. It seems to describe Kyoya, if not this entire club, perfectly. All innocent and lovable on the outside, but deranged and complicated on the inside. Guess I just like danger because for some reason after the first two or three weeks working for them, I started to feel comfortable around them all.

We're outside today, for some cherry blossom tree viewing. I don't really get it. I wasn't really paying attention to Tamaki when he was going on about why it needed to be outside. I just went with it. We're doing it in the free period right before physical exams. I'm not looking forward to those later. You see, I don't like doctors. Yeah, me no likey. Noo no no. You know that saying _'an apple a day keeps the doctor away?'_ When I was younger my mom told me that, it ended with me chucking apples at my doctors. Yeah.

We don't get along well. I'm surprised my personal doctor and I are even on good terms. I wonder why she even sticks around even with all this crap work...

Anyway, Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru, and Kyoya are dressed as waiters this morning. I'm a waitress. Haruhi, Honey, and Mori are dressed in some type of kimono. For a cosplay day it's actually pretty laid back.

"You can dress them up next time." Kyoya said to me as he wrote in his little black book of doom. I jabbed a finger at him for how he worded it.

"Oi! You shush Busy-boy! I just want to get back at them for the costume Kaoru made me wear." Kyoya didn't let me execute my revenge plan yet. He said what I had planned wasn't fitting for the occasion today. Oh, But next time..Hehehe...those silly ginges will regret messing with me! Especially Kaoru.

Kyoya simply nodded his head knowingly and headed off to talk to some costumers by the formerly mentioned brothers. The two were putting on their usual hosting tactics (that still grossed me out) and one girl was telling the other to watch because she might not get the chance again. I almost laughed, because those two do that stuff all the time. They'll even do it just to bug me.

Jerks.

Actually, all the hosts' hosting ways bug me in a way. They all have something in their ways that I don't like, except maybe Haruhi. But that's because of the fact that Haruhi doesn't need to do anything besides be herself to bring in costumers. However the others do, all of them.

Kyoya doesn't let any of his manipulative and business air show to his costumers. In fact, he turns poetic sometimes, like he's doing right now to those two girls. Talk about annoying. I'd rather be challenging him with his little notebook and testing his patience.

Tamaki doesn't act spazy around his customers at all. No fatherly type obsessions, only a suave demeanor. That again, is fake in a way, because I'd like to think Tamaki is as much of a ditz as he is a ladies' man. Like I told ya before, I prefer spazy Tamaki over suave Tamaki.

The twins are probably the worst. They put their brotherly love to a sexual twist, which I find absolutely _wrong_. No, not because they are both boys, or because they are brothers(though I do think incest is gross, I mean c'mon), because those two damn ginges are making others think they _love _each other, when it's really not what they're making it out to be. They're brothers who would do anything for each other, pull pranks, and be 'doppelgangers', not sexual monsters.

Honey and Mori, though they aren't as bad as the others, are still just not genuine. Honey has a serious mature side of himself too, but the girls who come to see him only want to see how cute he is. They come for Mori mainly because they find the contrast between Honey and Mori absolutely adorable. They don't really see the bonds they have; they just see the outside of it. Mori the caring protector, Honey the cute innocent child. Guess they don't have a clue about Honey always kicking Mori's ass in kendo.

In a way the costumers are missing out. They come for their hosts and the fluttery feelings they get when one of the guys has their attention on them. They come to feel good, but they don't seem to get to know who they come to see. They get to know the host, not the person. I'm glad I'm not a customer, I rather be right where I am now; serving drinks and snacks, and getting to see all sides of these idiots I call friends.

"Tamaki-sempai?"

Ahh, enough thinking for now. Time to eavesdrop!

"Ah...The Flower Viewing Reception is going over quite well." So that's what this was called. "But even so..." Tamaki turned to Haruhi. "It is rather daunting to spend more time being admired than doing the admiring." He finished coolly. Poetic speeches. Another bonding between Kyoya and Tamaki it looks like.

"Oh Wow sempai." Haruhi didn't sound thrilled at all by what he said. "You're blooming in more ways than one."

"You noticed!" he pointed his finger and then cracked a smile. "Yes, today my beauty is quite splendorous. I'm in full bloom. I bet you'll fall for me soon." He winked at her.

Haruhi had that look on her face, the _'these damn rich people'_ look. I had to keep in my giggling as the twins snuck up on the two, messing up Tamaki's 'wooing'.

Tamaki's jaw dropped as they turned Haruhi away and began asking her about electives and taking conversational French together.

"Aww, they sabotaged your moment. Pity." I patted Tamaki on the back. "Why not try and butt in with French?" He jumped up with confidence after that.

_"Haruhi! Ma fille précieux! Avis moi! Haaaaruhii!" _He ran to those three, only to get fended off by the twins commenting about them being in the same class as Haruhi. Kyoya and his pie charts didn't do anything to help either.

"Oh hey, Ayumi!" She had just walked over with Mori. Aw, they're holding hands. How cute. "Do you know who is in what room for the physical exams?"

"No I-"

"PHYSICAL EXAMS?" Tamaki shrieked. We all turned to him, and then it clicked. Haruhi.

"Ooohh. That's right. They're in a few periods." Kyoya murmured. The rest of us were completely silent.

"Then that means...There's no doubt. They'll find out I'm really a girl."

Well, crap.

"Ahh..." Tamaki seemed to go off into a day dream probably about Haruhi being all lovey-dovey with him. How can he even imagine those things? Haruhi is far from lovey-dovey. That and lovey-dovey is _annoying_.

_"Sigh..._If this were a show it'd obviously be a high school romantic comedy. Centered around the two of us..." He sighed dreamily. Haruhi just shook her head. The others looked annoyed.

"What the hell were we gonna do? Haruhi can't be forced to leave the club. Plus, she wants to stay here right? We're all friends. We _have_ to stick together!

"Yeah, then what are we?" The twins decided to humor him. Tamaki drew a line in the grass with a stick he acquired from nowhere.

"Well the homosexual supporting cast of course." He grinned.

"So please make sure you don't step across this line." No one else seemed to notice, but Kyoya looked _pissed_ at that little comment. He was furiously writing in his notebook. I nearly shrank into the ground it was so intimidating. Evil...Evil, book...

"HEY WAIT A MINUTE!" I smashed my bat down on the back of his head. The other's smiled, but kept from laughing; the situation was a bit to serious for laughs.

"Hey listen boss,-" Hikaru started, as always.

"-I don't think you get it." Kaoru finished. Honey added on from that.

"If everyone knows Haru-chan is really a girl, then she can't be in the club anymore." We all heard glass shatter. Tamaki stood there pale in the face before he spazed out again.

"NOOOOOOO, MY PRECIOUS DAUGHTER! NO!" He grabbed Haruhi by the shoulders. "Don't you worry Haruhi; we'll make sure no one finds out that you're really a girl. Just stay my secret little princess forever! Okay?"

"Pffthahaha!" I could help it that just made me die laughing. "You sound like s-such a pedophile!" Ayumi gave a look, but I just kept laughing. They carried on their conversation anyway.

"You're worried I won't be able to pay off my debt if I'm not a host aren't you?" Haruhi concluded. She then started doing calculations in her head, to see if she could try and pay it off another way. The twins wouldn't stand for it.

"Boss! Do something! The subject doesn't appear to have any interest!" Tamaki sprang into action by jumping to Haruhi's side again to try and convince her. Honey, Kyoya, and I just stood there watching. Mori and Ayumi were over by the tree a few feet next to us. The twins were standing ahead of us watching as well.

"Are you saying that you hate being a host? That you hate this club?"

"To be honest I'd have to say yes."

He turned white again and deflated back to his temporary corner under a tree. Poor guy. Oh well.

"Fancy Tuna." Mori only muttered those two words and Haruhi jumped. We all followed suit into Mori's plan.

"Ohh, you've never had any before, have you? How sad..." The twins were whispering sneering comments to each other. Tamaki and Honey were also babbling about how sad it was that she never had any before. I decided to make a better approach and snuck up behind her and started whispering.

_"Fancy Tunnaa...Faaancy Tuuuunaaa~."_

"Katsu!" She flipped me head first right into Kyoya, who in turn dropped me on my ass. Thanks buddy. Such a polite gentleman. Ass. Everyone looked at her knowingly anyway, even I did from my spot on the ground.

"Hahaha..." She started to laugh nervously. Huh, well that was new. "What are you guys talking about? Just because I'm poor and never had it doesn't mean I'm such a glutton that I'd go on fooling everyone about my gender just so I could try some fancy tuna." There was a moment of silence. Then she cracked.

"Am I really gonna get to try some?" she mumbled.

"Awww." Me, the twins, and Tamaki all said at once, while the others grinned in victory.

* * *

**Next Period**

The masses of students, girls in yellow boys in light purple, were making their way to the physical exam rooms in a lax heard. The twins, Haruhi, and Katsu were all walking together down the hall among other students heading to their rooms.

"So, what's the deal with this Formation A thing you guys were talking about?" Haruhi asked. Katsu added on. "Yeah and how do they even do this, uh...doctor...stuff, anyway?" She stumbled over her words. The twins didn't pay it any mind at the time, but Katsu had been generally tame today, which was a bit unusual when they weren't in classes. They turned back to the two girls.

"Just what you would do at any other school, it's really not all that different just because we're rich." Kaoru said. Hikaru nodded. Haruhi uttered a simple 'oh' and went ahead to open the doors. Hikaru decided to poke some fun at Katsu.

"Why you curious? Worried people will know your weight? It might be pretty high; I mean you do eat all that chocolate pudding." He grinned, waiting for the response from her. It didn't come back jokingly and snarky like he expected.

"Oh...No, It's not that. Something else, but that's not important." Katsu adjusted the strap of her backpack over her shoulder. Hikaru opened his mouth to ask just what that something else was when Haruhi had opened the doors.

"Welcome Students!" The doctors and nurses greeted with warm smiles. As the students filed in, Haruhi and Katsu gaped at the sight of all the doctors and nurses dressed in clean, decent, yet also overly stylish uniforms and clean pressed white coats.

"What the hell..." They snapped at the twins. "This isn't _normal!_"

"Huh? Well it is for us." They said shrugging. The nurses quickly called their names and lead them over to get their measurements. Haruhi was soon called over by a different nurse across the room, and Katsu, since she had not yet heard her own name, decided to follow. They passed by a bunch of girls crowding around what looked like...

Mori and Honey disguised as doctors.

"Why are they...?" Katsu began, but Haruhi just shook her head in response.

"They are simply there for back up incase anything goes awry." He shut his notebook. "Plus, disguises make our mission feel like a real espionage."

"OOOOOH! I want to be on the espionage!" Katsu shouted, arms moving in odd motions, burning off her excitement. "Give me a disguise, Busy-boy!" She held out her hand. Kyoya stared at her as if she were an idiot before realizing_, 'Oh yeah, she is'_. He then took out a sharpie, grabbed her face, and started drawing.

"N-Nooo! Kyoya! MY FACE! FACE RAPE! NO!" She shouted, but it came out garbled as he was drawing a moustache on her upper lip. He let go and smiled, like he had not his defiled her face.

"There you go. You look the most convincing of all."

"Why you...-" She was ready to jump them when her hearing focused on the twins.

"We're not shy."

"Who needs a curtain?"

A loud screech came from the mass of girls in front of their curtain where they were having their check up. They had practically stripped in front of the girls and were showing off their chests. Haruhi, Katsu, and Kyoya looked up from the back of the crowd.

"OH, MY GOD. You two look freakin' anorexic!" Katsu shouted. All the girls turned to stare at her, while Haruhi made her way back to her curtain to start her check up. Now that she noticed, Ayumi and Tamaki were nowhere to be found. She sweat dropped at the sudden attention she was getting.

"S-Seriously...too skinny! Go eat a hamburger, or s-somethin'!" She shouted at the twins, they just looked at her with their usual smirks. Before she knew it they had slithered (Katsu swore, _'they're like Cheshire Cat snake hybrids!'_) over to her and coiled their arms around her. _'Prime example! Cobra snakes! Coming to kill me!'_ She screamed in her head.

"It's just lean muscle Katsu!-" They claimed.

"Though I have to admit. Not as manly as your elegant curly moustache you have going on here." Hikaru poked her face.

"Or the goatee. Can't leave out the goatee Hikaru." Katsu shook in place, really to pounce on them, if they hadn't kept her in their grip.

_'Damn ginges!' _

Kaoru's eyes sparked with an idea and he grabbed Katsu's hand.

"Quick, prove our manliness Hikaru!" He then placed her hand on his brother's bare chest. She didn't immediately feel any define muscle, but after a little more added pressure she felt he had pretty tones abs and stomach muscles.

Katsu started sputtering and trying to get her hand out of Kaoru's grip. Hikaru just started chuckling and gripped her tighter.

"Aw don't be difficult! Ju-"

"Kiseki train cooominnn' throoughh! 200 pounds off awesome meat here! Move assiiideee!" A voice shouted from the double doors. A flash of black and navy blue zipped through the crowds of girls and crashed straight into Katsu and the twins. Katsu started pointing at the flash.

"Kiseki! You, what are you-"He cut her off.

"My, my! You sound like you're not happy to see me. Is your _mood_stache causing problems?"

"Last I checked I see you every other day. Also no, my _moo_stache is happily resting from makin' bacon." She stared blankly. The twins jumped up and stood on either side of Katsu.

"Don't you-"

"-go to another school?" They pointed out. Kiseki smiled at the two.

"Well boys, it's not so hard to get out of one day of school. Also, I have pressing matters to attend to." He riffled their orange hair. "Now why don't you two just stand there and entertain the little girls. I have a kidnapping to perform." The twins twitched. The way he worded it was clearly done to undermine them.

Katsu disrupted their thoughts of annoyance."Whaddya' mean kidnapping?" Kiseki laughed.

"You of course!" He places his hands on her hips and slung her over his shoulder. He held on to her with one arm and then sprinted out of the room, causing a few squeals from the female student body. Apparently a tall dark haired boy kidnapping a shorter brunette girl was endearing?

The twins, seeing Ayumi walk out the door Kiseki had just escaped from, begrudgingly let it go. Ayumi could handle it. Plus, it wasn't like he was serious. And another plus, they needed to catch what was about to happen.

"Yes...I'm, Haruhi Fujioka." Tamaki pulled back the changing curtain with a wig on, making his hair look like Haruhi's. The girls all gave him puzzled looks.

"That's Tamaki..."

"Is he cosplaying?"

"Is he trying to be funny?"

The twins burst out laughing at the back of the crowd, nearly dying on the floor at Tamaki's expense. Tamaki twitched, and tackled the two; he readied himself to strange Hikaru.

"You said they wouldn't be able to tell the difference!" He shouted.

Hikaru managed to reply in between laughs. "T-That's what you get for calling us the homosexual supporting cast, ahaha!" Tamaki groaned, and headed over to the changing curtain, opening it slightly to see Haruhi sitting on the floor.

"I'm sorry...They figured it out." Tamaki mumbled into the pale yellow curtain. Haruhi turned around and glared at him with an intense look of annoyance and anger.

_"AHHHHHHH!"_

* * *

**Later, With Katsu...**

"Are we done now?"

They had gone through all the normal testing and counseling, she was really bored with it all.

She had been brought to the 'Special Girls Clinic' that had been set up for choice students. No one knew that she was being tested here, and everyone in this room promised to keep it that way. Kiseki stood by the doorway talking with Ayumi, and making sure no one came in the room. Katsu's coach Alina stood next to Katsu's private doctor at the wooden desk near the window. The last person in the room besides them and Katsu was her stretch and conditioning instructor, Annette.

"Yes we are all done. Your evaluations in the physical department are tip-top as usual. Other health levels seem alright as well, - though maybe you should cut back with the chocolate snacks -, just watch out and be careful. You never know when it might come up again." Her doctor told her. Her name was Licia, and she was actually close friends with Alina and Annette.

"Alright! Good thing; we have big things coming up for you. We need you in the best physique you can be." Alina said. Annette nodded in agreement, her fair blonde locks shifting along her back as she did so.

"That also means an additional twenty minutes in class, _mon protégé!_ Maybe we'll have to do V-ups again..." She went off into her thoughts.

"Nooooo!" Katsu whined. "Help..." she looked to Ayumi, who simply sighed.

"Come on; let's go find the others. They'll get suspicious if they notice you're not shouting something strange." She opened the door and held it as Katsu sprang from her chair; flying down the hall. Ayumi turned to the rest of them in the room.

"I'll watch out for her over vacation, don't worry about it. We're just going to the beach, to a friend's villa, that's all." She smiled reassuringly and then shut the door, going after her idiotic friend.

* * *

**Oooo, what'd she have to go to a Special Clinic room for? Hm? Oooo...~**

**You'll find out very soon. **

**REVIEW! See you next time! I MEAN IT REVIEW.**


	21. A Shadowy Summer's Day

**Okayyy, AUUUGGHHHH! LETS GOO -**

**I put a lot of sound effects in these heading notes don't I? **

**Everyone in the entire world ever: YES, NOW SHUT UP.**

**Me: Don't have to be so mean...Enjoy the chapter. This, the next chapter, and possibly ONE other chapter shall be based on episodes, but I swear, that is all. Also, they are altered and more geared towards Katsu. Promise!**

* * *

**Ringg Ringg!**

It's Friday! ~ I love weekends, _however..._Just to side track for a second. It's not "we so excited" it's "we_'re_ so excited". That's really not hard to fit into the song Girl. You should've tried to make it work! Sorry, no duet with the Canadian for you!

Anyway, may I reiterate? I love Fridays. I say it every time it's the weekend, but have I ever really explained why? Nope, well then!

You have so much more time than usual to do homework and stuff. I could even have a double skating session at the rink Saturday and Sunday, and I would still have plenty of time to do homework, lounge around, and even make plans! The weekends are so awesome; sleeping in, but still having more time than usual. It always sucks when they're over though.

I made my way to my locker through the crowds of students and spotted Ayumi coming out of her classroom down the hall.

"Yoo! Wait up!" I shouted. She looked back at me waving at her frantically and waited. I quickly caught up with Ayumi and we went to our lockers. I got all the books I needed for the weekend and kicked my locker shut quickly. I then bolted down the hallway, thinking I was home free.

"We still have the Club, Katsu." She reminded me.

"Ohhh Yeah! Whoops." Did I really forget? "Well, C'mon then!"

"Be patient." She said. I stood there leaning against my locker to wait for her. She was taking her sweet time on purpose; it was so obvious.

"Oh c'mon Ayumi lets go!"

"You can wait a little longer."

"But can Moorii? Don't wanna keep your boy waiting!" At that she went pink in the face and picked up the pace. I started laughing.

"Shut up..."

"Meh." Was all I replied with. I continued to stand there waiting for her, impatiently tapping my foot the entire time. After a minute or two she shut her locker and we headed down the hall to Music Room 3. Surprisingly there was no mob of marshmallows at the front doors. We usually had to fight our way through that sticky mob to get into the club room. I pushed the two double doors open happily and shouted.

"Yooo-"

"The Beach?"

"Of course, the Beach!" Thanks for hearing me. _Stupid boys..._

Ayumi slipped over to her usual couch and sat with Mori. Uninterested in what she was doing I looked around that's when I noticed the room was full of creepy faceless mannequins wearing bathing suits. Something is fishyyy...

I pulled on my red Mr. Baseball Cap and my pink bat. I began to use my mega ninja skills to maneuver through them all. Damn, it was like a mine-field of creepiness! They were each wearing swim suits of any kind; some cute, some more suggestive...than others. During this, I decided to listen in on Haruhi's and the twins' conversation. Oh, I was so gonna get 'em for yesterday...

"Don't you remember what you said?" Hikaru started. "You said you wanted to go to a real beach!" Kaoru continued.

"So! We decided to bring some of our mother's swim suits for you to pick from!"

So that's why these are here...Stupid ginges. I slithered through all the mannequins towards them. Hikaru and Kaoru stepped apart from each other and presented Haruhi a mannequin with a two piece pink bikini suit with ruffles on the top piece. _What an annoying design._

The twins then hooked arms with Haruhi. "The ruffles will hide the fact that you're so flat chested!" They exclaimed happily. That was my chance, I pounced on them.

"Rahh!" I began to wail on them both with my handy dandy pink plastic bat. "How dare you say my sissy is as flat as a plank! Just 'cause she's Little-Miss **A**-Cup doesn't give you the right to say such things!"

"Ow, Oww! Stop it!"

"NEVAAAA!" I continued to beat them.

"Uh...thanks for the help, Katsu." Haruhi said; sweat-dropping at what I was doing. I went over and hugged her.

"Noo prob!~" I sang. That's when Tamaki struck the twins with my pink bat in hand. I wondered when he took my bat, but I didn't complain. In fact, I applauded him. "Nice Tamaki! You got a twin strike!"

"You two better stop sexually harassing my little girls!" he shouted. "I've had, enough, of, you!" I snuck over behind Haruhi's table-o-books with the twins who were peering over the edge of the table at Tamaki. I had to stand to be seen over the roses that were on the table, but I peered none the less.

"So, we aren't going to the beach?" the three of us asked.

"Who said we weren't going?" Tamaki said in his most suave demeanor.

"Yaay, were going to the beach! We're going to the beach!" I chanted.

* * *

_This. __**SUCKS.**_

Why did we bring the customers? I don't wanna have them here; the beach will be filled with squealing fan girls swooning over Sir Prissy and the rest of those silly boys. Kyoya said I didn't have to serve any food or drinks, but I still don't want them here. I sighed irritably and looked about the beach. Tamaki was sitting on a rock a few feet out from the shore with a customer. Kyoya was monitoring the line of customers waiting to 'have a turn with the fair prince'. Bahh, why would you go to a beach for that? The twins were also entertaining guests by playing volleyball with them. They put on a milder version of their 'brotherly love' today. It still made me sick, but not as much. Haruhi was sitting under an umbrella talking to some customers. I could tell she wanted a break from the customers as well. I felt bad for her, at least I didn't have to deal with them; she did. Also she had to avoid going into the water. What fun is the beach without getting wet? Honey and Mori were teaching some kendo stretch class to their customers too, and Ayumi was laying out on her towel sun tanning by herself.

I, unlike those silly fan girls swooning over the Hosts, was taking a pleasant walk on the shore. I held my sandals in my right hand and scoped out the view. I decided I wanted to dress cute today. I wore a nice little beach cover-up over a plain green bikini. The top was a creamy white, and it was frilly on the ends and on the straps. The straps were like a tank top and it had baby blue ribbons too. It was well fitting on the chest area, then flowed down to my hips nicely. I wore tan short shorts with it too, and sunglasses on the top of my head to keep most of my hair from whipping into my face from the gentle sea breezes.

Again, I love the beach. It's always so bright, sunny and like that giant sand box in preschool when that kid wet his pants in the corner of it! The sea breeze was always a good feel on my face as well. It was peaceful and I just loved it.  
I used to spend every summer at the beach when I was younger. My family didn't have any cottage or villa on any beach around here, but Ayumi's parents did. Her, her cousins and I went down there every summer. I haven't been there since I turned 12 though. I wonder if that villa is still standing. If it is I'd love to buy it off her parents and fix it up. Maybe I'd start going back every summer. I loved going there; all my worries left me at the beach...-

I noticed a volley ball roll up to my feet. I bent down and picked it up, then looked up to see the twins running at me. Hikaru slowed to a stop, as did Kaoru who was a few feet behind him. He quickly caught up to his brother and stood in front of me. They started giving me some pretty weird looks. Did I look funny or something?

"Whatchya staring at? Do I have something on my face?" I asked feeling my own cheeks for anything. Hikaru didn't say anything but at least Kaoru answered me.

"Oh, nothing. You look nice. Can we have that ball now?" He asked. A light-bulb went off in my head; I grinned clutching the ball tighter.

"You'll haft catch me first! THE SHATRZENAGA CANNOT BE CAUGHT! Muwahaha!" I started booking it across the beach. I looked back to find they were chasing after me like I expected. They started shouting at me; more like whining. Prisses.

"C'mon Katsu give us the ball!"

"Don't be difficult you crazy Otaku!" I stuck my tongue out at them.

"Nevaaa!-"

**"IT'S A MAJOR HAUL! DINNER TONIGHT IS GONNA BE AWESOME!"**

The loud yell caught me off guard, causing me to fall flat on my face, and roll to a stop on my back. Was that Haruhi? Who on EARTH would scream something so idiotic sounding like that! That's _my_ job. Why the hell did she do that? Suddenly the beach started getting dark. It isn't sunset yet, far from it! It isn't happening, is it? O-Oh No, I thought my doctor said I was doing fine! I-

"Ouch!" Something fell on me. It was heavy and it knocked the air out of my lungs. It felt like muscles. A chest? It was defiantly a guy's. But the question was: whose was it, and why did it feel...familiar? I began to adjust my eyes to the light to see who it was, only to meet with a pair of golden eyes looking back at me.

"What the _Hell!_"

I began to squirm. His body became tense and he quickly jumped up off of me and crossed his arms as he looked away; making a stubborn face. Pfft, He didn't even offer to help me up. Silly ging. I got up and looked down at my shirt.

"Oh look what you did!" When he got up, it made my shirt pulled down, showing a little too much. While I was fixing it, Kaoru must have noticed something with Hikaru.

"Hey Hikaru, did your face get sun burnt? It looks pink." He asked picking up the volleyball while I was distracted.

"O-Oh...Well, you look like you're sporting one too." He said.

"Ha, you two look like a pair of twins I heard about in a book series. Hmm...Wonder, will you get freckles? OHH YOU WOULD BE 100% GING THEN! HAAA!" I pointed in their faces.

"..Anyway, yours looks worse than mine. You should be more careful, it might damage your skin." Kaoru warned.

"Yeah, you'll look funny if your face is as leathery as one of my boots." I jeered. Hikaru just rolled his eyes. We continued to bicker until they remembered they had customers.

"Well, seeya later Katsu!" they said together, and with that they left to go back to their pointless volleyball game.

I headed in the opposite direction; back over to where Haruhi was shell-fish hunting with Honey, Ayumi and Mori-Dori. Apparently Kyoya's daddy's private police force brought them buckets of this stuff to apologize for the events at the water park we had went to way back when. In this situation, I couldn't help it.

"The beach has Crabs!" I pointed. Kyoya looked at me, as if to say 'You're so unbelievably immature.' I just grinned at him.

"Your police force gave the beach a STD Kyoya; you might wanna get yourself checked. Hmhmhm..." I whispered to him, he just brushed me off. Oh no he didn't! I quickly snatched his glasses and ran away. Oddly enough, he was coming after me. Once again, I couldn't resist.

"PREDATOR! NOOOO! I DON'T WANT CRABS!"

While I made Busy-boy seem to be terrorizing me, Tamaki commented on one of the big crabs to Haruhi. She just laughed; she seemed like she was in a very good mood today. I looked for Ayumi as I ran around in circles; I just remembered I lost sight of her. I spotted her over by the rocks helping Honey with something. I ran over and hid behind Mori for cover.

"Hey Ayumi!"

"Are those Kyoya's glasses on your face?"

"SHH! Anyway, having fun?"

"Yeah, It's fun here." she smiled.

"Ohhhh~! Look at my little girl! Look at her! She's smiling!" Tamaki cooed. I couldn't help but make my 'Really?' face, luckily, Ayumi did it as well. Suddenly, a centipede crawled out of the big crab Tamaki was holding. The girls and some of the hosts (cough_thetwins_cough) yelped in fear. Ayumi and I just stood there while Haruhi took it and threw it away so people would stop worrying. The twins watched and then seemed to get an idea. Ooo, they better tell me! I wanna know!

"Oh Katsu .I'd like my glasses now."

Crap.

"AHHH, BUSY-BOY!"

I started running down the shore again, kicking up sand in his face as I ran.

* * *

**3rd Person P.O.V.**

"Hey Boss! Let's play a game!" They proposed. Tamaki looked at them.

"Huh? What kind of game?"

"Let's see, who ever can find out one of the girls' weaknesses wins!" They said.

"What? Why would I wanna do that?" He objected.

"Ahh, Your right. Plus they would only tell someone who they were really close too anyway." They said walking away hand in hand. Tamaki thought of him comforting Haruhi, and then with a blush, shouted "What are the rules!"

"Alright now that's what we're talkin' about! Deadline is sunset tomorrow, if you can't find out one of their weaknesses, you lose."

"And I have the perfect prize for the winners." Kyoya said, walking over as he adjusted his glasses back on their usual perch. Their gazes all wandered to a down trotted Katsu dragging herself over to Ayumi; clearly bored now that her fun stealing from Kyoya was done. Kyoya held up pictures of the girls when they were kids, immediately gaining their attention again.

"We wanna play too!" Honey chirped once he noticed how cute the girls looked as kids.

"I guess that means we're all competing." Kyoya said, waving the pictures in Tamaki's curious face.

**And So,..Let The Games Begin!**

* * *

**Hikaru & Kaoru's Attempt:**

Katsu, Haruhi, and Ayumi, along with some of Haruhi's regular customers followed Hikaru and Kaoru into a cave by the shore that they apparently wanted to show them. Hikaru lead them in, while Kaoru stayed in the back of the group. They started to explain to them why they wanted to explore there.  
"It's supposed to be the most haunted spot in Okinawa; the locals don't even come out here." Hikaru said.

"They say that the only time you can even find this cave is at low tide." Kaoru said, ominously. "Evidently, many people have died down here from drowning. And their souls still linger, taking revenge on any person who dare come inside."

"Look!" Hikaru shouted. Pointing to a scary ghost like 'apparition'. The customers screamed. Hikaru then took a creepy hand and made it grab Haruhi's shoulder. Haruhi, Katsu, and especially Ayumi, remained unfazed throughout the whole thing.

"Nice try guys"

"Very typical."

"Whoa! I have that _same_ puppet thing in my attic Kaoru!"

**Failure!**

**Honey-sempai's Attempt:**

He led the three girls over to Kyoya's Father's private police forces' big cargo truck that they brought all the shellfish in. Honey made Katsu, Haruhi, and Ayumi stand in the truck with him. He then ordered the soldiers to close the doors. They complied, and the truck went completely dark. After a few seconds, Honey began to freak out.

"It's so dark and scary in here Ahhh!" He yelled. Instead of the girls being scared, Honey was the one who was scared.

**Failure!**

**Mori's Attempt:**

The three girls were walking back to the rocks where they had been shellfish hunting, when they ran into Mori, who pointed a sharp Harpoon at them.

"Uh, you're my Sempai Mori, not my sentai."

"That wasn't a very good play on words..." Ayumi commented out loud.

"Oooo, Shiny!" Katsu said poking the harpoon. Mori sweat-dropped as Ayumi dragged him away by the hand.

**Failure!**

* * *

"This game is harder than I thought it would be" Hikaru said to Kaoru.

"Yeah, they aren't scared of anything. I'm bored with it already." He replied. They were sitting on a stone wall by some trees looking out at the beach. The sun was setting and it looked quite nice, casting everything in a tinge of orange. They looked back at Tamaki, who was gathering snakes in a pale.

"Ahaa! I found some rat snakes; surely they'll be afraid of these!" He exclaimed.

"But everyone thinks those are creepy, that doesn't exactly count Boss." Hikaru said.

"Hold On, I thought there weren't any snakes in Okinawa." Kaoru thought out loud.

Oh wow! Whatta view!

I was standing on the rocks by the shore that Haruhi, Honey and I had gathered shellfish near before. I was up here with a few of Haruhi's regular customers. They were all pretty nice girls, I started talking to them after Hikaru and Kaoru tried to scare all of us in the cave earlier. Unlike some of the other customers, they seemed pretty level headed even though they have yet to figure out Haruhi is girl. The girl with the purple-ish brown hair was named Momoka Kurakano, the Vice-representative of our class. I remember her name because we worked together on the committee for the Halloween Test of Courage Tournament. She seems cool.

Fun-Fact Time! I love the beach for its awesome sunsets as well as how open and fresh it is. The light and setting sun made the water come off as deep purple. And the sky! Oh my _**bajezus**_ the sky looks amazing. The sun set made the sky a mix of oranges, yellows, deep reds, and purples. It was amazing. I bet Ayumi is off with Mori on the beach somewhere drawing this sunset; she'll draw anything she's interested in. I snapped out of my random string of thoughts when I noticed Haruhi down on the shore looking for more shellfish. I waved down to her.

"Heyyy Haruhii! The view up here is amazing!" I shouted.

"Be careful up there!" she warned back.

"Bahh, you worry too much!" I assured her nothing was going to happen. God was I wrong.

"Hey, look there's chicks up there man!" I heard some dude shout to his friend. Apparently these two beach bums found their way onto the private beach. I mean I was all for opening the beach to others, but not when they were annoying jerks like these two. It looked like they had been drinking too. I saw one of them drop a beer can on the ground as they made their way over to us on the rocks.

"Man, aren't you lucky. You ladies wanna hang out with a couple 'a locals?" One asked.

"No, this is a private beach, so just please leave us alone?" Momoka was clearly annoyed.

"Oh, a private beach? Does that mean we're alone?" the other asked; groping the other two girls. I stood my ground.

"Look ya assholes, you're not wanted here!" I barked. I hated perverted guys who thought they were all that. The guy who wasn't groping the other two girls came up and got in my face. He grabbed my wrist tightly.

"Oh c'mon, we just wanna show you girls how to have a good time." He said. I spat in his face, literally. He then grabbed me and shoved me down onto one of the rocks that made up where we were standing. My head hit the jagged rock sharply, and it made my vision spin. Luckily, I had managed to give Momoka a chance to run and get help. He was about to lift up my white cover-up when Haruhi threw some urchins and other crustaceous type things she was gathering for dinner at his back.

_Pay back, bitch. Honor student style._

He recovering from the initial pain, he grabbed Haruhi in a threatening manner. He was about to throw her over the edge. I jumped up and shoved him off of Haruhi, but I was too late. Haruhi had lost her balance. I would have gone after her but that pervert yanked me by my wrist back towards him a slammed me back onto one of the rocks. I didn't like this, my head started feeling wet, my vision became even more spotty. I could feel the thug who grabbed me pull at the back of my shorts. I started squirming. "Grr, Dick! Get off!"

"Haruhi!" I heard Tamaki shout her name and then heard him dive off the rocks to catch her. Next thing I heard someone getting beat up. The other thug I presumed. The guy with the pony tail seemed to be straddling me, but I could barely see, and feel wasn't something I wanted to go off of. Everything was fuzzy; suddenly it began to clear and all I saw was...his figure. The second afterward he was apparently tackled to the ground as I could hear more fighting. I just laid there holding my hand to my forehead. I didn't feel good at all. I've felt this feeling before...Oh no...

I couldn't even hear anything anymore. My vision became clearer, but...what I saw terrified me.

Everything had turned black and in a way distorted; even the sky. Like all the pleasantness was taken from it. All I saw was black, and dimmer colors of what I saw before. It wasn't night time yet either. I vaguely heard some people running off in the distance, but I was too preoccupied with what I was seeing to bother with it. Instead of seeing people, I saw silhouettes. Just fuzzy, vague black outlines of people, outlined in white. Down to every last hair and finger. However, no matter how detailed the outline, I couldn't recognize anything else. No faces were present on them, no mouth, not even a nose. They didn't have faces, or anything for me to recognize them with, no form of individuality that I could use to distinguish. I couldn't hear much of anything either. I clutched my head as tears stung my eyes, I couldn't even compose myself. It was happening again; this horrible thing. It hadn't happened lately, but now it was happening at the worst time possible. It was the worst thing ever.

One of the figures came towards me. It grabbed my arms. I tensed up and began to shake uncontrollably. I was struck with so much fear at its touch that I couldn't even think. It pulled my hands from my head and lifted up my chin. It was making me look at its horribly blank face. I wanted to run. Run as far away as possible, to where I could be completely alone. Where I could just crawl up into a tinny little ball and disappear, but I was too frozen by fear to do anything. The figure gripping me tried saying something, but all that came out was defused sounds and creepy whispers. It shook me a few times and tried to repeat. I still couldn't hear. Another figure came over, and tries as well to no avail. Only thing to reach my ears was those ominous whispers. Now they were saying just one thing.

This, I could here. They were calling my name. _Katsu...Katsuu... _it rang in my head,

".._Katsu..."_

Echoing into every corner of my mind

".._Katsu..."_

Until it finally went completely blank.

".._Katsu..."_

_I couldn't stand it anymore._

_"Katsu!"_

_Make it stop..._

_"NO! GET AWAY!" _I screamed, letting all trace of strength and composure leave me. I didn't care about how I looked, what they felt. I didn't even know who they were. None of them I could recognize, nor could I even hear them. I let the tears stream down my face as I screamed and ran to the edge of the rocks haphazardly. Before any of those damn horrors could get to me I dove off the jagged edge. I didn't even care if I got seriously hurt or worse from the dive. I just needed to get away. I needed to get away right then and there.

I'd rather drown in the water.

Some of you may think that if you all saw this you wouldn't be scared at all. You're probably thinking I'm a wimp for being scared of such a simple thing. However, for me...

This is my _worst _fear, and my most _horrible_ secret_._

* * *

**Yeah its Preeetty dark. Hehehe, if you don't like dark, sorry? But this is really important. Wait till next time! There will be more tears, comfort, and maybe just an explanation of her problem next chappy.**

**Bye!~**

**Please review, I'm a little self sonscious about my writing in this chapter, and possibly in the next one too sicne it's already writen up. Uh, Please PLEASE review? Talk to meee? Okeyyy? Okay, thank you in advance to those who do!**

**Also, Escape To Ouran: THE SHWARTZENAGAAHHH RIDS THUNDAH STOARMS.**


	22. This Reflection That Cradles

**Oh I should so be studying right now...**

**StoryCast: NO. STORY. NAOW.**

**ME: FINE.**

**Last Time:**

_"Let's see, who ever can find out one of the girls' weaknesses wins. Deadline is sunset tomorrow!"_

_"Haruhi!" I clutched my head. I didn't feel good at all. My vision and hearing were diminishing.._

_Soon all I saw was silhouettes; fuzzy, and vague shadows of people. No faces I could recognize._

_"NO! GET AWAY!"_

_..This is my worst fear, and my most horrible secret._

* * *

**3rd Person P.O.V.**

"Boss, those aren't rat snakes, those are poisonous Habu snakes!" The twins shouted as they ran for their lives. Poisonous Habu snakes were apparently indigenous in Okinawa, unlike harmless little rat snakes Tamaki thought he had gathered. He started to panic.

"W-what do I do with them?" he shouted while still holding out the pale(that had a very manly bunny face on it) in front of him. He continued to panic with the pale in his out-stretched hands, but the twins noticed a customer running towards them and slowed to a walk before stopping. The girl, Momoka, was out of breath. When she looked up at them they noticed the worry in her expression.

"Tamaki! It's Haruhi and Katsu.." She spoke between breaths. Tamaki, completely forgetting about the snakes he was holding, dropped the pale and ran off to find them with the twins trailing close behind.

They arrived at the jagged rocks by the shore in a matter of a minute or two. They climbed their way up to the top just in time to see Haruhi get grabbed by some scum bag with a pony tail. There was another thug friend with him holding two of Haruhi's customers. Katsu had gotten in between the Mr. Pony-tail and Haruhi, but despite her efforts to help, Haruhi had already begun to fall off the edge and down to the water. Tamaki ran and dived in right after her.

"Haruhi!" He sounded forceful and worried at the same time. He had managed to catch her before they hit the water's surface. Haruhi was safe.

That couldn't exactly be said for Katsu. When she separated the two she had tried to grab Haruhi to keep her from falling off. However she failed as the thug pulled her back by the wrist and threw her to the ground; her head smacking hard against the rocks. By what they could see the man had the full intent of taking advantage of her. The anger sparked into rage when he began undoing her shorts.

"You _fucker!"_ Hikaru pounced on him, knocking him off of Katsu and landing a fierce blow square in the face. Kaoru jumped on the other, and it turned into a quick scene of anger and violence. The twins seemed to have full intent to tear them apart.

"Hikaru, Kaoru." Kyoya shouted to them, it took a few seconds for Kaoru to register it, but he stopped. However Hikaru kept on punching Mr. Pony-Tail in the face. Kaoru ran over and managed to pry his brother off of the man, and the man scrambled to his feet. The two ran away as if they were being chased by rabid dogs.

Katsu hadn't moved much since she got knocked down, and when most of them had gotten there she still hadn't reacted. She simply sat there, her legs limp in front of her, and her hands ensnared in her wet hair. While the others kept a little distance, Hikaru headed over to her cautiously and grabbed her wrists, pulling them away from her head.

Right away she tensed up terribly. She started shaking all over again.

"Katsu, are you alright? You went down pretty hard." She refused to lift her gaze and look at him; he kept her eyes trained on in between her legs and the slippery wet rock they were on. He frowned; his adrenaline and emotions seemed to be making him more impatient than usual. He put his hand under her chin and lifted it up himself.

He quickly regretted it when he saw the fear in her eyes. He had never seen her genuinely scared before. She didn't seem like the type to be so scared of a few thugs either; even when one had tried to make a move on her (which he was still, very angry about). She was more likely to shout vulgar profanities and hit them with her bat that always seemed to be present. His stomach clenched when he saw her just get more terrified at the sight of him. He didn't like any of it. Something else was going on here. Something bad and way beyond his control.

"Katsu?" She didn't answer, just stared. Kaoru came to his brother's side to support, he and everyone else seemed concerned too.

"Katsu? You alright?" She didn't answer him either. It was like she didn't hear them at all. Hikaru looked up at his brother. Kaoru frowned and kneeled down in front of her like Hikaru.

"Katsu? Hey Katsu!" They shook her by the shoulders, trying to arouse a reaction. They got one, but it wasn't anything that they wanted at all.

"_NO, GET AWAY!"_ Katsu cracked. Tears trickled down her slightly flushed cheeks and flustered expression. She shoved the twins off of her and stumbled over to the edge of the rocky cliff haphazardly. She carelessly leaped off and plummeted down to the water.

"Hikaru wait!" Kaoru shouted after his brother, but he hastily jumped off after Katsu. He didn't know why. There wasn't any time to think. He just knew if he didn't she might get hurt more. He felt himself hit the water's surface a few moments after seeing Katsu disappear below the water. After adjusting, he began to search around for Katsu until he finally saw her form a few feet below him. He swiftly swam down to her, hooked his arm around her waist, and pulled her arm over his shoulders. He was losing breath fast and his continued adrenaline propelled him as he swam to the top of the water.

His head broke the surface and he took a well deserved breath. He hoisted Katsu up as he headed to the nearly empty shore. He scanned the beach bleary-eyed and stopped when he saw Tamaki reprimanding Haruhi a few feet ahead. He quietly carried Katsu over to the others while Tamaki spoke in the most serious fashion any of them had seen in a long time, if at all.

"That's no excuse you idiot! Don't forget you're a girl-" Haruhi frowned.

"Look, I'm sorry you had to come and save me sempai, but I don't understand why you're so mad at me right now. I don't think I did anything wrong!" Haruhi raised her voice.

"You don't think so?" Tamaki paused, dropping his gaze. "Fine then, but I'm not speaking to you until you can admit you were wrong!" Tamaki declared before walking off. Hikaru just stood behind in the shallow water as he and the others(Kyoya, Haruhi, Honey and Kaoru) watched Tamaki's retreating form. He looked down at Katsu when he felt her move slightly in his grasp. Apparently she had passed out, most likely from stress, but it seemed she was coming to now. Her head hung down a bit as he held her, lightly pressed against his shoulder. He noticed she was much lighter than he expected; like a feather. He felt her head for anything, it was wet from the sea water, though he wasn't much better, both brunette hair and damp orange clung to their respective faces. He took his hand off her head after fingering through it a little. His eyes widened. Slightly diluted red liquid was dripping off his fingers to the sand below. He glanced past his hand to see Kyoya and the others looking at him.

"K-Kyoya, When is the doctor getting here?" He asked a bit apprehensively.

"In twenty minutes or so, Why." Kyoya answered calmly.

It's her he-"

"I'm fine. Now let go of me, you stupid ging." Katsu butted in. She stood up by herself and yanked herself away from Hikaru abruptly.

_'Going from screaming in fear to insulting again huh?'_ He just helped her and that's all he got? An insult? _'Figures'. _He couldn't help but admit to himself he wasn't really annoyed by it. A little normalcy would do them all good after what just transpired.

Katsu looked around. She tried to play it off like nothing was wrong, like nothing happened, she didn't freak out and she didn't get hurt. She kept looking until she spotted Ayumi running over with Mori trailing behind.

"Ayumi!" she shouted and launched herself towards her. After some clumsy stumbles and slips she steadied her pace and broke into a frantic run. With every heavy stamp into the sand she could feel her emotions and distress rise in her thought. She fumbled into her slightly shorter friend and embraced her tightly. Ayumi was caught off guard at the urgency of Katsu's actions but soon recovered and hugged back. She felt Katsu shaking a little, and realization spread across her face. She patted Katsu's head comfortingly. This wasn't the first time she was in this situation. When she took her hand away from her friend's head she saw blood.

"You're hurt." Ayumi blurted out.

"N-No I'm not!" She denied.

"Your head is bleeding."

"No! I'm fine! No doctor!"

"You dumbass, you're going to let the damn doctor treat you! Got that?" Ayumi shouted at her. The Hosts gasped, a thick silence soon settling in among those present. Ayumi never raised her voice at anyone, at least as far as they knew. Though lately she had been more expressive, especially with Mori, but she was still a quite polite and reserved girl.

Katsu's head dropped. "'kay...sorry." she mumbled, barely audible.

"Good. Now the rest of you." Ayumi looked at the others. "Let's go back to the villa, it's getting late." She led Katsu back by a slight yank of her wrist while the others trailed behind them.

* * *

It was dinner time now and almost everyone was in the dining room of the Ootori family villa. Honey, Ayumi and Mori had cooked the crabs they caught earlier themselves because there was no staff staying at Kyoya's villa. However they didn't mind in the least, it was fun cooking with each other, and it gave them something to do. The crabs steamed lightly as they were placed on the table on their respective plates. Ayumi had just asked Mori to go get Haruhi, and the twins were sitting at the table, commenting about the gloomy weather outside with Honey.

"It feels gloomy inside too, I mean just look at sempai." Kaoru said pointing to Tamaki, who was sulking by the window.

"C'mon Boss, stop that." Hikaru said.

"Yeah, you shouldn't have picked a fight in the first place." Kaoru reminded. When the twins gave up trying to get him to stop brooding, Haruhi entered the room wearing a light pink girly sun dress. Apparently her father had re-packed her suitcase (apparently it wasn't the first time either). The twins and Honey commented on how cute it looked, while Tamaki just got gloomier. They all sat down for dinner, but no one began eating. They just sat in an awkward silence as the clock ticked loudly.

"Would Katsu answer when you went go get her Takashi?"

He shook his head no. Ayumi sighed, but nodded understandingly. She kissed his cheek. "Thank you for trying."

Ayumi began eating quietly, along with a slightly flushed Mori, who was still not exactly used to the public affection. The others still felt too tense with Haruhi and Tamaki sitting next to each other to really begin eating. Haruhi began to break open her food and munch on it aggressively; freaking Tamaki out. She continued to eat and eat, and the discarded crab parts beginning to pile up on the plate. Tamaki finally got a little grossed out.

"Don't you think you should give it a rest?" he asked.

She broke open another one. "Excuse me? I thought you weren't speaking to me." Sarcastic remarks were at an all time high.

"Y-You tryin' to be cute?" Tamaki asked stubbornly. Haruhi only averted her eyes away from him in an even more stubborn fashion and continued to munch on her dinner. Tamaki took the hint, got up, and left the room with Kyoya who was asked to help find his room. Haruhi went to break open another leg but stopped halfway through; her slight anger suddenly leaving her.

"Maybe he's right. Maybe I do need to learn how to protect myself..."

"So that's it, he got to you huh."

"Well it wouldn't hurt you to learn martial arts or something." Hikaru suggested.

"It's not like we're going to force you to learn it." Kaoru added.

"Besides that's not the real issue here." They said together as they sighed. Haruhi gave them a confused expression while they in turn gave more serious ones. Ayumi simply sat there listening while eating.

"To be honest, we were all a little worried about how recklessly you acted." Hikaru told her.

"But I'm not the only one who acted recklessly, so did Katsu." Haruhi reminded them. Ayumi seemed to be upset by the comment. She was ready to make a quick retort, but Mori calmed her. The reminder was quickly dismissed by Kaoru.

"Yeah and we'd tell her too.." Kaoru started.

"But she didn't come down for dinner." Hikaru finished, a bit more disappointment seeping through his words.

"I think you should apologize Haru-chan. 'Kay?" Honey added cutely. Haruhi looked at him. "You made us all worry, especially Tama-chan. I think you need to apologize to him the most."

"So you..Were worried about me? But why?" she asked. Honey sighed.

"You're hopeless." The twins said.

"Guys, I'm really sorry..." The girl said putting her head down. She was soon bombarded with hugs and warm embraces. It was so gushy she would have vomited if the moment wasn't so serious.

"Aww, apology accepted you little mutt." They all cuddled her.

"You're so cute, we forgive you!" Kaoru said. Even Mori looked happy, Ayumi took his hand and smiled at the sight too. Haruhi's stomach suddenly grumbled, and the _'awws'_ stopped.

"You okay?"

"I don't feel so good. I must have eaten too fast..." She admitted. The twins, Honey, Mori and Ayumi all rushed Haruhi to the nearest rest room as soon as she said so. With Haruhi relieving herself of the nausea, Honey and Mori then headed back to the dining room to clean up the dinner table. The twins were about to head back too, but Ayumi stopped them.

"I need a favor."

"What kind-"

"-of favor?" they asked.

"I have to go help Mitskuni and Takashi clean up the kitchen; I want one of you to go check up on Katsu. Please?" She asked humbly. The twins looked at each other.

"Sure, Hikaru will go!" Kaoru volunteered him.

"Wha-Hey!" Kaoru shoved Hikaru off into the direction of Katsu's room, ignoring his slight protests, and ran away back to the dining room. Ayumi gave a slight smile to Hikaru as she departed as well. Out maneuvered, Hikaru headed down the way his brother had shoved him and arrived at Katsu's door. He didn't hear much from in there. He decided to knock.

* * *

_Knock Knock Knock._

'Mh_..Who could that be?' _Katsu thought, a bit annoyed. She didn't feel like talking to any of them right now. After the horrible experience she just had a few hours prior she wasn't in the mood. She just rather stay isolated. She had just taken a shower too, and wasn't exactly in proper clothing. Just a white camisole under shirt, and comfy shorts, along with the other necessities. She just decided to ignore the knocking. Maybe if they thought she was asleep they would leave her alone. Katsu sat up in her bed, pulling her knees into her chest, looking out the big windows that over look the beach they were all just on. It was dark now, gloomy even. The pleasant sunset was gone...

_Click. Wrr..._

_'Great.. I really don't want to talk. You couldn't just leave it as it was? Who is even checking up on me anyway.'_ She didn't even bother to give the person a glance. She didn't wanna make any eye contact with anyone much less start a conversation. Just be a little shadow on a wall. A little fly. Only she was left alone, not swatted by somebody. She wanted to crawl into a little corner and be a total recluse.

"So you're up then?"

_'Hikaru? Why on Earth would he come to talk to me? And by himself no less. That's a bit odd, he is always with his brother. They're inseparable. Maybe he's taking the advice I've been trying to tell him to heart?_'

"Yeah. Why you here?" She gave a slight glance back at him out of the corner of her eye, replying in a clipped sentence.

"Just checking up on you. Do I need a reason?" he asked back, crossing his arms as he did so, standing only a few feet from her bedside.

"...No, sorry." She felt like shrinking back into the bed. She didn't want to talk, or even give out her usual insults. Hikaru seemed to notice. He, frowned. _'It must have gotten to her.' _He walked over to her bedside.

"Is your head alright?"

"Yeah."

"..." The silence was awkward and deafening. Katsu, who usually was always ready to joke and poke fun, was now silent and unresponsive. If she was any less responsive he would think she was unconscious. Hikaru didn't like it. He wanted to know what was going on. It bugged him that she was acting so different.

"Why did you seem scared?" he suddenly asked.

"When."

"When I grabbed your hand. I was just trying to see if you were okay."

"So that was you..." she mumbled to herself.

"What was what?"

"Oh, I just said that I, uh..." she couldn't really express what she wanted to say in words. She was too scatter-brained. She would end up saying something odd, or something false. She didn't want to lie to him. "It was nothing, just...Uh, head trauma. Yeah, you could put it that way." she managed to get out.

"Oh."

They both looked out the window for a little while. Hikaru wasn't sure if he should keep talking or leave. Katsu just wanted to stay quiet. She put her gaze back to the beach outside. She watched the sky turn darker and the clouds cover up the sky. Rain started to splatter lightly on the windows. She smiled a little. It made her feel happy. She liked the rain. It made the world look darker at times, but it also made it peaceful. It was as if the rain was washing away all the terrible things in the world; letting only pure water and such remain. She started to quietly hum to herself. She almost forgot Hikaru was there the rain calmed her so much.

_"Oh Rainy Day, Rainy Day, Rainy Day.._

_Even if I know it will be fine someday.._

_Oh Rainy Day, Rainy Day, Rainy Day.._

_I just want to be soaked within the rain.._

_Now nobody looks for me,_

_While I cut across that old path like a stray cat, _

_Trying to find its own way back home~"_

She sang the verse, the lyrics suddenly coming to mind, but still quiet so it didn't drown out the pitter patter of the rain against the window while Hikaru just listened to her and the rain.

"You're not too bad." he said. Katsu froze.

"Y-You're still here?" she looked back at him. Hikaru just laughed a bit.

"Yeah, forget me? I'm hurt." he said.

"Oh shush, ya ging." she said, stealing another glance back at him, catching him grin before she looked back outside again. The sky got even darker as lightning struck the ground. The lightning didn't look normal. Distorted even. It looked red instead of white, or yellow. She shivered when she realized why it was like that. She was having it again.

_'D-Damn it! Again! Why..Twice in one day! I can't take this-Crap, Hikaru! N-no..Don't turn around. He'll just be one of those creepy things. No..Stay forward.' _She thought to herself. She gripped the bed sheets to try and calm the slight riding panic in her chest. She tried not to shake, but it was a bit too obvious. _'_

_Don't look at him. Don't, you'll just scare yourself. H-He's not there..Nope..Ehehe..Don't even listen.' _She stayed rigid straight. It didn't take long for Hikaru to notice she wasn't feeling alright.

"Hey, what's with you?"

_'...Huh?'_

She turned around and saw that Hikaru wasn't a silhouette. He was like he always was. Maybe she was wrong? Perhaps the lightning was playing tricks on her. She smiled at felt instantly relieved that everything was normal, although she still shook slightly from instinct.

"Oh, yeah, the lightning just freaked me out a little that's all." She lied.

"Oh, really? You scared of lightning?" he walked over and stood next to her.

"Pfft, No, Why would you ask something like that."

"Cause..Uh.."

"..You're playin' a game aren'tchya!" Katsu jumped up and stood on her bed; pointing at him dramatically.

"N-No! Ehehe."

"Lies! You foolish twin! You can't hide things from me." She stated proudly. Hikaru rolled his eyes.

"You're scaring me there Katsu, don't act like you're gonna flip a shit on Me." he said.

"_Well_, someone's bitter." She said back.

Suddenly, the door opened. Katsu and Hikaru looked over to the door. Her eyes immediately started to water. Four silhouettes stood in the doorway looking at them. She thought her eyes were just playing tricks on her earlier, but no. Her broken vision came back for another visit. This distorted hallucination again, her damn defect. It shook her to the bone. She flinched as they came into the room. She hugged herself with her arms and looked down at the bed under her. She hated this feeling. She felt awful, even nauseous. She heard distorted voices again too, she couldn't stand it.

Her legs buckled under her from shaking so much and she toppled over off the slightly elevated bed and into slender arms.

_'This is...u-uff.' _Her eyes were closed tight, trying to keep them from her sight when the arms that caught her held her closer to their torso. She opened her eyes and saw shadow instead of skin, so she quickly shut her eyes. She was being held by one of those _things. _She shivered, hot tears still forcing their way down her cheeks. Why was she so afraid of this? They were only shadows! It's not like she was alone. Though it sure felt like it. She buried her face in her holder's shoulder. Being pulled closer, she felt slightly familiar muscles pressed against her under what she could guess was the green and black tank top he was wearing. The clothes felt familiar, the muscles, the body heat; the lanky arms. She tried imagining him. Light orange, soft, slightly tousled hair; a familiar pair of gold sly eyes looking back at her. The eyes that usually held a nearly unmatched curiosity that could never be compromised. Always looking for something new to poke his nose into and mess with like a cat. Nothing better, nothing worse. Still that silly rich boy that Katsu loved to mess with along with his brother, and not some fuzzy image. Just the usual identity that was Hikaru Hitachiin holding her up.

At that moment, it meant more to Katsu than the world to know it was that silly ging holding her.

In this messed up illusion her damaged mind would cause her, he was recognizable even if it was just by touch, it was something. She looked back to the group of figures closing in, her muscles to tense even more. She rubbed at her eyes furiously trying to stop it, but it wouldn't help much.

"Ka-tsu?" He shook her a bit. Vaguely, she could place the voice.

"I-I...I..." She couldn't get any words out. She was scared, cold, and nervous. She didn't understand what was going on, though she really should have by this point. She heard more undifferentiated whispers coming from the other figures in the room. One tried to grab her arm. She yelped and pulled away. She clung to what she still assumed to be Hikaru. She buried her head in his shoulder again, trying in some childish effort to hide.

_'I don't understand why. Why am I expecting this silly ging to comfort me? I would give anything right for him to help me right now...Something. Just something...'_

* * *

**Hikaru's P.O.V.**

"Hey Hikaru! Katsu! C'mon we're gonna go find Tamaki and Ha..ruhi?" Kaoru said. Why'd he stutter at the end? Huh.

"Kats-chan? Are you okay?" Honey asked. Always such a caring kid he was. Why was he asking that though? I looked over to Katsu. She was shaking again, still standing on top of her bed. She hugged herself and her head hung low. Was she cold? I didn't feel a draft, her legs suddenly gave out from under her and before she fell on the floor I caught her. Seriously, what gives?

She looked at me and I noticed her eyes looked watery and a bit glazed over. She didn't seem like the type to cry, no matter the reason. She was always one of those strong, crazy types. Making whatever she wanted out of her life and enjoying every bit of it. Open to the world with no fears(not any serious ones anyway). But now..She looked like some defenseless little child. It worried me.

"Katsu, are you crying?" I asked. She only stuttered in response. Honey ran over, clutching Usa-chan in one hand, and grabbed Katsu's arm.

"C'mon Kats-chan, le-"

"Ahh!" Katsu yelped and pulled away from Honey like he was diseased or something. Before I knew it she was clinging to me. She was shaking all over, she felt as delicate as a slate of glass about to break from the pressure. I felt my shirt being gripped. I had no clue what to do. I looked to the others for help. Kaoru motioned for me to comfort her, he put on a stubborn face like it should have been obvious. Pfft, he wouldn't have a clue what to do if he was in my place either.

Hesitantly I pulled her closer and rubbed her back to calm her nerves a little while Kaoru ushered the rest of the club out of the room. Katsu gripped the back of my shirt tighter, and nuzzled her head into my shoulder some more. I wonder why she was doing that. Also why was did my stomach feet funny? It wasn't exactly a sick feeling, I..Ah, I don't know how to explain it. I gave up trying to place what the feeling was. I focused on other things. Why did Katsu suddenly start shaking? Did her head hurt? And why did she cling to me? So many questions..

I looked down at her. She had her face buried. Now that I noticed, she was pretty short. About 5 inches shorter than me. For such a short girl she sure holds a presence in a room. Well, when she wanted a presence anyway, like at the club. She's always more quiet and lax other places, and she always sits in the corner desks which I'll never understand. However at the club and around all of us she always lets herself be known and doesn't seem to hold back. I liked that about her. We always seemed on a good cord with her after about three weeks of knowing each other. We got along-Well, besides the normal bickering, but that's just how we were with each other.

_"OFF OFF OFF! OFF YOU SNEAKY DOPPELGANGERS! NOOO!"_

_._

_"Hey, stay just like that for me?" _

_"Uh, Sure."_

_._

_"C'mon, now change! Don't be difficult." _

_"And what if I am difficult? Hm?" _

_"Then we'll dress you ourselves." _

_"I hate you two."_

_._

She was like Kaoru and I, only more herself, a more independent. She taught me a few things about that too. Like at the Halloween tournament. I smiled at the thought. She nearly scared me half to death; then went off on some tirade while we were stuck together.

_"You two may be idiots Hikaru, but you're not alone anymore."_

I wonder if she ever felt alone. Maybe that's why she was hugging me. Did she feel alone? Why? It would fit, but I didn't see any reason why she would feel lonely.

I felt her breathing slow and gradually go back to normal. She seemed to stop shaking too. That was pretty quick, she still seemed a bit tense though. She slowly looked up at me. I smiled.

"..Feeling better now?" I asked her.

"..." She started at me for a moment longer.

Before she shoved my face as far away from hers as possible.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"Y-You pervert ging! Why you holding' me?" She insulted.

"Cause you clung to me! What was I supposed to do let you cower in the corner?" I said.

"..Oh...A-Ah..Well.." she got quieter and quieter through her stuttering until she finished with an incoherent mumble.

"What was that?"

"Um.. Where's everyone else?" I doubt that's what she really mumbled. I told her they were in the hall.

"Okay then let's go." She said, and headed to the doors gripping my wrist. She then opened the door and stuck her head out. They were all waiting there.

"Uh, Hey guys!" she tried to play it off like nothing happened. **Again**. Stubborn girl.

"What happened Kats-chan?" Honey asked; he still seemed worried.

"I..Uh, let's drop it for now." She avoided the question. Honey just nodded in understanding.

"So, what did you guys come for in the first place?" I asked Kaoru.

"We're gonna go find Tamaki and Haruhi, c'mon!" He said. I followed him and the rest of the club to...Kyoya's room? They were both in there? I glanced at Kaoru; he gave me a thumbs up. I smirked.

We knocked and then shouted together.

"Hey Boss, we're coming in!" We shoved the doors open to the room and saw Haruhi sitting on the floor with a blind fold on and ear plugs in her ears. Tamaki was sitting in front of her.

"See! With the blind fold on you can't see anything, and the ear plugs help block out any sound!" He chimed.

Haruhi gasped. "Wow you're right!"

"..You nasty _pervert._" I growled.

"What kinda foreplay is that?" Kaoru added in distain. Kaoru, Honey, and I couldn't believe what we were seeing. Mori and Kyoya didn't look happy either. Katsu made her usual 'really?' face, and Ayumi just looked like she was expecting it.

"It's not what you think!" Tamaki shouted. Kaoru snuck over to him. He began to bother him about it, while taking the blind fold off of Haruhi. I joined him soon after with Katsu, who was still holding my hand for some reason. The three of us pestered him about what we just saw, but I could tell that Katsu still seemed a little out of place. Now what do you suppose I did to fix that?

"You're a wimp."

"And you're a sex-pixy." Ah, the good old insults. I missed those. I felt a grin coming on-

Damn it! There's that stupid feeling in my stomach again. Maybe I'm getting sick after all.

"What are you doing to my little girl!" Tamaki shouted at me.

"I don't think you're in any position to ask. You look like you were gonna do some pretty nasty stuff with your other little girl over there. I never would have pegged you as an S&M perv." I joked. Tamaki broke down. Kaoru and I snickered.

* * *

**Was that a little too dramatic? Anyway, Hope you liked it as much as I liked coming up with all the little things in it. Looking back, the problem with Katsu doesn't seem very logical. Sorry guys...Maybe the explanation will make it more believable.**

**ALSO: Yes for the one of you that was wondering; it's like a fear of not recognizing people. It'll be explained after this, Promise.**

**PLEASEE REVIEWWWW THIS CHAPPPTEERRR! I feel like you guys have been slacking with the feedback D: I NEED motivatiooonnnn~**

**ALSOALSO: Someone else pointed out that Katsu jumped off a cliff at the end of the last chapter's cliffhanger. Even I didn't notice that; So props to you!**

**Exactly 6,000 words. OHYAH.**


	23. Father's Damaged Heir

**Okay guys! This is a more in-depth look at things. ****This is about Katsu's past and it will explain things that recently went on in previous two chapters****. Also, IMM ONN SUMMER VACATIONN~**

**So let's go! Or...err...How do you say it, Ikuzo? Sure, Ikuzo!**

* * *

I would love to say that after that day of vacationing, things were generally the same. Katsu would be wacky and zany, Hikaru and Kaoru would prank everyone, Tamaki would make girls swoon, Ayumi would paint, Mori would look after Honey as he ate cake, Kyoya would figure out the budget, and Haruhi would study. Just the normal activities going on; nothing wafting in the tension between the members of the club. I would love to tell you this, and if you were amongst those outside the club who had no clue what had happened, it would be true. Everything appeared okay to the public, but behind closed doors, things were far from normal. Questions filled all the hosts' heads. Katsu was unusually hesitant in silences between them all and continued to make noise in a desperate attempt to keep things from going to the inevitable topic.

It was during Host Club hours at the time. Everything was going on as usual; everyone going through the motions without much thought, especially for a few cases; those cases clearly being Katsu, Hikaru, Haruhi, and Ayumi. Hikaru and Haruhi seemed the most worried about Katsu(well, Kaoru and Tamaki too, but a close second pair in the ranks). Mori was patient, knowing things would be revealed in time, and Honey was distracted with his cake. Kyoya, though not exactly on edge and worried, was anxious for answers for once in his life.

"Ey, Ayumi. Can I have your sketch book? I wanna doodle." Katsu prodded her in the side with her foot. She looked up from her homework.

"No, you'll spill your soda on it. I know you." She said going back to her work. Katsu started flailing about.

"Awww, c'mon! Don't be a sticky friend."

"Don't you mean stinky?" Honey commented. Katsu shook her head.

"Sticky friend; a stick in the mud. No fun at all." She nudged Ayumi with her foot again.

"You whine too much. You sure you're not a drunk?" Ayumi asked. Katsu faked a laugh.

"HA-HA. Very funny. You're a comedic genius."

"I try."

They sat in relative silence due to Katsu reading some section of homework. Ayumi and Mori were talking between each other; they seemed much more comfortable than the rest of them in the room.

"Did you want to come over this weekend? Mom and Dad are going to the beach."

"Okay" Ayumi smiled. "Your little brother going to be around?"

"Nope." Mori ran his fingers through his hair and leaned back onto the back f the couch they were sitting on.

Ayumi look at him, seemingly formulating an idea, but before long the last of the straggling customers had been escorted from the room and it was just the 9 of them, which deterred her from it. She looked across from her to notice Katsu. Katsu didn't seem to like the fact that it was just them now. She was hoping for a way out of it. Luckily, she didn't need to think of one. The doors soon burst open.

"Yo, Katsu!" Kiseki waltzed right in. He dressed in skinny jeans, converse, and a T-shirt. He clearly liked that style of clothing. Kyoya visibly twitched at the sudden stranger coming on in as if he had free reign. Kiseki headed over to where they were all gathered anyway and hoisted his small wacky friend right off the couch.

"Ahh, No! Let meh down Kiseki!" Katsu started spouting. He laughed and moved his hands to her side. Ayumi was giving him the usually 'really?' face, while the others were staring as well with varying expressions.

"Beg me!"

"NEVER!" She defied.

"Remember last time you said that?" Ayumi butted in. Katsu paled.

"O-Oh No..." She trailed off. Kiseki began tickling her.

"Yes! Hahaha!" He laughed menacingly. Katsu began to squirm and laugh hysterically. Hikaru looked annoyed, and so did Kyoya; though probably for two different reasons.

"AHHHAHA, Nooo! S-Stooopp!" Katsu shouted through her fit of laughter. Kiseki and Katsu kept going back and forth until she finally gave in. He let her down while she was still red in the face from laughing so hard.

"S-So, why you here? You barely even come around here." She asked curiously.

"Well the answer is very simple." He looked at everyone else in the room, ending last on Ayumi. She sighed but nodded, though didn't look at him at all. Kiseki grinned like a cat.

"I'm here to kidnap you; _Again_." He tossed Katsu up in the air and caught her bridal style.

Tamaki jumped up onto the coffee table. "WHAAA-"

"Muwahaha! You can't stop me! _Adieu_, Sir Prissy." Kiseki declared belting out his evil yet playful laugh. He fled the room with Katsu in tow. Tamaki was about to leap after him but Mori caught him by the leg, causing him to flop backwards and dangle in the air.

"Mori-sempai! MY DAUGHTER HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED, I NEED TO CALL THE AUTHORITIES AND GET THIS HOOLIGAN!" He shouted desperately. Ayumi sighed and shut her book with a clap.

"I asked Kiseki to come get Katsu Tamaki." Ayumi informed him as she got up. "Away from the door boys." The twins stopped in their tracks, about to sneak out the double doors of the room. She headed over to the club doors that were left ajar in Kiseki's wake and closed them. She pulled out a key and locked them so no one would come in. Kyoya cleared his through.

"How did you get that?"

"The Internet." She answered without hesitation. "Gather around. This is important." At the sound of her voice the hosts all gathered over to the couches. Ayumi sat back down right in Mori's lap. Heat rushed to his cheeks.

"D-Do you really have to?"

Yes, Yes I do Takashi. I'm cold so help keep me warm. Okay? And listen up; I know you're curious too. He nodded and held her hands, which were lying in her own lap. She turned her attention back to the rest of them.

"I know you guys want answers for what happened at the beach." She got right to the point.

"It was quite an out of the blue happening. Yet again so were the thugs down by the rocks showing up." Kyoya mentioned. "It is peculiar though. What's going on? I haven't been able to get any information and it's bothering me. I always find information. _Always_."

Ayumi stared at him blankly, while the others were all stunned.

"W-What? No information?"

"The Shadow King has no information for once?"

"_WHAT IS THIS?_" The twins began running around in circles in hysteria. Haruhi quickly yanked them back down on the couch to shut them up.

"Shh. We're getting an explanation. Be quiet." She said and turned back to Ayumi. Ayumi gave a quiet thank you and continued on.

"The thing you've been trying to find information on is something that's been happening for most of Katsu's life. Resulting from when she was born actually..." She looked down at her hands, wringing her wrists ever so often in hesitation. Mori squeezed them tighter to give her some reassurance. She looked back up and smiled, sending a silent thank you his way, then looked back at the others. She looked genuinely uneasy and perhaps a bit guilty as well.

"It's...Not exactly my right to say, but you're all friends with Katsu. You deserve to know." She paused again. "In fact, I believe in a way it's what drew me closer to Katsu."

They all exchanged looks for a moment as she got quite a third time.

"Katsu...Has a psychological problem."

* * *

He was a great business man; one of the most elite out there in Japan, and even internationally too. Prominent in experience and wealth he had been head of his very wealthy family company and corporation for many years already. Started by his great-grandfather, the company had flourished, and never seemed to stop. They had prospered in times of doubt and only kept growing. It was their skill and luck, along with the preparing of the heirs of the company that made it so well off. His father had molded him into the perfect heir for running the company at its head just like he had by his grandfather. Just like his father and his lineage, he was determined to do the same for his son.

When he, Toshiro Tsukiori, had his first son, he would be on top of the world.

He didn't care much in depth for anything else. He had married a strong woman from a pretty well off family as well. She was vibrant, head-strong, and intelligent. Those qualities he liked, but he also found her a bit annoying at times, too pushy, and too expensive in superficial tastes. She loved clothes and would try to get fashion designs and other clothing lines made in her own time, which seemed to cost quite a bit. He had finally taken a stand at one point, telling her to use money from her side to fund her interests and not his. She had complied, but not without thinning his patience.

However it was to both their benefits to be married so they both grinned and bared it even though there was barely any true love for one another in the relationship.

It was bound to bring misfortune to him from the start and he should have seen it coming. He should have chosen someone else.

His wife, 9 months pregnant and on watch for being due any day now, still insisted on going out and doing whatever she wanted to do. She had been an hour late coming home and he was angry. Worried(more for his future son than his wife) he had tried to call her a few times, but had no luck. Until the house phone rang.

"Mr. Tsukiori, Your wife Ryuka's water broke and she is now down at the hospital. You should probably make your way here as soon as you can. We don't know when actual labor will start, but it shouldn't be too long now." The nurse on the other end informed him of the news, and he quickly hung up, gathered his things, and left the house.

Within a matter of minutes he was crazing down the halls of the hospital, looking for the room where his wife was probably hooked up to various medical devices. He cringed at the thought of the hospital bill after this. He was an extremely frugal man, but if this was for his first son to take over the company he was sure it wouldn't be something he would regret.

"Honey! I-In here." He heard a familiar but now quite labored voice call to him from the room he almost passed. He peeked in and saw Ryuka lying on the hospital bed, as he expected, hooked up to various medical equipment. There was sweat accumulating on her forehead, and her breathing was heavy do to the strain. She seemed in very bad condition, and very stressed. He walked to her bed-side and took her hand, which clearly tensed at the contact, she was very nervous and under mental pressure of some sort. Although this was the start, Toshiro didn't give it thought at the time. Ryuka managed to smile up at him.

"On the way here...I was almost robbed. I got tossed around -my stomach is even a bit bruised- but I don't think anything bad happened t-to the baby." She admitted. Toshiro's grip tightened at the thought, and Ryuka's muscles got tenser. They both knew that Toshiro would raise hell if something happened, he could be quite terrifying when enraged.

"Alright, as long as you and Katsu are safe." He and his wife had decided on the name Katsu. He had hoped his son would be victorious in everything he did with the company. Take it to even higher levels than he had and was still striving to get too. Katsu Tsukiori would be the most known name in business.

"Ahh!" Ryuka began to shout in pain as her heart-rate sped up and the contractions peaked. The nurses and doctor quickly rushed in, ready for the delivery. Toshiro wished to stay during it all - and had planned to - until something suddenly went awry.

"Alright Mrs. Tsukiori, now push..." The doctor encouraged Ryuka as she kept trying to push, her breathing hitched and clipped with each attempt. It was very painful for her to attempt to do so; much more painful than most pregnant women. However she continued to try, her arm an iron clamp around her husband's hand. She shouted out in pain again, until her breath hitched again.

"The child is unresponsive! We have to move her to the ER, quick! Move! Move!" The doctor shouted to the nurses, who quickly got to the sides of the hospital bed and began to move Ryuka out into the hall and down the halls to the Emergency Room."

What the hell happened? Toshiro thought that everything had been going fine, besides Ryuka not being able to properly push his son out into the world, but what suddenly deemed the situation serious enough to go to the Emergency Room? He followed regardless, but suddenly turned squeamish at the door, so he opted to watching from the window.

* * *

With the procedure now done on his wife, his child was alive and off being checked by doctors in another room. The couple had been taken back to Ryuka's assigned room, once things were all settled with the aftermath. The problem was that the umbilical was wrapped around Katsu's neck twice, and it was getting in the way. There was also a problem with Ryuka's uterus. It suffered damaged from the assault, and it had to be operated on. If they had left it in as it was it would only spread the damage, or make things more painful for Ryuka throughout her life. They found it necessary for Ryuka's quality of life to remove a large portion of it, and they had. The doctors also said both could have done damage to the child, and the fact that Katsu was unresponsive the entire day was something to worry about too. Toshiro became angry at the very thought of anything being wrong with his son, and demanded they check in any and every way possible. They were still conducting those checks as they sat there in the hospital room, Ryuka still as nervous as Toshiro was upset.

"I-I'm sorry, really." Ryuka turned to her husband and looked apologetic. "I know how much this means to you." Toshiro gave a long irritable sigh, and leaned back in his chair.

"It's alright. It wasn't exactly your fault that the umbilical cord was around his neck, although your uterus is a different story entirely. You really are careless in public Ryuka. Now it'll be so much harder, if even possible anymore, to have any more children." He seemed to glare at her. Ryuka huffed.

"Oh, well are you much better? You scream that you have money just by how you act. That isn't exactly safe either you know."

"It's a manner of life-style; I would be like this even if we weren't wealthy." He objected. "Also, you would have to be careless if they had to remove it!" Ryuka simply scoffed at him.

After a few minutes of tense silence in the room the doctor came in holding their newly born child in his arms, wrapped in a light purple blanket and cap. He gently placed the baby in its mother's arms. He gave them a warm but hollow smile. Congratulations on your new baby girl Mr. and Mrs. Tsukiori."

Toshiro had almost missed it, but he looked up from his child to give the doctor a questioning look. "Girl?"

The doctor looked dumbfounded. "Why yes; A baby girl."

"A girl..." he looked to his wife, who was coddling her child with a warm smile on her face. "You said it was a boy." She looked up at him almost appalled.

"No, I never said anything about that. I didn't know what gender our child was going to be, and you refused to get an ultra sound. We could have known sooner but you were too cheap to come and find out." She retorted quickly. Toshiro glared at her again; then at the doctor.

"...Will my wife be able to have more children? You said you removed part of her uterus and such." The doctor's gaze went to his chart. He flipped through a few things before reconnecting eye contact with them both. He shook his head.

"No, it will most likely be miscarriages from here on out. I wouldn't attempt it." He advised them. Toshiro tightened his hands into fists in his lap. _'No more children...and my only child is a girl. What the hell...' _He was only focusing on his wealth, his heir, and his company; not even taking into consideration the live child cradled in her mother's arms. Her tinny eyes were a clear yet deep blue, and her hair was fairly dark for a young child. Her small hands were grabbing at her mother's clothes loosely, and she was smiling.

"I'll come back with the birth certificate form and such shortly. Excuse me." The doctor left out the door, closing it behind him. Toshiro was shaking in his chair, while Ryuka was trying to show her young child affection.

"Damn it!" He shouted, startling his wife and his child, who began to cry. He didn't seem to care that he had caused it, and stormed out of the room, trying not to let his frustration cause anything else to go wrong. He left down the hall to go brood, all the while him trying to think of how having a daughter wasn't a death blow to the plans he had made for the future, Ryuka tried to calm her young little daughter.

"S-Shh...It's okay sweetie. Mommy is here. Don't worry...Shhh...I-It's okay..." Her young child wasn't the only one who felt like crying. Either from post partum depression settling in, or fear of the small family's future state; perhaps even at the loss of some of her insides and potential for more children, Ryuka wept over her small child.

The young child, so warm at heart and so fragile, cried along with the sniffles and sobs of her mother, unsure of the world and blank in experience. She cried, as is the only means of showing her existence at the moment. It was the only way she knew she could be heard; through wails and hot tears. Her rosy cheeks and dripping face would be a constant theme, maturing and changing, throughout the close years to come.

* * *

**Yeah...her dad isn't a very emotional family-man. Mhmmm. **

**And this is the gist of WHY things will be happen in Katsu's childhood, more flash back-y things to come for perhaps one or two more chapters. I fidn this the best way to explain and show how it happened to you all. Not too many flash backs though, promise. They're a bit, angst-y.**

**REEVIEEW? I was happy with the numbers of reviews I got last chapter, I hope that keeps up~**


	24. My Bathroom Buddy

**Nana: FFFFTHISWILLBEAPAINTOWRITE**

**Katsu: DO IT!**

**Nana: *groans* I don't want too...Wahahaaa T~T I just made a one-shot, can I go do something else?**

**Everyone: NO!**

**Nana: Can I outline and make it vague?**

**Everyone: *throwing things* **

**Nana: Meheee...DX**

"If like this, then it's English" **but** _"If in italics, it's another language that will be identified in context around the dialogue"_

**Also, to ****InfinitexFantasy****: GURL YOU CRAZY. How did you even manage that?**

* * *

It was a bright and sunny day, which was not exactly common in England; usually it was very rainy. It shone on every surface, and peaked through any place possible especially in the garden, which was simply teeming with fresh foliage. Lush green was abundant among the tree branches, and also along the ground and in the carefully cut hedges. The garden was very well kept and had varying kinds of plants and such; from the grass to the trees everything was lively, even the small little girl with pig-tails that ran about the narrow pathways as the family butler John, watched over her as he tended to things.

She was only of six years, and her inexperience in the world caused her to be highly curious of everything, as many children are. John found it endearing how she always had a spark of wonder in her eyes as she looked around. It never seemed to be a dull moment when she was outside.

However it wasn't to say the girl didn't have her down falls. Sometimes her curiosity would get her hurt. She also could be quite mischievous when she wanted to be. These weren't qualities her father seemed to like. However he seemed to be the odd man out because all of the family's staff and her mother loved her adventurous spirit.

Katsu ran up to John in his brooding and shoved a daisy in his face. "Here!" He took the carelessly plucked flower from her small hand and smiled.

"Thank you, and what is this for?"

"For being so nice! Mama wouldn't have let me play out in the garden if you weren't out here too." She explained happily. John laughed in harmony with the girls own joyous giggles. He patted her head.

"It's no problem. Remember though, we have to go inside in a few minutes, you have to finish your tutoring for the day, and then I remember your mother planning on going shopping with you later on today." The young girl deflated at the reminded.

"But that's so boooringg! I don't get why Daddy makes me learn from all those people. I don't like it."

"Well your Father wants you to be a successful woman of business. You have to be very educated in academics and languages to work with others."

"Meh..." She pouted. Just then a maid came out to the garden to come get the young child and bring her inside. John continued to tend to the garden; even with the small bundle of happiness was gone from his presence.

The maid led Katsu to her usual room for tutoring. It was much like a small classroom: the typical green chalkboard, the teacher's desk off to the side, and a single student's desk in the middle of the other wise, lifeless and empty room. This is where information was poured into the young child's head.

Since the unfortunate ways of Katsu's birth, her father had taken a while before actually treating her like his own child. After he had learned to do such, he was back to looking at her as the company's bright future. Although being a girl discouraged her credibility, it didn't mean she couldn't still be a great successor. Toshiro just had to roll with the punches, no matter how disheartened they made him.

Katsu was tutored for as long as she could remember. Right at the age three, she was tossed into the world of education. She had learned how to speak fairly quickly due to new techniques, and was even started on other languages besides Japanese; such as English, because currently she was in the United Kingdom(she had been since she was two) and German, which was similar to English and was also a very prominent language in business. The reason they wished her to start learning them so young was that children tend to pick up languages better than when they are grown up, and becoming fluent is what her father was aiming for.

"Alright Katsu, let's get down to business...haha, get it? Anyway..." Her tutor began. Lessons were going to be long and boring as usual.

Once her studying was done for the day; Katsu burst out of the room running down the hall back to the garden.

"Weeee! Hahaha!" She always felt so liberated once lessons were over. Sitting there for hours on end caused her to get quite restless. She was almost out to the garden when her mother cornered her.

"Aha! _There's my little girl!"_ She hoisted her up and began tickling her sides. The young child squirmed in her mother's arms and began giggling. Whenever her mother caught her in the halls she would do this. It quickly became an innocent game of cat and mouse.

_"Hi Mommy!"_ Katsu greeted in their usual language. Ryuka and Katsu always spoke Japanese to each other. Her mother never wanted her to become rusty, and she also didn't want her child to lose her connections to her roots back in Japan simply because she had been in England for a few years in her young life. They were going to move back at the end of the year, but they had been here for the past two years because of big changes in Toshiro's company. Many business partners and opportunities here in England were becoming apparent and for the time being Toshiro was exploiting his benefits.

_"You ready to go shopping Sweetie? We have to pick out a nice dress for the banquet tonight. Daddy wants you to like nice and presentable for the Takiizuka's." _

_"Yeah, let's go Mommy!"_

_"Haha, Alright then." _Ryuka led Katsu by the hand and out to the front doors of their home. She helped her daughter into the back seat of the limo and climbed in with her, directing the driver of the address she wished to start looking.

* * *

Looking about the racks of small sun dresses Ryuka was brimming with happiness. She loved to go shopping, and it was even better that Toshiro approved of it, and it was dress shopping no less. She loved dresses, there were so many different styles, from flowy to poufy; she could hardly stand it!

While her mother looked about in glee, Katsu wandered about the boutique. Everything was so much taller than her, and with other women walking around he had to keep from behind stepped on, but she managed. She always was adventurous, and being stomped on accidentally wasn't about to be something that could stop her from looking around.

She had apparently wandered over to the changing rooms, but she was too amazed with her surroundings to notice she was about to bump into someone. The two little girls collided and the other girl fell on her butt.

"Ahhh, I'm sorry! Here!" Katsu held out her hand and offered a big smile. The other girl, after moving her blonde locks from her face and fixing it up a bit from the stumble, took her hand and accepted the help up from the ground. She looked to Katsu with her kind hazel eyes and stayed silent.

"So..." Katsu rocked back and forth on her heels. "I'm Katsu! What's your name?"

The girl stared at her for a full minute, most likely wondering how she was so bubbly and happy all the time.

"_Watashi wa eigo o hanasenai?_" She stated. However she didn't know that Katsu could speak Japanese as well, so her not being able to speak English was not a problem at all.

"_Aha! So you speak Japanese too? You don't look like you're from Japan though!" _She spoke back in fluent Japanese. The blonde girl was taken aback.

"Ahh..._No, from France." _She admitted. _"Maman is from Japan though. We may be moving there soon."_

_"Ohh Me too! Anyway, I'm Katsu Tsukiori, What's your name?" _She said again, this time in a language the girl actually spoke. She simply stared at her with a calculating gaze.

"Eh?" Katsu tilted her head a bit.

"_You're...too bubbly."_ She whispered in French. Her voice was very soft and fair, but still clear enough to hear. She turned from Katsu and seemed to look for someone, but seeing as they weren't present opted to stay put, even with the slightly too happy for her taste girl was still there.

Katsu continued to babble on in Japanese, while the girl tended to turn her out. She almost didn't mind it, until the noise attracted her two loud mouthed cousins back to her location. She had tried too hard to keep away from them for a while loved them like a sister but sometimes they just got to her and she needed her space.

"_Oii, Ayumi! Come here! Jiji found amazing dresses for us!" _A stick straight blonde haired girl spouted as she ran over to the curlier blonde girl, who Katsu not found out was named Ayumi. She jumped up and down and hassled her younger red headed brother Jiroki to hurry up with carrying the two dresses.

"_Don't hassle him. He's smaller than you, be nice."_ Ayumi reprimanded, like she was an older sibling. She seemed to be older by about two or three years. She sounded very mature for a young child. Katsu grinned.

"_So your name is Ayumi? Well nice to meet youuu!" _Katsu sang the end of her sentence, drawing the older girl's attention back to her._ 'To think she was actually quiet for a minute...' _Ayumi thought.

_"Oui...Um. These are my cousins." _She motioned to the brother and sister bickering next to her. _"Akira and Jiroki."_

The two girls watched their bickering escalate. "_E-Eh..They seem. Pleasant." _Katsu commented.

"_You learn to get past it."_

_"I see."_

"Ohh Katsuu! Come here Sweetie, Mommy found a great dress for you!" Katsu heard her mom call from the other end of the store.

"Okay Mama!" She turned to Ayumi and grinned. _"Maybe I'll see you again?" _

Ayumi just stared.

"..._Maybe."_

* * *

The large hall that was holding the banquet was grand and finely decorated. Chandeliers hung from the ceilings, adding "rich and proper" airs to the whole event. There was a tiled dance floor, and many people already out and about the large room. All guests were garbed in wonderfully elegant clothes and accessories, wanting to show off their beauty and their wealth.

Among the numerous guests Katsu stood being led by her mother by the hand into the room, next to her father. They were all dressed like a proper wealthy family. Ryuka in a silky purple dress, and a pearl necklace about her neck with matching earrings. Toshiro was in a clean pressed black tuxedo and red tie, his hair freshly washed and styled as he liked. Katsu was wearing a nice pink summery dress, with a flowery belt about her tinny waist. She swiveled her hips just to see the flowy skirt move.

They looked like the ideal family of three.

They made their way over to their dinner table, and got settled. Ryuka placed her purse and coat down, and Toshiro placed his own on his chair as well. Before they knew it Katsu was already running about, laughing and looking for some ways of adventure.

"Sweetie come back! We need you to meet someone!" Ryuka called, but Katsu was already long gone in the crowd of people. Toshiro shrugged, being relaxed about this all for once since he had first gotten the invitation.

"I guess it will be alright to let her wander around first. They can meet her later." He said to his wife, who smiled and nodded.

Katsu, who was on the other side of the room by now, was looking about all the food, tables, and people. She was amazing at how pretty everything looked. Even the food looked perfect! Everything glistened under the lights and the music from the live strings section just topped it off. Katsu jumped in glee.

"YAAAAYY!" She began giggling and dancing among the couples and other guests' children. She loved parties like this, they were always so much fun. Even though her father always tried to introduce her to big business partners and such, she was allowed to go off at some point and have fun.

After dancing for a while Katsu became tired out and wandered over to the wall to rest. Panting she turned to the girl next to her.

"Aha..This party is really fun- Oh! _Hi! You're the girl from before!"_ She spouted, when she realized Ayumi was the one standing there, sipping a cup of apple juice. She nodded in reply.

"_Nice seeing you again! Haha,_ _you get invited too?"_ She asked, rocking back and forth on her heels again. Ayumi simply stared.

_"..Hellooo?"_

_"..."_

_"EEEHH?"_

_"..."_

_"...Mhh, c'mon, at least nod?" _

The French girl simply shook her head as Katsu asked, initiating an odd look from the girl.

"You weren't invited? Then why you here?"

It was the shortest of answers but she uttered it nonetheless. _"Hosting."_

_"Ooooh! So...your parents are running this? That's so cool!" _Katsu continued to go on a happy spiel about how cool it was, and then kept drifting to other topics, while Ayumi simply stood there getting more irritated by the second. Why couldn't she just shut up?

"_And I like your dress, did your mom buy it at the boutique? It's so nice and frilly! Mine is just.."_

_'Just shut up...just shut up...'_

_"And I'd really like it if we could"_

_"Just, shut up already!"_

Ayumi finally snapped and spat at her. She was sick of the babbling Katsu was shoving at her. Katsu stared at her, almost hurt.

"Huh?"

"_Just stop talking please. You're very annoying." _She admitted. She turned to the garbage can and dropped her now empty juice carton in.

"_Goodbye. Sorry for snapping, but I'd like some peace of mind right now." _She said quickly, and dismissed herself from Katsu's presence. Her mood dampened, Katsu wandered out onto the balcony nearby. She looked about the few people there and found a spot for herself. Climbing up on the tall chair she sat down and looked out at the lake that the building was over looking.

_'I wasn't being that annoying..Right?'_ She thought to herself. _'I only wanted to be friends with her..'_

Sitting there for a few minutes Katsu brooded more on the topic, before eventually wanting to go back inside. She was having trouble getting out of the chair, and suddenly caught her foot, causing her to fall off and the chair to come tumbling down on her.

"Mhhh..Ow.." She groaned and rubbed the back of her head. "That really hurt..." With her head now slightly throbbing she made her way blearily back into the party. Her eyes trained on the ground she managed to get her way back to her parents' dinner table. Yawning, she slid into her seat and stared at her plate.

_'My eyes feel funny...'_ She noticed. Maybe she hit her head too hard? She decided to sit there in silence for a while, but that was cut short as someone grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of her seat. She looked up to see who, but all that stared back at her was black. A tall back figure, amongst other tall back shadowy figures.

"What?.." She heard noises filling the room, and they put the young girl on edge. What did these ghastly things want? She hadn't done anything. Could things like this even exist?

The shadowy arm pulled at her wrist again and began to lead her through the room to three others that were staring her down, as if waiting to eat her. Halfway there she began digging her heads into the floor, trying to pull herself away from the arm that was latched onto her like an iron clamp.

"L-Let go! Let go let go!" She chanted, trying to pull herself free from the figure's grasp. It stared for a moment; spewing fast gibberish at her, and then attempted to yank her over to the other three.

"Nooo! _Let goo!" _She shouted. Trying to pull away once again. Being unable to, she was shoved forward at the three watching figures. They conversed and eventually turned to her at their feet.

"N-no..I don't...I don't know what..." She was having the worst time speaking, the shadows intimidated her and loomed over her by quite a few feet. However to her they looked as high as the Eiffel Tower in France. Two that had waited for her pent down to her level and make more noise at her. She backed up and screamed. Falling on her butt she crawled away even further until she bumped into a pair of feet.

She looked up just in time to be lifted off her feet by her collar and reprimanded. Although she couldn't hear that this was her father, telling her to act proper, she could tell it would be more intimidating than the other shadows. She began to tear up, and tried to run from the menacing figure.

All she got in return for her efforts was a smack across the face. With a gust of emotion she managed to get away from the four, only to be lost in a sea of other dancing figures causing noise and giving her glances. It terrified even more. She barged her way through the crowd and out the doors into the quiet hallways. She kept running as long as her little stubby legs to stand it. She wanted to be far away from those dreaded monsters. Far away, crouch in a corner, and stay there for the rest of her natural born life.

She made a b line for the door ahead of her, which was the girl's bathroom, and rushed into a stall to cry. She put the seat to the porcelain toilet and sat down, shaking as she did so from the tears that make their way down her cheeks.

Why did this happen? Better yet; How? Was she being punished for something? What did she do wrong? Katsu couldn't fathom why. Nothing was right, things looked strange and discolored, and only shadows inhabited the place. She was left all alone in this world of twisted vision and unfamiliarity.

A knock on the bathroom stall door was heard, and Katsu jumped. Sniffling, she tried to thwart the entrance of whoever was trying to get to her.

"Go away! You s-scary shadow things! Go away!" she shouted.

After a long silence a soft familiar voice simply said "_I don't speak English. Remember?"_

It took a moment for her to register the voice, but once she did she cried again. She opened the stall door and threw herself at the older girl, crying all the way.

"Ayumi! There are these really scary shadows here! And they talk in whispers, and! And!" She started blabbing in between sharp breaths into the sort-of familiar girl's shoulder. Ayumi had heard her bust in here while washing her hands. She knew she wasn't in a good mood, but she never expected the girl to come out crying to her as if she was some old friend.

Again she wouldn't stop blabbing, but unlike before, Ayumi hugged the younger girl back, and rubbed her back gently.

"I-It's okay, Katsu..." she whispered. She had plenty of experience soothing people her age, although she was only 7, she was very used to caring for her younger cousins. She was a big sister figure, even though she had no real siblings.

Katsu mumbled into her sleeve.

"Hm?"

_"A-Ayumi..Y-You won't leave me alone, right?" _

She smiled.

_"No...A friend doesn't leave a friend alone."_

* * *

**Ahaha~! I ACCTUALLY FINISHED ON TIME~! EAT THAT SUNDAYS! Only two chapters of Flash backing.**

**We'll end off the meeting of the club tomorrow, and another event will take place too~**

**I hope you enjoyed this little insight! More less important things will be explained in dialogue in the start of next chapter~ Hopee you liikedd! REIVEW NAOWW!**


	25. You Know About My Leaf Boots? No?

**These chapters are getting harder and harder to start. Aiii...**

**Ayumi: Don't worry, you'll get through it. It's not like you're going in blind.**

**Nana: I guess. OOO. Anyway guys.**

**WEEE REAACHED OVER 100 REVIEWSSS~ HOHOHO! Watchya think about that? Everything. You think everything. Anyway, I think we should party.**

**Kyoya: party on your own time. I want my explanations, and you need to write the chapter.**

**Nana: EVIL MAN. EEEEVIL MAN. You're lucky, you're cool. **

**Kyoya: I'm much more than that. Wish me to prove it to you?**

**Nana:...N.O. **

**Also, Escape to Ouran: You don't have to wait for me to send you a message. just send one every once in a while. I'll answer more often than not. I just tend not to carry on conversations through PM after the day it started. It's a habit for some reason? I dunno. Not that I think about it I need to clean out my PM inbox...Spanano spamed it. Pfft xD**

**Without further adieu, here ish yo chapter?**

* * *

"And that's how Katsu and I became friends."

Ayumi ended the story with a sad nostalgic tone, she stares at her and Mori's hands; feeling conflicted between happy and sad about the memory. She felt Mori take one hand away from hers to pat the top of her head. He whispered in her ear.

"Thank you."

"It's no problem. Again, you all deserve to know..." She turned back to the rest of the boys. Their expressions were all varied but they all held a sense of surprise and sadness. Kyoya adjusted his glasses, and regained composure, although it didn't look like he had lost it to begin with. He had quite a good mask built up.

"So, that explains the problem. Why can't I find information on this? You would think with something this phenomenal I would be able to." He said.

Ayumi sighed. "Well, the days after that...Apparently things were handled badly." She got curious looks when she said this. Honey hugged Usa-chan tighter.

"What happened Ayumi?"

She laughed a little and patted his head. "Well...Her father obviously wasn't a fair man about it all. In fact from what I heard it was even a few days before Katsu's mom had convinced him that she should see a doctor." She looked at Kyoya.

"Once they managed to get Katsu out of her room they went. The doctor had determined it was a mental problem due to immense stress and pressure on Katsu at birth, as well as damage done to Ryuka's stomach right before delivery. The pressure with tutoring at a young age could have also caused added effects to the damage already done." Ayumi paused again.

"The doctor said all he could really offer therapy at that point. The damage was done, and without further stress like she was getting it would probably not happen as often, but that would be as she grew up...Her parents didn't take it well." She frowned at the end of that.

"...Her father was angry with her wasn't he?" Kyoya presumed.

"Actually no. He just gave up on her." Her bluntness didn't lessen the fact at all. "He dropped the tutoring, but he didn't do it to help Katsu. He did it because Katsu couldn't be his heir anymore. She was unfit and after that his goal for her was simply marrying a good young man of business from another wealthy family. He's still looking at that fact."

These facts made Haruhi disgusted, she finally spoke out.

"Who the hell does that? Who treats their own kid like that? Just like some property and means of benefit!" She barked. Ayumi gritted her teeth, angry at these facts too.

"Its how things work in the world of business Haruhi. You look out for number one, and any means of benefit needs to be gained. With no heir his company will go to the dogs. Katsu's father did what was right for his business."

"Yes, because treating a young 6 year girl like just some asset is right! You just shut the fuck up Kyoya!" Ayumi shouted at him, her fists shaking. Kyoya simply stared at her. _'Did she really just swear?' _

He was about to respond but Ayumi cut him off furiously. "You don't know a damn thing! Katsu's dad dropped her on her ass, treated her like a mistake, something to hide! The reason you can't find anything on this is because he isn't willing to let Katsu's problem ruin his reputation!"

Ayumi was still fuming but was kept from yelling anymore by Mori, putting his hands on her shoulders and bringing her back. He quietly spoke to her and tried to calm her down. She was nearly on the brink of tears.

"It's alright. Just calm down."

"But he!-"

"Shh I know Ayumi just..." He looked for something for her to do to de-stress. He couldn't find much, so he picked up Usa-chan from the couch where Honey had left it; he was too busy at the moment focused on Kyoya along with the others to notice.

"Hug the bunny?" He offered the pink ball of fluff to her. She stared at it bleary eyed for a moment, before cracking a smile. She laughed and hugged him.

"Thanks Takashi, I needed that." She said still lightly giggling, although it sounded kind of melancholy.

She looked back at the others who were all staring at the couple again. Tamaki looking like a proud father, Honey was gleaming cutely, and Hikaru and Kaoru were smirking like idiots. Kyoya remained lightly smirking, but with more of his signature cool air to it.

Ayumi's and Mori's faces turned into tomatoes. The twins began laughing.

"You two g-give-"

"-the best reactions to attention!"

Ayumi simply mumbled in reply. The room suddenly burst into its usual antics. It was a nice transition for all of them, away from the deep heavy, and strictly classified discussion they all had. Soon they noticed it was getting late, so the hosts began leaving for home. After twenty minutes more of them were gone, the only ones left being the twins. In the orange light of the sunset outside they saw a familiar figure wandering the court yard.

"Hey, that Katsu?"

"What's she doing back here?" They looked at each other, and shrugged simultaneously. They watched her for a bit. She had a bag slung over her shoulder and was walking with a pensive look on her face. What could she be thinking about? They were curious.

Hikaru got up and headed to the doorway, with his brother soon after. Kaoru locked the club room doors after himself and went after Hikaru who was running down the hallway hastily.

"Hey wait up Hikaru!" He called after him.

* * *

After Katsu had been kidnapped from the club room, Kiseki had taken her into his car and sped off somewhere. With the stereo blasting moderately loud Katsu looked at him.

"So where are we going exactly?" She asked. Kiseki grinned.

"Getting your skates sharpened of course. You need it if you're going to be going for this." He turned his attention back to the road.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot about that. Always good to get them sharpened a few weeks before." She commented. Kiseki nodded his mind elsewhere as he drove. He was hoping that Ayumi knew what she was doing. He was aware of Katsu's situation too, but only after it had slipped once while they were hanging out at his house. She had looked so scared; he didn't want to see that side of her ever. He had agreed on keeping it a secret after Katsu's parents literally threatened him and his family with bankruptcy.

They eventually got to the skate shop, and had to sit around the waiting area until the sharpening was done. While they waited, of course Katsu decided to mess with everything on display. First she went to the boots.

She scanned the wall, feeling the weight of each one and the texture, until she came to one in particular.

"Pfftt. WHO WOULD WANT A BOOT LIKE THIS?" She practically shouted. Kiseki looked unaffected by the outburst, unlike the people around him; he simply sat up and looked behind him.

"Watchya mean?"

She picked up the boot in question and shoved it in her friend's face. "This!"

The boot was a standard issue skating boot, stiff and padded with enough support and foam on the inside of the tongue. The only thing different was instead of standard issue white finish, it had the image of leaves all along the surface. It must have been done digitally, Kiseki guessed. Katsu was too busy with the fact that they chose leaves of all things.

"Who would go _'Oh, I LOVE trees, I'ma get leaves on my boots. Hurhur, maybe that'll make them eco-friendly, because I'm so cool and better than people like thaaaat.'_ " She said.

"Pfft. Hahaha. Okay, that was funny, but really who would think like that?" Katsu stopped mocking no on specific, and sat back down next to him, but she ended it with a remark.

"Some people would honestly do that. Trust me, I know people."

"Yes yes, because such an odd person such as you would know."

"I would, thank youuu~" She sang.

He sat there, letting her think she had one until "Yeah, you sure do know these things. Just like you proved that at the water park that one time. What was it you said to the man? _'Oh, but corn syrup isn't as tasty as maple syrup!' _" He began laughing at the memory. Katsu began flustered.

"H-Hey, you shut up! That was in 8th grade, okay?"

"AKA last year."

"..Shut, UP!"

"Ahahaha~! Oh c'mon you know you love me!"

"...S-Shut up Kiseki. Just shut up and stop being right about everything!"

"Ah my dear Katsu, you know that is nearly impossible, but I will try, just for you~"

"...Pfft."

After the sharpening was done Kiseki drove Katsu back to the school. He knew her car was left there and she would have to drive it home and all. He gave her a hug goodbye and said she would see her tomorrow for lessons. She ended up whacking him for another mention of the water park incident, and started heading back to the school entrance with her skate bag slung over her shoulder.

She got through the entrance doors when she was attacked by the twins. They were running to fast and the three of them became a big heap on the pink tiled floor.

"Baah, you ginges get off! Naagh!" She flailed, kicking her legs and flapping her arms like a fish out of water. The twins scrambled to get off her and sat on the floor next to each other.

"Well Hello there." Hikaru greeted.

"Fancy meeting you here." Kaoru added with an innocent smile. Katsu huffed.

"We'll hello good sirs. Mind showing me where the rest of you idiots are?" She asked politely.

"They all went home. We're the only ones still here. We felt like staying in case you came back." They explained. Katsu nodded.

"Well that was nice."

"It was!-"

"-Thank you for-"

"Noticing our generosity of our presence~"

We aim to procreate." Kaoru ended, they both posed with a show of jazz hands like they had just finished a grand performance. Katsu sweat dropped.

"...You aim to have sex?"

"What?"

"Procreate equals sexy times."

"..." They stayed quiet. Hikaru and Katsu turned to Kaoru questioningly.

"You used another word without knowing what it means first, didn't you?"

"...Maybe." Kaoru shied away from her gaze, Hikaru simply snickered.

"You never cease to amaze me Kao." They sat there in mutual silence for a minute before Katsu began talking again.

"So Kao, how's yer day goin'?"She asked.

He hesitated a bit, wondering if he should tell her that they now knew her secret, but decided to go vague for now. "Fine, Hikaru has been pretty quiet though." He motioned to Hikaru spacing out.

"Oh..." Katsu grinned. She jumped up and shouted in his head. "Yooooooo HIKARUU! WAKEY WAKEY!" Hikaru nearly jumped three feet off the ground. He fell on his butt with a thud.

"Oww!" Katsu just laughed then helped him up. "When'd you get here?" he asked.

"Bah, as unobservant as ever ain'tchya, silly ging. You forget me so easily!" she mocked. "You're losing your senses. You might need a hearing-aid! Oh how horrible!" she said dramatically, as if a spotlight was blaring down on her. Hikaru sweat-dropped.

"Right."

"What's got your undies in'a bunch today?"

"Nothing."

"Spill it!"

"Nothing!"

"..Right." She sat back down giving up on the direct approach. She didn't have any other way of going about it so she opted to stare at Hikaru until he cracked under the pressure. She burned holes into him. She wasn't gonna give up. As she was trying to pester him, she reviewed his features. She saw his hair was always in that cute messy sort of style that she was used to. He looked like a 'flamboyant ginger bread cookie' as she put it. His eyes made him look like a cat. A Cheshire cat to be exact. Although, she wasn't really sure on what a Cheshire cat was. None the less, the type fit him. She noticed he always had that wild glint in his eyes that separated him from his brother. Kaoru was the sweeter half, Hikaru was the devil.

Katsu began to giggle. She liked the fact that he was the more devious half of the two. Perhaps that's why whenever she looked at him lately; she would get a bit of a tingly feeling; as if she was going to enjoy whatever came from the boy for that day. Though others may view their ways as methodical, Katsu saw some different aspect of their pranks and acts every day. The thought of that made her grin. Though, she wasn't too sure why she did. Perhaps she wanted to be able to pull pranks with Hikaru too? It was always fun when they did that. Yeah, maybe it was something like that.

"What are you laughing at Katsu?" Kaoru noticed her snickers. He saw a blush plastered across her cheeks. He followed her gaze to his brother. He grinned. _'Sights set on Hikaru eh?'_

"Why you blushing?_ Hmm?_" he jeered. Katsu blinked from Kaoru bringing the fact to her attention. Then her face scrunched in thought.  
Kaoru gasped to himself. _'Is she finally thinking what I think she's thinking?'_

Hikaru looked at Kaoru. "Wh-" He stopped talking. He tilted his head questioningly. "Why are you blushing?" he asked Katsu. Her blush darkened a fraction, though it was barely noticeable. Hikaru's eye brow rose out of curiosity.

_'Why am I blushing? I don't usually do that. It's probably a coincidence, right? It's not like I like either of the twins or anything. Kaoru is more like a gay best friend to me- though I don't know if he's really gay or not, but if he is it makes no difference to me. Anyway, he isn't boyfriend material and Hikaru...well. Hikaru is a pompous sarcastic ass! Sure, he's wicked funny, I love talking and joking with him, but c'mon, he's a flamboyant ging! It's not like I could even see myself with him. Right?'_

As she was thinking the brothers together got in her face, side-by-side with equally curious looks in their eyes. They had actually been there for about half a minute before Katsu even noticed. They could tell she was having some sort of inner conflict. When she finally snapped out of it, Katsu had a hard time starting to talk.

"A-Ah Um...-GET OUTA MY F-FACE YOU GINGS!" She shoved them away and stood up, putting her hands on her hips stubbornly. The twins laughed a little, but stopped once they realized she was out the door and heading to the parking lot. They ran after her.

"Oi! Wait!" She stopped and looked at them questioningly.

"Ah-" Hikaru tried to begin but couldn't seem to find the worlds. Kaoru managed to find something to say though.

"If you ever...um, need to talk about something; we're here, okay?" He said.

"Anything at all." Hikaru reinforced. Katsu blinked.

"..Uh, o-okay." What were they trying to get at? "I'll remember that, thanks guys." She began walking away again.

When she was half way in her car she heard Hikaru yell back at her again.

"Call us tomorrow you crazy idiot!"

She grinned. "Alright ya crazy ging!"

Maybe things would go back to normal among her friends after all.

* * *

**Yes, yes, pointless chapter is pointless. **

**But I gaves you inklings, yus? Course I did.**

**I know, I know, this was probably _not_ worth the wait but I tried to make it as good as it could be. **

**I'm contemplating using another episode plot for the next episode. It would be very altered to Katsu's point of View and her being a monkey wrench in the episode to make it more...MERRR, but I'm not liking the fact that I'm using another episode. It feels very uncreative and unoriginal.**

**HOW ABOUT THIS.**

**You guys _vote?_ Review and vote if you think I should**

**A) Use the episode, it will add more to love interests.**

**OR**

**B) Don't use it. It's better to be more original on your own.**

**Please do this? Thank youu~**


	26. UhNotice

**Heyy Hi hoo**

**Uh**

**this isn't a miraculous update and continuation**

**but I'd like to let you all know that I rewrote the very first chapter of this fanfiction, and have posted it here.**

**Uhm. I may rewrite the rest and finish this if responses are good and my school situation allows it? **

**Its a possibility.**

**So go ahead and read it if you would like.**

**-Kel(Nana)**


End file.
